


Those That Laugh Together

by RogueGhost, Zifeara



Series: Those That Series [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of an OC filled Hell sometimes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I am so mean Im sorry, MC is my OC and is very developed as a character, Saeran gets real creepy but I love him, Seven has a tailored backstory, Seven is a little creepy sometimes, Seven's name and story and Saeran spoilers, Super spoilers, because 707 am I right, lots of flashbacks, mostly cannon, still breaks cannon like a mofo in places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 114,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueGhost/pseuds/RogueGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifeara/pseuds/Zifeara
Summary: Luciel often had dreams of his past, but one of them dredges up someone from his past he missed almost as much as his own brother. Delving into her current life, he is content to stay in the shadows as always; watching but never making his presence known.Everything changed when she accidentally joined the RFA.In the Choi twin's routes, Zifeara has the exact same backstory which is different from her backstory with the common route boys a little bit. Just so that everyone who has read all of these is aware and not confused! Also, I do somewhat assume you have read Yoosung's one of these, so if you're a little confused by who someone is, that may be why ^^;Also also, be aware that the 'deep story' routes have a lot more OC involvement, so sorry if that isn't your thing!





	1. The Start of Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is more of a teaser trailer than it is a real chapter, but I couldn't help it. I just replayed Seven's route with his call card and I forgot how much I loved him T_T I had all this written down so I figured what the heck, may as well upload it as an assurance that I am actually doing all four routes I said I would. I can't upload Saeran's first chapter yet (even though I have like, 6 of them written, lol) due to spoilers and whatever for this story. 
> 
> No matter what I said, I need to finish the common route boys before I do deep story! I mean it this time!  
> Edit: Hahaha, past me was funny. Skipping Zen, on to Seven.

He wished it would stop just as much as he wished it would never end. Lately any time he finally had time to sleep, just one moment to lay down, he was flooded with dreams of his childhood, dreams of a time long since past. Dreams of when he still had his brother. Dreams of when life was a living Hell, when all he wanted was to take Saeran and run far away from everything and everyone. He wanted to leave absolutely everything else behind, he had never been more certain of anything in his life. Until he had the one dream about something he had forgotten in order to put his old life behind him. He dreamt of the residents from the house across the way.

  
  


Their mother drank extra heavily on Christmas. This was both horrible and wonderful. This meant she would be asleep early so that he and Saeran could go to the church Christmas party and stay a while, eating a good meal and doing literally anything to make it a less shitty holiday for themselves. They had never done this before, but he was determined to make this work. Saeyoung had only been able to attend church a few times, but he wanted to go so badly. Everyone was nice there and believing in this god of theirs helped him cope with things, gave him hope that someone out there cared enough about him that he could make it through every day. That care and having to be strong for his brother were all he had.

They snuck across the street. They made it to the church. They ate. Everything was going really well. Everyone was nice to Saeran and for a brief moment, they were happy. His brother had a glimmer of wonder in his eyes and the world was okay for just this short amount of time. He only wished there were other kids his age here, then he could make friends for his hopefully continued attendance. 

The adults were excited about something. Someone new was here and they were important. The twins moved around the tables, around the people, just out of sight to figure out what was going on. It was like being secret agents and it was fun. Saeran was having fun. When Saeyoung saw the older woman everyone got excited about, he failed to see what the big deal was. It was when he saw the young girl next to her that he understood. He was only 8, but did he ever understand.

She looked a little older than him. Her raven black hair hung just past her shoulders, her bangs just at her eyebrows. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of purple he didn't know existed, tinted with blue and so, so bright. Her fair skin made the few freckles sprinkled across her nose stand out and she seemed to  _ glow _ . The red dress she was wearing came just to her knees but she looked like a doll; perfect and priceless and a thing of beauty to be shown to the world. 

 

He saw her. She noticed him. She  _ smiled _ . He fell.

 

Saeyoung sat up in bed, sweat causing his messy red hair to cling to his face as he panted slightly. Why did he have to remember  _ her _ . It was as if this one dream had poked a beehive, memories swarming from its confines, surrounding him, engulfing him, stinging him… killing him. His only childhood friend; the girl who had lived across the street from him his entire life, had made every day he could sneak out to church that much more rewarding, had helped him take care of Saeran by putting herself in danger, had made him realize what it was to  _ want _ someone so badly it hurts. The girl he had been madly in love with his entire childhood… the girl he would never see again. The girl he may be about to find out what happened to through a totally legal, not stalkery at all background check as soon as he took a shower to clean all of the night sweat off himself. Zifeara Nightshade.

 

***

 

This was quite possibly the worst idea he had acted upon since the time he had tried to braid Vanderwood’s hair when they fell asleep on his couch. Just knowing would have been okay, but noooooo, he had to be selfish. He just had to find the photos. She herself didn't post her own pictures on social media, but her best friend certainly did. She was in a few of his pictures and Saeyoung nearly spit out his chips when the program turned up the first of them and he  _ saw _ her. Sweet merciful Christ, he needed to say a few Hail Marys just from  _ looking _ at Zifeara. If she had been pretty when they were kids, she was a vision now; same gorgeous indigo eyes, taller and with longer hair, baby fat gone so her features were more defined, very nicely… filled out. Due to the lack of medical records since she seemed to be in excellent health, that chest was real. He was no stranger to how bra sizes worked considering his aptitude in disguise so he was willing to bet she had just passed from C into D. Not by a lot, but by  _ enough _ . Enough that he had to really convince himself that saving any pictures would be very dangerous for her.

Zifeara still lived in the same house, which funny enough, was probably only a 20 minute drive from his own. Her Aunt had since passed which was unfortunate but not surprising considering her condition. As very evident by the photos, she was still hanging around with Kai. Right… Fang. Kai Yorusutoka had been one of the only other kids at their church, nearly inseparable from Zifeara and her honorary brother. For reasons Saeyoung couldn't fathom, he hated both of the twins. Well actually, it may have been his propensity to do crazy things and drag her with him and dodge the trouble he should have gotten them into… Okay, maybe he just figured out why Fang never liked  _ him  _ at least. But they were kids, that's what they were supposed to do!

He could not ever go see her. He could not ever say hello to her. He could not ever get someone so wonderful, so radiantly pure involved in his life in even the slightest way. He could not… resist hacking into security cameras near her house to eventually catch her leaving, walking to a nearby park to draw. She drew for a living. He knew things about people and watched them for a living. This was a good arrangement. He could be happy seeing her alive and well; doing what she liked and continuing to be the paragon of loveliness without him in her life. She could keep being his little secret for as long as Vanderwood never found out and he never saved anything. She could continue consuming his thoughts and definitely fueling the new dreams he began having about her that caused him to wake up in a very different kind of sweat; she was absolutely worth having to pray a little bit more for. She was a couple of months worth of bliss, something he could keep on in the background and catch glimpses of to brighten his day. She was easy to watch while he talked to his friends.

 

_ Zifeara has entered the chatroom _

  
...She just made things a whole lot harder.


	2. The Start of Something Similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone call! Chat! Seven is bad at girls!

He could do this. He just had to act like a totally normal, not at all panicked human being for just a moment. Just long enough to check on her and make sure she wasn't too freaked out. It had been a busy day for Zifeara and he was worried about how she was handling things. And he may really want to hear the sound of her voice… Saeyoung picked up his phone and his finger hovered over the call button. What should he even say to her? What _could_ he even say? Surely she would remember him; from the second the Christmas party had been over to the second he left they had been thick as thieves. No, no, he had this. He pressed the button. The phone rang only twice before the most glorious sound in the world reached his ear.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Her voice got deeper. Not a lot, but enough that he was sure that wasn’t how she had sounded 7 years ago. He took a breath and put on what he hoped was an accent just silly enough to be almost real but still obviously fake. Saeyoung didn’t want to actually worry her; she might not even remember what he sounded like and he _knew_ his voice got deeper too.

 

“Rrrrrrr. Rrrrrrr. Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this? I must first confirm your cell phone number to verify your identity, so please calmly follow the instructions.”

 

He was wrong, the suppressed snicker she gave was the best sound ever. It was fleeting as Zifeara put on an accent of her own, one that sounded too ditzy to be the real girl that he remembered. And sounded somewhat native to… California? Fitting choice considering that’s where her family had originally been from.

 

_“Oh my god, what should I do? Do you want me to enter my number in? Or tell you? Please sir, tell me what to do!”_

 

The redhead couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. She remembered him alright.

 

“Gullible customer, please calm down. And take a deep breath. Breath in- Breath out~! You must be collected at a time like this. Now, if you’ve taken a deep breath...”

 

She knew it was him; there was no point in pretending otherwise, but a new question surfaced. How far could he push her? When they were kids, she went along with whatever silly whim hit him that day. Had she changed that much?

 

“Please go ahead and say I love you~ You know, like how the teddy bears say it.”

 

How many times would he find himself incorrect today? This would have been disheartening if the laugh that escaped Zifeara’s mouth hadn’t have made him melt a little on the inside. _That_ definitely hadn’t changed. She regained her facade quickly, but dropped the accent, sounding a little too real to be playing.

 

_“Honey I love you~”_

 

This was a _very bad_ idea. Saeyoung had underestimated the effect just her words would have on him. It had been 7 years for crying out loud, _how_ was this still a thing?

 

“Hahahaha, good job. God… so cute. Now I will confirm your phone number. Please tell me your phone number.”

 

He heard her giggles subside and she opened her mouth to reply, but after a large dose of her laughter, he needed to settle down again.

 

“...Stop! You were about to tell me your number right? You can’t do that! There are so many scams like this right now! If you receive a call like this from now on, don’t even think and just hang up. And if you’re unsure, just call me. Okay? I’ll check even when I’m busy.”

 

 _“Are you kidding me? I would recognize that goofy voice anywhere. I don’t care how long it’s been since I’ve heard it, that_ **_had_ ** _to be you… Saeyoung.”_

 

He hadn’t heard his real name spoken out loud for so long. It had never sounded so good before. He couldn’t let her keep doing that.

 

“But... with going to Rika’s apartment and all, you’re so gullible! You can’t fall for stupid things like this! I just called to check whether this is the right number, and it was me so nothing happened, but if this were a real scam, a scary hacker could have taken all your money! The moment you receive that call, you lose your money. Okay?

 

_“Beep beep, we have detected criminal activity on your account…”_

 

“What?! You managed to get into a hacker’s account? Amazing! But! I don’t really have a bank account, haha. My boss told me using cash is the best way to make money.”

 

 _“Aha, so you admit it! You_ **_are_ ** _a hacker. Bet you thought you could slip that little piece of information past me, didn’t you? You should know better than that, Sae. You’ve never been good at hiding anything from me.”_

 

She wasn’t wrong, but that was also a problem. He needed to hide _everything_ from her. There were at least a million things he knew she was bound to ask and 90% of them would put her in danger. Or he knew he didn’t have an answer to.

 

“Zifeara… I am a hacker. Which is why I _need_ you to listen very carefully to me for a minute. Things can not be like they were. You have to call me Luciel. You can not ask about anything I’ve done for the past 7 years; at- at least nothing important. I… don’t want things to be this way, trust me, I… You could be in trouble if someone finds out how well you know me. Understand?”

 

He felt like such an ass for being so short with her, but he absolutely had to ensure she didn’t get too involved with him. He couldn’t do this to her again. If he had to leave…

 

 _“...I understand… Luciel. If… if I don’t ask too many questions, we can still be friends, though, right? You are still a member of the RFA and I have to talk to you at least via the messenger and… I really,_ **_really_ ** _missed you.”_

 

Crap. He wanted to say no so badly. To tell her to stay as far away from him as she could. She wouldn’t like who he had become. He would disappoint her again. He always did.

 

“Yeah, of course we can! The great 707 could never say no to his biggest fan! Anyways, I checked your phone number so I’ll let the other members know! Now if you get a call from this app, you’ll see the faces of our members, so try talking to them! You’ll be seeing them often from now on. Please take good care of the RFA, okay? Looking forward to it! Then bye bye!”

 

Saeyoung got her off the phone as quickly as he could. This was going to be harder than he thought; Zifeara still had him just as nervous to talk to her now as she did when he was a kid. That hadn’t changed either. He really wished it had.

 

***

 

Well, he may have a much more complicated life now, but Saeyoung seemed like he was exactly the same person as he used to be; witty, hilarious, amazingly considerate, and wanting to shoulder every single inch of his burdens himself. He had sounded so sad when he told her to keep her distance from him, but Zifeara really did understand. It wasn’t as though she didn’t have a few things she didn’t want people to know about… A certain dark skinned friend of hers came to mind. She wondered if Saeyoung even remembered Malaya…

It was very early in the morning and after chatting with Yoosung a little, she settled into this strange new place to try and get some sleep. As per usual, it did not come easily for her. Zifeara’s mind was racing with memories of the boy she was convinced she’d never see again; the very same one whose shock of red hair brightened up her day without fail. Much the less when it was doubled. Any time she managed to see not only Saeyoung but his adorable twin Saeran it was as though she was back in the same instance she had first laid eyes on them.

 

***

 

Zifeara was annoyed. Kai wouldn’t be coming to the Christmas gathering this year because he had a very bad strain of the flu and he was bed-bound for the next week. His mother Aria of course had to stay with him, meaning it was just her Aunt Hemlock to keep her company. It wasn’t as though Zifeara didn’t love her aunt to death, she absolutely did, but without Kai there would be no one to break up the monotony of having every adult in a 100 foot radius ask you the same questions over and over again. When you were 10 years old, that was murder! She would of course have to be on her best behavior since it was a church function. Malaya didn’t get to go either because her guardian Michael had told her so. The only other children her age were the two kids who she was pretty sure were scared of her, the siblings from a few blocks over. They were both really quiet and since she was so outspoken and decisive…

She tugged at the hem of her dress, making sure it was straight yet again while waiting for her aunt to finish double checking that they had everything. Zifeara had picked this one out herself, mostly because it was a color of red that was less mahogany or burgundy and more coagulating blood. That and the black lace at the bottom and along the collar made it look very Victorian and she could pretend to be the classy lady her ancestry suggested she should be. Just for one night.

She and her aunt gathered their things, making their way down the street to the church, many people already in attendance. After setting things down and steeling herself for the first wave of people telling her how nice she looked and thanking them in her sweetest voice, Zifeara spent the next five minutes on autopilot, thoughts wandering to when she would be able to visit her partner in crime without getting sick. Fang _hated_ being sick.

It was the bright flash of red that caught her attention. Something had just passed behind the drinks table just 15 feet away from her but she couldn’t tell what it was. She had been too busy answering that biology was her favorite subject in school at the moment. Her gaze kept darting back, trying to catch a glimpse of the red again, but she was forced to stand up straighter and be introduced to someone new to the church. Sometimes being a prominent family around here was the worst. Fang was the same way but he wasn’t here to stifle giggles at the looks she would surely send his way tonight.

Looking back to the table, everything seemed to come to a stop. The red was back, but it had multiplied. Peeking around the tablecloth hanging from the drinks table were two of the cutest boys she’d ever seen. Both were bright ginger with seemingly radiant gold eyes and fair complexion. Both were staring at her with their mouths slightly open as though they had never seen a girl before. Both were identical. Except for one very obvious difference; the one leaning over the top of his brother’s head had large round glasses that were comically too big for his face. Which had slid down his nose a little.

She smiled at them. Zifeara had never seen these kids before, but now she had an excuse to escape the adult circle. She tugged on her aunt’s dress, making the older woman look down and ask what it was her only niece wanted, though she had a pretty good guess.

 

“Auntie, I saw some other kids I’d like to go talk to, may I leave now?”

 

_“Sure you can, love, I think you’ve spent long enough with us old people. Just don’t wander off too far, please.”_

 

Zifeara nodded and hastily darted behind the back of the table, nearly running face first into the twin with the glasses. She leaned backwards so fast she started to fall over. As she wobbled, Glasses grabbed her hand and pulled back, stopping her from falling on her rear end, but creating a new problem. She fell forward. Running into her ‘helper’, she noticed first off that he was almost her height. Secondly she noticed exactly how close that had put their faces. Last but not least, she took note of how very close to his own hair color his face was getting.

 

_“Ah, um, I- I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to…”_

 

Wow. Zifeara had always hated the color yellow, but his eyes were _really_ pretty. Both of theirs were. The other twin was peering around his shoulder, pulling his brother back away from her a little. He looked scared.

 

“It… it’s okay. I’ve never seen you two here before. I’m Zifeara. Nightshade.”

 

Both boys looked at each other a moment.

 

_“I’m Saeyoung Choi and this is my brother Saeran. I’ve only been here a few times and my brother never has. I uh, I never manage to make it to the morning service…”_

 

“Oh, that would explain it, then. If you do the afternoon service, you always just miss me. My aunt only makes me do one or the other, so I usually do morning to get it out of the way. How old are you two?”

 

Saeran stepped out from behind his twin, now placing them side by side. This made it obvious how slender he was compared to his brother. Saeyoung still did all of the talking.

 

_“Eight. You’re older than us, aren’t you?”_

 

“Haha, yeah, only by two years, though. Do you guys wanna come eat with me? If we grab food and take it into the woods, the adults will leave us alone. It’s the _only_ way to survive these things.”

 

The twins agreed and they spent the entire night talking and laughing and endlessly spiriting away more food. She was surprised how ceaselessly they could eat, but then again, she was no dainty lass when it came to food either. Saeran had quite a sweet tooth like she did too. These two were quickly becoming her new favorite people; they both were funny and smart, though Saeran was definitely shyer and more reserved. Saeyoung was loud and crazy like she was, never running out of things to talk about or jokes to make.

She was about to ask them if they wanted to come play with her sometime, but Saeran’s eyes darted upwards and he grabbed his brother’s arm. The other twin jumped, but followed the hand pointing towards a gap in the trees above them. All three stared for a moment before spying what the younger sibling had seen. A bright flash of light streaked across the moonless sky, twinkling faintly before fizzling out in the Earth’s atmosphere.

 

_“A shooting star! Oh, I’ve read about these, but I’ve never seen one before…”_

 

Zifeara looked around, noting where they were at the moment. She had a way to make this better.

 

“Here, come on! This way, hurry!”

 

She grabbed Saeyoung’s hand and pulled, making him in turn grab his brother. She moved them this way and that through trees till they got to a decently old one with large branches which Zifeara launched herself at and draped herself over the lowest branch. This time she _held_ her hand out for one of the twins to take as opposed to leaving them no choice. The duo once again exchanged a glance, but Saeyoung stepped forward and took it, climbing as she helped pull him up. Once they got Saeran up as well, all three climbed till she motioned for them to stop. They were pretty high up, but the look on the older Chois face was priceless. From here the amount of sky they could see was a veritable ocean of stars, a few swimming their way towards the other end of the horizon.

 

“Sae, you alright?”

 

He looked almost as though he were going to cry at any moment.

 

_“Y-yeah, I just… Nothing, I’m fine.”_

 

The three stayed and watched the meteor shower until Zifeara heard what sounded like her aunt calling for her. They had to go home. After climbing down, she said a fond farewell to her new friends. Both of them actually hugged her and promised they’d see her again. It had been a good night for everyone, but it had also changed all of their lives. They had formed an unbreakable bond that had left an abnormally persistent hole she couldn’t seem to fill ever since they had left.

 

***

 

Waking up the next morning, Zifeara almost forgot where she was. Her phone had made a strange noise that she had never heard before and that was what had awoken her. Reaching over and grabbing the device of the unfamiliar bedside table, she realized the noise meant there was someone in the RFA chatroom. She hadn’t talked to anyone but Yoosung early this morning, and she was happy to see that Seven was in. She could do this. She could pretend to be a totally normal, not at all giddy human being for just a little while. She had never met Sae- … Luciel before.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

_Hello, 707. :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Wow! If it isn’t the infamous Zifeara! Welcome~!_ **

_Jumin Han: Our lady of the evening._

_Jumin Han: My driver isn’t here yet._

_Jumin Han: Thanks to that I can’t go to work._

_707:_ **_lol take the subway._ **

_Jumin Han: I don’t know where that is. And I don’t have cash._

_707: Knew it lol_

_707: Oh. Zifeara, u know that Jumin has a cat, right?_

_Does he? :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_I want to see her~_ **

**_Oh my god, she’s so cute~_ ** _:Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: Anyways, I’m more worried that there are a lot of people who don’t understand the beauty of cats in this world._

_Jumin Han: I should have the company carry out more cat related businesses._

_707: lmfao_

_707:_ **_Jumin’s a cat mom._ **

_Jumin Han: I do not like that term._

_Well, your cat’s pretty, haha. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: Of course._

_707: I know right? She’s a pretty chill cat._

_Jumin Han: She is not cool. She is very picky._

_707:_ **_Ya? She’s not picky with me._ **

_Jumin Han: That’s because you forced Elizabeth the 3rd to…_

_Jumin Han: God… I don’t even want to talk about it._

_Well this is a story I want to hear. :Zifeara_

_707: lol maybe I’ll tell u later~_

_707: I can imagine him giving her cat food in his suit._

_Jumin Han: I heard organic cat food is good._

_Jumin Han: Oh, I forgot._

_Jumin Han: 707, this is a chance for you to use your corrupt money to do good._

_Jumin Han:_ **_Donate some cat food._ **

_To one of Korea’s richest people? :Zifeara_

_707: Should I? Then will you let me play with Elizabeth the 3rd!?_

_Jumin Han: I will never give her to you even if someone points a gun to my face._

_Jeez, Seven, what did you do to his cat? :Zifeara_

_707: Nothing but love her!_

_707: Can’t I go over to your place?_

_707:_ **_You have a huge TV in the living room, and a Gray Station and Zet Box too. And also Elizabeth the 3rd lol_ **

_Jumin Han: The Gray Station and Zet Box are not there for you._

_Jumin Han: Don’t come over. Never come over._

_Jumin Han: I have footage of you biting Elizabeth the 3rd’s neck on the security tapes._

_HAHAHAHAHA :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: If you come near my place, security will stop you._

_707:_ **_Alright, so all I have to do is hang around with this security guard and then go in lol. Okie dokie._ **

_Jumin Han: -_-_

_Jumin Han: Zifeara, 707’s a dangerous man. Because…_

_Jumin Han: He never listens._

_I dunno, Jumin. Seven just seems like he likes to joke around? :Zifeara_

 

Damn right he did. All the time. And then try very hard to dodge the trouble he would get in for it. The trouble he would get _her_ into just for being around him while he did something he very much wasn’t supposed to.

 

_707: Yup! That’s right._

_707:_ **_Wow! Ur like the only one who gets me in this group._ **

_Jumin Han: The jokes of a dangerous man and the jokes of a not-so-dangerous man are different._

_707:_ **_I am not dangerous~_ **

_707:_ **_Ur cat is alive and well haha_ **

_Jumin Han: Barely. She is alive for now._

_I don’t for a second believe she almost_ **_died_ ** _from being enthusiastically snuggled. :Zifeara_

 _Jumin Han:_ **_That was not snuggling._ **

_707:_ **_She does get me!_ **

_707: I want to play with Elizabeth again haha_

_707:_ **_Maybe I should get a cat?_ **

_Jumin Han: …_

_707: Anyways, thanks for understanding me, Zifeara!_

_707:_ **_I am also very devoted to my religion._ **

 

Pfft. Right. ‘Very’ was not the word she would use to describe it unless he had suddenly gotten a lot more serious than when they were kids.

 

 _707:_ **_My heart is full of love and peace!_ **

_707:_ **_Why can’t anyone recognize the love inside of me?_ **

 

This was harder than she thought. Zifeara almost said something she shouldn’t have to that.

 

_Jumin Han: If that’s love, then you’re a sadist._

_707:_ **_What’s that?_ **

_Wow… just wow. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Don’t ask. You know already._ **

_Jumin Han: Also, don’t ever come near Elizabeth the 3rd again._

_Jumin Han:_ **_You’re dangerous._ **

_Jumin Han: You’ve been to Rika’s apartment, and you kept quiet this whole time._

_707: Well, I had no choice because it was top secret._

_Jumin Han: How many secrets do you have? You give me goosebumps;_

_707: I’m in charge of managing top secret information lol._

_Well I think he’s funny ^^ :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Wow! She thinks I’m funny._ **

_707:_ **_I’d like to gift u the thrill and joy of riding a roller coaster, Zifeara!_ **

_Thanks, I love roller coasters :3 :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: I will absolutely refuse._

_Jumin Han: A roller coaster ride from a person with secrets is only a fantasy._

_707: I dunno about any secrets~_

_Well it’s a good thing he didn’t give it to you then :P I wanna go. :Zifeara_

_707: lol yeah, Jumin._

_Jumin Han: …_

_707: lolololololol_

_707: lol well, I guess… I do have secrets._

_707: Since I do take care of classified information~!_

_Jumin Han: It’s funny to you too, right?_

_707: Ya, a bit._

_707: I am a bit of the secretive type._

_Jumin Han: People with secrets are always dangerous._

_We all have secrets, Jumin. We’re all only human~ :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_See? Don’t be like that, Jumin~_ **

_707: Don’t fear me._

_707:_ **_If u come over to my place, I’ll give u a smothering hug._ **

_Jumin Han: Whatever;; I’m really going to work now._

_Jumin Han: I just stuck around because my driver’s running late._

_707:_ **_Cheer up! Whoot whoot!_ **

_Jumin Han: Luciel, you have a good day too._

_See ya. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: Hope everything goes well, Zifeara._

_707: I’ll give you the proper cat mom send off._

_707: Goodbye for meow~★_

 

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

 

 _707:_ **_No one knows how affectionate I can be lol_ **

_707: Right?_

_707: I hope u believe me._

 

How could she not? When he wasn’t worried about his brother or running into/from trouble, he was one of the sweetest people she knew. She was willing to bet every single one of her goldfish that she had asked poor Fang to feed every day for her while she was gone that that hadn’t changed.

 

_Guess I’ll have to take one for the team to find out? :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Oh…_ **

_707: Thank you._

_707: Ur a nice person, Zifeara!_

_707: I’ll peace out now._

_707: I have to work T_T_

_707: The company’s lucky to have me as their slave…_

_K, laterz! :Zifeara_

_707: Laterz_

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

That was completely normal. She had this. So long as she definitely didn’t think too hard about the past and thought harder about filtering what it was she said to Seven, she would fall into the rhythm of this in a few days. That being said, she still had work to do; her commissions were piled up and she had to get started on them. These were all easy enough, probably only taking a few hours each, but with as distracted as she was… there would probably be a lot of breaks in between. A lot of breaks she would spend drawing a certain redhead.

Only one drawing in and her phone went off again, but luckily for her concentration, it wasn’t Seven. It still felt weird calling him that, but it was proving to be easier than ‘Luciel’. Yoosung was bored in class and decided to be friendly with the new member, so she text him for a while as she worked. Zifeara had been curious ever since she got here and now she had a chance to ask about his name. He also seemed very similar in mannerism to a certain someone she played an awful lot of LOLOL with… Only a few more texts and it was certain he was actually her favorite gaming buddy. What were the odds she knew half the members of this group already? Saeyoung, Yoosung, and… V. She remembered Jihyun from church as well and was almost sad to hear about Rika. The other woman wasn’t exactly Zifeara’s cup of tea though; she was always excessively bubbly and had something nice to say about everyone. Meanwhile she and Fang sat in a corner and laughed at people. They weren’t close.

Speaking of, it had only been a couple hours and Seven was back, this time with Yoosung who seemed _way_ too interested in how the hacker supposedly knew some very… personal information. She was starting to like the blonde little nerd.

 

_Yoosung★: My phone touch screen is crap._

_Did you find anything? :Zifeara_

_707: Just the cup size and the number of pantyhose in the drawer?_

_Yoosung★: OMG!!_

_Yoosung★: How could you look into something like that!?_

_Yoosung★: How did you find out?_

_707:_ **_JK._ **

_Yoosung★: …_

_Well that’s a thing. Yoosung… :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: Ah, no, I dont wnt to know!_

_Yoosung★:_ **_Stop it._ **

_If you really wanted to know that, ya could have asked. :Zifeara_

_707… Would you have told us?_

_Depends how nicely you ask~ :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★:_ **_Guys +_+_ **

 

Seven of course was just trying to look into whoever led her here, but she couldn’t help but giggle. Zifeara couldn’t tell if he was trying to mess with her or Yoosung more. That conversation didn’t last long and she even managed to finish two commissions before she realized she should eat. Right. Food didn’t exist in this place. She’d have to go out and go shopping. Maybe if she was lucky, whoever had brought her here would pop back up so that she could beat the crap out of them and give Seven good news. She could hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm about to go on a binge writing session because we're getting Saeran's route for real. Plus I just reran Seven's route for motivation and all the phone calls, so let's do this!


	3. The Forgotten Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are hard enough without two people who like to flirt with each other and really shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I added to the description, I'm sort of assuming most people who are into this read Yoosung's fic because they go in order, common route to deep routes. I really don't want to bog this down with telling you who people I already talked about are because this is going to be VERY OC heavy in later chapters. It's just kind of part of Zifeara's story and is very important to her interactions with everyone later. So that's that. Also, I imagine Zifeara is wearing the same outfit in all of the fics and goes to get her things in all of them. Anywho, two chapters in kinda one day woo!

Why in the world was everything about work so boring? This job sucked. Like, more than usual sucked. And Vanderwood was getting even crankier by the day because the work wasn’t done. Maybe if he just…

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

Hoooo boy. Distraction initiated.

 

_Zifeara: Whoa~! Who’s this guy?!_

 

Cute. Oh. Yeah, Zifeara was still cute. She was doing surprisingly well pretending she didn’t know exactly who he was. He knew it would be easy… er for him, he was fantastic at pretending, but she was taking it in stride.

 

**_Drumroll plz! It’s SEVEN-ZERO-SEVEN!_ ** _:707_

_Clap everyone~! :707_

_To be honest. :707_

**_I came to procrastinate because I couldn’t focus on work._ ** _:707_

**_Why can’t I focus?_ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: I mean, things have gone kinda crazy, so probably because I’m here?_

_Hmm… :707_

_...Yes. :707_

_To be honest, I found something cute about u. :707_

 

Oh Hell, that was _not_ what he wanted to say. Crap, crap, there was a way to back up from that…

 

_The password for ur online shopping mall account and ur email account :707_

_are the same! :707_

_It’s so cute… lololol :707_

_Zifeara: Then you’re looking at the_ **_wrong_ ** _girl, lol_

_Zifeara: Mine are all different._

_What? They r? :707_

_Hmm… :707_

**_Joke failed!_ ** _:707_

 

Well, that was one thing… Huh. He just had a great idea. He should totally test Zifeara on how adaptable she was. This was… kind of evil. But it could be really fun…

 

_To be honest, what I keep thinking is… :707_

_What if Rika was still alive? :707_

_Zifeara: Maybe she is somehow?_

_Hmm… :707_

_I really wish so ^^ :707_

_She was such a good person. :707_

**_There needs to be more people like her… in this world._ ** _:707_

_Thinking about this makes me sad. :707_

 

Okay, here goes nothing! He posted the picture of himself in that cute white sundress he liked from the time he had to distract a powerful company owner to hack his information. He was wearing a blonde wig, so at the very least that was similar to Rika. Seven snickered and waited, eager to see how she would deal with this.

 

_Zifeara: Wow._

_Zifeara: That is 100% a dude._

_Zifeara: He’s better at his damn eyeliner than I am, wth!_

_Alright,_ **_you got me_ ** _lolol :707_

_That’s actually a photo of me lol :707_

_I did my own makeup, though :707_

_Zifeara: That’s witchcraft._

_My boss said that everyone would be more productive if I cross-dress :707_

_so I made this enormous sacrifice for everyone lolol :707_

 

He was almost disappointed she didn’t take the bait, but that was fair considering she did actually know what Rika looked like. He should really get back to trying to do anything productive; Vanderwood could come back at any moment. Seven expressed a concern for Zifeara’s safety and told her if anything at all happened to come into the chat and let him know. He couldn’t risk the calls being bugged if it was something important… She agreed and said goodbye, leaving him alone again.

Things were so much easier when he could just watch her. When she hadn’t a care in the world besides that it might rain today which would stop her from going out. When she was safe. When he hadn’t been constantly worrying about her because _she was safe_. He really had to work.

 

***

 

“Hey hun, can you do me a favor?”

 

_“Oh god, now what do you want?”_

 

She could tell he was teasing her, but Zifeara had kind of expected this after all this time. She had already asked him to feed all her fish and her eight-legged puppy for a while, but Kai always at least pretended to complain about everything. He’d do literally anything for her, but he would forever be a butt about it.

 

“I’m about to call Mal and tell her where I went last night, don’t let her track my phone? She assumed I went to your place, but I obviously didn’t. I’ll tell you later where I did go, but keep Mal from coming here. I’m fine, everything is chill, and I’m safe. Got me?”

 

_“...Zifeara, you didn’t just run off with some guy I don’t know about and get married or something did you? You have been on this ridiculous adventure kick lately.”_

 

“That is just about the stupidest thing you’ve ever said to me. There are a million better reasons for me to run off and not tell you and a guy is not one of them. Just do what I asked for once. Please?”

 

_“Pfft. For once. Like I don’t_ **_always_ ** _bend to every silly fancy that leaves your mouth. Yeah, fine, I got you. Anything else,_ **_your highness_ ** _?”_

 

He was annoyed at not knowing where she was of course, but this really wasn’t _that_ unusual, all things considered. They’d only been part of a secretive, getting-back-on-their-feet crime syndicate for years now. She wasn’t too upset by his sass, but she did return it to him.

 

“No, thank you. Let me know when you can stop Mal from being… Mal. I gotta go **buh bye I love you, Kai~!** ”

 

She could almost _hear_ him die a bit inside as she hung up on him, not wanting to listen to whatever protest he was about to give to the insipid tone she had put in her voice just for him. Zifeara couldn’t help but chuckle to herself a little; she really did give that boy too much shit, but this was why they were friends. He wouldn’t have her any other way. It wasn’t very long before she got the text.

 

**To Zifeara**

**You’re a bitch. Mal thinks I’m feeding your fish. Which I don’t know why she can’t do??? She lives here???**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Mal kills everything she feeds. Or waters. Or that looks at her funny. Shut up and keep my animals alive. Besides, if you ever went anywhere, I’d gladly watch Laz for you <3**

 

She inhaled deeply and dialed her adoptive sister/roommate/friendly assassin.

 

_“Hi-oh! What’s up? Have fun at Kai’s?”_

 

“Yeah, about that. You may have noticed he’s there. And I’m not.”

 

_“I did. He’s noisy. You’re not.”_

 

“As per usual. So when you said ‘Going to Kai’s?’ last night and I said ‘Yeah.”? Didn’t go to Kai’s. At all. I’m totally fine and no one needs killing.”

 

_“He’s feeding your fat fish so I figured you found something interesting. Or someone.”_

 

“You are correct. So in the living room, there’s that picture of me and the red-headed terrors. Found one of them. Joined an organization that Rika made at some point? V’s here somewhere, he’s still cool I guess. I’m having an adventure, so don’t come tearing into the adventure. Where I am right now is supposed to be a ‘secret’ or something.”

 

_“You’re talking about the twins? I remember them. It’s been a while. Sigh...fine won’t crash your adventure haha, have fun. I promise not to feed your fish.”_

 

“ _Good._ Don’t do that thing. I like my fish, fat or not. Also… may have… not told Fang where I am either. So he doesn’t know what I just told you. You know how he is. Let’s keep it that way for a while, yeah?”

 

_“Awww, Zifeara doesn’t want to share her new friends...or I guess its scare away her new friends?”_

 

“Actually, _contrary_ to popular belief, I like Fang so I don’t want him to have an embolism. You know he hated Saeyoung. A lot. Plus how I got here is… not my finest moment, I will admit. Whatever, don’t tell him.”

 

_“I want you to know that I just pictured you literally falling into Saeyoung’s lap. Because of reasons of klutz. I won't tell. Promise.”_

 

“I… Mmm. You know, I _don’t_ think I’d complain about that. It’s kinda too bad that was not how this happened. That would have been preferable. Although, there may be a time when you get to do something fun depending on how everything else goes, so maybe stick around town for a while. We’ll see.”

 

_“Brilliant. Besides, I’m kinda curious. Updates on adventure nonsense?”_

 

“Cool. Thanks Mal, I’ll probably text you a lot. Talk to you later!”

 

_“BYE.”_

 

Sometimes having a gremlin living in your attic can be helpful. Especially when the gremlin has a highly trained team of people ready to tear the continent apart incase you get into any trouble. That being done, the rest of the day passed peacefully. Meaning Seven was oddly missing from chats. He must actually be busy for once. At least that meant she got a decent amount of her commissions done before getting derailed with silly drawings. Unsurprisingly, Saeyoung looked good as a cat; especially a big fluffy Maine Coon with glasses. Yeah, tonight would be unproductive. But full of cats.

 

***

 

Work, work, work. Chips. PHD Pepper. Work work, work… work? This… this was not work. This was looking for the hacker. When did he switch from work to this? Granted, this was just as important, but… that was unlike him. Saeyoung pushed his glasses further up his nose. Maybe he could do this for a little-

 

_“Hey! Zero Seven! Why is it that everytime I come to make sure you’re working, your house is an absolute disaster? Huh? Didn’t I_ **_just_ ** _clean all of this?”_

 

He quickly pulled his work for the agency back up. That was weird, Vanderwood wasn’t supposed to be here until… this… evening. Huh. It was six _hours_ since he last looked at a clock. This was not as much headway on work as he should have made in six hours. How long had he been working on finding the hacker?

 

_“Did you hear me? I swear I’m going to taze you if you don’t stop ruining all this work I’m doing! How much work have_ **_you_ ** _done?”_

 

“I’ve been working! Agent Vanderwood, the house reflects the storm that is my mind; a neverending cluster of Honey Buddah Chips and PHD Pepper!”

 

Vanderwood was making a face suggesting he was still highly considering tazing the poor hacker anyway.

 

_“Sure. Just do your job. And hurry up, the client is getting impatient!”_

 

“...Yeah, they aren’t the only ones.”

 

_“What did you just say? You_ **_want_ ** _to get zapped?”_

 

“N-no, nothing! I’m working!”

 

Kinda.

 

***

 

Hacker. Gotta find the hacker. Work and Vanderwood were annoying, but one of those was gone now. Gotta focus, gotta follow this, gotta look this up, chatroom dinged, gotta see about- huh? Picking up his phone, Seven did indeed see the chatroom come to life. It was past midnight and Zifeara was still up. She had always been a night owl. Yoosung of course was awake too. He wondered if the blonde had figured out that he actually knew Zifeara really well yet. It was only a matter of time. While he slightly vented about how finding the hacker was not exactly going well, the strangest thought occurred to him; if Yoosung stopped gaming so much and focused on school more… he and Zifeara would be really good together. He was smart for sure, he was cute, he loved animals like she did… he wasn’t a complete wreck. Hmm… this was an odd feeling to have. He was kinda annoyed that they fit so well together. Ah, whatever, it would go away. It always did. He could push it out.

 

_At times like this, :707_

_it’d be so nice to get a text from my girlfriend saying, :707_

_Sweetie, you can do it! >_< :707 _

_Yoosung★: Seven;;_

_Yoosung★: You know that’s not gonna happen lololol_

**_I have a girlfriend._ ** _:707_

 

Yeah, he totally did. He spent every waking second at his computer, he may as well have.

 

_Zifeara: You… you do?_

 

Yes… and it totally isn’t you… Go away, feeling.

 

_You didn’t know? :707_

_Yoosung★: OMG WHAT?! I didn’t!_

_Yoosung★: For real???;;;;;_

_Yup. :707_

**_606, my imaginary girlfriend living in the world of binary numbers._ ** _:707_

_Yoosung★: ...606?;;_

_Zifeara: Hahaha_

_Zifeara: 110-000-110 & 111-000-111_

 

**_What._ ** Since… since when did she know binary!? Oh no. Feeling gone. Different feeling back. The really bad feeling. The one that made him feel hot all over. The kind that made him forget things.

 

_Omg, :707_

_I just :707_

_imagined something I shouldn’t have inside my head. :707_

 

Oops.

 

_Zifeara: Haha, yeah? You gonna share with the class?_

_Absolutely not. :707_

_Yoosung★: What does that even mean?_

_You’re too young for me to tell you… :707_

_Gahhhhh :707_

_My heart’s about to pop out!! :707_

 

**Oops.**

 

_Yoosung★: …;;_

_Yoosung★: Zifeara;;;_

_Yoosung★: Seven’s always like that, so don’t get too freaked out._

 

Jokes, jokes! Back up and make a joke!

 

**_I am a bit too cute and foxy._ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: I’ll say ~^_

 

**_SHIT._ ** This was bad. Really, really bad. She had grown into a flirt. He had to stop encouraging that. But… it was kinda nice. She was flirting. With him and not Yoosung. Maybe…

 

_Yoosung★: ;;;You should be careful of Seven._

_Yoosung★: Most of the time, you don’t even understand what he’s saying…_

_Yoosung★:_ **_And he does dangerous things._ **

_Zifeara: You think so? I dunno…_

_Don’t worry. :707_

_I like peace. :707_

_I love peace. >_< :707 _

_Yoosung★: Then stop abusing Jumin’s cat._

_I’m only showing her love! :707_

_Yoosung★: If that’s the case, then your love must be seriously twisted._

_... :707_

 

Well, that was true in theory. There were… a few preferences of his when it came to… well, _adult movies_ that would probably scar Yoosung for life. At least he was allowed that since there couldn’t be anyone close to him. Haha, he really shouldn’t tell the blonde anything for this one. Zifeara was probably oh god she had just read that. This was not going to be-

 

_Zifeara: If that’s your idea of twisted love, then I’m all for it. Meow~_

 

Why though? Why was this happening to him? Granted he probably deserved this, he was a horrible human being, but why? He gave up. It was way too much fun not to engage in this and besides, it didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t mean anything, it was just harmless joking like everything else he did. It had been so long, there was no way he still meant anything to her. Not like that. Had he in the first place?

 

**_I’m always ready._ ** _:707_

_Yoosung★: Don’t get ready;;_

_Zifeara: Lol_

 

Okay, _that’s_ done. No more of that. He would have a heart attack if he kept doing that.

 

_But Yoosung, isn’t it time for u to go play LOLOL? :707_

_Yoosung★:_ **_I said it before but Zifeara’s making me too excited lol_ **

 

Yeah, me too, man. Me too. He had to get back to work. Yoosung was out to game pretty soon after that and after a few pleasantries with Zifeara, he left. God, she was difficult. She hadn’t even done much and he was _still_ \- Hm? His phone alerted him to a text. No one text him at this hour.

 

**From Zifeara**

**Sweetie, you can do it!**

 

Goddamnit. Even though he only thought it, he still clapped a hand over his mouth. _That_ was a few hail Mary’s. Alright, that pretty much settled it; he was just in for a lot of sin this evening. Vanderwood was already gone till tomorrow, at least if he made it a whole thing, he could get it out of his system and get something done.

 

**To Zifeara**

**01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100101 00100001**

 

She wanted to play games, well he was the master of games. And he had to at the very least vex her a tiny bit considering that now the rest of his night would consist of rather shameful activities, a shower, a lot of praying, and endless work. Great.

It was only once he got out of the shower that he noticed she had text back.

 

**From Zifeara**

**01001000 01100001 01101000 01100001 00101100 00100000 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01110101 01110100 01100101 00101110**

 

Noooooooooooo. He had just finished with feelings. That was no fair. Hacker. He had to catch the hacker… not flirt in the language of digital love with the only girl he had ever really felt something for. Hacker.

 

***

 

These people were awake round the clock. It was kind of annoying to hear the chatroom ding all the time at ridiculous hours when she should be asleep, but she did try to keep up with everyone. That and at least it kept her from accidentally sleeping till noon. She had more commissions to do today and if she kept going like she had been yesterday, she would be done with them in only a few more days. It was about 9:30 when the new ding woke her and she had Seven to blame for it. She wasn’t too mad.

 

_707: So dayum tired._

 

Huh, him too? He must not have slept very much considering everything it sounded like he had to do. Guess it wouldn’t be fair for her to complain when he had so much going on…

 

_707: Anyone here?_

_707: Respond Mayday Mayday!_

_Rodger that, Oh Seven! :Zifeara_

_707: Oooooh_

_707: A survivor!!_

_What’s up meow? Over. :Zifeara_

_707: Wow lol_

_707: Never expected this kind of response lol_

_707: lololololololol_

_You’re sleep crazy, aren’t you? :Zifeara_

_707: Nah, I just wanted some attention._

_707: I’m sure nothing’s been bothering you?_

_707: Ever since you entered RFA, I mean, lol_

_Well if you don’t count Zen’s selfies, nothing lol :Zifeara_

_It would just be how weird this situation is right now. :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_lol_ **

_707:_ **_U r stuck in a weird situation, but that doesn’t mean ur weird._ **

_707: … is what I wanted to say._

_707: I checked one last time whether u had anything to do with the hacker_

_707: but ur clean!_

 

He said something about her being safe and that he hadn’t found the hacker yet, but she was trying to rub the death out of her eyes. She had maybe four hours of sleep tops. She was used to at least six. She assumed she responded correctly to whatever he said.

 

_Thanks, Seven ^^ :Zifeara_

_You’re great! :Zifeara_

_707: Ooooh_

_707: a compliment!_

 

Zen had been on about finding someone to help him deal with his allergies because lord knows, he become a hideous _troll_ anywhere near a cat and apparently Seven had a picture of that somewhere. Huh. This might help her draw.

 

_Don’t you have any good pictures of yourself? :Zifeara_

_707: Me!?_

_707: You… you want to see me!?_

_707: Instead of allergy zen!?_

_Yes! Day two and I’ve already had plenty of Zen, lol :Zifeara_

_Seven, Seven, Seven! :Zifeara_

_707: Hmm…_

_707: If you want it that much >_< _

 

Okay… not as helpful as she would have hoped. He was _tiny_ in that picture… They talked more about cats and why he couldn’t have one, the most solid reason being that he had a maid. Who apparently would make his life Hell for having a feline. He seemed to be happy enough that he had… _a lot of very nice cars_. Wow. She could only see three of them, but the picture of his cars was making her mouth water. Those were all super fast and amazing to drive.

 

_Holy… Is that one an Astro Marvin?!? :Zifeara_

_707: OMG_

_707: You like cars too!?_

_Hell yes! I only have one, but it’s a Bugatti Veyron. :Zifeara_

_Black and red. Recently reupholstered. :Zifeara_

_He’s beautiful ~ <3 :Zifeara _

_707: Top speed?_

_Without getting caught? :Zifeara_

_About… 164 mph I think? :Zifeara_

_It was a deserted highway ^^; :Zifeara_

_707: Wow…_

_707: I think I’m in love…_

 

Well _now_ she was awake. What was it he said about not getting too-

 

_707: Can I drive it sometime? I want to feel that power._

_707: We could trade!_

 

Oh… of course. _The car_. Yeah, definitely. What else would he be talking about…

 

_Yeah! We should totally have a race~ :Zifeara_

_I bet he could take your Astro~! :Zifeara_

_707: Wow!_

_707: U totally get me!_

_707: So cool!!_

_We can take selfies on our cars like models and make everyone jealous~ :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Ur hilarious, Zifeara lolol_ **

_707: I’d love to stay here longer…_

_707: Unfortunately… I have to get back to work._

_Aw, Don’t go T_T I miss you already! :Zifeara_

_707: T_T_

_707: Don’t worry, I’ll be back later! Lol_

_707: Have a great day! >.< _

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

Well that was that. She wasn’t expecting to get a new car buddy today, but at least she was upright and ready to at least get dressed. On her way to the store for groceries and junk yesterday, Zifeara had very quickly gone home to get a few things, including pajamas. It was nice and warm in here, so she had brought a pair of boxers and a tshirt. She had been wearing a plaid skirt and a black spiderweb print shirt with baseball length sleeves, so she hadn’t needed more comfy daytime clothes. The other good news was, she never wore a skirt without a pair of bicycle shorts under it, so though it had been breezy lately, there was no way it would result in embarrassing herself.

She shoved food in her face and started work, stopping only when a new chat dinged. Jumin, Jaehee, and Yoosung were all talking about how very different the life of a rich person was, but she stayed pretty neutral on that. She may be on the same level as Seven, but she still did a lot of ‘commoner’ things, as Jumin put it. Her aunt had always taught her not to let what you have affect who you are or how you treat others, so she liked to think that was what she did.

Once officially distracted from work, Zifeara had Seven’s profile up, using it to attempt to get the shape of his face down when her thumb slipped and in trying to catch her phone, accidentally called him. He might worry if she just hung up… Who knows, he might actually answer. Sure enough, a ring in and he did. He sounded… odd though. Kinda like…

 

_“Did you eat dinner? Eating three nutritious balanced meals regularly every day is critical to your physical and mental health.”_

 

“Jumin…?”

 

_“I’ll have Assistant Kang prepare a meal plan for you. Assistant Kang?”_

 

Oh lord. He really was doing Jumin’s voice. The worst part was, he wasn’t half bad at it.

 

_“Your trial version of Jumin Han’s voice service has now expired. What a shame. From now on, you will be charged one Honey Buddah Chip bag every ten seconds. Do you wish to continue?”_

 

“Hahahaha, no, no! Bring me 707! I seek the great 707!”

 

_“Hahaha… You missed me. Here I am in all my glory! Ahem. Anyways, I’m glad to see that you’re doing well. Is everything okay at the apartment?”_

 

“Yeah, there was nothing to eat here and I needed some stuff for the bathroom, but I did the shopping yesterday, so now it’s pretty livable. It isn’t home but nothing else ever is. Thank you for asking, though.”

 

_“I’m more caring than I seem! To explain better… I can’t not talk about my ardent love for Elly! To give you a better sense, I have enough care to pick up every single strand of her hair from the ground. Well, you kind of don’t have to I guess. You can just sweep them all, hahaha!”_

 

“You’re one of those people who make, like, scarves and stuff out of cat hair, aren’t you?”

 

_“Hahaha! I hear church bells in my ear when I meet eyes with Elly in a room full of her fur, and then I reach out my arms towards her! She runs towards me! We lock eyes and when I reach out to give her a kiss… Jumin’s hand blocks my mouth… and I end up kissing his hand. A bunch of times, actually. Yuck. I love Elly so much… but that guy has put a restraining order against me, so I’m very sad. He said he’d call the police if I try to do that one more time. I know it’s ridiculous, but he really means it. I have to be careful. He’s really possessive, so you have to be super careful!”_

 

Zifeara kinda of spaced out once he started his tirade on the cat. Now that Saeyoung had gotten older and had gone through puberty… _man_ she liked the sound of his voice… especially his laugh. Both were the weirdest combination of high and low that she’d ever heard and frankly, her brain wasn’t doing her any favors on the ‘we’re totally just friends nope nothing else’ front. Cause she _really_ wouldn’t mind seeing how low that tone could get when he was talking about a few other things…

 

_“I’d like to explain more in detail, but I don’t have a lot of time. Super duper sad… I’m always really busy. I rarely have time to rest!”_

 

“Huh? Yeah, sorry, I didn’t even mean to call you, I sort of did it by accident. I knew you were busy.”

 

_“But still, I’m a nice person so when anything breaks just let me know and I’ll fix it for you. 707’s Repair Service! But keep in mind you can’t always reach them. Beep-beep-beep- Haha, was that funny?”_

 

“Haha, you’re always funny, hun. At least to me.”

 

_“O-oh, haha, thanks. Ah- more work just came up so I have to go. Thank you so much for joining the RFA! I’m… glad to have you around. Talk to you later! Meow~”_

 

Well then. Zifeara might… need a shower. Work was very likely not going to happen until then… God, why was this so hard? Actually, that was a stupid question with an obvious answer. She had tried to pretend it wasn’t true for so long now, but it was undeniably, absolutely, impossibly real: she never stopped being in love with Saeyoung in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Guys. I just wrote literally all day XD I'm so ready for this.
> 
> Edit: I think I've let you all wonder long enough;
> 
> Saeyoung's text to Zifeara says 'Thank you, Sweetie!' in binary and her reply says 'Haha, ur still cute.'


	4. In It Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. There's a hole being dug and it's already years deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these first chapters are kinda short, but the ones where Seven is more present and we get to the visual novels will be longer. Like I said, I'm not spending too long on the first few days. Also hope everyone is liking my version of Seven! He's very different to write than Yoosung, but I like to think I'm getting used to the big dork XD

“Zifeara!”

 

She turned and caught sight of him, moving to the back of the church. She had switched to the afternoon service just for him, so she was still in her school uniform. Kai came grumbling after her as she moved to hug the redhead; he switched to afternoon service just for her and they had both just gotten back from school. 

 

_ “Hey, Sae, how’s Saeran? You guys doing okay? ...Where is Saeran?” _

 

He hadn’t yet told her about their homelife, but he really wanted to. He wanted someone to know. Maybe if they could find a way to ditch her cohort… They sat down for the service, full of hushed giggles and withering looks from nearby adults, but overall pretty fun. Fang couldn’t stay afterwards because his mother had scheduled them for an early dinner with some friends, meaning he had Zifeara all to himself. Perfect. Before he could even start to explain that he had something to tell her, she took his hand. 

 

_ “There’s something I wanna show you. I was messing around in the woods this weekend and found something cool. C’mon.” _

 

She led him behind the church and into the forest, right up where the trees got too thick to really get through. An old log stood upright just in front of what almost looked like a game trail that was barely visible from the bushes near it. A big oak stood opposite the log, shading the trail and making it that much harder to see. Zifeara glanced back to him and smiled, still holding his hand and pointed down the foreboding path. Awesome. He returned her smile and followed her into the woods. After several twists and turns and nearly being hit by branches, they came to a clearing with the biggest oak tree Saeyoung had ever seen, tightly pressed against a cliff face. The tree had to be at least a hundred years old. Zifeara led him to the base of the trunk, letting go and crouching down. 

 

_ “Look at this.” _

 

She moved a few detached branches out from in front of a large burrow under the tree, stretching into the darkness. Saeyoung swallowed hard. 

 

_ “Do you trust me?” _

 

He shouldn’t. He had only known her for about a month. He nodded. She grinned wider and crawled into the tunnel, disappearing before calling back out to him.

 

_ “Come in, Sae! This thing is awesome!” _

 

She didn’t sound too far away. He went in. He fit easily into the tunnel and it was smooth; the top made up of tree roots and the soil underneath him firmly packed. Zifeara must have done this herself. It was at most a dozen feet long and transitioned to stone towards the end. A light flicked on and Saeyoung stood up, noticing that Zifeara was holding a flashlight and smiling at him. They were in a small cave somewhere in the cliff behind this tree, bigger than a room but much smaller than a house. 

 

_ “It’s cool, right? This could be our own secret base! You and I are the only ones who know this is here and next time we can show Saeran!” _

 

“Um, Zifeara? There was something I… I wanted to tell you. About Saeran and I. But you…”

 

He moved further into the cavern, setting a hand on her shoulder and attempting to convey how serious this was.

 

“You have to  _ promise _ not to tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. Literally no one else. I shouldn’t even be telling you at all.”

 

Zifeara set the flashlight on the ground and grabbed one of his hands, balling it into a fist but extending his pinkie finger, promptly wrapping her own around it.

 

_ “I promise, Saeyoung.” _

 

“Why are you doing that?”

 

_ “It’s a pinkie promise! When you promise something really important, you do this because your pinkie is a weak and delicate part of your body, symbolizing sharing your weaknesses and insecurities with someone else. At least that’s what Aunt Hemlock told me. You give me yours, I give you mine. See?” _

 

“But… that doesn’t make sense; if it’s so weak, doesn’t that make it easier to break? Why would you associate trust with the weakest part of your body?”

 

She hadn’t let go, basically holding his finger hostage at this point. Zifeara just shook her head and smiled gently.

 

_ “Because that’s what makes it trust. You’re giving someone something easy to break and believing that they won’t hurt you. Do you want me to go first?” _

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

_ “Don’t you wonder why I live with my aunt?” _

 

He did, but he never asked. When most people lived with a family member who wasn’t their mom or dad, that usually meant something was wrong with their parents.

 

“Well… kinda.”

 

_ “Okay. Then I’ll tell you why that is so you have something of mine I don’t tell people either. Deal?” _

 

She held their still entwined fingers in front of their faces. 

 

“Deal.”

 

Zifeara finally let go and moved to the back of the cave, sitting on a flattish rock and leaning against the wall. He followed and sat in what room there was next to her.

 

_ “My parents are dead, Saeyoung.” _

 

He turned his head towards her quickly, eyes full of concern, but she wasn’t looking at him. Zifeara was staring at the opposite wall in the relatively dark space, expression neutral. 

 

_ “I was staying the night at my aunt’s when it happened. They had to go on a business trip to China to meet with someone and were getting on a plane. They were supposed to be gone for only four days, but they never came home. The plane crashed on the way there and only a handful of people even survived it at all. I was three. At first I didn’t really understand why they didn’t just come back. The funeral didn’t help me understand it either; they wanted to be cremated, where you burn the body to ash and put it in a jar, so I was confused at how this...  _ **_dust_ ** _ was my parents. I didn’t get it till my aunt’s cat passed the next year. He was ancient and it was his time, but she brought me with her to the vet… to have him cremated. Larkspur went in as a cat and came out as a jar of dust. When that hit me, I cried harder than I did when my parents first got interred, but Aunt Hemlock took me into our yard and we planted a new bush in a hole we scattered Larkspur’s ashes in. She gave me a kind of Circle of Life talk and told me death is just the final period in a chapter of a book. The book isn’t done, just the chapter. She always talked in riddles, but I kinda get what she meant now. I still miss my parents, I’m sure I loved them, but I’m not so sad about it anymore. Death just happens to all of us in one way or another, you know? It treats all of us the same.” _

 

Zifeara’s aunt was doing one Hell of a job. This girl sounded at least twice her actual age right now. That was the wisest thing he had ever heard anyone say much the less someone barely older than him. Saeyoung couldn’t think of anything to say. Anything he did was pure impulse now. He leaned closer and pressed their shoulders together, placing his hand over hers on the rocky bench. She finally turned to meet his eyes, melancholy grin dominating the stoic mask she had been wearing. 

 

“My… my secret is about my parents too. Unfortunately, mine are very much alive.”

 

***

 

Saeyoung sighed. Today had been decent, but his mind kept wandering. Zifeara had been fun, playing along when he was messing with Jumin earlier, but when Vanderwood got there, he locked Seven in his office. And took his phone. There would be no more talking to the RFA today. Now all he had was the pile of work on his screen and his own thoughts, which was dangerous. Those thoughts were going to the exact same place every time he even blinked for too long; to when he thought his life could potentially be something good. Happy. If things had gone the way he wanted, he would be in a normal house, his room right across from Saeran’s. He would have a job he was good at but didn’t keep him hiding in a hole like the vermin he was. He would share his room. Because he would have asked Zifeara to marry him. Because he  _ could _ . He almost fell out of his chair when Vanderwood pounded on the glass behind him. He had stopped typing and was staring off into space. Space. They could get married in space. Vanderwood was hovering over the button to open the office door. He started typing again. He liked space. There were no irritable maids in space. 

 

***

 

“No, no, no, move! You’re gonna die if you keep doing that and you’re no good to me dead! Just wait a damn second and I’ll AOE heal! Stupid paladin!”

 

_ “Hey, don’t yell at me like that! I’ve got half his health down!” _

 

“Yeah, only because  _ I’ve _ kept you alive this long! God, how do you play this game without me? I feel bad for your guild’s healer, Yoosung.”

 

Now that they knew they were gaming friends, Zifeara and Yoosung were on voice chat, something she only let a few members of her own guild do. She just didn’t like people knowing what she sounded like. Unfortunately, it was just the two of them and they had run into a boss designed for four people. They’d be doing a lot better if the blonde wasn’t so stubborn about getting his skills off the second they cooled down. 

 

“I swear to god, Yoosung if you don’t stop budging me over when I’m trying to unleash my Unholy Hellfire, I will buy a replica of your warhammer in time for the party so I can shove it  _ right  _ up your ass!”

 

He laughed so hard he made a sort of squeaking sound making her giggle as well. 

 

_ “Oh my god, Zifeara, you’re so much more fun over voice chat. I’m sorry, I’ll behave. Ah, AH, he’s got me! Help! Oh no, NO, oh-okay. Thanks. Hey, how are you liking the RFA so far? I haven’t had a chance to really ask since we got right into LOLOL.” _

 

Well it was kind of early to tell. She didn’t have a ton of guests yet since she only had people the other members had suggested. She was getting along well with everyone for the most part. She didn’t like this apartment but it wasn’t Hell on Earth. 

 

“Pretty well, honestly. There isn’t much to complain about yet besides Zen. It’s hard to tell if he’s genuinely just a try hard or if he’s so gay he thinks that’s the only way to hide it.”

 

Oh that did it. Zifeara had to solo the boss for a quick minute, shielding the paladin who was now laughing way too hard to move. She thought he was going to die in real life until he finally started assisting in their fight again, still trying to breathe.

 

_ “Ah-aha-haaaa, no~ I am so tempted to tell him you said that. That may be the best thing I’ve ever heard.” _

 

“Be my guest, I sure don’t want him. He’s nice enough, but I don’t do overconfidence. I go more for the awkward beta since I’m such an alpha personality and Zen has too much for me to compete with, hahaha.”

 

_ “O-oh. Um, hehe, that’s… interesting.” _

 

Speaking of more fun over voice chat…

 

“Haha, 100 gold for your thoughts?”

 

_ “Uh, n-nothing! Hey, we’ve almost got it!” _

 

Once they managed to down the boss, Zifeara teased the blonde about being submissive till they ran into more trouble, gaming well into the night, only stopping for RFA chats. It was weird, Seven hadn’t been in since earlier. Maybe he finally got into a good work rhythm. It was kinda empty without him, but the game was distracting her enough not to be too sad. Just before she went to sleep she thought about it and got her phone and tablet, taking a picture of Cat!Saeyoung. She chose the one she did of him asleep on his keyboard and sent it to him, hoping to cheer him up.

 

***

 

“Huh?”

 

The phone had been vibrating all day, signifying new RFA chatrooms, but this time it made a sound. It was supposed to be on vibrate for everything, why did the stupid thing just meow at him? He pulled it out of his pocket, glaring at the screen. Of course. Zifeara. It had an attachment? He clicked on the message and input the code to unlock the phone. Was… was that a cat with glasses? Underneath the cat was the caption ‘707 hard at work, meow~’. Good god, not another one. Vanderwood glanced at Zero Seven through the glass of his office, typing away at whatever he was doing. That better be work. Looking back to the cat, he had to admit it was pretty good, but this was a new problem. This was why his charge was so distracted. He had the worst feeling that Luciel knew this girl better than he was letting on and that in itself was very dangerous. He liked this girl. He shouldn’t. 

 

***

 

_ “You get exactly  _ **_one_ ** _ 20 minute break and it starts right now. Understand?” _

 

Vanderwood had opened the office door and held his phone out to him. Saeyoung swiveled in his chair, snatching the device and turned all the way back around.

 

“Yes, thank you, bye bye!”

 

Vanderwood grumbled and left, leaving the door open and exiting the bunker, probably to smoke. Fantastic. Now he could log into the- Hello. He had a text. From Zifeara… and a picture? Was-  _ was that  _ **_him_ ** _ as a  _ **_cat_ ** ?! Oh god, his heart. He was  _ gorgeous _ . He had to… his phone was already dialing her number. Had he hit the button? He almost hung up but it connected, so he quickly moved the phone to his ear. 

 

_ “-even. Did you like your cat, meow?” _

 

“Hahaha, yes, I love it, meow~ Thank you, that really made my night. What is it? Like breed wise?”

 

_ “Ah, you’re a Maine Coon. They’re big, fluffy, cuddle bugs and they’re super chill when they aren’t being silly kitties. Just like you!” _

 

Oh man. Don’t do it. Don’t think about being a cat and sitting on her lap. 

 

“Aw, thanks! You know… I just tried to remember your voice while working a minute ago and I couldn’t. It was super weird since I have a super good memory so I called you.”

 

While that wasn’t entirely a lie, that of course wasn’t why he called. He wanted to call about the cat, but his fingers worked faster than his brain. He had wanted to hear her voice again ever since the last time she hung up, but in his head he kept hearing the her from before he left home.

 

“It’s back in my brain now that I’ve heard it… Why couldn’t I remember it before...? Is it because of all the PHD Pepper I drank…? Ugh…”

 

_ “Maybe it’s because I sound so different. I figured you were still working so late, so I thought a cat might give you some encouragement! Glad it helped~” _

 

He looked at the clock. Jeez, it was really late. Oh no.

 

“But… I didn’t interrupt your sleep, did I?”

 

_ “No, I was bored anyways. I’m glad I’m talking to you.” _

 

“Oh, such a good answer! You are correct! How was your day? What did you do? Did you eat?”

 

He hadn’t been able to talk to anyone for most of the day, so now the questions were just pouring out. Especially since he only had… 15 minutes of freedom left.

 

_ “Hahaha, so many questions. It was good, I played LOLOL with Yoosung for a long time after doing some commissions, and yes, of course. Now can we ask me slowly one by one this time?” _

 

“Okay. Well, it’s kind of hard to pick just one… Oh, snacks. Do you have any type of snacks you like?”

 

That was such a lame question, but he just wanted her to keep talking. Hearing her while he was working did actually help him focus for some reason. Well, most of the time.

 

_ “Well, as funny as it is, I do really like Honey Buddha Chips too. They’re freakin delicious. Borderline crack cocain.” _

 

“Aww yeah! You’re the best! I have a lot of Honey Buddha Chips at home. I’d like to bring you some… but reality won’t let me… That’s sad. Next time I should participate in developing teleportation technology. Hmm… Well, I’ll just save some for you now, so remind me later okay?! I’ll make sure to give you some.”

 

_ “I can do that. We can do it at the party since I’ll have to see you for that! It was weird not having you in the chat for so long…  I almost called you a few times, but I didn’t because I assumed you were working. So I drew you a cat instead, haha.” _

 

She almost called him too…

 

“Something really strange happened when I was calling you just now… My hands were just pressing your number automatically… It was almost like a trance. I woke up when I heard the signal and thought about hanging up, but I’m glad I didn’t.”

 

He leaned his elbows onto his desk and put his head in his hand. That was far from the only time that day he found himself doing something around Zifeara before he thought about it, nor was it the only time he was thinking about her…

 

“Hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station.”

 

_ “...Wh-what did you just say?” _

 

**_Fuck_ ** .  _ What  _ **_did_ ** _ he just say _ ?! Seven’s whole body tensed. She knew. She knew he loved space. She knew he dreamed of going there. She knew he wanted a space themed wedding.  _ They talked about it as kids _ . Oh god. Oh no. No, no, no, no. He could feel his face catch fire and burn his whole body down, leaving his rapidly beating heart in a pile of smoldering ash. 

 

“...Ah ha ha…”

 

There was no fixing this. There were no jokes, no pretending he said something else, nothing he could do to get out of this. He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe. He started talking really fast.

 

“Oh, I, uh, have lots of work to do so I need to hang up… Uhm… Thanks for talking with me. Then good bye! Have a good night!” 

 

He had never hung up on someone so fast. He wanted to be dead. Right here, right now. For forever. He laid his head down on the desk and threw his arms over it. Maybe if he just laid here and didn’t do anything ever again, Vanderwood would have the decency to kill him before he starved to death. 

 

***

 

Zifeara had a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t breathe. 

 

_ “...Ah ha ha…” _

 

Did he really just…? She remembered how he had always talked about how in the future, technology would be so good that he could get married in space. He wanted to get married at a giant space station. This was not happening. He had a crush on her as a kid, but they were adults now. Adults that hadn’t seen each other in 7 years. Seven started talking faster than her brain was able to cope with and she still held the phone to her ear long after he hung up. So much for being able to just be friends. 

 

**From Zifeara**

**Mal, do you think you can look into something for me?**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Sure, what’s going on?**

 

**From Zifeara**

**How much do you know about shady, secret intelligence agencies?**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Depends, which one?**

 

**From Zifeara**

**That’s what I’d like you to find out.**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Oh. Any reason why?**

 

**From Zifeara**

**There might be one in particular we need to blow up. Literally.**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Awesome.**


	5. We Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuugh just trying to get all the fun bits in without taking foreeeeeeveeeeeeer.

Seven was up obnoxiously early, but it turned out that was because he hadn’t slept. Apparently he had worked all night because he had so much to do, but it didn’t seem to put him in low spirits. If anything, he seemed much more honest about being happy that she was there. Which was… interesting considering their phone call last night. She finally got a decent picture of him, meaning that if she worked really hard today, she’d be done with her commissions come this evening and then she could draw him all she wanted. He said something about his chips and how he had an absolute ton of them, but soon left to finally sleep. It was weird, as much as Zifeara was certain he wouldn’t want to talk to her after last night, Seven was actually kind of… flirting with her. Like, he started it. Guess old habits really did die hard.

Every time Seven came back to the chat, it was easy to fall into a rhythm of silly conversation with him, either in teasing one of the other members or simply goofing around between the two of them. She worked through most of her commissions dutifully even though she would rather being doing anything else at the moment and kept up with the chats, accruing guests. Today was probably the most peaceful day she’d spent here aside from Yoosung being annoyed that V was MIA. If she was honest, Zifeara couldn’t be too upset at V. From what she remembered, he was very nice and was always concerned about everyone else before he even thought of himself. She couldn’t think of a single person back then who didn’t like him and even now Seven trusted him implicitly. Granted, it was V that helped him get out of the Hell that was his house and figured out how to deal with Saeran… Hmm… She wondered where the sweetheart of the Choi Duo ended up. She very badly wanted to ask, but Seven told her not to.

Zifeara started up a new drawing, doing her best from memory and adding a lot of guesswork to nicely draw the missing twin. She remembered Saeran was always more slender than Saeyoung was, had a more delicate curve to his face, his eyes had tiny flecks of orange in them. It was the little things that set the twins apart, but she had always been able to tell at a glance which was which, even when they had been the same height and Sae took his glasses off. She drew him smiling and lying in the grass outside. She hoped wherever he was, he really looked this happy and content. She almost sent this to Saeyoung, but stopped, considering if it would get him in trouble or not. _He_ would know it wasn’t him, but could anyone else be fooled into thinking it was? Zifeara ended up keeping this one to herself, opting instead to give in and draw the entire RFA as cats.

She started with Yoosung since he was already so cute and thought, looking up different breeds on line. She snickered when she got to Munchkins and knew he had to be an adorable, yellow and white stumpy-legged cutie. She put his hair clips on his ear and gave him big purple eyes, deciding to just do the outlines and eye colors for now. Jumin’s choice was obvious; a big black persian like Elizabeth, his scrunchy face and pointed nose seeming very fitting for the posh businessman. Jaehee was hard, but eventually she decided on a Sphynx so that she wouldn’t need to deal with the cat hair. Zifeara drew her asleep on a stack of paperwork and then had to do more research for Zen. After a while she settled on a great big Norwegian Forest cat, long silver hair shimmering and sleek red eyes alert. She was cracking herself up thinking how it would be the end of Zen’s entire world if he was allergic to himself. Then she tried to find something unique for V; he was RFA too, but she only had the V she knew years ago to base this on. She settled on the Highland Lynx, it’s curled ears just the right amount of different but not too crazy. Her phone dinged again for the millionth time it seemed that day and all Zifeara could think was ‘speak of the devil.’ V was in the chatroom.

 

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

_V: Zifeara, you’re here._

_V: I was worried no one would be here._

_Hey, V. What’s up? :Zifeara_

_V: You seem to be in a good mood._

_V: I’m glad you seem to be doing well here._

_Yeah, it’s fun so far, thanks :) :Zifeara_

 

He did still seem to be as nice as she remembered. He had the softest voice too; the only time he was loud was when he laughed, and even then only sometimes.

 

_V: I heard that the members were starting to get worried about the party… so I had to come._

 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

 

_Jumin Han: V?_

_Nice timing, Jumin! :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: I see._

_Jumin Han:_ **_I’m glad I didn’t miss you, V._ **

_Jumin Han: What are you doing here so late, V?_

_V: Oh… Luciel called me._

_V: He told me to come look at the messages, so I took the time to come._

_Jumin Han: Yoosung is getting worried._

_V: Yes._

_V:_ **_I came to say that we are definitely holding the party and I’m still working on setting the date._ **

_V: It’s going to be confirmed soon, so I hope everyone waits until then._

_V: I’m sure it mustn’t be easy for you, but please understand, Zifeara_

 

So he was playing the I-don’t-know-you game too. Maybe he was just waiting till the party or something. Ah whatever, who knew with these people.

 

_It’s fine, I’m sure you’re pretty busy with everything going on. :Zifeara_

_It’ll get taken care of. Besides, Seven is working hard too! :Zifeara_

_V: Yes, you’re right, Luciel has been helping me greatly._

_V: I’m always thankful…_

_V: Of course, I’m thankful to all RFA members, including you, Zifeara._

_V: I’ll have to try my best not to let everyone down._

 

Yeah, there it was. That’s what she remembered most about Jihyun. He and Jumin were off on a little tangent before they were actually talking to her again.

 

_V: What do you think, Zifeara? Do you feel too pressured?_

_V: Has everyone been nice ever since you joined the RFA?_

_Oh definitely! Yoosung and I actually know each other from the game he plays :Zifeara_

_and it’s never dull with Seven around! :Zifeara_

_V: Really? I’m glad you’re getting along with Luciel._

_V: I don’t think he can really get along with Jaehee, though._

_Jumin Han:_ **_I never wanted to be close to Luciel either._ **

_V: Haha._

_V: Well… he is a bit of hit or miss, Luciel…_

_Well he’s a hit with me for sure ^^ :Zifeara_

_V: Haha, good._

 

But you knew that, V. We were like that before you even _knew_ Saeyoung. He and Jumin talked about his dad while she simply commented where appropriate, cleaning up Cat!V’s lines.

 

_Jumin Han: Thanks for caring about my private life, but please set the party date first._

_V: Alright, I’ll set it as soon as I can._

_Sweet. I’ll work hard in the meantime! Gotta get all these people there! :Zifeara_

_V: Thanks for saying that. ^^_

 

V himself gave her a new guest and then he was off, leaving to take a call. She chatted with Jumin a little more before he went to bed and then it was just her and the cats again. She should really get to coloring these, but her motivation was done for the day, so she sat down on the couch to watch a movie before attempting sleep. Just before it was over, the chat dinged again but this time it was someone else she really wanted to see.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

_707: Hiya Zifeara!_

_707: Hey hey!_

_Hey hey hey! :Zifeara_

_707: lololol_

_707: We get along so well lol_

_707: Usually ppl just ignore me_

_707: saying it’s too cheesy… lol…_

_707: The world is beautiful to still have ppl like u here… ^^_

 

Why was he being so sweet? Zifeara could feel herself smiling wider, a permanent side effect from being around Sae.

 

_707: What?_

_707: V came and went while I was gone;;_

_707: Sad I missed him._

_Ah, I’m sure you’ll get to talk to him soon. :Zifeara_

_Poor guy just seems busy. :Zifeara_

_707: Ya._

_707: V seems to be cheering up now, so I should work harder!!_

_You seem to work plenty hard ^^; :Zifeara_

_707: lol Thank u~_

_707: Anyways, he talked about the party so I guess Yoosung will worry less. lol_

_Yeah. I hope we get the date set soon, though. :Zifeara_

_707: Yeah. According to what he said, it’ll be soon._

_707: Hmm._

 

She didn’t like that ‘hmm’. What Mal like to call her ‘spidey sense’ was tingling.

 

_707: Do u have any childhood friends?_

_Of course I do. :Zifeara_

_707: Oooh! What’s the friend like?_

 

That little shit.

 

_Oh you know, pretty weird. :Zifeara_

_He’s funny and really smart and he’s kind of a jerk sometimes, but that’s why I love him? :Zifeara_

 

Two could play at that game. She could just as easily have been talking about him _or_ Kai. He’d never know which because he wouldn’t ask.

 

_707: Oh…_

_707: That’s kind of like me, lolol._

_707: So does that make me your childhood friend?_

 

**_That little shit_ **.

 

_Guess we’re BFFs now. Congrats, you’re stuck with me, lol :Zifeara_

_707: >_< _

_707: I have a BFF now!_

_707: I am a bit jealous…_

_707: V seems to be the only one who can nag Jumin like that…_

_707: U can’t really beat a childhood friend… So jealous!_

_So what you’re telling me is that I should nag you more? :Zifeara_

_I can do that, lol :Zifeara_

_707: lolololol_

_707: So happy. lolol_

 

Was he? Wasn’t this doing almost exactly what he said not to do? Ah whatever; eventually he wouldn’t have to worry about being a secret agent and he could just chill out. With her. In person.

 

_707: Of course, it’s important that childhood friends grow up together, though._

 

So, like we did? Cause we kinda did. Sometimes it was sort of funny because you could see Saeyoung sweat over the phone about typing something he really didn’t mean to.

 

_707: But even if we grew up in different environments, I’ll still listen to all of your nagging. haha_

_707: Jumin and V…_

_707: They grew up together in the most expensive neighborhood in this country…_

_707: So I feel like they understand each other well. lol_

_707: They talk about Jumin’s dad really casually._

_707: People get along with people like them._

 

Speaking of playing a game…

 

_You don’t have any childhood friends, Seven? :Zifeara_

_707: ...Me?_

_707: U wanna talk about my past?_

_707: Hahaha…_

 

Of course he found this funny. It was pretty funny and there were only 3 people in this whole organization in on the joke, one of which who was just as happy to pretend he didn’t know for now.

 

_707: U dare to uncover the past of a dangerous man!_

 

Uh huh. Dangerous. She was pretty sure she could take him, actually.

 

_707: This is my motto!_

_707:_ **_Don’t ask about the past of cats and hackers._ **

_707: ^^_

_707: But thanks for asking, haha._

_707: Maybe some day_

_707: I’ll find someone like me?_

_You probably already passed by them closer than you think. /// :Zifeara_

_707: That’s;_

_707: That’s!_

_707: That’s!!!_

 

Hahaha, got you, fucker. That’s what you get for starting something you couldn’t finish~

 

_You alright over there, hun? :Zifeara_

_707: I wasn’t feeling well._

_707: Almost as if my whole stomach’s covered in honey…? lol_

_707: U really have to eat well._

_707: U can’t eat chips all day like me._

_Yeah. Seven, you really need to start taking care of yourself. :Zifeara_

_Who else is going to catch the big bad hacker if you get sick? --^--; :Zifeara_

_I’d like to take care of you myself, lol. :Zifeara_

 

In more ways than one… Oh, he was going to take _that_ the wrong way. Well… nevermind, there wasn’t a wrong way to take that, she meant it both ways. There was a definite pause before his response, meaning he absolutely did catch that second, much more _inappropriate_ connotation.

 

_707: I wish you could!_

_707: >_< _

 

Excuse me?!

 

_707: Hahaha._

_707:_ **_But u can be in danger if u get involved with me,_ **

_707:_ **_so I have no choice but to let u go…_ **

 

Oh… right. When should she tell him she was going to fix that? Probably not now.

 

_707: When Mary comes,_

_707: I’m gonna beg her to give me some food lol_

_She must be very good if she has the patience for you all the time, lol. :Zifeara_

_707: lol, yeah, that runs out pretty quick though, so I stay out of her way…_

_707: But aren’t you going to bed?_

_707: I’m gonna go have to wait for my boss’ orders now._

_707: Gahh… I have to start work now. T_T_

_707:_ **_Master of the night!_ **

_707:_ **_Seven Zero Seven!_ **

_Awww, I don’t want you to go T_T :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_I don’t want to…… T_T_ **

_707:_ **_Don’t stay up too late._ **

_You say that like you don’t know I’m a night owl, lol :Zifeara_

_You know everything about me, remember? :Zifeara_

_707: ……._

_707: Go to bed, meow!_

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

Pffft. What a nerd. A wonderful, beautiful nerd. And a very handsome cat.

 

***

 

His house was clean, Vanderwood was gone, he had just talked to Zifeara again… everything was good. The only way things could be better was if he magically got a knock at the door and it was the hacker wanting to give himself up. That being said, he was _burnt out_. His conversation with Zifeara made him actually consider playing LOLOL. He was really good and it had been a long time… plus he could mess with Yoosung… Such a hard choice. His phone meowed.

 

**To Saeyoung**

**Were you serious about playing LOLOL?**

 

Maybe? He really should be chasing down the hacker, but he wanted a break…

 

**From Saeyoung**

**Maybe, maybe not. Y?**

 

**To Saeyoung**

**Wanna play with me?**

 

Yes. Wait- no, well the game yes.

 

**From Saeyoung**

**Ur on right now?**

 

**To Saeyoung**

**Ya. Yoosung too, but he’s busy with something else, so I’m bored, lol My guild’s all out rn T_T**

 

Looks like he was playing LOLOL tonight.The redhead sat at his computer and logged into his old account, taking a quick stock of all the things he had, which armor he was wearing, and which weapon he had. His character looked a lot like him; a mage with bright red hair and a crooked grin. He spawned in.

 

_Friend Request sent to TheDementedDragon_

 

He knew her username already of course, now he just had to wait.

 

**From Saeyoung**

**Come find me, lol**

 

_TheDementedDragon has invited you to private chat_

_HackerGod has entered private chat_

_HackerGod: wow, ur fast lol_

_TheDementedDragon: told u i was bored lol_

_TheDementedDragon: where r u?_

_HackerGod: what fun would that be?_

_HackerGod: u wanna follow God 707, u gotta FIND God 707_

_TheDementedDragon: ah, but the devout often have visions_

_TheDementedDragon: maybe God 707 could give me a vision of his whereabouts?_

_TheDementedDragon: i just wanna worship like a good servant >.< _

 

Jesus Christ… She had to stop doing _that_ . He was _not_ having another shower for this, especially not for something as blatantly sinful as her dressed as a nun. The worst thing their confessional booths had in them was a wasp once and that was _mostly_ her fault, so he did not need to picture anything more intense than that. Not if he ever wanted to get back to work ever again.

 

_HackerGod: i suppose i could make an exception for u lol_

_HackerGod: look where land meets sea meets sky and i might grace u with my presence_

_TheDementedDragon: …_

_TheDementedDragon: so ur in Moorgrove_

 

Damn. She was good. The town of Moorgrove was on the ocean surrounded by mangrove trees, but he thought it would take Zifeara longer to figure out the sky part. He had meant the way the sky reflected off the sea, but had intended to mislead her to any other oceanfront town.

 

_TheDementedDragon: lol, guess i’ll meet you in the SkyHarbor?_

_HackerGod: the whut?_

_TheDementedDragon: … the inn? Isn’t that what you meant?_

_HackerGod: yyyyyyes. definitely. see u soon_

 

Well at least this was a welcomed break from work. They met up and just generally went wandering, getting into trouble and destroying any who dared mess with them. He knew Zifeara was pretty high ranked on the server, but he didn’t realized she had his propensity for messing around. Yoosung got so good from his focus and effort, but she seemed to be just like he was; good because she was good. Speaking of the blonde…

 

_HackerGod: hey, do u kno where Yoosung is rn?_

_TheDementedDragon: ya, he’s in Shadowfell w/ his guild_

_TheDementedDragon: doin the bonedragon_

_TheDementedDragon: course no one asked me to go, i’m not in his guild_

_HackerGod: wanna mess w/ his guild base?_

_TheDementedDragon: he’s gonna be mad…_

_HackerGod: it’ll be fun :3_

_TheDementedDragon: ...yes_

 

They traveled to the blonde’s base, killing the few members there to gain access and began quickly mullering _everything_. The place was a wreck before they saw the regular sidechat come to life.

 

_Stardust: guys u need to get back NOW_

_Stardust: ppl in the base!_

_Compy: dude, how many?!?!_

_Wolfy_howl: chill we’re comin_

_Stardust: there’s only 2 but supr strong…_

_BloodDragon: oh come on, how bad can they be? Fight harder!_

_SupermanYoosung: wait…_

_SupermanYoosung: what do they look like? What r their names?_

_Stardust: HackerGod and TheDementedDragon_

_BloodDragon: Yoosung, isn’t that ur girlfriend?_

_SupermanYoosung: she isnt my gf!_

 

_HackerGod: oooooh, someone’s in trouble >:3 _

_TheDementedDragon: hahahaha, Yoosung’s girlfriend_

_TheDementedDragon: yeah right_

 

Oh? That was… interesting. He thought they went well together… Did she just not like his gaming or did she not like him? It was only one or the other, right? What wasn’t there to like about the young blonde…

 

_HackerGod: yeah? I thought u 2 were cute 2gethr_

_TheDementedDragon: pfft, y? he’s cute yeah_

_TheDementedDragon: but really not my type_

_HackerGod: oho, what is ur type then?_

 

Why did he do this to himself? Whatever her type was, it wouldn’t be him. It couldn’t be; he had to keep her and everyone else safe. He’d already gotten far too comfortable with her again.

 

_TheDementedDragon: haha, it sounds super cliche_

_TheDementedDragon: but kinda smart and mysterious? lol_

_TheDementedDragon: does something for me_

 

Just… No really, _why does he do this_ ? He knows she’s a flirt. He’s _well aware_ ; his heart keeps reminding him every time she says something to make it ache. He gets her to say things that break him because he imagines she isn’t like that with everyone. She is. Zifeara flirts with all of them except Jaehee. Even _Jumin_ just to see what would happen. He doesn’t want to be special; special gets you and everyone you love killed. But he does though. He wants to be that _thing_ that _does something for her_. He can’t be. This is bad. He’s bad. He kinda wants to be worse.

 

_HackerGod: why do i feel like thats what got u here in the 1st place? lol_

_TheDementedDragon: it might be lol im a woman with many secrets~_

_HackerGod: oooo i wanna kno~_

_TheDementedDragon: maybe someday ill tell u_

 

That brat.

 

_HackerGod: i see what u did there_

_TheDementedDragon: lol we better run, Yoosung’s coming_

_HackerGod: lololol yeah_

 

They got out before anyone could find them and he said goodbye and logged off. It was really early in the morning. He checked his cameras and could see the sun. Zifeara had kept him busy for longer than he’d meant her to. This was becoming an unfortunate habit.

 

***

 

God, she stayed up way too late. Zifeara wouldn’t say it wasn’t worth it, but she was _feeling_ it when she got up for the ding of the chatroom. It was later than she usually woke up, but Yoosung hadn’t left for school yet. He didn’t say anything in the chat about last night, but she did see she had a few texts piled up. Those were surely from him. Apparently the blonde had no idea that anyone in the RFA was religious, though hearing someone else say Saeyoung was religious was making her laugh. She kept forgetting to ask if he was serious about it now, but maybe she’d get to later. She opened up her messages and sure enough, she had a few from the blonde.

 

**To Zifeara**

**OHMYGOD WHY?!?!?!**

 

**To Zifeara**

**I trusted you! I thought we were friends, why would you help Seven do this to meeeee T_T**

 

**To Zifeara**

**You guys are so mean, I’m not playing with you anymore if you’re going to do that to my guild! Do you know how much they yelled at me?!**

 

She would bet money he didn’t mean that.

 

**From Zifeara**

**Aww, I’m sorry sweetheart, he was on and convinced me! Let me make it up to you: I’ll help you get that new warhammer you’ve been trying all week to get tonight, okay~?**

 

He’d never stay mad at her. He never did. Zifeara went to check who the other message was from and was almost surprised to see it was from Sae.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Thnx for playing with me! I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun in LOLOL. We should do that more often~**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Well he may not be my type, but Yoosung is still my gaming partner, so no more messing with him for me lol We are Shooting Star’s Dynamic Duo after all~**

 

She smiled to herself, thinking how she really shouldn’t have done anything to poor Yoosung in the first place, but this really was just like when they were kids; Saeyoung always managed to talk her into something crazy. And she _usually_ managed to talk her way out of being in trouble.

By the time lunch rolled around, Zifeara was just starting on her work for the day, reveling in the fact she was almost done and then could be free. The chat dinged but so did the microwave, indicating her food was done, so she was a little late to whatever was going on.

 

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

_707: I changed the menu today!_

_Jaehee Kang: Well, that’s good._

_Jaehee Kang: I hope you ate something healthy._

_Why do I doubt that, lol :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Drum roll please!_ **

_707:_ **_Booboom pow!_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Do not write drumming sounds;_

_Badadadum! :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Baam baam!_ **

_Jaehee Kang: ;;;_

_707: This_

_707: is_

_707: my_

_707: meal._

_Jaehee Kang: Were your fingers paralyzed from eating the fish-shaped bun’s stomach or something?_

_707: The guts got on my fingers_

_707: so typing with one finger._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Do not call the red bean paste guts;;_ **

_Delicious guts. I could clean those for you~ :Zifeara_

_707: >_< _

_Jaehee Kang: What are you doing?_

_Jaehee Kang: My stomach just lurched a bit._

_Jaehee Kang: Do you even know what you are saying?_

_I’m a woman of my word, Jaehee. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: ;;;;_

_Jaehee Kang: And if you have bean paste on your fingers, just wipe it off._

_707: Okie…_

_707: The poor fish-shaped bun family…_

_Jaehee Kang: I don’t think that’s for you to say._

_Jaehee Kang: But why did you eat just the insides?_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_You seem a bit crazy;;_ **

_707: ^^_

_Because it was fun and tasted good? :Zifeara_

_707: Yup lol taste is all that’s important._

_707: I will enjoy the fish-shaped bun for eternity in my stomach. lol_

_RIP delicious fishes. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: ...Please stop joking around._

_707: The stomach is the most tasty part. lol_

_707: I just used the simple algorithm of eating the good part first._

_Jaehee Kang: How can you work with top secret intelligence while eating only junk food like that?_

_707: The human body works in mysterious ways~_

_Jaehee Kang: It really does._

_707: Especially mine lol_

_I’ll say. You defy science lol :Zifeara_

_707: My brain is a god. lol_

_707:_ **_I am god._ **

_Jaehee Kang: I must really never expect a normal conversation with you._

_God Seven!! Your Holiness!! :Zifeara_

_707: Ooooooh!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Not you too… How can this be contagious…;;_ **

_707: God 7_

_707: 7 sin_

_707: Huh_

_707: This ain’t it_

_lolololol sin7 cos7 tan7 :Zifeara_

_707: lolololololol_

_707: U totally get me!!_

_707: >_< _

_707: God Seven Whoop whoop!_

_Jaehee Kang: I cannot believe that we have the same religion, Luciel._

_707: Do u want to pray with me?_

_Or to you? lol :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_No thank you…_ **

_Jaehee Kang: What is your birth name?_

_707: Wow. That was direct._

_707: Totally didn’t see it coming._

_You could say it in Morse code so no one suspicious can know. :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Morse code!_ **

_707: z_

_707: j_

_707: m_

_707: k_

_Hahaha, Seven awesome. :Zifeara_

_707: Bingo! lol_

_707: I knew u’d know. lol_

 

Yeah, because I do know your real name. Which you won’t let me call you because of your big bad agency. She had to think of a way to get him to tell her which one it was without directly saying why she wanted to know.

 

_Jaehee Kang: ...We have a proper language of our own, you know._

_Morse code is a proper language! :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Please don’t change the subject and tell me._ **

_Jaehee Kang: What is your original name?_

_Jaehee Kang: I have to make a record of it in the member information sheet._

_707: Jaehee._

_Jaehee Kang: ?_

_707: I’m a devout Catholic._

_Hahahahaha :Zifeara_

_707: ;;;_

_Jaehee Kang: Well, okay, let’s say that’s true. And?_

_707: To me, my baptismal name is just as important as the name my parents gave me._

_707: >_< _

_707:_ **_Can’t you just write that Luciel is my birth name? lolol_ **

_Jaehee Kang: So you are not going to tell me._

_707:_ **_Bingo_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Alright. I’m not bothered to ask, so I will put it as that._

_707: Ur fast to give up lolololol_

_Jaehee Kang: Because it’s exhausting talking to you._

_707: Jaehee._

_Jaehee Kang: ?_

_707: U seem to be on edge today >.< _

_You do a little, Jaehee. :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_Spinster hysteria_ **

_707: Gahh the scary emoji!!_

_707: Sorry!!_

_707: I’ll give you the rest of my fish-shaped buns. Cheer up!_

_Seven, it’s super impolite to say something like that to a woman! :Zifeara_

_Like, mega rude. :Zifeara_

_707: Oh, okay… Sorry._

_Jaehee Kang: ^^_

_707: But Jaehee, u really don’t look too happy today._

_707: Did something happen?_

_Jaehee Kang: It’s just…_

_Jaehee Kang: Since this morning, I’ve received dozens of calls from tabloid magazines about Glam Choi and Mr. Chairman_

_Jaehee Kang: and have helped Mr. Han get ready for his business trip._

_Jaehee Kang: I didn’t even have time to eat lunch._

_Jaehee Kang: But I get the feeling that he is about to leave his cat with me, so I apologize if I seemed a bit irritable just now. ^^_

_God you work too much :( :Zifeara_

_Why can’t you just take Jumin’s cat and leave her with Seven? :Zifeara_

_He can’t really be that bad. :Zifeara_

_707: Exactly~_

_707: Srsly, Jumin should leave her with me._

_707:_ **_I love Elly so much!_ **

_707:_ **_She’s like a cute furry little rice ball! >_<_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Fat chance Jumin will leave her with you. lol_

_707: Jumin doesn’t get me._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Doesn’t get you?_ **

_I can see that. :Zifeara_

_707: Do you know how adorable Elly is?_

_707: I can be sooooo good to her!_

_707: She’s just so soft and fluffy and furry and cuddly_

_707: so if u just_

_707: just_

_707: swing her around_

_707: then like snow flakes her white hair_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_will get all over my clothes._ **

_707:_ **_Uhm._ **

_Jaehee Kang: Stop planning to abuse Mr. Han’s cat before I report you to the Animal Protection Agency._

_Okay, so maybe he needs to tone it down a bit :Zifeara_

_but most cats are little shits. :Zifeara_

_Teasing is it’s own form of love and it suits them. ^^ :Zifeara_

_707: Yeah!_

_707: I really really really really love Elly!_

 

They got derailed about Jumin’s cat projects, making Zifeara wonder how much of a reaction she could get out of the animate suit if she showed him the picture of him as a cat she made. Maybe if she finished all of them, she could get them printed and give them to everyone at the party. She wondered how much she’d have to suck up to Zen to get him to take his…

 

_707: I’m having so many ideas about the cat business!!_

_707: I have to call Jumin and tell him!!_

_Jaehee Kang: Luciel ^^_

_Jaehee Kang: Do not even say the ‘c’ in cats to Mr. Han._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_DO NOT EVER_ **

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Please_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Okay?_

_707: … Ya._

_Jaehee Kang: God…_

_Jaehee Kang: If the boss is a devout Christian, they usually give Sundays off…_

_707:_ **_You’re supposed to have Sundays off. lol_ **

_Jumin never said devout, lol Seven did. :Zifeara_

_Guess he can empathize though, since he has a hard job too? T_T :Zifeara_

 

_That_ set him off.

 

_Jaehee Kang: ;;; Luciel?_

_707:_ **_T_T… Jaehee…_ **

_707:_ **_I know that it’s tough… T_T_ **

_707:_ **_I also live like a slave, working day and night, weekday and weekends…._ **

_Jaehee Kang: Don’t pretend to understand.;;_

_He isn’t pretending though, he really does work a lot. :Zifeara_

_Just because he doesn’t deal with Jumin doesn’t make his job any less hard. :Zifeara_

_707: Thank you, Zifeara!_

_Jaehee Kang: God…_

_Jaehee Kang: I wish I could rest on Sundays…^^_

_707: Jumin’s just Christian on the outside,_

_707: and in reality, he believes in cats… so Sunday means nothing to him._

_Jaehee Kang: I feel like you’ve insulted Mr. Han’s faith… or not_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_but I agree._ **

_707: I’m extremely devout compared to Jumin. lol_

_You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: I think Zifeara is right._

_Jaehee Kang: ‘Devout’ is an adjective that refers to_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_having strong faith and practicing it ‘sincerely’._ **

_707: Yup! I am sincere! My faith is strong!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_When is the last time you went to a mass?_ **

_707:_ **_Uhm._ **

_707:_ **_Hmm..._ **

_Ooooh, busted boy-o lol :Zifeara_

 

Seven wanted to invite a cat to the party, the Longcat to be exact, and at first Zifeara was going to say no. She really was. This was another one of his hijynx that had no benefit to anything. Then she thought about it harder. Zen was allergic to cats. Zen complained about how bad he looked at the last party because Jumin brought Elizabeth. Zen was annoying her with all his selfies and how he relentlessly hit on her.

 

_Bring me the cat. :Zifeara_

_lol we’re so inviting it to the party. :Zifeara_

 

With them out of the way, she turned to her commissions list, seeing who she was about to have next and what she’d be drawing. She was slotted to draw someone’s OCs, a boy and a girl as children sitting in a tree together. She read the descriptions of both, and to be perfectly honest, they sounded pretty familiar. They sounded like her and Mal. Speaking of Mal, she text her friend and asked how the search for the magical agency was going.

 

**From Zifeara**

**Hey Mal. How’s the search going?**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Decently. I have a list for you, I just need to try to find out which is more likely. Got any idea?**

 

**From Zifeara**

**No, but I can try to find out soon, I think. I just wanted an idea of what I was in for. Thank you.**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Sooooo you gonna tell Kai where you are soon? He’s kinda testy lol**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Yeah, I know, he’s been bugging me lol. I’ll tell him tomorrow. Looks like I’ll be here a while.**

 

Who knows when the party was gonna be and for all she knew, she might have to live here for quite a while depending on what was going on with the hacker. That would super suck. Realistically, she just wanted to go home and relax. Living in a dead person’s home was weird and she was kinda worried Rika would come back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, meow~ Guess who's close to showing up now that we're on day 4~ That's right, everyone's favorite Edgelord! Sooooon.
> 
> PS: If you didn't say 'delicious fishes' as 'dee-lish-us fish-us' like I did, I am disappoint.


	6. The Past Is Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some expositional memories can be a real downer, but basically everyone has a fucked up life in this story. Huzzah!

This girl was tiny. She was younger, yes, but only by two years and she was short for her age. Short and too thin. Her big grey eyes met Zifeara’s almost indignantly, just daring her to say something. Aunt Hemlock had told her she was going to meet a new friend, but this child looked as though she might be more feral than human. It was kind of funny. Her aunt just waited to see who would do something first, the girl’s… guardian hanging around protectively. Zifeara wasn’t afraid of much under the best of circumstances, so she might as well get this out of the way. She took a few small, hopefully nonthreatening steps towards the girl and spoke in a tone of voice she used when meeting a new animal.

 

“Hey. I’m Zifeara, what’s your name?”

 

It took a second.

 

“ _Mal.”_

 

She didn’t say anything else. Just continued to stare. This was clearly going to take work. She didn’t sound any more excited to be here than Zifeara was, but she also looked nervous, like if she did this wrong there would be repercussions.

 

“What’s it short for?”

 

She didn’t say anything again until her guardian actually nudged her forward. She shot a glare at him before mumbling.

 

_“Malaya. My name is Malaya.”_

 

“Wow. That is seriously cool.”

 

The girl smiled a bit.

 

_“I like yours too. Sounds like a dragon.”_

 

Zifeara smiled broadly. She’d never heard that before, but she really liked it. She could get used to the idea.

 

“Hahahaha, thanks, I think. We’re already outside, do you want to come play with me? We could explore the north side of the forest or something.”

 

Malaya grinned.

 

_“Can I climb a tree?”_

 

“Absolutely not.” The man said.

 

Zifeara looked around them, finding small bushes and things they could be hiding in before settling on a much smaller tree. She ran towards it, waving Mal to follow her, which she did. It wasn’t very tall, probably only 10 feet off the ground at it’s highest and she scaled the branches, quickly reaching back down to pull her new friend up. The second her guardian opened his mouth to yell at them about what he just said, Zifeara beat him to it.

 

“Technically this is not a tree. This is a shrub.”

 

Her aunt simply laughed while the man rubbed his temples. Aunt Hemlock smiled their way. “That’s my girl. I told you they would get along, didn’t I?”

 

Zifeara and Mal ran amok through this section of forest, climbing every single shrub in sight and talking about nothing in particular at first, if anything at all. She could tell when Malaya was starting to warm up to her though. She had tried asking a few questions, but the younger girl finally answered one.

 

“I don’t know what he’s so upset about. It isn’t like you’re going to fall out and die or anything. Is he your dad, cause you kinda look like him but I don’t really know for sure.”

 

Malaya was not happy about that question. She did almost fall out of the shrub.

 

_“He is NOT my dad. He is just Michael.”_

 

Zifeara sort of understood, just not why she was so mad about it.

 

“Well, she isn’t my mom, so I guess that’s kinda the same between us. I am related to her though, she’s my aunt. Hahaha, when I talk about who’s taking care of you, do I call him your Michael?”

 

_“Sure? He’s not your Michael.”_

 

Zifeara just laughed harder and tried to keep her small friend from falling out of the shrub again.

 

“Ahhhh, Kai’s gonna hate this. I can’t wait. You’re coming back, right? You have to be.”

 

_“Probably. Missy Hemlock is one of Michael’s favorite customers. And I...I have to stay with him now so yeah.”_

 

“Well, at least then maybe I’ll have some fun around here. Kai is always worried about me getting in too much trouble to really be fun sometimes. I’m hoping he’ll grow out of it. Oh, duh, right. Kai’s like, the only other kid my age around here. He’s a year older, but he’s basically my brother. You’ll probably see him soon if you’re hanging around here.”

 

Malaya tilted her head in the direction of the adults. Michael was calling for her. She jumped out of the tree, hitting the ground and rolling. She stood back up and waved at Zifeara.

 

_“Bye! See you soon probably.”_

 

Zifeara waved back, dangling her legs off the branch she was on and watched with curiosity as Mal resumed her sullen nature. What a weird kid. She’d fit in great around here.

 

***

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

_707: Zifeara!_

_Hey hey, 707! :Zifeara_

_707: Hiya hiya!_

_707: lolololol_

_707: Did u see Zen’s selfie?_

_It’s kind of hard not to lol :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_How does he manage to post new selfies every time?_ **

_707: Amazing +_+_

_707: I want to do that too… lolol_

_But you’re more of the mysterious type, so you can’t post selfies as often. :Zifeara_

_It would ruin your image lol :Zifeara_

_707: lol Ur right._

_707: I am a bit mysterious. lol_

_707: But truthfully, Zen is good looking._

_707: He’s way more good looking than I am. lolol_

_Well that’s debatable, but I can see how you’d think that. :Zifeara_

_707: Uh, I mean, there’s a big difference…_

_707: To begin with, I don’t go to the hair salon._

_707: Haha_

_707: ha_

_707:..._

 

Zifeara loved throwing him off like that. It was never not worth it to imagine the cute blush spreading across his cheeks when she told him he was cute. Both twins were always like that.

 

 _707:_ **_Should I ask Mary Vanderwood to cut my hair?_ **

_Would she? If you wanted, I’d do it for you lol :Zifeara_

_I’ve been doing my bangs for forever, shouldn’t be that hard, haha. :Zifeara_

_707: U? lol_

_707: I’m curious of how it’d turn out, but T_T_

_707: I’m too busy to go anywhere._

_707: Will u cut my hair at the party? lololol_

_707: Everyone seems curious of my past, but we secret agents have a saying amongst us._

_707:_ **_“You do not ask about the past of hackers and cats.”_ **

_707: Both are very dangerous creatures…_

_[Crying Seven Emoji]_

_lolol, so no one press for answers meow! :Zifeara_

 

Mmm, yeah. _He_ was dangerous. She was pretty sure his agency was the usual cliche Bond villain sort of dangerous compared to what she was used to.

 

_707: Cats are dangerous but don’t underestimate hackers meow!_

_707: Grrrr!_

_707: I’m dangerous meow._

_Hahaha, I’m super scared meow! :Zifeara_

_707: Everyone seems to have forgotten how dangerous hackers are_

_707: since I’m nice and normal,_

_707:_ **_but hackers hide like cockroaches,_ **

_707:_ **_but are poisonous and exist everywhere._ **

_Everywhere? Even here? :Zifeara_

_707: Behind your back,_

_707: above your head,_

_707: under your feet,_

_707: and…_

_707: in your heart._

 

Oh my god, what a nerd. He wasn’t entirely wrong and he knew it.

 

_You fiend! Don’t pierce through me heart! >_< :Zifeara _

_707: Haha, what do I do now?_

_707: I’m_

_707: already_

_707: inside_

_707: your heart._

_707:_ **_Is this me?_ **

_707: .thump._

_707: .thump._

_707: .thump._

 

This was one of those moments she could feel him lose it just over the phone.

 

 _707:_ **_omg…_ **

_707:_ **_This joke is getting too hard for me…_ **

_707:_ **_Zifeara, are you alive?_ **

_Well it feels like I can live with the bug in my heart. So yes? Lol :Zifeara_

_707: Haha, u sure? lol_

 

She was really starting to hate this depreciative attitude Saeyoung had towards himself considering he was one of the nicest people she’d ever met, but she imagined it had everything to do with his shitty working situation. Once he got out, surely he could be taught he was worth something. She spaced out for a second as she got an idea for a new drawing, but caught back up, noticing he had been talking about another organization of hackers.

 

 _707:_ **_Is that what you thought I’d say!?_ **

_707: Hahahaha._

_So you’re going to get back at them, right? +_+ :Zifeara_

_707: Oh yeah._

_707: Scared my ass. lololol_

_707: It’s so exciting!_

_707: How should I mess with them?_

_[Sparkly Eyes Seven Emoji]_

_707: Should we invite them to the party as a surprise?_

_707: How about it, Zifeara?_

_707: Wanna help me mess with them? lol_

_Sounds like a lot of fun lolol :Zifeara_

_707: lololol_

_707: I should come up with a plan._

_707: Even if one day the hackers chasing me get to me_

_707: and I end up disappearing,_

_707: I will return safe and sound~!_

_Yeah, you’d better. We’d be sad without you! :Zifeara_

_[Cheering 707 Emoji]_

_707: Promise!_

_707: After the escape I should write an autobiography._

_707: And then I’m gonna get rich and get more baby cars!_

_707: While I’m gone,_

_707: Zen, you can replace me,_

_707:_ **_and enjoy all the light in this world!!_ **

_Well that’s a nice way to put it. :Zifeara_

_707: Right? lololol_

_707: My god~ that line belongs in a movie. lol_

_707: Maybe I should write a script. lolololol_

_Maybe, but you know that no one could actually replace you, right? :Zifeara_

_Zen may be a good actor, but nobody else could be you. :Zifeara_

_707: …_

_707: Gah…_

_707: I should stop talking_

_707: and now, Seven, the dangerous man,_

_707: will have to return to harsh lonely reality!_

_707: I didn’t really feel like working…_

_[Picture of skull on computer screen]_

_707: The computer’s been like this;;_

_Uh, Seven, that looks like a problem. :Zifeara_

_You sure that isn’t anything bad? :Zifeara_

_707: Yup! Totally fine! Just annoying._

_Alright, if you say so. Do awesome work, God Seven! :Zifeara_

_707: Okie dokie!_

_707: Anything for my most excitable disciple!_

_707: Don’t skip your meals, Zifeara!_

_707: Adios!_

 

_707 has left the chatroom_

 

Turning back to her commission, it didn’t take too long before her phone went off again, meowing to signal that Saeyoung still wasn’t a hundred percent focused.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Still~ not~ working~ Hey skull, hurry up and show me my pretty screen!! I got bored and had to text you lololol We talked about a hair salon earlier. What hairstyle do you think would suit me? Broccoli hair? Bald?**

 

**From Zifeara**

**I dunno, I can’t imagine you without your curly red hair like it is. That mess of hair has always been one of the things that makes you so cute~ It suits you.**

 

***

 

This was bad. This was more than just harmless flirting and that was bad. Zifeara was taking every opportunity to tell him that he was cute or that she liked him and he wasn’t very good at stopping her. They definitely had something as kids, but that’s all it was; something. He left when he was too young to even think about having a secret girlfriend, especially not above protecting his brother. Saeyoung glanced at the skull still dominating one of his computer screens and sighed. He couldn’t have her. It was far too risky to involve her in anything, even if he kept her inside his bunker 24/7, which is not something she would ever agree to nor would she allow. She was too energetic to be caged like that. It wouldn’t make him happy to restrict her freedom anyway. He couldn’t have Zifeara now and he never had a chance to in the first place. That was not how his life worked. He couldn’t let her back in. If he did, that something might turn into more, at least if she really did still feel it and wasn’t just flirting for old time’s sake. Who was he kidding, there’s no way Zifeara still felt anything for him; he had been gone for years and she had moved on with her life. All that had happened was that they were two kids who got along really well and spent as much time together as their lives would allow. And she would bring him and his poor brother things a lot. And draw for them. And she cried a lot when he left. And she had kissed him once.

 

He had no other choice, but that didn’t make it any easier. Today was the day he left his old life behind to make a better future for himself; one in which he could get his brother out of the wretched hovel they lived in. If he left… Saeran could be happy. Rika and V would get his brother out of there and put him somewhere safe so he could spend the rest of his life as he wanted. All Saeyoung had to do was remove himself from the equation. It was something a 14 year old should never have to do, but he could just add that to the pile of all the things he never should have had to deal with. He would always choose to save his brother. Every time no matter what. There was only one thing left to do.

He had told V they could meet up a few minutes later than he had actually arrived and that left him enough time to leave his hastily scrawled note inside the cave the twins shared as a secret hiding spot with Zifeara. He had written it so fast that it was smudged in places, but he couldn’t say goodbye. V told him not to so that no one tried to find him. Saeyoung wasn’t expecting Zifeara to be in the cave when he got there.

She turned to face him, surprise evident, but she moved to hug him immediately. He allowed himself this one contact seeing as how it would be the last time this ever happened.

 

“Zifeara, what are you doing here?”

 

_“Well, it’s Saturday, so I was just playing in the woods when I found a cool rock for the collection!”_

 

The little divot in the wall near the floor in which they placed interesting trinkets they found did indeed have an unfamiliar rock in it; it looked like a piece of quartz but had ribbons of pink running through it.

 

_“Why are you here? Usually if you have time to see me, you let me know.”_

 

She wasn’t wrong; when the twins could either let her into their room through the window while their mother was away or could come meet her here, they placed a very particular stuffed animal in the corner of the window. The blue stuffed rabbit was old and had a missing eye, not on the same side as the droopy ear he sported. Zifeara had named him Ao, which was Japanese for blue.

 

“Well I… I was going to leave you something. I um…”

 

This was so hard. He didn’t want to tell her he was walking out of her life forever. He didn’t want to see her cry.

 

“I h-have to go, Zifeara. V found- found a way for me to get Saeran and I out of that house a-and I have to take it. I may never b-be able to do better than this again and I _need_ to save my brother. I- I didn’t want to tell you face to face, I didn’t th-think I could so I... I’m s-sorry.”

 

At first she didn’t seem to understand what he was saying, but he wasn’t certain as he couldn’t meet her eyes. He knew she realized what he had just told her when he heard it; the single saddest sound that had ever reached his ear. It was half whimper and half sigh, but all upset. When he dared glance at her face, he almost started crying himself. The instantaneous tears rolling down her cheeks were huge and spoke volumes. He really couldn’t handle it anymore. He wanted to be a solid wall of determination, but that wasn’t working for him.

Saeyoung cleared the short distance between them in no time, scooping her into a tighter hug, Hell bent on stopping the tears trying so hard to escape him.

 

“I p-promise this is for the best. It hurts m-me too, but I have to. For Saeran. I’m gonna miss you _so_ much.”

 

He had his face pressed into her shoulder, attempting to commit the way she smelled to memory, running his hand through her hair to remember how it felt. He wanted to hear her voice as much as he could before he had to leave for similar reasons, meaning he had to stop her from crying. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, forcing a smile as the hand not on her back moved to her face to start wiping tears away. If he was going to say goodbye after all, he didn’t want it to be so sad. He needed to remember her smile.

 

“Hey, don’t cry, please? I want to see you happy right now. I’m going to have to try and take that smile with me wherever I go, so don’t hide it from me.”

 

She was trying to smile but it was only sort of working. She was getting there. He kept petting her hair, whispering to her that he needed her to be happy while he was gone, just like Saeran. That if she got sad to remember that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. That she changed his life and that she made him happy. God it hurt to say these things, but he couldn’t stop. Now he just poured it out, knowing he would never be able to do the same for his brother. When Rika went to get Saeran, they would tell him exactly what happened to him, but he had known no one would tell Zifeara if he didn’t. They certainly wouldn’t tell her that he had loved her. Which he was about to when she pulled away.

Her hands moved down from his shoulders to his chest as he met her glorious indigo eyes, no less beautiful now that they were rimmed with red. One hand trailed softly up his neck to caress his face, making a heat rise in his body he had never felt before. He was 14, not an idiot, so he knew what that feeling was. It stung even more to know he couldn’t have it. He was not allowed this feeling with this girl anymore. He never would be. As she ran her thumb across his cheek, her demeanor became less sad and more determined.

 

_“If this is it, I have something I want to give you.”_

 

“Zifeara, I can only take tiny things with me and I don’t have time for you to go back to your house and get something of yours… I have to go…. Now.”

 

He had the small backpack he used for doing his mother’s errands on his back since that’s what he had left the house to do, only his mother couldn’t have guessed he wasn’t coming back. He had wanted something of his brother’s that wouldn’t get him in trouble but he couldn’t bring himself to take Ao. The rabbit wasn’t his to take anyway. It was hers.

 

_“No, that isn’t want I meant. It isn’t something physical, well… not in that sense.”_

 

He was confused for only a split second before she pressed her lips to his. The heat that had manifested a minute ago was now an inferno, turning his face the color of his hair and burning away any common sense he had left. He shouldn’t be doing this, but who would know that he had? He could be selfish just this once. His eyes fluttered closed as Zifeara’s hand moved from his face to softly rest in his hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. He’d only get to do this once. He had to make it count.

They moved their lips gently against each other and though it was probably not graceful, it was perfect. It couldn’t have been for more than a minute, but Saeyoung was thankful it felt like an eternity. When they separated, he returned his forehead to hers, not daring to open his eyes yet. He was glad he had kept them shut because it made her whispered voice sound just that much better.

 

_“I’ve never ki-kissed a boy before. I-I’m giving you my first kiss because no one can take that from you and it’s always with you. I hate the word goodbye, so… I figured this was better.”_

 

This was so much better, but so much worse. Now there was another reason he didn’t want to leave. He opened his eyes and was met with an overwhelming sadness he couldn’t fix. He needed to leave. He knew Zifeara would never tell them goodbye when they separated because of her parents; the last word she said to them was always something happy in case she never saw them again. It was a habit of hers that seemed logical to them. He had to make sure the last thing he said to her was something very important.

Saeyoung moved away a bit taking one of her hands and slightly moving towards the exit, letting her know he was leaving. Her tears were falling again, but she was smiling for him. They held their arms as far apart as they could without letting go, him thinking of just the perfect words he could leave her with. How to say goodbye without really saying it. His smile was just as pained as hers was.

 

“I’ll see you in my dreams.”

 

He let go and ran, shoving himself back through the tunnel. If he could outrun the sob threatening to escape his chest, maybe everything would be okay. He knew if it were Saeran he had said goodbye to, he absolutely would be crying. He might not have been able to do it if it were Saeran. He ran all the way back to the church where he found V waiting for him, ready to take him to wherever it was that would mark the start of his new life. The older man looked at him curiously.

 

_“Luciel, your face is extremely red, are you alright?”_

 

“No. Let’s go.”

 

***

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

_Ugh! :707_

_I managed to finish some of the work. lol :707_

_But look at the time… :707_

_Zifeara, hiya lol :707_

_Zifeara: Hey, Seven! Working till late again, huh? T_T_

_Yup. lol :707_

_Had a hard time focusing today. :707_

_But if I don’t work now, it’ll be Hell tmr T_T :707_

_Zifeara: Yeah, I know that feeling -_-_

_Zifeara: I don’t want to draw these, but I only have two commissions left till I’m freeee._

_lolololol :707_

_But I feel like Zen and Jumin :707_

**_are like cats and dogs._ ** _lolololol :707_

_Zifeara: Nice comparison lol_

_Zifeara: I may have drawn that, you know. I get bored XD_

_Hahaha :707_

_Jumin’s like your super sensitive cat :707_

_And Zen’s this nice dog who starts barking when the cats come near. lol :707_

_Zifeara: He does always say all men are wolves, so maybe it’s really just him lol_

 

Considering how good he looked as a cat, Saeyoung was willing to bet those two looked great however she decided to draw them. He’d have to ask Zifeara if he could see those sometime. As a joke, he tried to summon V and was amazed it actually worked.

 

_V has entered the chatroom_

 

_He’ll come up? :707_

_V: Luciel._

_Zifeara: God 707 does it again! Hallelujah!_

_Wow! :707_

_V: You were here too, Zifeara._

_Zifeara: Hi, V._

_V… :707_

_You could have called if you wanted to say something. :707_

_V: Oh, I had something I wanted to say to everyone._

_V: I was going to leave a message here._

_So? Did you… :707_

**_Did you set the date?_ ** _:707_

_V: I did._

_Zifeara: Yay! When is it?_

_V: I thought about it…_

_V: and I think we should have it sooner rather than later._

_So when is it? :707_

_V: I was thinking about holding it in a week._

_V: What do you think?_

 

A week?! Could they even do it in a week? Something about this made him nervous. He had a bad feeling and his instinct was usually right.

 

_Zifeara: Okay, I’m no expert or anything, but can we get everything ready in a week?_

_Zifeara: Yoosung is gonna be worried all over again…_

**_Is that even possible?_ ** _:707_

_V: I think it is if everyone helps each other._

**_Even still, it’s too soon._ ** _:707_

 

Zifeara needed more time. Sure Jumin could snap his fingers and have the actual party set up that soon, but that put a lot of pressure on their party planner to gather guests quickly.

 

_V: It is fairly soon._

_V: But since it’s the first time Zifeara is holding a party,_

_V: I thought we should have it small._

 

What sort of a reason was that for the time crunch? If he wanted it to be a small party, he could give Zifeara a limit of how many guests to invite or something. If she didn’t like this...

 

_Zifeara: But still… that’s no time at all._

_Yeah. :707_

_A week feels too short… :707_

 

What was he thinking, V always made good decisions. Saeyoung didn’t have any reason to doubt him, it was just a weird feeling after all. He was having too many of those lately.

 

_But I guess you’ve thought this through! :707_

_  
_ _V: Since we don’t have much time left,_

_V: I hope everyone steps up a bit more and comes up with more potential guests for Zifeara._

_Yes sir! :707_

_Zifeara: Well, at least everyone’s been helpful, so I bet we can do this._

_Zifeara: Seven’s been making this an easy adjustment!_

_V: Nice Luciel_

 

Was he? I guess it was easier for her to have someone familiar around, but she could have said the same about Yoosung…

 

_It’s nothing~ haha. :707_

 

V announced he was leaving on a short trip, and discussed safety with them which Saeyoung was pretty sure he had covered. It was so like the older man to worry about everyone else though, but there was no way Seven was going to let anything happen to the RFA. If anything was certain, it was that he would protect them come Hell or high water. Or other hackers…

 

_V: Luciel._

_Yeah? :707_

_V: Thank you as always._

_V: For devoting yourself to RFA._

_Of course! I’m a member of this group!!! :707_

_V: I have to thank you too, Zifeara. You joined here very suddenly, but adjusted quickly._

_V: And you seem to be working hard for the party._

_Yup. I’m thankful too~! :707_

 

For ruining my life in the best way possible, you flirtatious vixen. And for drawing me as a cat. And keeping me up too late. And for gracing me with your presence. And for making me do way too much praying...

 

_Zifeara: What can I say, I’m having fun and enjoying being here!_

_Zifeara: I’m thankful to you for letting me in~!_

_Knew it. lol :707_

_Zifeara, you’re cool. lol :707_

_But why are you suddenly saying thank you…? :707_

_You’re making me blush lolol :707_

 

He let V know about the new feature he put in the phone he had sent earlier; the one that would warn V if his calls were bugged before saying goodnight to Zifeara and logging off. He reclined in his computer chair, thinking about the conversation. That bad feeling wasn’t gone and was nagging at him. Why was V going on a trip now? He did say it was short, but… Ah, whatever, he was sure it was important. His phone meowed and he smiled. As much as he needed to stop thinking about this girl, she never failed to make him smile. Until those 4 words displayed across his screen.

 

**To Saeyoung**

**We have a problem…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is sort of short, but that's because the next chapter is going to be a long one! Plus you may have noticed the uh, Magnum Opus of my MysMe fanfics went up today as well? That has something to do with it.
> 
> [Someone](https://thwippersnapple.tumblr.com) has been at the art again and I LIVE for that last panel! Absolutely gorgeous!
> 
>  


	7. I See You, I Miss You (AKA Zifeara Added Songs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving right along on day 5, but now the hacker gets serious and Seven is starting to get more distracted than ever. Guess who isn't helping keep him on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Yes I am alive, yes I am still doing things, yes more life did happen to me. Namely; I moved about 1,000 miles away from home, got my husband back from a job thing he was at for almost a year, lost interest in writing for a bit, was writing f#ck&ng SAERAN'S fic when I did write, and have been playing Breath of the Wild. Whee :D I'm sorry, I need to do these more I'm trying okay I'm glad to see you all I'll be over there trying to move this along now...

He had to think. Why would the messenger be making that noise? He made a mental checklist of things he’d need to look over and what order to do it in. He had strengthened the RFA server security already, so it shouldn’t be related to the hacker. Obviously he’d still check for that to make sure, but… Seven shut his eyes for a while to focus better. He grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and began to fold it, letting his thoughts come together like the sides of the sheet. He had been folding little paper cats all day ever since Zifeara suggested maybe he’d get a special wish for it, and it surprisingly did help him think. It hadn’t taken him long to be able to do it without looking like this, so his mind was free to wander as his fingers went through the robotic motion. He had about 10 new cats when a familiar sound broke his concentration.

 

_“Hello. How can you sleep right now?”_

 

Vanderwood couldn’t see that his hands were moving, and must have missed the deep breath in he took as well.

 

_“Don’t make me say wake up again. Where did I put my taser… Oh, here it is!”_

 

As much as Seven wished Vanderwood was joking, he knew the older man wasn’t. Looks like thinking time was done.

 

“Huh? Aarrgh!! Ms. Vanderwood!”

 

He turned his chair around and shoved the freshly folded cat into his pocket.

 

“Madam! Please put that taser away! That’s for torture.”

 

_“Don’t scream… you’re hurting my ears. And quit calling me madam.”_

 

“Then Sir Vanderwood!”

 

_“Stop joking around.”_

 

Vanderwood was being grouchy awfully early today. Maybe he should brighten his partner’s day… Seven put on his best grin and leaned back in his chair.

 

“No.”

 

_“Do you want me to hit you?”_

 

“No!”

 

Vanderwood crossed his arms. Ooooh, he was getting serious.

 

_“Did you finish work?”_

 

“No!”

 

_“Are you doing that on purpose?”_

 

Haha, what was your first clue?

 

“No. But when did you come in? The gate question changes at midnight… You managed to come in!?”

 

_“I carry around an Arabic dictionary because of you. And don’t change the subject.”_

 

“No.”

 

Vanderwood was used to this by now, but the twitch of his eyebrow told that he was done with Seven’s antics tonight.

 

_“Oh, I guess you’re not afraid of my taser gun then.”_

 

“Alright, alright. You’re the boss and I’m the servant, right?”

 

_“Just answer my question. Why haven’t you finished work?”_

 

“Because I didn’t work.”

 

The answer was obvious, but why he didn't work should remain a secret. Half because of everything going on with the RFA hacker and half because he'd been preoccupied with a very lovely lady. Who was real this time.

 

_“...My arm is having a very hard time trying not to take out my taser gun.”_

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe I didn’t finish work! Oh no! What should I do?”

 

_“Is it because you got paid with potato chips last time? Your performances have been really bad after that. The boss told me that you haven’t been doing very well lately.”_

 

“I said I don’t care since I like those chips. So the Honey Buddah Chips have nothing to do with my recent performances.”

 

Yeah, _that_ definitely had more to do with with a certain obsession of his that involved observing a very particular artist in her day to day life through numerous cameras at any given time. That he had managed to hide for a couple of months. That was probably the issue.

 

“But… I do have a prediction report saying that I’ll do really well if I get compensated with cars. Do you want to see it?”

 

_“Cars? If you get anything from an intelligence agency, you’re just going to be traced. I wouldn’t take it for the world.”_

 

“Oh, right. Cancel that.”

 

_“Why don’t you ask them to give you a maid instead? Why is your house like this all the time? Empty soda cans, potato chip bags…”_

 

Vanderwood seemed to notice the bits of paper on his desk that he was using for the cats.

 

_“And why did you shred up all that paper? Do you have ADHD or something…? I can’t believe you manage to get work done here.”_

 

“I was just about to say. My house is so dirty that I’m always distracted… The boss will understand once we give him a picture of my house.”

 

_“Yeah, yeah, what a great excuse. He’ll totally understand… Ugh! Your sofa smells like soda.”_

 

“It’s the lovely scent of Phd. Pepper. I get really focused once I drink it, but once I’m finished, it just makes my house more dirty. Since my house is like this, I can’t help but imagine decoding all the dust particles that fly around here…”I 

 

If Seven wanted Vanderwood to leave him alone, he'd have to turn up the weirdness.

 

“Huh…!? Decoding it in my imagination is making me hallucinate all the palm oil particles from the Honey Buddah chips multiplying exponentially! I want to eat them…! Oh god… I see corn starch and honey particles floating around over there…!”

 

_“What the Hell are you talking about, you wierdo…? Alright, I’ll clean up the house so just get back to work! You idiot.”_

 

“An idiot? Aren’t you being too harsh on a genius secret agent right now?”

 

_“I barely stopped myself from calling you a cockroach. Since your house is always like this, I don’t know if I come here to keep an eye on you or be your maid.”_

 

“Alright, Vanderwood the 3rd… Sorry I treat you like a maid all the time. But will you first sweep the floor?”

 

_“Are you kidding me?”_

 

He turned his chair back around, grabbing his mouse and getting ready to pretend to take a break from work while he searched for the other hacker under Vanderwood’s nose.

 

“No. If you’re going to clean, then I need to play a round of LOLOL. I’m serious.”

 

_“What? God, seriously…”_

 

Saeyoung went to boot up the game, but noticed the diagnostic program he had been running on the skull screen that had popped up was frozen, like it had glitched out halfway through the process. He tried to click on it, but nothing on that screen was responding...

 

“Huh? What? But why did my screen freeze...?”

 

_“How can you play games right now!?”_

 

“Vanderwood… Come see this.”

 

The agent grumbled and came to see what the fuss was about, leaning over the back of the computer chair disinterestedly. He raised an eyebrow, giving a low hum as the redhead ran diagnostics on what was causing the interference. The results were just about the worst case scenario.

 

_“...Hey, I think you got hacked.”_

 

“Me…? Hacked? This is… this is the RFA messenger server…”

 

_“Turn on the log. Hurry!”_

 

***

 

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

_Jaehee Kang: Zifeara, you’re here very late._

_Same to you, Jaehee: Zifeara_

_Hey, you didn’t happen to see any weird messages in the chatroom just now, did you? :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Strange messages?_

_Jaehee Kang: No, I only heard an obnoxious alarm noise._

_Hmm… Yours too, then. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: It seems that my messenger app also has a bug._

_Jaehee Kang: Hmm…_

_Jaehee Kang: Other than the fact that it made a strange alarm noise, I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary…_

_I really don’t have a good feeling about this one… :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Really?_

_Jaehee Kang: Then we must talk to Luciel as soon as possible._

_Jaehee Kang: Oh, since we’re talking about this,_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_did you see what Luciel said last night…?_ **

_Oh… the thing about the cat business?: Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_How could he suggest a new cat project to Mr. Han?_ **

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_I mean, wine that cats can drink? Haha…_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Luciel…_

_Jaehee Kang: Just wait until you see what I do with you…_

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

 

_Oh no: Zifeara_

_Seven!! Run for your life!!!!: Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_He is already too late._ **

_Jaehee Kang: Luciel, don’t you have something to say to me?_

_707: Meow?_

_That was not the right choice.: Zifeara_

_Guess he can’t speak human anymore, though. :Zifeara_

_707: Meow, meow~_

_Jaehee Kang: So you’re a cat._

_707: Ya._

_Jaehee Kang: Shouldn’t cats that age_ **_be neutered?_ **

_Jaehee! D: :Zifeara_

_707: I apologize._

_707: I made a grave mistake._

_Jaehee Kang: …_

_Jaehee Kang: You should have just stayed quiet._

_Jaehee Kang: What in the world_

_707: This is trouble_

_707: There was a bug!?!!_

_Yeah, man.: Zifeara_

_God Seven, you must come to our aid!!!: Zifeara_

_707: The world is drowning in bugs as sleepless nights go by,_

_707: and rather than let the sensitive one, the cute one, and the gaming addict meet their downfall,_

_707: it is time for me to come to the rescue._

_Jaehee Kang: You talk as if you’re a superhero;;_

_Well, he kind of is, Jaehee. :Zifeara_

_Question though, why are we only saving Jaehee, me, and Yoosung? :Zifeara_

_707: God Seven needs not your questions, mortal._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_But isn’t it your fault that there is a bug in the first place?_ **

_707: But right now_

_707: it’s an emergency!!!_

_Emergency!! Everyone make way!!: Zifeara_

_707: Yes, move over!!_

_707: We must destroy our enemies!!_

_707: Princess, I will be your knight in shining armor!!!_

_That’s cute. Acting like_ **_I’m_ ** _the princess. :Zifeara_

_Babe, I’m the effing_ **_dragon_ ** _. Zen is the princess here. :Zifeara_

_707: But I don’t wanna fight u! Or kiss Zen!_

_707: I gotta save you from the hacker!_

_No one said I wasn’t a very attractive dragon. Defy the fairy tail, my valiant Sir Knight. :Zifeara_

_Besides, not all knights fight dragons. We have an evil hacking wizard to worry about. :Zifeara_

_If anything, I’ll carry you to battle~ :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_You two make a great couple…_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Luciel._

_707: Ya?_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Stop being annoying and just fix the bug._ **

_Jaehee Kang:_ _And I also must ask why you mentioned another cat project to Mr. Han._

_707: I have a good excuse for the bug._

_707: In the industry we call internet cockroaches…_

_Jaehee Kang: Don’t change the subject._

_707:_ **_The answer is_ **

_Jaehee Kang: I didn’t ask for the answer_

_707: HA_

_707: CKER_

_707: 92$d@93@($_

_Hacker?? But you’re the almighty hacker. :Zifeara_

_707: Exactly._

_Jaehee Kang: Why are you suddenly talking about hackers?_

_707: This great messenger_

_707: that I, 707 the Great, invented_

_707: was hacked!!!_

_Jaehee Kang: It was hacked around four days ago when Zifeara came into the RFA as well;;_

_707: You’re... right._

_This is going somewhere, I can feel it. :Zifeara_

_707:_ **_But we were hacked again last night_ ** _._

_There it is. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: ??_

_Jaehee Kang: What do you mean? ;;_

_I think he means that alarm and my weird messages were sent by a hacker. :Zifeara_

_707: I don’t have clear evidence yet_

_707: but I think that’s the case…_

_Jaehee Kang: Oh my god!_

_707: I couldn’t believe my eyes when I first saw the log!!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_You don’t think the messenger is being hacked right now too, do you?_ **

_If it is, we’d better stop saying embarrassing things about each other now. The hacker can probably read them. :Zifeara_

_707: Nah._

_707: Don’t worry. That’s not really the case._

_Jaehee Kang: I almost had a heart attack._

_707: The person just disappeared after hacking in_

_707: and I think he’s hiding…_

_707: There’s a record of him requesting a call on the messenger,_

_707: so I think he used that to send the alarm or some type of message._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Are you sure none of the information leaked?_ **

_707: Ya._

_707; He didn’t even touch the database._

_Do you think… this hacker has something to do with ‘Unknown’? :Zifeara_

_Cause it seems likely. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: I can’t help but think so._

_707: We’ll have to see about that…_

_707: But they did happen days after one another_

_707: so I’ll have to think they are somehow related._

_Jaehee Kang: If someone managed to hack into our messenger once…_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Why not again?_ **

_707: Ya. It makes so much sense that they’re the same person,_

_707:_ **_but we don’t have any evidence!_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Hmm…_

_707: After that happened, I tried to tighten the security_

_707: and moved the server far away so that no one can hack into it,_

_707: but seeing that it did…_

_707: I doubt it just randomly hacked into our server;_

_707:_ **_It’s more likely that the hacker is after us for something;;_ **

_Jaehee Kang: You managed to sound very positive despite knowing this shocking information. ;;_

_707: It’ll be more depressing if you sound depressing!!_

_Ya. Freaking out isn’t going to solve anything, so why bother? :Zifeara_

_The calmer you are, the easier it is to catch a hacker! :Zifeara_

_707: Right you are!_

_Jaehee Kang: You two are very… positive…_

_Jaehee Kang: I suppose it’s good._

_Jaehee Kang: I must contact Mr. Han._

_707: I’m sorry that_

_707: I haven’t found anything yet T_T_

_707: Now since the hacker is very likely after us,_

_707: do you think Jumin can share some of his security guards with us?_

_Jaehee Kang: You mean security guards for all the RFA members…?_

_707: I think it’s best if everyone’s careful_

_707: since we don’t know what the hacker is after._

_707: About the hacker,_

_707: I’ll look into it real hard with my Supermaid Vanderwood._

_Jaehee Kang: What??;;_

_Jaehee Kang: With Ms. Vanderwood?_

_Well, at least with two of you you’ll probably find something sooner. :Zifeara_

_707: Don’t you worry!_

_707: I’ll prove to everyone that team play is always better than solo play!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_… With your maid!_ **

_707: The environment is important when on a mission!_

_707: In that sense, of course I’m a team with Ms. Vanderwood_

_707: who keeps the place clean!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_I see;;;;;_ **

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Her role is critical for this mission then._ **

_Did that sound like sarcasm to anyone else? :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Anyways,_

_Jaehee Kang: I suppose I should tell Mr. Han to send everyone security guards?_

_707: Yup, exactly._

_Jaehee Kang: I will tell him as soon as it’s morning._

_707:_ **_But what do we do about Zifeara?_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Since her address is classified at the moment… we will not be able to send outsiders to her._

_707: Ya._

_Pfft. I can certainly take care of myself. :Zifeara_

_Besides, I have the blessing of God Seven. :Zifeara_

_707: I will bestow my blessing upon you… Zifeara…_

_707: In the beginning, God Seven created the heavens and the internet._

_707: And God Seven said, “Let there be light”, and there was light._

_707: And then he bestowed blessings upon mankind made in his image._

_707: Hurrah._

_Amen. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Please be serious._ **

_707: If I’m serious about this,_

_707:_ **_I would like to go there myself_ **

_707:_ **_to protect Zifeara if possible…_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Oh…_

_Wait, you what? :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: I suppose it’s possible since you know the address to the apartment._

_707: Ya._

**_Seriously?_ ** _That’s a thing I can be blessed with? A visit from God Seven? :Zifeara_

_707: Oh…_

_707: My brain is starting to race_

_707: at such a warm welcome, hahaha._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_You mean your heart._ **

_He meant his brain. :Zifeara_

_707: Thank you but_

_707: I can’t go right away._

_707: So sad…_

_707: Right now,_

_707: I’m busy working for the intelligence agency…_

_707: I have piles of work to go through…_

_707: Who knew I’d have to deal with a hacker!_

_Jaehee Kang: Then how will we secure Zifeara’s safety?_

_I’m telling you, the hacker should be more scared of_ **_me_ ** _than I am of him. :Zifeara_

_707: There is a way._

_707: I can keep an eye on the CCTV I installed at the apartment_

_707: 24/7 with Ms. Vanderwood._

_...I have a lot of questions. :Zifeara_

_Most importantly… :Zifeara_

**_Where is that camera, Luciel?_ ** _: Zifeara_

_707: Huh?_

_707: Why_

_707:_ **_OH_ **

_Jaehee Kang: That is a rather… important question…_

_707:_ **_NO_ **

_707:_ **_It’s in the hallway_ **

_707:_ **_outside the apartment_ ** _._

_707: It isn’t even on right now, honest!_

_That’s the only one? Promise? :Zifeara_

_707: Swear on Elly’s fur!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_No more cats, Luciel ;;;_ **

_Well, alright then. I trust you. :Zifeara_

_You’re sure you can’t just come here, though? That seems kinda… useless. :Zifeara_

_707: I’m sorry, it’s all I can do right now T_T_

_707: I’ll never take my eyes off of it!_

_707: So that you’re never in danger!_

_But doesn’t that mean you aren’t working? :Zifeara_

_707: Shush._

_707: Since we’re talking about it, I should set it up right now!_

_707: Jaehee, please tell Jumin about the guards._

_707: I will be back ★_

_I’ll be waiting for you ✩ :Zifeara_

_707: OMG We’re reading each other’s minds._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_… You two are such a funny duo ^^_ **

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

_Jaehee Kang: Ms. Vanderwood is his maid._

_Jaehee Kang: Do you really think it’s alright for her to see everything?_

_Jaehee, do you really think an average maid could handle Seven? :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Perhaps you are right._

_Jaehee Kang: Considering she frequents Luciel’s house, I doubt she’s an ordinary person._

_Jaehee Kang: I’m starting to become quite curious of her as well._

_Jaehee Kang: Let’s just have faith that V and Luciel will take care of the situation…_

_Oh yeah. Seven will figure this out in no time. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_I only hope we find out who the hacker is as soon as possible._ **

_Yep. And when we do, we rain fiery justice upon them. :3 :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: I don’t…_

_Jaehee Kang: I will have to go contact Mr. Han now._

_Bye Jaehee! Tell him I said hi! :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Sure?_

_Jaehee Kang: Please take care of yourself, especially considering the situation…_

_Jaehee Kang: Then goodbye._

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

 

Zifeara supposed this wasn’t the worst that could happen. She was sort of surprised how quickly Saeyoung had flat out said he would rather come running to the apartment to make sure she was safe, though. That seemed to be going against the ‘We can’t associate I’m dangerous because hackers are scum’ thing. Her phone meowed.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Wanna go check that camera for me? Make sure it’s working? Like I said, it’s focused on the front door from the O U T S I D E so you have to go out there. Watch out for goblins. And monsters. And hackers.**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Relax, what’s a goblin to a dragon? Gimmie a sec.**

 

Moving to the door and opening it, Zifeara looked around for the camera she was supposed to be protected by. As it turns out, it was pretty well hidden. Staring at where she thought the camera was, her phone meowed again.

 

**To Zifeara**

**A little to your left~**

 

Squinting a bit, she finally located the hidden lense and waved, smiling broadly. Thinking, she darted back inside and brought her tablet back out, scrawling on its surface.

 

_It’s no fair, you can see me, but I can’t see you._

 

She drew a pouty face that minimally resembled her and turned it towards the camera. It took longer than she thought for her phone to meow back.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Nothing I can do about that, I’m afraid. The messenger is the only secure way to really talk to u T_T**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Umm… there isn’t an easy way to ask but… will u come out here and draw sometimes? So I can keep an eye on u?**

 

Hmm. He wanted to watch her draw. That was cute. She would, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of saying so. Zifeara moved her head back and forth, rolling her eyes in an ‘I’ll think about it’ sort of way before going back inside, dialing his number as soon as she was out of sight. He picked up almost immediately.

 

_“Meooooooow~?”_

 

“Meow meow meow?”

 

_“Don’t push meow~ Meowies need pat pat!”_

 

The voice he was using could only be the one he adopted when he was in his weird moods. The ones where he was stressed beyond all reason and his brain wasn’t quite working.

 

_“...God. Hahahahahaha! Sorry meow. No, I mean, I’m sorry… I guess I was just super stressed. The Cat God possessed me there for a sec.”_

 

Well, she could fix that. Silly usually fixed a stressed Choi. Zifeara barked pretty convincingly into the phone.

 

_“Argh! Dog God! I’d like to talk, but my Cat God didn’t like your Dog God so left at the first woof.”_

 

“Haha, so does this mean I can have Seven back? If so, I accomplished my goal!”

 

_“Hahahaha, yes, Seven is here now. Were you really that mad you can’t see me? So mad you had to call even though I’m so very, very busy?”_

 

“Well… yeah, I guess. Should I not have? You make it sound like I-”

 

_“No! No, no, no! It’s fine! Ugh, I’m just crazy stressed about this hacker and work and I can’t go to the apartment because of all the work I have and it’s just getting to me. I like talking to you, really.”_

 

“That reminds me; did… did you mean it? Coming over here?”

 

_“Well I… Yeah, of course. It’d be the easiest way to do work and keep you totally safe at the same time. Uhhhh, I-I mean, it just makes sense, right? Two birds one boulder, haha… ha.”_

 

Yeah, he knew what she was thinking. She knew he just wanted to see her again. To be fair, being here in person would probably be the worst thing he could do for his work ethic, but she would feel a lot better to not have to be in this place by herself.

 

“Yeah, definitely. Makes total sense to me. Speaking of nothing to do with anything, I should be through the last of my commissions tomorrow, any fun ideas for me to draw?”

 

She could almost hear him sigh for his relief at the change of subject. She didn’t want to make Seven too miserable; he already had a lot to deal with.

 

_“Um… you could make… a giant cat made of smaller cats. All different breeds. In weird colors. How long will that take?”_

 

“That depends of if my artistic talent decides it likes cats tomorrow or not. I will give it a shot though, only because you asked~”

 

_“Haha, I’m flattered. Ah, you must get friends asking you to draw for them a lot, huh? Do you usually draw on a whim like that or do you have to have a goal in mind? Do you ever get sick of drawing?”_

 

“Hmm… It’s kinda fun to have people ask you for random stuff, but I usually do it when I’m not busy. Sometimes I’m-”

 

_“Oh! A spy who’s dressed up like a woman is staring at me! I have to hang up! Beep beep beep, your call has ended. I mean it. Press the end button.”_

 

His robot voice got a giggle out of her, but he did sound a bit frantic and little further away, like he’d set the phone on a table near him.

 

_“Even if you continue listening, you cannot talk with me. If you like Seven that much, just continue to listen.”_

 

Well that was an easy one. She crossed her arms and waited, listening for a few seconds before she heard what sounded like Seven scooping the phone back up as he realized she really had done what he said. Robot voice was gone and a cute, embarrassed/indignant tone replaced it.

 

_“Oh… Oh, oh come on! You’re embarrassing me~! Don’t joke around like that… I’m really going to hang up now!”_

 

“Hahaha, I’m not joking, but I will let you get back to work. You’ll see me later, I’m sure~”

 

_“Y-yeah, uhm… Good night.”_

 

That may have been the closest to the Saeyoung she remembered he had sounded like yet. His voice even got quiet at the end and everything. Oh man. She was starting to feel a little too… fuzzy inside. Zifeara plopped down on the couch, returning to work on the idea she had started drawing for Saeyoung the other day, picture coming together nicely. Maybe if she was lucky, she’d get to show him this soon. Absorbed in her work, she almost didn’t notice her phone caw. That could only be her favorite miscreant.

 

**To Zifeara**

**I have a list for you!**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Sweet, Mal. How many?**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Enough :/**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Okay, how many of those are close enough to our city to pose a physical threat to someone working here?**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Mmmmm… About 4.**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Damn. Okay, now see how strong they are. Saeyoung works for a bad one.**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Rodger. You know, this is a lot of work for an old friend. You like him, don’t you?**

 

**From Zifeara**

**You’re goddamn right I do. And you’re going to blow up a building because of it.**

 

**To Zifeara**

**I like your new old friend.**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Well if everything goes well, new old boyfriend. Besides, I think you’d have liked Sae if you ever met him. You’re both batshit insane.**

 

**To Zifeara**

**I take that as a compliment.**

 

**From Zifeara**

**It is. Now go find Saeyoung’s boss. There’s Hell to be paid.**

 

Zifeara was glad she’d decided to be a criminal; no matter how taboo it was, The Underground was the best family she could have asked for. The kind that will help you smite your enemies literally and has the firepower to do so convincingly.

 

***

 

When Zifeara asked Michael if he wanted to have lunch with her and Mal when she came by that week, he was rightly suspicious. He hadn't forgotten she was a big reason Mal’s wild nature emerged in full force so early. Zifeara was by all rights a pain in his ass. Today, however, she intended to trade one annoyance for a bit of peace. They entered the Black Market, chime sounding above the door and Dominic waving hello to them and going about his business. The girls moved to the back table where Michael was already sitting, maps and papers spread all over as he worked. They had picked up food on the way here and Zifeara tossed it in front of him as they sat down, inconveniently skidding the things in front of the man around.

 

_“Hey, careful!”_ Michael gathered up his maps and put them away before more things could happen to them.

 

Malaya laughed. _“Earthquake!”_

 

“Hey, Michael. Got you the usual from the Chinese place. What is it that you're working on this time? We on to world domination yet?”

 

_“Not quite. Still between county and state domination unfortunately. We are still a bit too small.”_

 

“Sounds like a personal problem, man. Not much to be done about it, I'm afraid.” Zifeara smirked and stifled a laugh.

 

Michael threw a piece of broccoli at her. _“People, you cretin.”_

 

“Well it's a good thing I'm here, then. I had a great idea to run by you. One that would, I imagine, be pretty hard to say no to.”

 

_“You’re thinking about taking a vow of silence and need my advice? Go for it. Best idea ever.”_

 

Malaya almost choked on her orange chicken.

 

“Actually, I was about to offer your royal bitchiness my services seeing as how you're so low on people. The best part is, I'd do it for much less than anyone else in this place since I need the money about as much as I need a boyfriend.”

 

_“Hell no. Absolutely not. Your aunt would rise and murder me. No.”_

 

“Ah, but I already have experience. Plus as I recall, you don't have an official master of distraction. As it happens, I'm pretty well suited for just such a role since I've been acting my entire life at all of aunt Hemlock’s droll church functions. Plus, look at me. I got this. For about half what you pay the others. I can keep _her_ from getting caught.”

 

Zifeara gestured to Malaya and popped a piece of beef into her mouth, calmly waiting for the inevitable. Mal would say yes until the answer became yes.

 

_“First of all did you just use the word ‘droll’? What are you? A vampire? Secondly, this is dangerous work. Not something that distracting adults from what mischief your friends are pulling or behaving like a functional human being in public prepares you for. I can't just say yes to that.”_

 

“Meeting your first with my first, no, Hemlock just taught me a proper, albeit colorful _vocabulary_ , secondly, that wasn't the experience I was referring to, though that didn't hurt either.”

 

Michael narrowed his eyes. _“Dead vocabulary. And that better not mean what I think it means._ **_Malaya_ ** _.”_

 

Malaya mumbled something, not looking up.

 

_“Oh no you did, didn't you?”_

 

_“You said I needed backup or you wouldn't let me do things anymore. Zifeara is good backup.”_ Mal had a mouthful of chicken and endless loopholes.

 

“I'm trained in how to handle a lot of weaponry, guns included since aunt Hem collected stuff as you well know. I can talk my way out of just about anything from dealing with the Choi twins for forever, much the less any other _guy_ that wasn't Kai. Apparently I'm pretty good at sneaking around since I rarely get caught before I'm meant to be seen. Mal’s already taught me how to lockpick and pickpocket, that was forever ago. I don't see your problem.”

 

_“My_ **_problem_ ** _is that we are criminals! Nobody chooses to be a criminal!”_

 

“Except for me? Like, literally right now?”

 

_“Nobody_ **_sane_ ** _chooses to be a criminal.”_

 

“Yeah, because _sanity_ is for the unimaginative and tasteless masses. Really don't think that disqualifies me from the job since I haven't had an ounce of sanity for a long time now.”

 

_“Clearly.”_ Michael sighed. _“You aren't going to let this go, are you?”_

 

“Nope.” Zifeara crossed her arms and looked down her nose at him. “I'm prime Sun material. And my life is boring as shit, so who cares if I risk it a bit?”

 

He glared. _“We do. Which is the only reason I'm going to say yes to this. At least then I can goddamn keep an eye on you. But there's one condition. Probably more later.”_

 

Zifeara and Mal glanced at each other for a second before he continued.

 

_“Let Malaya move in with you. This place is getting crowded.”_

 

“Hmmm… You drive a hard bargain, Michael. Sacrifice my personal space for the fun of it. Let me pick my own codename and you have a deal.”

 

_“Codename? We don't...you know what? Whatever. Go for it.”_

 

“Where do I sign before you get to change your mind?”

 

_“What part of crime syndicate do you not understand? Contracts are made to be broken.”_

 

_“Just shake hands already.”_ Mal griped.

 

“Yeah, cause _that's_ more solid than a contract. A word and a touch. You guys are weird.”

 

_“Would you prefer a pinky promise?”_ Michael smirked _._

 

Zifeara narrowed her eyes. “Those are reserved for extremely special circumstances.” She reached across the table, left hand extended.

 

_“I'll remember that.”_ Michael said, extending the correct hand without hesitation. _“Great, I'm just letting anyone in here. Next thing you know your other half will be in here too!”_

 

Since he was talking to Zifeara, Michael missed the slight widening of Malaya’s smile and he'd regret it. They finished their food before Zifeara spoke again.

 

“I've decided on my codename, Michael. I think I'd like to go with Cheshire; fits what I'm good at pretty well, I must say.”

 

_“Ooh, I want something cool too. Like Ghost or something.”_

 

_“You do not need need a codename.”_ Michael muttered. _“Besides, ghosts are invisible and quiet.”_

 

Malaya laughed _. “What kind of ghost movies you watching?”_

 

“How do you people not have codenames? Isn't that like, the best part of doing sketchy shit?”

 

_“My parents had codenames.”_ Malaya chimed in.

 

From the front of the room Dominic pipped up. _“Codenames sound fun. Dibs on War.”_

 

Michael groaned, thumping his forehead onto the table. _“Nope, done with this conversation. You got what you wanted, thank you for lunch, but out. I have work to do. Shoo. Go steal something.”_

 

_“Woot! Permission. Let's go Zifeara.”_

 

“Yeah. We'll do the codenames later, we can always come back with a list tomorrow. Let's go scope out that cool house we saw yesterday.”

 

Leaving the shop, Mal and Zifeara made sure they were out of sight before high-fiving.

 

“Can't believe _he_ suggested you moving into my house. We didn't even need to bring it up ourselves! That was too easy.”

 

_“Told you. He's been wanting me out of the Market for a while now. Just hasn't said anything.”_

 

“Works for me. I'm getting paid to have a Ghost in my attic for a full time sleepover. Plus it'll keep Kai from worrying about both of us at the same time~”

 

_“Or make him worry more. Let's be honest, now we can get in trouble 24-7.”_

 

“Hahaha, well, you heard Michael. Now we can get Fang in trouble too. He did say my other half, so who else would that be? We just need a cool codename for Kai and I bet he's in.”

 

_“Well, congratulations. You're officially a criminal.”_

 

***

 

She stayed up too late. Late enough to be groggy as Hell while teasing Zen and Jumin about being gay together right under the older man’s nose and keep the two from giving Seven too much of a hard time. So late she could feel a spurt of giggles from teasing Zen endlessly about anything she could because he bought into it too quickly. So late that she could feel the lack of sleep giving her silly energy. She needed coffee. Zifeara was on her second cup when the day’s entertainment started. Her phone was ringing and that tone could only be Nyan Cat himself. Meaning a certain redhead was on the line. She picked up, but before she could reply, Seven was already off.

 

_“It’s me… I, uhm… I’m sorry.”_

 

He sounded genuinely upset even though, to her knowledge, nothing had changed in the past few hours.

 

_“I’m sure you were surprised at all of this. I should have known better than to let hackers attack you… I don’t know what to say. It’s been a really long time… since someone hacked me so aggressively… I fixed it back then so I thought everything was fine, but now this is happening again… I’m so sorry.”_

 

“Hey, hey, hold on. Take it easy. Whatever is going on with me isn’t your fault. I’m the dumb idiot who decided to come here in the first place. Though you’re lucky it was me; some girl with way less life experience might have had a conniption over all this. Besides, I wouldn’t do anything differently for the world now. The RFA is awesome and you’re here. I get to talk to you again. That alone is worth it for me. So breathe and chill out. Okay? You’ll figure this out, I know you will. You’re brilliant.”

 

She could hear his breathing slow as she talked, reassurances seeming to do the trick. When he did talk again, Seven exhaled loudly.

 

_“Who the Hell would hack into our system? I remember my friends and I used to create new apps in college and bet on who could hack into one first… No one could hack into my apps back then. I’m sure none of my friends did it, haha…”_

 

“Well of course they couldn’t, God Seven is the best there is~! I never knew you went to college, Sae. I’m happy for you. I sucked at it, but I’m glad you liked it.”

 

_“Oh… Oops, I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”_

 

Zifeara almost apologized for forgetting she couldn’t call him that anymore, but he didn’t seem to mind. He definitely didn’t bring it up.

 

_“It’s a secret where I went and what I studied, but I can tell you I graduated early.”_

 

“Of course you did, I told you you were brilliant. You’re only twenty one, I’d say that’s more than early, haha.”

 

_“Back then, I created this system where… ‘I lost’ would be posted on all the person’s social media as soon as he loses the bet. They tried so hard to hack into it when they found out, but they lost… Hahaha! Totally got them.”_

 

This was a little heartbreaking. Saeyoung sounded so normal for a second; just a normal guy talking to his friend over the phone. She didn’t get to see this anymore. He had to be so careful and so full of secrets that this was a luxury for him. She was really glad they had almost found who they needed to end to get him out of this.

 

“Man, I would have loved to see that. Unfortunately, you got there before I did and as I’m sure you know, I didn’t stay. Wasn’t for me and I didn’t need to, so meh. Going to school together would have been fun, though. Might have actually gotten in less trouble than I did, haha.”

 

_“You were in trouble a lot in school?”_

 

“Oh yeah, constantly. If it wasn’t because I’d beat up a kid, it was because I didn’t get a chance to before Kai did it for me. He was way more… physically protective back then, though. I bet if you had been there, I’d get caught a lot less, hahaha.”

 

He was quiet after a short chuckle and Zifeara could almost feel him putting the wall back up.

 

_“I called to apologize, but I got a bit distracted there. I hope the other systems are okay… Rika asked me to make sure the apartment’s security system is secure more than anything else. I put a lot of care into it. Never thought this would happen…”_

 

“Well, now all that I can do is trust you and wait. Waiting drives me crazy. Is that bloody camera really all you can do right now? I just.. I have a bad feeling about this, Saeyoung, I really do.”

 

_“Uhhh… Then you will need a stronger security system. Then! Why don’t you move into my garage? It will feel a bit cold as the temperature is set to satisfy my babies, but it’s definitely safe! You’re in danger because of me, so I’ll let you sleep inside one of my babies.”_

 

“Hahahaha, in your garage? I can’t stay with you in the house?”

 

Oh that broke him. He was doing the silly, malfunctioning brain diversion thing again. He launched into car salesman on an infomercial voice.

 

_“Uh- uh-! Buh… buh bah dah! The comfy seats… the fantastic AC heater system… Seven’s baby will melt your anxious heart… bahahaha!”_

 

“Hahahaha, ah, I’m sold, where do I sign?”

 

He clearly wasn’t expecting her to actually say yes to that.

 

_“Oh… But I don’t know what V would say to that… I’m pretty sure he’ll say no… I’ll talk about this with him and let you know. Ooh, it’s time for that now!”_

 

And now he was trying to get her off the phone. Maybe she could mess with him once more.

 

“Time to sign into the suspicious messenger of secrets?”

 

_“No way… Are you making fun of the messenger being hacked now? You can’t say that…”_

 

“Nah, it’s just the name of a game.”

 

_“Really? If there’s any character with red hair, go pursue him! I feel good about it.”_

 

“Well if I knew where a certain redhead with a thing for the sky was, I might consider it. Or ask if he’s got a cute brother. Or both, I’m easy when it comes to redheads.”

 

That may have been the only time she’d ever heard stunned silence from Saeyoung the entire time she’d know him. It was definitely the only time thus far that he’d hung up on her without saying anything, that’s for sure. This was… going to be a fun time. Everything was kicking off; from the hacker to getting closer to helping Seven with his work problem, to the rest of the RFA just generally giving her too many easy targets to hit when it came to messing with them. What else could go haywire around here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a tit. I forgot to add in Seven's music like I did in Yoosung's ones even though I definitely have songs for him. So I'll put the ones I missed in earlier chapters here:
> 
> [Heathens](https://youtu.be/geSgCh8E3ck) by Twenty One Pilots  
> I can 100% imagine Seven singing this in relation to the entire RFA; it even has a bit for each of them: You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you (Jumin) You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you (Saeran) You'll think how did I get here sitting next to you (Jaehee) You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you (Yoosung) You'll have some weird people sitting next to you (Zen) and the last few lines of the song are his own part. Love how it fits.
> 
> [Wicked Game](https://youtu.be/7PoIisbJ7H) by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca  
> Yeah, for me this one speaks for itself and the slow way it's sung by this artist really fits poor Seven's depressed nature.


	8. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is getting super distracted, makes a dog robot, and is generally pissed. Also backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, things are heating up :3

Okay, tighten this, that bolt goes there and tightened, this spring… was supposed to be in here. Now we have to take that off, unscrew this, pull that out… He was almost done. And then the storm came. Seven heard his front door open, only slightly since he had his headphones on, but still. While he waited for the yelling to start, he popped the back panel into its proper place yet again, returning to finishing the rear end assembly. He was so close to done. Just a little more and…

 

 _“Hey Zero Seven, did you-. What is all of_ **_this_ ** _?! What are you doing? You were supposed to be working!”_

 

“Vanderwood, please don’t step on anything, all of these pieces are very meticulously laid out. And I’m almost done, then I’ll get back to work. I just needed a break, that’s all.”

 

_“Are you kidding me? How long did this take?”_

 

“Uh, what time is it now? 9:30? In that caaaaase… 4.32 hours! Amazing isn’t it? It breathes fire~”

 

_“Seriously Seven, if you have all this time to be building robots, why didn’t you just work? Do you know how much work you could have done in that time? What is the matter with you?”_

 

“I just…”

 

Really love this girl that I can’t have and am really annoyed that I can’t go running to her now that she might be in danger from probably the worst hacker I’ve ever seen also she likes dogs so I made her a robot dog to protect her but I have no idea how I’ll get it over there or if she’ll even like it.

 

“I couldn’t focus. I just needed a break, alright? I’m under a lot of stress lately and I had to think about something else for a while.”

 

Vanderwood came further into the house, stepping over the scattered bits of unfinished robodog and pulling him up so that he was standing again. The older man put a hand on his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

 

 _“Seven, you and I both know what stress is like. We’ve both stayed up for days on end finishing work so that nothing bad happened to us. What we’ve never done is stared at a video feed of a hallway every few seconds while_ **_building a dog_ ** _. I know this is not stress, Zero Seven. I also know that you better knock it off or there are going to be bigger problems than another hacker. Finish your stupid dog, then_ **_work_ ** _.”_

 

The redhead looked down at the parts all over the floor and the three-legged, tail-less dog on the floor. Vanderwood was right. If he didn’t get work done… someone was going to go looking for Zifeara. He nodded and watched Vanderwood wander off to do whatever he did when he wasn’t cleaning. Seven sat back down, getting the bits he needed for putting the dog’s other leg on. This would be the only thing he could give her. She might not even like it. He started tightening bolts.

 

***

 

It was while she was talking to Jaehee that Seven once again made an appearance. They had just been talking about the assistant's brilliant foresight to schedule Jumin for a meeting that had nothing to do with cats in a whole other country.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

_707: alkgj;aelj_

_Jaehee Kang: Seven, hello._

_707: @tlj3oj3$_

_707: ;3piu9jqt’ae’of_

_707: 9Utp9iotjkj_

_8h;aw4ietej? :Zifeara_

_707 9e;itj3;jf!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Please stop there ^^_ **

_707: dlkjg_

_707; eoipk_

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/0/0d/Jaehee_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190015" alt="" />

_707: .._

_707: ._

_707: ok_

_Jaehee Kang: Have you found anything about the hacker?_

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b4/707_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185418" alt="" />

 _707:_ **_Not yet…_ **

_707:_ **_I have so much work for the agency…!!_ **

_707: can’t focus…_

_707: Sorry Zifeara T_T_

_That agency must give you so much work… :Zifeara_

_I’m sure you’ll get through it, cheer up mate! :Zifeara_

_707: T_T_

_707: I will!_

_707: I’ll work harder_

_707: just for you, Zifeara!_

_Jaehee Kang: Nothing’s wrong with Zifeara for now then?_

_707: Nope._

_707: I checked the CCTV and nothing strange is happening!!_

_707: I’ve been looking at it_

_707: every 2.35 seconds_

_707: just in case something happens._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_2.35 seconds?_ **

_707: Ya._

_707: But just looking at the screen_

_707: makes me so frustrated…_

_Aha! It definitely felt as if you were looking at me every 2.35 seconds!!! :Zifeara_

_707: We even locked our eyes once right?!_

_707: When you were out there drawing_

_707: right before you went to the convenience store?_

_Yeah! You see me wave at you? :D :Zifeara_

_707: Yes!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_…. Isn’t it a bit strange to communicate through CCTV?_ **

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b4/707_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185418" alt="" />

 _707:_ **_I want to go to Zifeara and protect her myself!_ **

_707: Can’t believe there’s nothing I can do… !!!_

_Yeah, it would be great if you could come here… :/ :Zifeara_

_707: Ya…_

_707: I can’t give you a body guard… and I can’t go…_

_707: So…_

_707: I’d like to make a body guard robot for you…_

_707: But I guess that would take a long time. T_T_

 

Yeah it would. But that was so cute; Seven wanted to make her an entire robot just to watch over her. In the strangest way, that was super sweet. And it would be fuckin awesome to have a magical defense robot. Maybe she could teach it to be a butler too.

 

_Jaehee Kang: You could simply finish your work for the agency and catch the hacker._

_707: Body guard robot…_

_Jaehee Kang: Or, go there yourself to protect her…_

_707:_ **_Maybe you’d like that…_ **

_Jaehee Kang: ;;;_

_Robots are pretty awesome. I love robots <3 :Zifeara_

_707: Ooh!_

_707: Me too!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_I see you two have managed to find another thing you both have in common;_ **

_707: Awesome._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Are you listening to me?_ **

_707: To be honest, I was planning on creating a_ **_small watchdog_ ** _just to test it out,_

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **_You are not listening to me._ **

_707: I’m not confident enough to send it to your place._

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b4/Seven_17.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/318?cb=20160911164803" alt="" />

 _Wait, that’s_ **_real_ ** _? You made that? :Zifeara_

_707: ...Yyyyes?_

_He’s so cute! And is he… breathing fire? :Zifeara_

_707: Uh yeah… about that…_

_It’s my favorite part. I love him! :Zifeara_

_707: Really!?_

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/a/a7/707_mystic_messenger_5_by_afiilen-daeys99.gif/revision/latest?cb=20170910234951" alt="" />

_707: I’m glad you like it, lolololol_

_Jaehee Kang: It is cute._

_707: Ms. Vanderwood did tell me to just work_

_707: if I have time for that…._

_Jaehee Kang: I completely agree with that…_

_Jaehee Kang: But it does seemed to have turned out nicely. It’s very cute._

_707: +_+_

_707: Right? It’s so cute!_

_707: So lovely~_

_So adorable~ :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Yes… You could almost sell it._

_707:_ **_Do you think the government will approve of the fire from it’s mouth? ^^_ **

_Who cares, I approve. It’s just the fire of loving protection. :Zifeara_

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/6/67/707_Sticker_05.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185449" alt="" />

_707: Fire!!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_No, I doubt you’d be able to sell it._ **

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_You might actually go to jail for creating such a hazardous product. ^^_ **

_707: ;;;_

_707: But still, isn’t it pretty?_

_Yes. He’s definitely gorgeous. :3 :Zifeara_

_707: I thought it would be perfect for Zifeara while making it._

_707: Since both of them are cute!_

 

Wow. He really had lost it. By his own rules, he was… not supposed to be doing this. Now she was starting to feel kind of bad for pushing him, at least while he still had to deal with the agency. Kind of.

 

_Oh man. >///> :Zifeara_

_Pretty sure you’re cuter than me though. :Zifeara_

_You build puppies! :Zifeara_

_707: Haha._

_707: You caught my cute side!_

_707: I feel like my great secret has been revealed;;;_

_Jaehee Kang: Okay…;;;;_

_Jaehee Kang: Well;_

_Jaehee Kang: I’m jealous that you’re the only one who knows what Zifeara looks like._

_707: Haha…_

_707: B_

_707: U_

_707: T…_

_707: Even if I make things like this,_

_707: it won’t help Zifeara right now….._

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b4/707_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185418" alt="" />

_Jaehee Kang: Yup._

_I mean, if we could get it over here, Seven might as well just come… :Zifeara_

_707: Yeah T_T_

_I still want it, though… :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Why don’t you simply work if you have the time?;;_ **

_707: Yeah…_

_707: I should just work…_

_707: Why did I do that??_

_Jaehee Kang: Because sometimes you simply cannot work._

_707: …_

_Maybe taking a walk or something will help you clear your head? :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: I agree._

_Jaehee Kang: People do say that you should take your time the more anxious you are._

_707:_ **_The more anxious you are… smell your time._ **

_707: okie dokie_

_707: I’m gonna clear my head a bit and come back._

_We’ll be here for you! Cheer up! :Zifeara_

_707: Yup!_

_707: I’ll be keeping an eye on you even while I’m taking a break_

_707: so don’t worry!_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_...Is that really taking a break though?_ **

_707: It is._

_707: See you later!_

_Jaehee Kang: Good bye._

_Byyyeeeee! :Zifeara_

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

_Jaehee Kang: But…_

_Jaehee Kang: How did he manage to create that robot in just a few hours? ;;_

_Because he’s brilliant. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_No one can deny that Seven is a genius._ **

_Jaehee Kang: I think if he really put his mind to it… he’ll create the body guard robot in a couple of days…;;_

_I really hope he doesn’t waste too much time on that though… :Zifeara_

_The dog was sweet enough. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: He did make it just for you, Zifeara…_

_Jaehee Kang: He is being very kind._

_Jaehee Kang: Luciel may seem quite ridiculous because he likes to joke around all the time_

_Jaehee Kang: but sometimes even I get surprised by what a genius he is._

_I don’t really think the two are mutually exclusive, Jaehee. :Zifeara_

_Why can’t he be both? :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Hmm…_

_Jaehee Kang: Oh._

_Jaehee Kang: I’d like to talk more…_

_Jaehee Kang: but Mr. Han’s meeting will end soon._

_Jaehee Kang: I must go._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Anyways… Please take care of yourself, Zifeara._ **

_Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Hope Jumin doesn’t mention anything cat-related! :Zifeara_

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/d/d7/Jaehee_Sticker_05.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922190020" alt="" />

_Jaehee Kang: You understand how I feel._

_Jaehee Kang: Thank you._

_Jaehee Kang: Goodbye._

 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

_Zifeara has left the chatroom._

 

Well, that may be bad. Saeyoung was definitely not handling the resurgence of his childhood crush for her well. At least it was still there. Her phone had meowed while she was saying goodbye to Jaehee, so whatever break Seven was taking had begun.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Will… will you come out and help me clear my head? I feel better looking at you…**

 

Oh god, why was he so cute. Zifeara grabbed her tablet and shuffled into the hallway, scribbling something down.

 

_“Wanna play a game?”_

 

**To Zifeara**

**Sure! What did you have in mind?**

 

_“Think of something and give me clues as to what it is. I’ll try to guess by drawing it.”_

 

**To Zifeara**

**Awesome. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh It’s small.**

 

Zifeara drew a very easy sketch of a cartoonish mouse and held it up.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Haha, nope. Bigger than that and smarter.**

 

She erased the mouse and drew an equally simple ferret.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Wow, that’s good. But not what I thought of. Not a mammal.**

 

This continued a few times till she drew a snake. It was some sort of python, face all cute and round, eyes black with little stars in them.

 

**To Zifeara**

**That’s it! Wow, ur good at this… Uh, okay, it’s blue.**

 

They went from parrot to beachball to airplane to lion before Seven had to go and try to get something accomplished, which was probably for the best.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Thanks, I feel better. I’ll make sure to work super hard for u!**

 

She quickly sketched a silly looking tiger with the words ‘Go get ‘em, tiger!’ around it and held it up long enough to be sure he’d seen it.

 

**To Zifeara**

**Hahaha, I love it <3 I missed u.**

 

Yeah. She had missed him too. She still missed him and he was right there. It was starting to get to the point where Zifeara wanted to do more than talk to Saeyoung. Maybe if everything with the hacker really got serious, they could convince V to let her go over to see him after all. She went back inside and put the finishing touches on a few sketches she had been working on. She smiled thinking of how red her favorite Choi’s face would get to know that she had pages of drawings of him.

 

Zifeara was happy when Yoosung was in, laughing at how silly he was being over having bodyguards, but when he pointed out how cute it was for Seven to make her something, she sort of got derailed. She spaced out, answering her gaming friend though she wasn’t quite there with him. This wasn’t the first time Saeyoung had made her something.

 

***

 

_“Zifeara, c’mon, just a little further!”_

 

Saeyoung and Saeran had both escaped their house for a bit had thrown a small rock at her window to get her to come out. It had just gotten truly dark and she wasn’t supposed to be outside this late on a school night, but that didn’t stop her. Nothing really did when it came to those two. They crept through the woods behind the church, making it to their cave. The twins both shooed her in, snickering as she crawled into the tunnel. They were up to something, but then again, they always were. The closer she got to entering their secret retreat, the more she could see light in a spectrum of colors coming from the cavern.

Once she got all the way in, she couldn’t seem to close her mouth. A small device on the floor was producing the light, cycling through all the colors of the rainbow, but there was something on top of it. The small dome had a ton of holes poked into it and was filtering the light, allowing it out only in the shape of tiny stars and dots. Zifeara heard both twins scurry in behind her and she turned to gaze incredulously at them.

 

Saeyoung was grinning from ear to ear. _“Do you like it? We built it ourselves. Mostly.”_

 

Saeran piped up, smiling shyly. _“I removed the light and circuit board from an old toy we had and cut out the paper dome.”_

 

 _“And I rigged it to a switch and used the space book to cut the star patterns in! All of them should be accurate to our galaxy.”_ Saeyoung puffed his chest out. He looked so proud.

 

 _“And I helped make sure he wasn’t too wrong. He almost did it backwards the first time.”_ Saeran was grinning at his brother, who only sputtered.

 

 _“Y-yeah, but it- it was my idea!”_ Saeyoung crossed his arms and glared at his twin.

 

She laughed loudly at both of them, wiping a tear from her eye and picking up the little machine. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever given her and it was so… them. It was perfect. She put her arms around each of their necks, marveling at the way their golden eyes reflected the numerous stars all over the room.

 

“I love it, guys. 100% You two are brilliant, did you know that?”

 

Even with all the colors in here, she could tell they were both blushing, though they reacted differently. Saeyoung beamed while Saeran muttered something about not being all that smart. She hugged them both closer to her, genuinely proud of this tiny thing they’d made. It may be a small paper galaxy, but they may as well have given her the real thing with as happy as she was right then.

 

***

 

Zifeara’s phone rang, snapping her out of her reminiscing. Nyan Cat called and she never made him wait. Answering the phone, Saeyoung sounded like he was in one of those moods again.

 

_“Time. Shhh…”_

 

He paused, seemingly listening for something. He had told her to shh, so shh she did.

 

_“...Okay, gone. Finally~ I’m free. Okay, I can talk. What’s up?”_

 

“Uh, I’m not sure, hun, you just called me. So what’s up?”

 

This took him genuinely by surprise. He immediately started stammering.

 

_“Hmm… Oh! Yeah! I called! Why did I call? Hmm… I don’t remember… Then what’s the most natural thing to say right now?”_

 

Oh lord, this dork. She laughed at him and shook her head.

 

“Well, I’m not sure about that, but I just so happened to be thinking about you, so thanks for calling, I guess.”

 

_“Ooooh~ You got me there! I see… uhm… so, thank you. I’ll say thanks since you said thanks. Uhm… I definitely called to say something, but I forgot. Still, thanks for thanking me. What the Hell am I saying!? I wish there were a camera in that room...”_

 

Oh yeah, he was losing it a little today. Might as well ruin his sanity a little more now that he set himself up for it. And she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Oho do you now? Hoping I’ll put on a special show just for you? Cause I might if you ask me nicely enough~”

 

_“Oooohhhhh myyyyyy gooooodddd! Please- please don’t think-! Gah, not like that! I just, uh, I wanted to see what you’re up to! There’s only that camera in the hallway, so I can’t see what you’re up to in your room right now. Zifeara, get your mind out of the gutter…”_

 

“Hahahaha, I’m sorry, you’re just so fun to tease. Even if it wasn’t for that reason, why are you so intent on watching everything I do? It can’t be _that_ much fun to see me draw for hours…”

 

_“Aha! That’s where you’re wrong. When you work as a special agent, you have to constantly observe people to find out the right time to hack. Then you start noticing a couple of the person’s hidden habits. Sometimes that provides us an opportunity and sometimes it can just get annoying… Do you, um... still hum when you draw for too long without music? Because you did that all the time.”_

 

“You… you actually remember that?”

 

He wasn’t wrong; it was a habit she developed and the twins loved it when she did. She didn’t think he’d remember something so trivial after all this time…

 

_“Hmm? Of… of course I do. You always had a nice voice~ I- hmm? Wait… I see something on the screen… Ewww~! A bug must have crawled on the camera.”_

 

She almost had a heart attack; she thought he had meant he saw the hacker or something...

 

“Oh? Hold on, let me go get it.”

 

She started walking towards the door and he saw her open it.

 

_“Ah, no no no! It’s fine! I don’t think you can reach it and I don’t want you to get bitten or anything. It… it looked like a spider.”_

 

Zifeara looked up at the camera and smiled. It was indeed a spider and it was currently spinning a thread down from the camera to try to reach the floor. She held her hand out, patiently waiting till the arachnid got far enough down and letting it hit her palm.

 

_“Gaaah~! What are you doing? Put that thing down!”_

 

“Why? It’s harmless. I’m not scared of spiders, I actually like them really. C’mon friend, I’ll let you out my window.”

 

She returned inside, setting her phone down and hoisting the window open, letting the spider crawl off and onto the side of the building. Picking her phone back up, all she heard was frantic yelling.

 

_“-feara?! Can you hear me?”_

 

“Yeah, of course I can, I just set my phone down to open the window. Chill.”

 

_“Ugh, don’t do that to me ever again. I was so worried something happened…”_

 

“Hahaha, I’m sorry, Sae, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I did mean to ask you something before the spider came along, though.”

 

_“Speak your question mortal, God Seven surely has an answer!”_

 

“Do you… remember that little box you made for me? The star projector? That you… both made?”

 

He was quiet, so quiet she could almost hear him swallow.

 

_“D-do you… do you still have it?”_

 

“Yeah, I do. It’s at my house in my room. It still works.”

 

_“It does? I would have thought the battery died a long time ago.”_

 

“Well it did, I’ve just had it replaced a few times.”

 

 _“O-oh. I didn’t think you… liked it_ **_that_ ** _much, haha… Uhm, I really should go… I still have lots to do a-and, you know.”_

 

“Right. I’ll talk to you later then. See ya.”

 

Zifeara smiled to herself as she hung up. He remembered a lot more about her than she would have thought. Maybe once everything was over with the hacker and Mal dealt with his miserable employers… maybe they really could pick up where they left off.

 

***

 

This was bad. Very bad. He was bad. He had been working on getting to the RFA for days now, barely eating, not sleeping… not remembering to take his medication as well as he should have been. Watching the girl he had implanted in the RFA. It was the dream he had last night when he finally did get a little rest that had done it. He knew why he had chosen her now. He knew her. He _wanted_ her. He always had. She had stayed when his miserable excuse of a brother left. She was his light in the darkness, the only good thing he ever had till his Savior rescued him. And soon he would have her back. If Luciel got any closer to finding him, he had to go get her. He couldn’t let his brother take something else from him ever again. He wouldn’t let that happen. He sighed. Zifeara would be so happy to see him again.

 

***

 

This was the worst. Saeyoung had been trying really hard to do work for the agency so he could be free of it, but every time he thought he was making progress, he ended up realizing he’d been working on finding the hacker. Once he even looked to a different monitor to find his modeling program open, the inner workings of a new robot taking shape. He didn’t even remember what it was supposed to be, but it definitely wasn’t work of any kind. The RFA chatroom has dinged, but he was debating whether to answer it or not. He needed to work but he just couldn’t seem to get a grip. He picked up his phone. His two favorite gamers were in.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

_Oh. :707_

_No. :707_

_Yes. :707_

_Nope. :707_

_Yup!! :707_

_No. :707_

_No~!!!!!! :707_

  <img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/f/f6/707_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185446" alt="" />

_Uhm… Zifeara :707_

_Aaaaargh! :707_

_I let Zifeara see my consciousness splitting!! :707_

_Zifeara: Oh, no, you poor thing. You’re under too much stress :(_

_Yoosung★:_ **_I guess you don’t care about me seeing you like that;;_ **

_Yoosung★: But what’s no?_

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/e/eb/707_mystic_messenger_4_by_afiilen-daeys90.gif/revision/latest?cb=20170910235204" alt="" />

 **_I can’t focus._ ** _:707_

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b4/707_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185418" alt="" />

_Yoosung★: Huh? ;;_

_Yoosung★: Why are you being so weak? It’s not like you._

_To be honest, :707_

_I can’t help but watching the CCTV feed even when it’s not my turn. :707_

 

Actually, he was doing that right now. There was nothing going on just like there hadn’t been since the last time Zifeara had gone out there to draw.

 

_I keep getting worried about Zifeara… :707_

_Zifeara: Then come see me~! I’m just quietly drawing over here anyway._

_But I can’t go right now. :707_

_I still have more work to do;;; :707_

_I would have gone straight away if it weren’t for that damn Vanderwood!! :707_

 

In fact, he was contemplating how to get Vanderwood out of his way so that he could go. He was no closer to catching the hacker and it was making him nervous. That creep could be anywhere right now, watching all of them to see what they were doing… watching Zifeara just like he was.

 

 _Yoosung★:_ **_Huh?;; Your maid gets in the way?_ **

_No… Well… :707_

_Yeah… :707_

 

Oops. He hadn’t really meant to type that… God, he was getting distracted.

 

 _Yoosung★:_ **_;; I thought she was watching the CCTV with you?_ **

_Zifeara: Yeah, you guys are doing it in shifts, right?_

_Yup yup. :707_

_Yoosung★: I just feel like you’re being contradictory;;_

_Yoosung★: I guess Seven’s the only one who can protect Zifeara right now…_

_Yoosung★: He must feel a lot of pressure._

_Zifeara: Way to just bring that up, Yoosung._

_Yoosung★: Sorry;;_

_Zifeara: If he could do something else, don’t you think he would have?_

_Yoosung★: True… Then why don’t you at least send over the puppy robot?_

_The puppy robot? :707_

_Yoosung★: Yeah!_

_Yoosung★: You spent all that time making it._

_Yoosung★: Maybe it can protect Zifeara at least a little bit?_

_Zifeara: To be honest, I still totally want one ^^_

_Zifeara: It’s super cute and like a toy I had as a kid… But way fuckin cooler._

_Yoosung★: See!_

_Yoosung★: Zifeara says she wants one too!_

**_But it spits out real fire… It’s dangerous;; :707_ **

 

And he was an absolute lunatic for making it that way. He wanted to protect Zifeara, not set her on fire. He hated himself for making that thing. He should have been doing real work, _any_ work, not wasting time on making something that was of no use to anyone. He was a hacker, not a friggin toymaker.

 

_Yoosung★: Just tell her how to use it properly~!_

_Yoosung★: Or maybe you just take out that feature_

_Yoosung★: and give it to her as a souvenir or something, haha._

_It’s not a souvenir. :707_

_I just made it because I couldn’t focus. :707_

_Yoosung★: Come on~_

_Zifeara: What matters is the intention! I like it and would love for you to give it go me._

_Zifeara: It’s awesome and you should be proud of your work. You made that from_ **_scratch_ ** _in only a few hours._

_Yoosung★: Haha, Zifeara says she wants it._

_Hmm; :707_

_Yoosung★: Even if it doesn’t help her, it’ll represent how much you’re worrying about her so I think it’s a good idea!_

 

Yeah, Zifeara wants a lot of things and so do I, but that doesn’t mean we all get what we want. Why was Yoosung so bent on this? It’s almost like he was… oh Hell. Of all people to figure this out… it had to be the one who had no idea of anything about relationships. He didn’t need a wingman, he needed to stop doing these stupid things and start seriously working.

 

_Worrying about her!? :707_

_Zifeara: I mean, you said you were._

_Yoosung★: Ya._

_You think…? :707_

_I’m just so nervous, :707_

_and feel worried :707_

_and wanna make gifts :707_

_Yoosung★:_ **_Seven;; What’s up with you?_ **

 

He was pretty sure he was having a meltdown. Seven’s rational thinking took a break and he just couldn’t stop his fingers from typing anymore.

 

_and I can’t focus :707_

_and I keep wanting to turn on the messenger :707_

_and see the CCTV just in case she’s in the hallway :707_

_Zifeara: Uh, Seven? That’s…_

_and I want to call her!!! :707_

_Gahhh. I feel like I’m about to explode. :707_

_Yoosung★:_ **_Seven;;;_ **

_Yoosung★:_ **_Are you serious?_ **

_I’m going crazy. :707_

_My concentration is my gift!!! :707_

_Zifeara: Hun, you do know why that is, right?_

_Maybe my brain is melting because I had too much caffeine!? :707_

_Yoosung★: Caffeine doesn’t melt brains!_

**_That’s true._ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: There’s a really easy explanation for all of that, Seven._

_Zifeara: You’re a genius and yet you can’t figure this out?_

**_My brain is not wired to have so many emotions like these._ ** _:707_

_Yoosung★: But I kind of thought that too, Zifeara…_

_What thought? :707_

 

Oh wait, no, _don’t answer that_. He hadn’t really read what they were saying too well and now he was stuck. He knew exactly what the Hell his problem was and it was a problem that couldn’t be happening. Not ever, not to him, not over her. Especially not over her…

 

 _Yoosung★: ;; Since you_ **_have feelings for Zifeara_ **

_Yoosung★: you get worried, want to make gifts, and all that._

**_H A V E F E E L I N G S?_ ** _:707_

_Yoosung★: Yes!_

_Yoosung★: I’ve never been in a relationship,_

_Yoosung★: but I’ve read a fair amount of relationship advice books!_

_Yoosung★: If you have someone you have feelings for,_

_Yoosung★: you keep staring at your phone,_

_Yoosung★: can’t work because you keep thinking about that person,_

_Yoosung★: and keep on wondering what he or she likes._

_Zifeara: Bless your little nerd heart, Yoosung Kim._

_Yoosung★: ^^;_

_Ya… :707_

 

He needed to try to joke his way out of this fast, but much like everything else, his sense of humor wasn’t holding up.

 

 **_But I read Expert Playboy_ ** _:707_

 **_and it didn’t mention anything like that._ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: Wait, you what? ...Why?_

_Uh… because I’m smooth with the ladies? :707_

_Zifeara: You’re about as smooth with women as gravel is with a snowsled._

_Zifeara: Don't you lie to me._

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/d/d6/707_Sticker_03.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185442" alt="" />

 

Okay, that was just plain mean… and pretty funny. He couldn’t help but chuckle out loud; that sounded so like something that Zifeara would say, he could hear it in her voice. He didn’t have a good comeback for it, either.

 

 _Yoosung★:_ **_That book is about being a playboy, not having a real relationship ;;_ **

_Yoosung★: Pick up some proper books._

_Yoosung★: I usually read shojo manga._

_Yoosung★: Hmm… You should read the one called ‘Honey and Butter’._

**_No way. Yoosung is recommending me books._ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: I mean, as sweet as it is of him and I appreciate what he’s doing,_

 

Oh come on woman, be the voice of reason for once- just this once. You know damn well how important what I’m doing is. I _need_ you to tell me it’s pointless. Tell me to just go back to work and forget about you. God, date _him_ for fuck’s sake, he’s the one who has all this relationship advice crap.

 

_Zifeara: I think taking action is more important than sitting around freaking out. I’m ready!_

 

**Shit.**

 

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b1/Yoosung_Sticker_06.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192229" alt="" />

_Yoosung★: Seven! Zifeara says she’s ready! Lololol_

**_Uhm._ ** _:707_

_Yoosung★: If you really do have feelings for her,_

_Yoosung★: then I support it one hundred percent, haha._

_Zifeara: Aw, thank you. You’re such a sweetheart, Yoosung._

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/b/b8/Yoosung_mystic_messenger_2_by_afiilen-daeys8a.gif/revision/latest?cb=20170910233741" alt="" />

 **_How am I supposed to react here?;;_ ** _:707_

_Yoosung★: You two get along really well!!_

_Yoosung★: And she always responds to all of your jokes. Lolol_

**_Haha,_ ** _:707_

 **_well, we’re just playing around;;_ ** _:707_

 

In a way, Saeyoung really wanted to believe that was true. He knew Zifeara was a flirt by nature, she did it with everyone and always had been that way, but this was starting to get too real. Maybe she really did… like him like that. Which she couldn’t do! He had to stop this. He was going to get her killed or worse.

 

_Yoosung★: It’s true you made the puppy robot!_

_Yoosung★: You made it just for fun?_

_Well, no, that’s… :707_

_I couldn’t really calm down and was all over the place. :707_

**_It just put all the parts together itself and created itself. :707_ **

_Zifeara: Creating itself by the power of God Seven… This is almost a new myth._

_Zifeara: The religion grows!_

**_Greek Seven Mythology :707_ **

_Yoosung★: You made that robot, dude;;;_

_Yoosung★: Stop saying ridiculous things._

_Yoosung★: What I was trying to say is_

_Yoosung★: if you cared enough to create a robot,_

_Yoosung★:_ **_then I’m sure you’ve developed feelings for her!_ **

_Yoosung★: All that’s left_

_Yoosung★: is the beginning of a romantic relationship~!_

 

He was going to have to remember to kill this kid later.

 

_Yoosung★: I haven’t even gotten close to that!! T_T_

_lolololol :707_

_Romantic lolololol :707_

_Zifeara: Romantic… That sounds nice~_

_Zifeara: Think I could go for that right about now, actually._

_Zifeara: Now I just need my Prince Charming to swoop into the tower and save me~!_

_Zifeara: Just watch out for the princess, she’s in the way; you’ll want the fire-breathing lizard._

_Hmm…! :707_

_I want to live in a world where that’s possible… :707_

_Yoosung★: A romantic relationship is totally possible in the world we live in. lolol_

_Yoosung★: Why are you backing out~_

**_Because_ ** _:707_

 

I can’t. This is how people in my line of work end up in some damp basement, watching their loved ones they were never supposed to have being tortured until they told their captors what they wanted to know, only to be killed anyway. He couldn’t let that happen to _anyone_ he knew, but Zifeara would be at the top of the list for everyone who hated him.

 

 **_I don’t do things like that. Lol_ ** _:707_

_I’m going to spend my whole life staring at the computer. Lol :707_

_Romantic relationships are not for me >.< :707_

_Yoosung★:_ **_What;;;_ **

_Yoosung★:_ **_I don’t think that makes sense…_ **

_Yeah… :707_

_I don’t think I make sense either. :707_

_;; I don’t know why I made that puppy robot. :707_

**_Should I throw it away;? :707_ **

 

Zifeara had been awfully quiet through all of this since she typed a response last and he was so hoping she took the hint. It was harder than a horse pill to swallow, but he really needed her to get it. Needed her to pick someone else… He wished more than ever he knew where his brother was. Saeran had a normal life now; Saeyoung could push Zifeara at him. His twin always had a thing for her too…

 

_Zifeara: Don’t do that! D: I’m sure you’ll find something to use him for!_

_I doubt it… :707_

_Yoosung★: It looks fine, why do you want to throw it away?_

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/7/7b/Yoosung_Sticker_01.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192141" alt="" />

_Yoosung★: Seven;;_

_Yoosung★: I feel like you need_ **_Zen’s advice_ ** _right now;;_

_Yoosung★: He’s the most experienced one in terms of relationships._

**_Well, it’s been a while… since Zen was in a relationship…_ ** _:707_

_... :707_

 

And there was no feasible way to get Zifeara to like him more anyway. Zen looked like her type but he definitely wasn’t. He wasn’t… smart enough, if he was putting it bluntly.

 

_Yoosung★: Well, that’s because_

_Gahh!!! :707_

_So I made a robot. Big deal. I make lots of things. :707_

_I even manage the Tripter bot. :707_

_Zifeara: You do the what now?_

_Zifeara: Which Tripter bot?_

_Yoosung★: What do you mean?_

_So I didn’t tell you. :707_

_I’ve been managing a Tripter bot :707_

_that spreads Zen’s photos around. :707_

_A hundred photos every day~ :707_

_Just the good ones, of course. :707_

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/a/a7/707_mystic_messenger_5_by_afiilen-daeys99.gif/revision/latest?cb=20170910234951" alt="" />

_Zifeara: Does he even have bad ones?_

_Zifeara: Dude’s the most photogenic human alive.;;_

_Yoosung★: OMG….._

_Yoosung★: For real!?_

_Zifeara: Still, you’ve been doing something nice for Zen!_

_Yup lol :707_

_I’ve been increasing the number of girls having heart attacks with his photos on their computer screens. :707_

_Yoosung★: Why didn’t you mention that!?_

_I just forgot after making it;; :707_

_My pure innocent heart only wished Zen the best. :707_

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/0/07/Yoosung_Sticker_02.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922192133" alt="" />

_Anyways, seeing Zen get more popular :707_

_makes me feel good. :707_

_Yoosung★: I like Zen getting more popular too…_

_Yoosung★: but don’t you think spreading his photos behind his back is a bit too much? ;;_

_What are you talking about?! :707_

_Now that I’ve said it here, :707_

_it’s not a secret anymore… :707_

_I just forgot to mention it until now. Lol I never tried to hide it or anything >_< :707_

_Yoosung★: ;;;;;;_

_Zifeara: I mean, I don’t see how it’s bad._

_Zifeara: Zen needed to be more well known to get more work,_

_Zifeara: And this is just something people could look up themselves._

_Zifeara: All in one convenient place! :D_

_That exactly. Lol :707_

_The world is a better place with more people knowing Zen’s existence. :707_

_Zifeara: Oh god, don’t stroke his ego like that._

_The more popular he is, the better! :707_

_Yoosung★: Well, he kind of said the same thing yesterday… ;;_

_Ya. :707_

_I make the world a better place by catching hackers behind the curtain, :707_

_but Zen has to work to purify the world where everyone can see him!! :707_

_Zifeara: Uh, I don’t think most people who look at pictures of Zen do it for any kind of purification…_

_Yoosung★: Yeah, I don’t really know about that;;;_

_Anyways, the fact of the matter is :707_

_I have a heart that is so pure and firm like a glass marble :707_

_that I can just whip out robots and bots. Lol :707_

**_There’s absolutely no way I have lovey dovey feelings for someone. Lol_ ** _:707_

 

Now stop noticing it. You’re only making it worse.

 

_Yoosung★: Seven._

_Yeah? :707_

_Yoosung★: Don’t throw away the robot…_

_Yoosung★: Seven…_

_Yoosung★: I don’t think you’re being honest;;_

 

No, I’m not and I have to keep fucking _lying_ to you and Zifeara because you don’t get it and I can’t explain it to you. He was starting to lose his patience. Why couldn’t they just drop it?

 

_Honesty is a luxury for me. Lolol :707_

_What if I go out of my way to be honest and something bad happens? :707_

_Yoosung★: Seven! Alright, I get it so just promise me that you won’t throw the robot away._

_Oh right! :707_

_I was working, wasn’t I? :707_

_Bye Yoosung! :707_

_You take care, okay Zifeara? :707_

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

“Fuck.”

 

Saeyoung leaned back in his chair, making it creak in protest. He threw his phone out the glass doors of his office and it bounced off his sofa, off the cushion he had intended it to land on and it thudded on the floor. It could stay there for all he cared. He looked back at the CCTV, hallway still empty. He put his hand to the screen.

 

“Stop it. You aren’t allowed to do this to me, so stop. I can’t even protect you from a hacker, how do you expect me to protect you from anything worse?”

 

He stared at it a moment more before removing his hand, palm warm from contact with the screen. Seven pulled all his work up, reading a few things before furiously typing. This stupid work was what what was getting in his way, keeping Vanderwood on his ass and taking up time he could be looking for the hacker. Now he was just in a _mood_. The more he typed, the faster he got, fingers flying over his keys though he was looking at his screens. All this was doing was making him angrier, just generally pissed that this was what his life was; doing something that could get him killed anyway while not being able to deal with the thing threatening the only people he liked. It wasn’t the first time he had been upset with his life choices, not by a long shot, but now everything seemed to be coming to a head.

It was when he saw a familiar word in his coding an indeterminate amount of time later that he finally stopped. There in the one line of script, it clearly said ‘how did this happen why did I let this happen’. This was bad. He removed the words and slowed down again, thinking a little on how to come down from this fit he was having. There was an easy answer to that. Something that always calmed him down. Seven got up, making his way into the living room and picking his phone up. He shouldn’t be doing this. He brought the phone up to his head.

 

_“Heya, Sae, what can I do for you?”_

 

She had been doing that a lot lately. She knew she couldn’t call him that, but… he didn’t have the heart to stop her anymore. He put on a very official sounding voice.

 

“Babababam! Baam! Seven Zero Seven safety check system activated. Answer every question asked from this moment. It is dark outside. You won’t be able to see very well but please check whether anything seems strange. Is anyone standing outside the window or suspiciously walking in the hallway?”

 

He heard Zifeara chuckle at the question about there being someone outside the window of a room on the 14th floor and already he felt a little better. He heard her footsteps echo off the wooden floors and knew she went to go check anyway before moving to the door. Seven went back to his monitors to see her poke her head out and look down the hallway and then look up to the camera.

 

_“No, captain, all clear! Not a shady character in sight!”_

 

She went back in and he continued, feeling his mood brighten further at her equally ‘serious’ tone.

 

“Good, soldier. Keep your eyes wide open and look around your surroundings! Next question. How was your day today?”

 

_“Eh, same as yesterday. I did mostly doodles today, but I do have a complete portrait of the RFA as cats now. We’re all lined up and super cute~ Would you like to see it, or should I not be distracting you with cats right now?”_

 

Hmm… he did really want to see cats. He especially wanted to see his friends as cats. He totally should be working. He dropped his act for a moment.

 

“Well… I do really want to see that. If I text you an email, do you think you could send it to me so I can look at it on a bigger screen later?”

 

_“Sure, I can definitely do that! Otherwise, nothing too exciting here. Not since you talked to me last, anyway.”_

 

Right. That conversation he really wished didn’t happen. He went back to ‘serious’ voice.

 

“Very good then! You must always beware of the hacker. The hacker who disturbs your safety! You must be careful, but I must find him first. I must work!”

 

He couldn’t keep it up anymore; now that he’d broken out of this voice once, he couldn’t seem to hold it. Nor could he keep his mouth shut.

 

“Hahahaha… Joke’s over… God, my head hurts again. I’m getting worried now. What can I do to protect you? Should I just make a security guard robot? I feel like if I put myself to it and don’t sleep, I can do it in three days. But… if I don’t finish what I’m doing right now, you might be in more danger so I can’t stop working on this.”

 

_“That and I would hate for you to lose so much sleep over something like that. It really isn’t good for you.”_

 

“God! I would have made it already if I had two bodies… No, I would have already caught this sneaky hacker bastard. God… I’ll try.”

 

_“I know you will; you’re always unstoppable when you put your mind to something, Sae. Don’t worry so much about me and do what you have to do, I’ll be fine.”_

 

Just hearing her say he could do this made him feel infinitely better. Of course he could get all of this done. He could do anything if she thought he could.

 

“Thank you… Zifeara. Well, you know what I’m gonna say, right? Don’t skip your meals! Be careful! If you get bored, come out to the hallway and wave to the camera for me. You won’t see me, but I’ll wave to you too. Remember that you’re never alone… I’ll talk to you later. Adios!”

 

***

 

All in all, it had been a weird couple of hours. Not only was Yoosung completely convinced that Seven had a thing for her, but Zen as well when he came on later that evening. Granted, she knew it was true but having the both of them point it out was kind of… vindicating. She almost felt smug about it. Now after saying goodnight to Jaehee, Zifeara was sitting at Rika’s computer, just watching random videos to pass the time since she really didn’t feel like drawing anymore tonight. When her phone started ringing, she was almost surprised to see it was Yoosung since he should be playing LOLOL right now.

 

“Hey Blondie, what’s going on?”

 

_“Hehe, hi Zifeara. You know… I, uhm…”_

 

He cleared his throat, obviously getting ready to impart something serious to her.

 

_“I wanted to talk about Seven. I couldn’t stop thinking about this from earlier and… I think he’s definitely interested in you. This is only my guess so far but according to my experiences, I am 89.124115 percent sure.”_

 

She couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Yoosung, where in the world did you get that number from? And why does it have so many decimal places?”

 

_“Oh… Just… from my head. Jaehee told me you always sound more convincing if you present numbers when you report something. Of course, I’m sure Jaehee’s number are exact, hahaha. Listen to this. It’s about a friend of mine. God… People always think I’m talking about myself when I say it’s about a friend, but I’m serious, this really is about a friend.”_

 

“Oh yeah, I know what that’s like. I have a million stories about friends and I get the same thing. I believe you, continue.”

 

_“Hehe, thanks. We went to the same study room when we were in highschool. But he kept asking me if I wanted something to drink and that he’d get one for me. So he bought me something to drink a couple times, but later, he started asking every couple of hours. I asked him what was up with him and he told me he just wanted to go to the convenience store downstairs. There was a girl working there.”_

 

“Oh, yeah, that would explain a lot. He had a super massive crush on her.”

 

_“Right? So I asked him if he likes her. He said he just couldn’t stop thinking about her and missed her. He couldn’t help but go to get something to drink or eat. But he didn’t know if he liked her or not.”_

 

“Oh come on. Surely he was the only one who didn’t know. Right?”

 

_“It’s so frustrating, right?! Everyone else except him knew what was going on. But he kept saying that he didn’t like her and didn’t make any moves… And then tragedy struck. She quit.”_

 

Yoosung was quite the storyteller when he wasn’t being adorably embarrassed about something or yelling at his computer. It was exciting to think she’d be meeting him and the rest of the RFA soon; it had been almost 6 days since she’d been here.

 

“Oh no, what happened? To your friend I mean?”

 

_“He found out and started balling in the store… He realized that he liked her after she quit her job.”_

 

“Oh for… That’s annoying. You aren’t telling me I should quit the RFA to make Seven snap out of it, are you?”

 

She couldn’t help but tease him; he was her favorite to do so with and she lived for the horrified gasp he gave.

 

_“N-no! Of course not, please don’t do that! It’s been great having you here… I know things are kinda crazy and the thing with the hacker is scary, but please stay.”_

 

“Hahaha, Yoosung calm down, I was teasing you. I’m not going anywhere, I like being in the RFA. Even if it is a madhouse. So how’s your friend then? Do you know anymore?”

 

He sounded relieved, giving a short laugh before continuing with his story.

 

_“Actually, he’s playing LOLOL with me. We just played a seventy minute round and he’s onto another ranked game so I think he’s even more of an addict than I am… But time has passed since highschool and I think he’s fine. He does tend to get sentimental in convenience stores though…”_

 

“Well, you know what they say; you can never really forget your first love…”

 

_“Zifeara… you sound sad. Do you, uhm… do you still know yours? You- you don’t have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable, but…”_

 

Wow. For never being in a relationship or anything, Yoosung picked up really well on just audio cues. She hadn’t even thought she sounded that different. And he thought he wasn’t special.

 

“Yeah, I do actually. I only met him again recently after he moved away when we were kids. He was fourteen when he left and I’m two years older. He hasn’t changed a lot, honestly.”

 

_“Yeah? What’s he like? I… I hope I’m not being too nosey or anything, hehe.”_

 

“No, it’s fine. He’s really smart and funny, definitely a goofball. I can tell he’s had some trouble with his life because he can be really serious and depressed, but things are picking up for him. He just doesn’t know it yet. I’m really glad I ran into him again.”

 

_“Aw, that sounds nice… Anyways, I hope in three or four years both my poor friend and I will have someone by our sides. We might be able to meet people who make our hearts race too!”_

 

“Hun, I’m sure with the way you are, it won’t take that long for you. Whoever you end up with is going to be very lucky to have you. And don’t you ever think differently.”

 

_“Zifeara… that’s so sweet of you to say… To be honest, I was kind of excited when you first came...But now I feel like someone else’s heart is pounding much harder for you. Oh, I got a cue. I have to go back to LOLOL. Rest up. Seven says he’s always keeping his eye on you so I think you can feel safe. Bye!”_

 

“Night, Yoosung.”

 

After hanging up, Zifeara thought about what she had just said a little harder. Saeyoung really had been the first guy she was ever in love with. And it hadn’t gone away for so long. She was trying to remember the first time she realized she liked him like that, but couldn’t seem to. She knew it was before he left, especially since she kissed him like she did, but couldn’t remember the exact moment it clicked for her. It was kind of annoying. How could she not think of it?

 

Sitting in bed and scrolling through her Tumble on her phone, Zifeara was still miffed about earlier. It was completely driving her crazy that she couldn’t think of when it was she really fell for Saeyoung. In fact, she was thinking it would be worth seeing if Mal remembered her mentioning the twins like that. She might; Zifeara told Mal everything she didn’t want to tell Kai. She rolled over onto her stomach, holding the button for Mal’s speed dial. It didn’t take long for the other girl to answer.

 

_“Hey Zifeara, what’s up?”_

 

“This is going to sound kinda out of nowhere to you, but I was trying to think of something today and couldn’t for the life of me remember. Do you happen to recall me ever talking really, really excitedly about one of the twins? Like more than usual?”

 

 _“Like a good excited? Because there was that one time one of them fell out of a tree and I thought you were going to go insane with worry. You didn’t shut up for_ **_days._ ** _”_

 

“Oh shit, I forgot about that. Thank god it was Saeyoung and not Saeran… No, I mean like a good excited. A _great_ excited. There’s something specifically I’m looking for and I would have been elated. I just can’t find it.”

 

_“What about the time you were hellbent on finding the perfect brownie recipe because you couldn’t believe they hadn’t had one? We ended up destroying your kitchen to make them.”_

 

“Hahahaha, that was fun. They loved those so much I thought that Saeran was going to have me making those for the rest of my life. No… It’s… Was there ever a time when I was talking about them… probably Saeyoung more in particular and just… I looked different? It sounds like the stupidest way to describe it and it makes me want to gag, but like my eyes just sparkled? I can’t remember when…”

 

Zifeara trailed off, really not wanting to spell this out for literally the most romantically stunted human she knew.

 

 _“The eclipse.”_ Mal answered immediately. _“The lunar eclipse.”_

 

“ _Fuck_ , that’s it! The one time Saeyoung ever got to be outside for that! We planned sneaking those two out for _weeks_ so that they could see it! Aw, yes, thanks, Mal!”

 

 _“Trying to figure out how long you’ve liked one of them for?”_ Mal asked innocently.

 

“One- one of them?! What are you on about you gremlin? You know it’s always been Saeyoung…”

 

_“I don’t remember which one you were making heart eyes at. It's been a few years. Also it seemed like you were still working on it.”_

 

“I mean, yes… I haven’t a clue how I didn’t remember and I was hoping you knew. Working on what?”

 

_“Which one you liked. If not both. I wasn’t going to poke fun at you until I knew. More fun that way.”_

 

“You… you shut up. That’s probably weird to do with identical twins… Right? They’d probably kill each other over it with how competitive they were. Damnit, Mal, now you’ve got that stuck in my brain. _Thanks_.”

 

Zifeara could feel her face heating up at the thought. Yeah, that was probably weird. At least Malaya was the one person she could talk to like this and know it wouldn’t really be judged. Or spread around.

 

 _“No worries.”_ She sounded sincere. Like she’d actually thought she helped.

 

“Oh for- Alright, that was all I needed. Unless there’s anything going on over there I should know about, I’ll let you go back to whatever you were doing.”

 

_“I'm currently upside down in a jewelry store. Want anything?”_

 

“Ooooh, the one on Park street? If so, I would love anything silver with opals or any of the weirder looking stuff. You know what I like.”

 

_“Sure do! I think I see something nice over there that fits that description. See you later!”_

 

“Happy Heisting!”

 

Malaya hung up. Well great. One problem solved, another added. A bloody threeway with the twins was really not something she had considered and hopefully would never have to think about ever again. She didn’t need _that_ keeping her up at night... The RFA chatroom dinged and she was almost unhappy it happened to be her redheaded wonder. She thought it would be kinda awkward talking to him right after Mal had brought up that she might have had a thing for his brother too.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

_707: Zifeara…!_

_God Seven!! How’s work going? It’s really late. :Zifeara_

_707: Oh my god._

_707: It’s midnight already T_T_

_707: How can the day pass by so meaninglessly!_

_...That good, huh? :Zifeara_

_707: Zifeara…_

_707: I wanted to take care of the hacker fiasco today;;_

_707: But I couldn’t get the work done for the agency…_

_707: It’s embarrassing T_T_

_You should pace yourself. You can always do more work tomorrow! :Zifeara_

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/f/f6/707_Sticker_04.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185446" alt="" />

 _707:_ **_I’m sorry._ **

_707:_ **_You must be an angel to encourage someone so pathetic like me…_ **

_Well, I wouldn’t say that… but thanks? :Zifeara_

_707: I feel like time flew by exceptionally fast today…_

_707: But…_

_707: I’m surprised to see that Yoosung understands me._

_707: I’m thankful, but if you think about it,_

_707:_ **_Yoosung is not like me…_ **

_In what ways besides the blatantly obvious? :Zifeara_

_707: He has parents who scold him_

_707: and can complain about them._

_707: I…_

_707: can’t do that, haha._

_707: Haha_

_707: Hahaha._

_707: Anyway, Zifeara,_

_707: don’t let your spirits get down,_

_707: and don’t let yourself get too close to me. Lolol_

_Why~? You’re awesome to be around, Seven. :Zifeara_

_707: No!_

_707: You’ll get hurt if you do that!!!_

_707: I don’t want you to get hurt._

_707:_ **_I mean this!_ **

_707: So many things happen in this world_

_707: and I don’t want to complicate things further._

_707: But if people start guessing about me and getting close,_

_707: then you have no choice but to have complicated thoughts lolol_

_707:_ **_So please don’t talk about me vicariously enjoying Zen’s life or something like that…_ **

_707: 707 is supposed to just laugh things off and make fun of everything._

_707: That’s me! ✩_

_707: Thankful that not much is happening,_

_707: and with God deep inside my heart,_

_707: I am_

_707: SEVEN_

_707: ZERO_

_707: SEVEN!!_

_707: …!_

_You know, you’re really starting to worry me. :Zifeara_

_I’ll let it go, but this has been bugging me. :Zifeara_

_Do you really believe in god? :Zifeara_

 

As much as she was starting to be concerned over his state of mind, this had been something that was bothering her since the first time he said anything about it. That and she knew the others could read the messenger, so there was no way she’d say anything about anything else he’d just written.

 

_707: The only thing I can take in this world_

_707: is the God that I believe in._

_707: Because God never changes._

_707:_ **_I can’t ever desire or have…_ **

_707:_ **_what I don’t deserve._ **

_Why are you being so sad all of a sudden? :Zifeara_

_Seven, you can have anything you want with your skills and wit. :Zifeara_

_What has gotten into you? :Zifeara_

_707: lololol I really hope that’s the case…_

_707: Oh lololol_

_707:_ **_Zifeara…_ **

_707:_ **_Seriously…_ **

_707:_ **_what’s wrong with me? Lol_ **

_707: Even when I know nothing is happening,_

_707: I just feel like something dangerous will happen._

_707: I feel like my brain is malfunctioning or something._

_Well that in itself would be a feat. :Zifeara_

_707: I…_

_707: I have a memory card that can’t save anything._

_707: When I turn the engine off,_

_707: I have to...give everything up…_

_707: Gahh_

_707: I wanna explode!_

_Hun, I feel like you should just let all of this go and be yourself. It’d probably make you feel better. :Zifeara_

_Plus you know you can be genuine with us here. :Zifeara_

_707: I don’t even know what I’m like anymore._

_707:_ **_I feel like… even I will forget who I was._ **

 

For a moment, that made her angry enough to forget that she was supposed to be behaving herself. Saeyoung would never forget who he was and where he came from. Everything he did, he did for his brother. Every joke he made, every silly prank he pulled… he did them because that’s who he really was. Maybe a bit exaggerated, but he had always been just a jolly person, no matter what.

 

 **_No you won’t!_ ** _:Zifeara_

_You’ll never forget who you really are, trust me. :Zifeara_

_That’s impossible for you, you can’t. You have too much to remember… :Zifeara_

_707: Zifeara…_

_707: I…_

_707: …_

_707: I feel so weird that_

_707:_ **_I wanna travel to the moon!_ **

_707: On the moon,_

_707: I wouldn’t be a secret agent!_

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mystic-messenger/images/d/d2/707_Sticker_02.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160922185433" alt="" />

_Then let’s go to the moon together someday! :Zifeara_

_We can go looking for funny shaped moon rocks :Zifeara_

_and play hide and seek in the craters! :Zifeara_

_707: Will that day come? Haha_

_707:_ **_I’d love that…_ **

_707:_ **_I’d love to go with you._ **

_We’ll make it happen or at least get you as close as we can. :Zifeara_

_Promise. :Zifeara_

 

He knew she never broke promises and this was one she would make happen so help her.

 

_707: …_

_707: I really have to get myself together and start working for real tomorrow…_

_707: Since I have to finish my work for the agency to trace the hacker…_

_That damn hacker! D: < :Zifeara_

_Can’t wait to get my hands on him when you find him! :Zifeara_

_707: Yeah!_

_707: The reason why I’m a mess is all because…_

_707: of that_ **_hacker_ ** _!!!_

_707: Oh right!_

_707:_ _There’s a group called Hackers Chasing Hackers._

_707: Do you think it will help the party? Lol_

_707: It crossed my mind since all I’m thinking about is hackers right now ^^;_

_Yeah! It might make you feel better if they come? :Zifeara_

_707: Oh yeah!_

_707: I’m gonna mess the Hell out of them haha._

_Then I guess I will too. :3 :Zifeara_

_707: Hmm;;;_

_707: I guess I was weirder than usual today._

_707: I’ll get going._

_707: Tomorrow I’ll really try to do my job and finish everything!_

_707: As long as my engine is on,_

_707: I will protect Zifeara!_

_My hero! :Zifeara_

_I can already feel God Seven’s good graces protecting me ^^ :Zifeara_

_707: Hahaha,_

_707: Thank you for saying that ^^_

_707: Zifeara,_

_707: goodnight!_

_If you’re having a hard time, just think of me and feel better! :Zifeara_

_You know you have my full support! :Zifeara_

_707: Oh…_

_707: I can’t stop thinking about you though,_

_707: and that’s not good…_

_707: Haha._

_707: Look at me, I’m saying gibberish again._

_707: Then bye._

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

Oh man… that one had her face a little warm… If only she could get herself to wherever he was, there was definitely something she had in mind to help this boy relax… Even if he somehow was as religious as he pretended to be now, she was willing to bet she could turn him into a sinner in 5 minutes tops.

 

***

 

Helping Saeran out of the window, Zifeara was sure her heart couldn’t be beating any faster. [They had been planning](https://youtu.be/Cmnovgy89eY) on getting the twins out of their room tonight for weeks now and she had done everything in her power to make sure they wouldn’t be caught. She had told her aunt she was going out tonight and why, confirming she wouldn’t be further away from home than just behind the church. That technically wasn’t a lie; their cave was behind the church, just much further into the woods. She had made sure Kai knew they were out so that if they had to, they could make a beeline for his place since it was closer than hers. She had even asked a favor of Mal, getting the younger girl to provide a powder that was more effective than sleeping pills; Saeyoung had managed to get it into what their mother had been eating for dinner so that she’d be guaranteed to be out all night. They were seeing this eclipse and there was nothing in the world that was going to stop them. This was going to be the longest she could spend with them at once probably ever.

They ran their way through the woods, excitement giving them an extra burst of speed. It was only 8 o'clock right now; Zifeara had been told her aunt would be asleep by the time she got back, but that Hemlock trusted her to be home by 11 since the eclipse happened at about 10:20. Yeah right. She was staying with her favorite pair of miscreants for as long as physically possible. Once they reached their destination, Zifeara pulled all the food she had stored in her pack out, using the huge blanket Saeyoung was holding for her as a tablecloth and spreading their feast out.

They ate and laughed, Zifeara reading them a few bits of some books she had brought as well for them, handing them to Saeyoung to borrow for later. They moved their stuff around the clearing with the moon, ensuring that they would have the best view of the eclipse possible when it happened. They set up the small telescope she had also borrowed from Mal, taking turns looking at various things in between constantly checking to see if it looked like the eclipse was going yet. She knew it wasn’t since she had her phone and could tell them the time, but still. The boys were having fun and there was no way she was going to stop them.

It was getting close to time and Saeyoung wouldn’t leave the telescope alone, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he fine tuned the focus and position and generally everything about it. She and Saeran were behind his twin, him leaning back with his hands behind him and her leaning in a similar fashion with her back flush with his chest. Saeran had gotten pretty quiet once she had settled there, but she figured that was just because he was trying to enjoy her presence as much as she was his. They had no idea when they’d get to do this again and she knew the younger Choi liked sitting so that he was touching her; it always comforted him. Currently she was busy watching his brother having a fit.

 

“Saeyoung, chill, you aren’t going to miss it, I promise. The moon isn’t going anywhere. And you still have five more minutes at least.”

 

 _“But Zifeara,”_ he started, _“I want this to be perfectly set up for when it does happen! I’ve been so ready for this for so long, I don’t want to miss a second of it.”_

 

Since Saeran was directly behind her, she heard him perfectly, even though his voice was very hushed. _“Just let him do it. He really has been off the walls since you told him about all of this.”_

 

She had a sneaking suspicion that he was just enjoying having his brother focusing on something besides getting him involved in some kind of nonsense, but based on the color of his face when she turned to look at him, Zifeara let it alone. She and Saeran just quietly watched Saeyoung bounce around during what was probably about to be the most exciting day of his life so far. They were munching on some kind of candy she had brought, once in a while exchanging soft words about one thing or another. They nearly fell over when Saeyoung practically screeched at them to come see the eclipse starting.

Saeran stood and helped her up before they both moved to either side of the far more excited Choi. They couldn’t really tell yet, but Saeyoung was looking into the telescope, slightly hopping about how it had started.

 

_“Guy, guys, guys! It’s doing it! There’s a tiny sliver of shadow starting to form, it’s really happening!”_

 

Zifeara just looked at Saeran and shook her head, smiling and suppressing a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, Sae, it does really happen. Relax a little; it’s gonna take a while for this to actually go all the way, and even then to stop completely. You have plenty of time to enjoy this.”

 

He made some noise of girlish glee before Saeran was starting to lose a bit of patience. _“Saeyoung, at least let me see it before it gets too far. Share.”_

 

 _“Oh, right, sorry. Here, look.”_ Saeyoung moved over and his brother looked through the instrument, lightly gasping at the sight of something completely new that he was getting to see with his own eyes instead of in pictures.

 

He watched for a moment or two before moving over so she could take a peek as well. Her turn was much shorter considering she had seen this happen before, moving out of the way to let the twins enjoy it all. They were talking in frantic whispers while taking turns looking through the scope. Zifeara just stood behind them, arms crossed and loving nothing more than watching them be happy. Once the moon was about three fourths of the way covered, both of them left the telescope alone to stand back with her, content to watch without the aid of science.

 

Saeran was at her side, but Saeyoung moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his head next to hers. _“This is... really the best thing I’ve ever seen. Thanks, Zifeara.”_

 

She glanced sideways at him, feeling a bit of a blush forming on her face, only to see that his eyes were tearing up. Saeyoung still had them trained on the moon, but he was definitely starting to cry. It wasn’t a lot, probably only for a few seconds at most, but he couldn’t seem to help it. She moved one of her hands to rest on one of the arms across her chest, not missing the color now coming into his face as well. Her other hand she used to reach out and take one of Saeran’s. He jumped at the contact, but gently splayed his fingers to interlock them with hers.

Zifeara had the weirdest feeling right now. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Saeyoung’s face; the way the starlight played off his eyes, how he was so close that she couldn’t tell if the heat she was feeling was his face or hers, how she could see every single one of his freckles, his expression of complete wonderment. The way he was holding her so tightly. This was something she had never felt before and she didn’t know how to put it into words. She wanted to stay right where she was for forever.

They all stood stock still and silent, marveling at the shadow passing over the moon and devouring the light it produced. Since it had been nearly full, it went from brilliantly lit to absurdly dark pretty quickly. This heat in her face wasn’t subsiding and she was starting to feel it all over now. Zifeara could also feel everything she ate tonight trying to do backflips in her stomach.

 

“Saeyoung?” She asked at a whisper.

 

He could only turn his head a little bit without running it into hers, but he turned as far as he could to make eye contact. She could feel his curly red hair tickle her cheeks and neck. Everything in the universe seemed to stop once he did.

 

 _“Yeah?”_ His voice was just as quiet as hers was.

 

“Uh… d-do you…”

 

Zifeara couldn’t form enough of an organized thought to talk. All she could do was stare. This was ridiculous; she was 14 for god’s sake and here she was, suddenly unable to talk to one of her best friends because… he was _pretty_. Pretty and staring back at her the way she was at him. No matter how dark it was out here, the color in his own face was just as obvious as it would be in the middle of the day.

 

He swallowed and she could almost feel it. _‘D… do I what?”_

 

Do you feel that. All of _this_ that I’m feeling right now. That was a stupid question, how could he? Actually, he might be able to feel the way her heart was hammering against her ribs with as close to her as he was. She still couldn’t seem to make any more words, just continue to meet his eyes and feel… whatever this was. Zifeara shut her mouth again.

 

The way he was looking at her changed, expression becoming more nervous. He was almost… searching for something. _“Y-yeah…”_

 

There was no way he was really answering the question she’d been thinking, he was just… diverting the conversation they should be having to stop her from being so weird. She looked away quickly, instead feeling Saeran hold onto her hand a little tighter. She was sorry she had. They were twins and he looked no less breathtaking than his brother. _“Shooting star!”_

 

As different as they were, that was one thing they both did love; the Choi twins never didn’t get excited about space debris hitting the atmosphere. Zifeara smiled though it didn’t do much to make any of what had just happened dissipate. She still felt way too much just looking at one of her twins. Luckily, once she had returned her attention to what they were here for, gazing at the now fading eclipse, nothing else unusual took place.

She and the twins stayed out till almost 2 in the morning, trying to make this last for as long as physically possible. They did have a point where they were too tired to continue, though. They packed everything up, each saying their goodbyes and exchanging hugs that seemed… a little longer than usual. She didn’t blame them since it had been an emotional night for everyone, but she could swear that the one Saeyoung gave felt different somehow. She was going crazy.

 

 _“When, um…”_ Saeyoung was nervously scratching the back of his head. _“When do you think we can see you again?”_

 

“Um, whenever you can manage I suppose. You know I always want to hang out with you guys. Besides, you always find a way to let me know one way or another.”

 

 _“Yeah, we’ll manage.”_ Saeran said with a pretty big yawn. _“Sorry. Thank you for all of this, Zifeara. It was… really, really nice.”_ Now he was starting to get shy again, looking from her back to the ground.

 

They all parted ways, but Zifeara couldn't help but thinking about what was going on with her till she passed out from exhaustion.

The next day Michael had brought Malaya over to stay for a couple of days since he had somewhere to go and Zifeara couldn’t help but tell her what had happened. She couldn’t tell Fang since he hated the twins and had expected them to behave while they were doing this. Did it count as misbehaving if it was her fault?

 

_“So how did you like the eclipse?”_

 

“It was awesome Mal, but… it was weird. Is it normal to think that a boy is pretty? Like, handsome isn’t the right word, pretty is.”

 

_“Pretty sure that “Pretty Boy” is a term? But not in a nice way?”_

 

“True but like… I felt really weird. It was kinda like watching a car accident where you can’t stop watching even though you want to and that’s never happened to me with a _person_ before. And I was really warm even though it was nice outside last night, like I was sick or something. It was stupid.”

 

 _“That sounds so weird. You sure you aren’t sick?”_ Malaya poked her forehead.

 

Zifeara swatted her hand away, pouting.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. It was really weird but… I kinda liked it? It wasn’t unpleasant or anything and the _worst_ part was, they’re _twins_. The second I could stop staring at one, I looked at the other and it just didn’t stop. Just… the way Saeyoung looked at me made it worse.”

 

Malaya made a face. _“Cooties. You have cooties.”_

 

“Malaya, that doesn’t exist. That isn’t a real disease, it’s just a thing little kids say when they don’t think touching each other is something they want to deal with. Children have way worse things going on with them than cooties. Besides, you’re _twelve_ , how do you still believe in that? If they were real, you’d have them too from being around Kai; you climb him like a tree all the time.”

 

Malaya tilted her head. _“Huh. Good point. Then you just like them, haha.”_

 

“Well no shit I like them, I spend any time I possibly can with them. I sneak into their house in the middle of the night. I knew that. But what the Hell is…” She gestured to generally all of her. “ _This_ then?! This was fuckin weird!”

 

_“I don’t know? Puberty? You are supposed to be the adult here!”_

 

“Huh. Actually, that would be Kai. He’s older… Aw man, I don’t want to ask him if that’s what this felt like when his voice started doing that thing. Shit. I guess I’ll have to ask Aunt Hem.”

 

Malaya laughed. _“That’ll be a fun conversation. Let me know when you do that so I can not be here.”_

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll wait till Michael comes back for you. Jeez, I really hope that’s not what this is. It’s funny when it happened to Kai, but I don’t wanna deal with it.”

 

***

 

[Zifeara laughed to herself](https://youtu.be/pQ6BkjULpYE%0A), shaking her head at how ridiculous she’d been. Then again, you’re not supposed to know you’re in love at that age. And she hadn’t felt anything quite like that since. She didn’t have the chance to ask her aunt about it when she had wanted to; Fang’s mom had gotten into the car accident that killed her the next day and suddenly he really was her brother. Aunt Hemlock gave them ‘the talk’ at the same time and it had been weird. At least she knew what it was she had felt that night eventually. She wasn’t sure when she had done it, but she had her phone in her hand, thumb hovering over the button to call Saeyoung. Wondering if he’d be okay after he pulled a hard bail on her earlier, she pressed it.

 

_“Gahhhhh… You called… I think my brain’s broken… Did you know that I can’t really take all the calls I get? There’s a risk it’s bugged…”_

 

Well this was a new way to get her to stop distracting him she wasn’t expecting.

 

“Huh. Feels kinda strange to think that someone is listening to our conversation…”

 

_“Strange? You don’t mean good, right? Because if you think it’s good, then you have weird taste…! Still, you have to check when you’re discussing important information. When you talk on the phone you kind of have to let them know, ‘Hey guys~ I know you’re listening… I’m gonna kill you if you don’t hang up!’”_

 

As much as she knew he was kidding with her, Zifeara had to wonder how many times he’d actually done that. Especially with the tone of voice he’d addressed the fake spies with.

 

_“...Something like that. It might seem like shadow boxing, but it works super well. Anyways, why did you call?”_

 

“Well, after everything today, I was checking on you to see if you were okay. You know I’m worried about you.”

 

_“I’m fine thank you. And you?”_

 

She was surprised at him using sarcastic English, but then again she wasn’t sure how many languages he knew well enough to speak them. She hadn’t really thought about it, but he probably knew at least a few for work.

 

_“That’s how cliche okay I’m doing. I’m fine if you’re okay. Just don’t open the door to strangers and if you see a wolf in a red hood, ask it to show you his hands and just bang them with an ax… Oh, but you don’t have an ax, right? Just ignore it then.”_

 

“Hahaha, I think you’re been reading too many of someone’s fairytale books, Sae. Besides, what if the wolf is Zen and I hurt him? Jaehee would kill me.”

 

_“O-oh, haha, I guess so… Uh, just be careful okay? I don’t see anything going on with the CCTV, but you can never be too careful.”_

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I will be. Hey do you… when all this nonsense settles down, do you want to try and see… when the next eclipse is? Maybe we could try to see it together or something.”

 

This was starting to be a trend; making him so quiet she could almost hear him breathing. He didn’t really know what to say to that… meaning he probably knew exactly what she was alluding to. It took him a while to answer, the white noise of the open phone line feeling suffocating in the absence of his voice.

 

_“I… I can’t promise you that that can happen but… I-I’d like that. I mean, don’t get your hopes up or anything, I still have a lot to do and catch the hacker and probably deal with what happens afterwards… but I’d really…”_

 

Zifeara could feel herself subconsciously bite down on her bottom lip, trying not to make a sound that would tell Saeyoung that she was almost vibrating with excited energy. He cleared his throat.

 

_“I should get back to work. Time goes by fast when you talk to me right? That’s one of my charms~!”_

 

“Haha, one of many, Sae. Goodnight.”

 

_“Uh, haha, I’ll talk to you later. Night.”_


	9. A Sadness Runs Through Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is starting to try to push Zifeara away from him, but it isn't going the way he wants it to. Also, who's that figure lurking in the shadows? The redhead has a real bad feeling about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This chapter is hella long (37 pages, jeez) as an apology for how long it takes me to update stuff anymore! I was playing Saeran's route plus playing videogames, so.... sorry! 
> 
> Your general song for this chapter is [What Did You Do](https://youtu.be/y-3N-c85d4Y) by Gabrielle Aplin cause Sae is real done with all these feels he's having...

“How… how did you even do that?”

 

Saeyoung stared wide eyed at the angry creature, furious buzzing echoing throughout its glass prison. Saeran shuffled nervously next to him. _“You could have gotten stung, Zifeara…”_

 

She simply shrugged. _“It landed on the communion table, so I just put the jar over it and slipped some paper under the jar then turned it over. It didn’t even come close to touching me. The question is, what do we do with it?”_

 

 _“What do you mean ‘do with it’? We should let it go outside, right?”_ Saeran clearly didn’t understand the raw power their girl was holding in her hand right now.

 

She caught the way his eyes glinted behind his glasses.

 

“Saeran, Saeran, Saeran. It isn’t every day you have a wasp in a jar. We can’t let this opportunity go to waste!”

 

His brother looked like he was going to protest, but Zifeara was faster to indulge his madness. _“Too true. You sound like you have something in mind, Sae.”_

 

She handed him the jar and he could feel the vibrations of the insect’s rapidly beating wings. It felt like the stampeding of the four horsemen.

 

“I just might. The priest yelled at you last week for not taking your studies very seriously, didn’t he Zifeara?”

 

 _“Yeah, he does that a lot lately. Aaaaand?”_ She grinned and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t like it when he yells at you. I think God may have sent us our little friend here to carry out some well deserved payback. C’mon, I know exactly what to do with this.”

 

Saeran made a disapproving noise but followed them to the confessional booth on the other side of the room. None of the adults were currently paying them any mind, which you’d think they’d have learned not to do by now. Usually after service everyone would socialize a while and then people would start lining up for confession. They had to be fast. Zifeara kept her voice low so as not to raise suspicion. _“Saeyoung Choi, are about to do what I think you are?”_

 

He smirked and tried to look as innocent as possible.

 

“I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about. I’m merely releasing one of God’s creatures from this tiny glass jail into somewhere it would be far more comfortable. The confessional booth is nice and warm~”

 

 _“Hyung…”_ As per usual, Saeran’s warning tone was ignored as Saeyoung cracked the door to the priest’s side of the booth open. He unscrewed the lid but didn’t take it off.

 

 _“You’re going straight to Hell.”_ Zifeara was trying very hard to stifle a laugh but was keeping her eyes out for anyone who could notice what they were doing. He knew she was kidding; Zifeara didn’t even believe in that sort of thing.

 

Saeyoung shook the jar slightly before setting it inside and tipping it over, backing up and quickly shutting the door. He heard the lid fall off and knew the wasp was free. He turned around and started walking casually away from the booth towards the pews to get a good seat for this.

 

“Eh, I’ll apologize personally to God later. Besides, He knows everything, so He’ll know that the priest deserved it. The old man shouldn’t be so mean to Zifeara.”

 

The three of them sat down and Saeran hadn’t stopped scowling. He _knew_ all three of them would get in trouble like they always did whenever his brother decided to do something like this. Soon enough all the adults either started leaving or lining up for the confessional and the priest made his way to the booth. Saeyoung was nearly shaking with anticipation. This was going to be so good. Kai came back from the bathroom to join them, but he was quick to notice that something was going on. _“Alright, what are you two up to now?”_

 

Zifeara was offended on their behalf. _“Fang, what makes you think Saeyoung and Saeran are doing something they shouldn’t be_ **_every_ ** _time you see them?”_

 

The older boy’s expression remained as blank as his tone. _“Because they_ **_are_ ** _always up to something every time I see them. What did you do.”_

 

She crossed her arms. _“Nonsense. My twins are perfect angels.”_

 

 _“Yeah, so was Lucifer, Zifeara. Guess who_ **_someone_ ** _is named after? I mean it, wh-”_

 

The shriek echoed around the entire church and a majority of the remaining congregation jumped. Everyone’s eyes darted to the confessional booth as the door slammed open and the priest came running out, arms flailing wildly. _“Get it off, get it-! Wasp! Wasp on my robes!”_

 

A few adults tried to help while some suppressed snickers, but Saeyoung and Zifeara bust out laughing. Saeran held a hand over his mouth to remain quiet, but his shaking shoulders betrayed his amusement. Fang stared open mouthed at the distressed priest. _“How did you even…?”_

 

The voice of the holy man once again rang through the room, but now it was less scared and more angry. _“Nightshade! Where is that girl?”_

 

Saeyoung stopped laughing and became instantly worried. He was going to have to fess up to this or she’d be in even more trouble than usual. He went to tell her as much, but found her conveniently missing. Along with his brother. Kai turned and noticed as well. They exchanged a confused look before the shadow of the priest fell over them. _“Alright, where is she? Kai, you always know where your sister is.”_

 

Well, based on the look of panic on his face, he didn’t right now. Zifeara’s aunt joined the priest. _“You have no idea where Zifeara went, do you, Kai?”_

 

He shook his head and that defaulted the priest to Saeyoung. The _other_ troublemaker in his church. Somewhere off behind the priest, the redhead caught sight of Jihyun, who was slightly shaking his head. He must have known what had happened, but… he also looked like he was trying not to laugh. The older boy often tried to keep him out of trouble, but it usually didn’t work. The priest had his hands on his hips and was waiting expectantly for Saeyoung to own up to this.

 

“I’m sorry, Father. It didn’t sting you, did it?”

 

 _“It didn’t, but you knew this was wrong, Luciel. I’m certain you didn’t do this yourself, you never do. Tell me where Zifeara is and I’ll only give you half the Hail Marys you deserve for this little stunt.”_ The priest was glaring hard, but Saeyoung would never sell Zifeara out. He still really wanted to know where she and Saeran had vanished to so fast, though. As if on cue, he saw Hemlock look behind him and smile. He turned to see Saeran emerge from the hallway at the back of the church, holding Zifeara’s hand and saying something quietly to her. Her eyes widened just for a moment before she looked neutral again.

 

The priest waited till they got right in front of the pew to return to their seats before he voiced is query. _“Zifeara, where were you just now?”_

 

It was Saeran who spoke first. _“Zifeara was just in the bathroom. She had to go so I went with her.”_  He saw the priest’s concern, about to ask another question but cut him off. _“I waited outside till she was done. You aren't supposed to let a lady go by herself, right?”_

 

Saeyoung’s mouth was hanging open. Saeran made Zifeara an alibi. Which conveniently gave _him_ an alibi. Which meant that there was only one person left to blame for this… It didn't help that Zifeara’s aunt started _beaming_ behind him. _“Well, well, what a little gentleman! I suppose that answers your question, Father?”_

 

While the priest grumbled and told Saeyoung to do an indeterminate amount of Hail Marys, the redhead glared at his twin. He still had Zifeara’s hand in his and since she was watching the priest lose his cool, no one saw the smug, _shit-eating_ grin Saeran gave him. His twin was a crafty little _shit_ and now he had extra brownie points with their girl, not to mention her _aunt_. This was going to be an argument between them later, he could feel it. Saeran was cheating.

 

***

 

The corner of his lip twitched upwards, the obnoxious pull of consciousness pushing its way into his skull once more. They had all been such brats as kids. He would give almost anything to be able to mess around with his two favorite people like that again. As it was, he would be lucky if everything didn’t go to shit right now. Saeyoung stretched, turning his computer chair back towards his monitors. Of his three screens, one was displaying work for the agency, one was a program he’d been using to try and catch the RFA hacker, and the last was his modeling program. He clicked around on the last screen a little, rotating pieces this way and that. His new robot was almost ready to put together. The dog was actually kind of dangerous, but this one would be much more delicate. He pulled up his AI code, looking over it again and tweaking a few things. When he was gone, this robot would act just like him. Maybe then Zifeara wouldn’t be so sad to see him go. Again.

The RFA chats dinged by, but he paid them no mind. He switched constantly between catching the hacker, doing a tiny bit of agency work, and building the small robotic cat. The Mechanical Ever Optimistic Wonder, or M.E.O.W-y as he’d been fondly referring to it, was coming along fantastically. Seven of course had to make it look like Elizabeth the Third because there was no prettier cat in the world and he thought the resemblance was spot on. For a robot. Zifeara was going to love this. Now that he had something to replace himself for her, he could start pushing her away. Nudge her towards someone who wouldn’t ruin her life just by existing.

Now he was in a good mood. He’d passed all night and the early morning getting important things done and was feeling ready to do what he needed to. That hacker was going _down_. Looking at the clock, he quickly put away everything that wasn’t his agency work. Vanderwood could be here any second now and Seven had to at least pretend like he’d been doing more of that than he had. He still had things running to try to deal with the hacker in the background, but now it was time to actually do something productive for the agency. Appearances were everything while Vanderwood was around.

His phone dinged again, signaling someone was in the chatroom. Glancing at who it was this time, Saeyoung smiled. It was time to finally rejoin the RFA chats as the 707 he was supposed to be. He probably had time to do that. Besides, he had to test out his new resolve against a certain tempting vixen.

 

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

_707 has entered the chatroom_

 

_707: Meow meow~_

_707: Zifeara!_

_707: I was a total downer yesterday, right?_

_707: Got my vibe back!!!_

_Zifeara: Yeah? You’re feeling better now? ^^_

_707: Yup!!!_

_707: I usually get sentimental and depressed late at night. lol_

_707: I’m fine now._

_Zifeara: Good, I’m glad to hear it!_

_Zifeara: Nice to have you back lol_

_707: Thnx, thnx lol_

_707: Zen_

_[Sparkly Eyes Seven emoji]_

_707: I feel bad that I made everyone worry about me…_

 

Everyone else had their own problems to worry about and he didn’t need to be one of them. Jumin had his company to think about, Jaehee had Jumin to deal with, Zen was busy with the 8 million types of practice he had to go to, Yoosung had to at least try to be interested with school stuff and attempt to get the new RFA member to notice him more… People had things to do. Zifeara needed to keep herself safe and had drawings to produce.

 

_Zifeara: Don’t. Friends worry about each other, it’s what we do!_

_Zifeara: As long as you’re okay now, that’s what matters <3 _

 

Oh man, this woman was definitely testing him.

 

_707: You’re so nice, Zifeara T_T_

_707: Oh!_

_707: I brought a photo that will erase the image of gloomy Seven from everyone’s mind, haha_

 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 

Not paying Jumin any mind for the moment, Seven uploaded a picture he had gotten from Vanderwood’s phone of himself. The older man had taken it during a conversation they were having about him going out for a drive for a bit. Vanderwood had taken it to prove a point about him looking ridiculous, but Seven actually thought he looked rather dashing in it. Therefor he stole the image.

 

_[Picture of Seven in his green shirt]_

_707: Tada!_

_707: Photo that Ms. Vanderwood took ★_

_Zifeara: !!!_

_Zifeara: Wow, Seven! You look so handsome!_

_Zifeara: Where was this when I asked for a picture a couple days ago?_

_707: Why thank you, thank you._

_707: Hehe, it was floating around in the future!_

 

Okay, good. His heart was pounding at the praise, but he hadn’t overreacted. That was a normal answer. Really normal. Jumin had gotten tired of being ignored.

 

_Jumin Han: He;;o_

_Jumin Han: Hello._

 

Well if that wasn’t just the most blatant cry for acknowledgement…

 

 _707:_ **_GAP+2_ **

_Jumin Han: What does that mean._

_Zifeara: Chairman-to-be’s Gap Moe has increased by 2._

 

God, if this woman wasn’t going to be the death of him. He chuckled out loud to himself.

 

_707: You’re thinking what I’m thinking!_

_707: Zifeara! lol_

_Jumin Han: Gap moe…?_

_707: Ya._

_707: Do u know what that means?_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Doesn’t it mean when a character’s contradictory characteristics make him more likable?_ **

_Zifeara: …_

_707: …_

_Zifeara: Alright, who taught him that._

_707: ??? Who indeed!_

_707: Next he’ll be making memes!_

_Zifeara: Okay, maybe let’s not go that far._

_Zifeara: No one teach Jumin what memes are._

_707: lol_

_Jumin Han:_ **_It’s in urbandictionary._ **

 

The rest of the conversation was pretty normal till the mysterious email was brought up. Jumin had gotten it too. He had read the back chat and was trying to find a way to trace it earlier, but the program on his computer had finally alerted him to not being able to trace it from the messenger. He asked Jumin to forward the email to him and he’d just deal with it directly. There had to be a way to figure out where this thing was coming from.

After that, Jumin decided to ruin the happy facade Seven had erected so carefully this morning.

 

_707: I, Seven, am_

_707:_ **_always ready to sacrifice myself_ **

_707: for RFA members. lol_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Ready to sacrifice yourself?_ **

_Jumin Han: then…_

_Jumin Han:_ _I was thinking that you should go to Zifeara yourself to protect her if you finish the work…_

 

Oh no, _please_ don’t do this Jumin. He really wanted to go, he did, but if he went to the apartment, the agency would try to follow him. That and _Zifeara_ was at the apartment. He’d have to see her. He’d be able to look at her while he talked to her. Be able to reach out and _touch_ her. If he laid a finger on her, he was doomed. He couldn’t go…

 

_Zifeara: It’s really the only real way to make 100% sure I’m safe…_

_707: What?_

_Jumin Han: Since I can’t send bodyguards to Zifeara._

_707: I suddenly thought of something to test. lol_

_707: I have to get going!_

_Jumin Han: You could at least give me an answer._

_707: Nope. Busy._

_Jumin Han: Hmm._

 

Seven felt a disturbance in the force. As if some cosmic force was trying to warn him to run. To log out now. The cosmic force never lied.

 

_Zifeara: T_T You just said you’re ready to sacrifice yourself… You’re not coming to save me?_

_707: Gahh…_

_707: I’m ready,_

_707:_ **_but if you meet someone like me, your life will get messed up._ **

_707: Gahhhh!!!!_

_707: My first and last cat is Elly!_

_Jumin Han: What in the world are you talking about?_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Elizabeth the 3rd is not you first cat._ **

 

J… Jumin was right. Technically… Zifeara was his first… Oh crap, so much for the wall he’d built himself. He needed to get out of here and now. Zifeara was going to read too much into what he’d just written, he could feel it.

 

_707: Anyways,_

_707: you said you’re going on a business trip today, right?_

_707: Have a safe flight._

_707: And take care of yourself, okay, Zifeara??_

_707: I’ll get going!_

 

Her response took longer than it should have for what she said.

 

_Zifeara: Alright...go._

 

Was… was she _mad_ at him?! That was… that was a good thing; if she was mad she’d stop bothering him so much. But seriously? She was annoyed he couldn’t risk her safety to go see her. Zifeara didn’t understand how dire the situation was, he knew that, but why did he feel so put out that she was upset? He had kinda wanted this. Right?

Seven shook his head and beat a hasty retreat. He couldn’t keep doing this. He’d already let her get away with too much that he told her not to do. Hell, Zifeara still called him Saeyoung over the phone and that was a big no-no. But his real name sounded so good from her lips… Gah! Distracted! He had plenty to do and not a lot of time to do it. The big bad witch would be here soon and Seven had to get things going with work. Of any kind. Something to focus on that wasn’t all these feelings he could have sworn he got rid of…

 

Saeyoung leaned back in his chair, popping another Honey Buddah chip in his mouth. He gazed around at all his monitors, each one doing something different for his agency work. His eyes stopped on the camera feed to the apartment. He hadn’t seen Zifeara all day. It was starting to grind on his nerves.

 

_“Zero Seven, are you really going to be like this?”_

 

He barely spared the older man a glance. “Yes.”

 

 _“What? Yes!? Hey, you look at me…”_ Vanderwood moved closer and snagged Seven’s bag of chips right out of his hand. _“And stop eating those weird chips! You haven’t finished a fraction of the work you were supposed to do today. What am I going to tell the boss?”_

 

Now since he didn’t have much of a choice, the hacker turned around in his chair, meeting Vanderwood’s glare. “I’m going to finish it. The day’s still young~ Have a positive mind and some hope!”

 

 _“Oh, all you did was fool around today and now you’re giving_ **_me_ ** _advice?”_ It looked like the other agent was really coming to the end of his rope rather quickly today. Shame.

 

“Oh come on~ Mister~ Just wait a minute~ My delicate heart doesn’t feel ready yet~ But first, is everything fine at the apartment?” Seven had only just checked. Vanderwood had been watching it for a while till just now.

 

 _“Is this all I get for practically living at your house to clean your room, feed you, and stare at that damn CCTV feed…?”_ It was more to himself than the hacker, but then Vanderwood rolled his eyes and deadpanned. _“I’m not blind. Ever since the messenger was hacked, all you’ve been doing is tracing that hacker! And you’ve been tracking that weird email the whole day! You think I came here to volunteer as your maid because I have so much free time?”_

 

Seven felt any hint of a good mood he had left drain from his being. It had lasted an amazingly short amount of time from earlier this morning. “Ma’am. Can I say something?”

 

_“Stop joking around… I have my taser in my bag.”_

 

Some habits were hard to break. “Agent Vanderwood.”

 

 _“What.”_ The older man crossed his arms, the sound of leather rubbing against itself doing nothing to add to the serious mood trying to settle over the room.

 

“If you just talk to the boss and stall some time, I can finish the work for the RFA first and then really focus on the work for the agency.” That sounded like pretty solid logic. Once everything was okay with the RFA and he didn’t have to worry over Zifeara so much, Seven could definitely focus on his actual job. It was such an easy solution! “I can’t get things done because I’m trying to do everything all at once!”

 

_“No.”_

 

He leaned forward in his chair, voice with an indignant edge after such a quick negative response to a viable solution. “Why?!”

 

Vanderwood threw his hands up and returned the hacker’s annoyance with his own. _“We’re already past the deadline and you know that this job has higher risks!”_

 

The other agent pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly trying not to let things escalate past one outburst. _“I didn’t tell the boss you work for the RFA considering that you became an agent so young… But if you delay this task further, I’ll have to inform him. If things get delayed like this, those in the upper division can take it the wrong way! For you and me both! They can take us out off the face of the Earth without anyone knowing!”_

 

He _knew_ that! That didn’t make it any easier to ignore the greatest threat to the RFA that had ever existed or put aside the overwhelming desire to keep one of only two people he couldn’t bare to lose a second time as safe as he could manage. Saeran was okay wherever he was, but Zifeara was in danger right now and it was about as close to his fault as it could be! He should have told V they couldn’t let her in. Should have sent her home to keep living her happy, _safe_ life… He should have never let this happen to her. Seven sat back in his chair, pushing his glasses up and putting his hands over his eyes to rub them.

 

“Yes. You are right, Agent Vanderwood.”

 

 _“Then realize the gravity of the situation and focus! We’re not allowed to have personal lives because things like_ **_this_ ** _might happen.”_ He pointed to the monitor displaying the lonely hallway of the apartment. _“You have to finish the job by today. If you don’t, I’ll have to report to the boss about the RFA. Then they might put you in some mental facility. You’ll never get to see that stupid_ **_girl_ ** _trapped inside that apartment!”_

 

Seven’s head snapped forward with a glare. “Don’t you talk about her like that, Vanderwood. Don’t you dare.”

 

He was met with only defiance. The two agents stared each other down for what felt like an hour, but eventually the older man gave up, shaking his head and sighing, looking at the floor. _“I know that you can’t help but think about the RFA… But we have to be alive first. No, Agent 707?”_

 

As angry as he was, it dissipated almost instantly. Vanderwood didn’t want his life to be put at risk just because Seven had a silly crush on some girl he hadn’t even seen in 7 years. It was… understandable. The redhead let the tension ease from his shoulders again.

 

“Yes… We do.”

 

 _“Now you’re answering properly.”_ Vanderwood relaxed his stance too. The hacker hadn’t realized how close to a physical argument they’d just been. _“You’ve always done well… What’s up with you? You can’t focus and create some strange robot…”_

 

The self-hatred was back in full force. He was being a baby for no real reason. “You’re right…” He pulled at his hair slightly. At least a little pain was better than a growing numbness. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

Vanderwood shook his head. _“I’m worried about your involvement with the RFA. If this goes wrong and you get taken away, what will be the use of RFA or that charity party? Even if they put you back, they’ll give you a completely new identity. You know how excruciating that is…”_

 

“I do…” Seven really wished his voice hadn’t wavered. This was completely pathetic of him. There was no way he was going to lose it now. He had too much to do. He cleared his throat. “You’re right, Agent Vanderwood.”

 

The handler’s stance and tone softened. _“Okay. I’m glad you understand. I feel good I managed to convince you. I’ll get some coffee and we’ll start again. We focus again after taking a short break, okay?”_

 

“Alright.”

 

 _“Then go clear your head for a bit.”_ Vanderwood spun on his heel and wandered off to the kitchen, leaving Seven to himself.

 

The hacker rocked in his chair for a bit, making it move faster and faster till he finally stopped and let out a strained growl, wishing he could just full on scream.

 

“God... Yeah. This isn’t for me. This anxious feeling.”

 

He again pulled at his hair, hunching over to put his head and elbows between his knees to make the blood flow faster to his head for a brief moment. He need to snap himself out of this.

 

“Luciel… Get your shit together. You have to live first. That’s the only way the RFA will remain…”

 

He stood up, focusing on the tingle of the sudden change in position as he wandered towards the front door. He needed a walk.

 

“But why do I have _such_ a bad feeling about this?”

 

He grabbed his headphones and put them on, plugging them into his phone and putting some music on. The shuffle function didn’t like him today either, it would seem. He had been [listening to this song](https://youtu.be/fe0T2MlOLg8) a lot lately… Seven skipped it. Shoving his phone into his pocket halfway out the door, his fingers brushed something familiar. He pulled a tiny paper cat from his pocket as he started walking, staring at the small feline.

 

“Something feels strange… Wrong. I just feel like something will happen to Zifeara…”

 

***

 

Zifeara almost got to put her phone down. She’d just left the messenger after talking to Yoosung and was going to go back to the drawing she’d really wanted to finish, but it seemed a certain hacker had other plans. She was still a little annoyed with him from this morning, but he almost never called her first. Maybe he wanted to tell her something important. She hit the answer button.

 

 _“Good afternoon!”_ Oh yeah, he must have wanted to suck up a little if he started in English. _“It’s me, Seven.”_ He sounded a good deal peppier than his tone had suggested he was last night.

 

“Hey. What are you up to?”

 

 _“I came outside to do some work. But… your voice sounds a bit weird.”_ Huh. He actually picked up the edge of irritation she hadn’t meant to lead with. _“Uhm… I’m just walking on the streets but I keep remembering your voice. I keep hearing it and I don’t know why…_ ”

 

Saeyoung sounded flustered and nervous. Zifeara found that a bit odd since as far as she knew, he was trying really hard to keep at least some amount of space between them. Not that he was doing a good job at it, but still.

 

_“Maybe your voice has a unique frequency. I want to test it out sometime.”_

 

“Dunno. You remember me being forced into the church choir as kids, so I imagine if that were the case, we’d know by now.”

 

She was trying not to be too mean to him, but she was still a tad bristled from earlier. Talking to him wasn’t really helping. Saeyoung said he wanted to keep her safe, but if that were really the case, why was he fighting it so hard? Surely he didn’t really think that just visiting the apartment to spirit her away to his house could put her in that much danger, did he?

 

_“Strange… I keep wanting to hear it…”_

 

She knew that tone of voice. That was his spacing out tone. She sighed a little more directly into the receiver than she would have liked. She was _trying_ to draw.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Zifeara could almost feel Saeyoung melt through her phone. _“Oh… that sound too…”_

 

Excuse me? Oh. _Oh_ , right. He had a _problem_. That dreamy sigh was quickly followed by flustered panic and an almost tangible stiffening of his posture.

 

_“That breathy sound! Gahh… I suddenly feel really hot. You know, don’t make noises like that. It’s… really dangerous.”_

 

“Oh? And why is that. Hmm?” She nearly heard the sparks coming off his brain that that one, horribly intentional noise had caused. This was payback. A smile spread across her face at how long it took Saeyoung to answer.

 

 _“Huh…? Why is it dangerous?”_ He sounded so utterly _unsettled_ and she had to fight the laugh threatening to escape into the phone. She was supposed to be mad. _“God my face is burning up. Don’t… do that. Don’t say things like ‘hmm’._

 

“I make no promises, Sae. It’s a pretty easy expression to make, especially in my profession.”

 

He gave an impatient whine. Man, he must really be having a time today; he was bold in his admittance that she was doing something to him right now and then-

 

_“If you are going to, do it only in front of me. If you do it in front of someone else… you might get kidnapped. Because you’re so cute…”_

 

Zifeara’s mouth fell open. Wasn’t she supposed to stop teasing him!? Who _was_ this?

 

“Saeyoung!”

 

She meant to sound at least a little accusatory since he was being so hypocritical right now, but it came out far more embarrassed. Now all bets were off.

 

“What, you want me to leave you a voicemail or something so that you can just listen to me on repeat?”

 

_“Oh! Gah, no, no, no! You can’t do that! What if you get involved in strange things because of me? If something happens and I get caught, and they find your voice file in my hard disc, they’ll target you. I can’t let that happen, so… I can only save it in my head. I have a really good memory…”_

 

“Alright seriously, what is going on with you today? First you’re super sad and I try to help you out of that, then you come bouncing in all smiles and sunshine which, by the way, felt fake as shit, now you’re ridiculously possessive veiled behind complete and utter embarrassment. Make up your damn mind; what do you want from me, Saeyoung?”

 

All Zifeara could hear was his shaky inhale of breath. Like that made him realize he was stepping over a line she couldn’t see.

 

_“... I don’t want anyone to be in danger because of me from now on…”_

 

“I swear to you I’m fine and I can handle a lot more than you seem to think I can. Very little of this hacker nonsense has even made the needle of my give-a-shit o’ meter jump. I’m not some helpless, dainty princess trapped in a dungeon for you to fret over while I twiddle my thumbs and wait to be rescued! Things are alright here and I’m _fine_ Sae-”

 

 _“_ **_I’m_ ** _not fine!”_ The vehemence of his outburst made her jump. Saeyoung had never once in all the time she’d known him yelled at her before. There was a pregnant pause where she couldn’t decide what to do now. _“O-oh… uh… I’m sorry for yelling, but I’m not fine with this.”_

 

His voice became gentle again and now carried a sadness like the one it had yesterday. _“Good people like you have to stay in this world and do good things. You can’t be involved in bad incidents because of people like me… Didn’t I tell you this before? That hackers are like the cockroaches of the internet… So don’t hang around with hackers. And even more so with secret agents…”_

 

He got quiet and sort of distant, a melancholy edge to his words. _“For you… a man with a good honest job… and a normal background… might be better-”_

 

“Saeyoung Choi, you clearly know _nothing_ about me if you believe a single drop of the drivel that just fell out of your mouth. I didn’t risk my ass to cross the street for eight years straight because I wanted to grow up to have a man with a _normal background._ So take your self deprecating, insecure, overprotective _bullshit_ and shove it _right_ _up your ass_! I don’t believe a word of any of that because I _know better_. Now shut up, stop putting yourself down, buck up, and be fucking productive like I’m trying to be. I hear one more _word_ about how you’re a piece of shit and that agency of yours will be the _least_ of your problems. Do you understand me?”

 

Zifeara hadn’t meant to explode like that, but she was just so tired of him saying bad things about himself. No matter what had happened since he left, he was still an amazing, kind, wonderful person and if she had to kick his ass to make him see that, then she would.

 

_“I-I… I need t-to go… Could you say goodbye for me, just once?”_

 

“You know why I can’t. And I’m not letting you pull me into that trap… I believe you can do this, Sae.” She felt sort of bad she’d gone off on him when he was clearly stressed. The silence on his end of the phone was too much for her to handle. She hummed a few bars of a [song she'd been listening to](https://youtu.be/yhiM_mM4Vqk) for him to relieve the tension. That set him right off. He gave a strangled yell on his end.

 

_“God! I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight! You did that on purpose, right!? Ugh… I’ll call you later.”_

 

The click of him hanging up had never sounded louder. Zifeara sat still a while, just staring into the nearest wall. That hadn’t really gone the way she had hoped.

 

***

 

His instincts told him to run. They said to drop literally everything for the RFA, leaving things up to Jumin and V to take care of since he was in a situation that threatened his own life. They told him to drop the ridiculous facade that he was a good person; the silly, happy 707 everyone thought he was and shut literally all of them out. They told him to give up any thought of having friends anymore. They were whispering compared to the thundering of his heart. The conversation he had earlier on the phone with Zifeara made him forget everything he should be doing for the agency. He was full on looking for the hacker by tracing the weird email most of the RFA got.

Saeyoung was so focused on this that he missed a few chats in the meantime. All he could hear was Zifeara’s voice, those tantalizing sounds she made, and his own blood pump way too fast. He needed to protect this girl no matter what. He owed her so much, missed her so hard, fell so fast again… Zifeara was a black hole and he couldn’t fight her gravitational pull. He was too weak. The way she had yelled at him kickstarted something he couldn’t stop. She was annoyed at him for nothing he did to her, but for bringing _himself_ down. She cared about him. Still. He had to at least get her out of this mess, even if it really was the last thing he did.

With the push of a final key, he leaned back in his chair. The program he’d just finished should be able to tell him where the hacker’s email had come from in a few minutes. Or at least give him a really big clue. The redhead sighed. Now he waited. He pulled up his phone, seeing if Zifeara had text him or something. He was somewhere in between apologizing to her and never mentioning that phone call again. He decided to chum the water and see where things went. Seven opened a new chat and waited. It wasn’t long.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

_Zen has entered the chatroom._

 

They had one more member than he wanted.

 

_707: Heya Zifeara_

_Zifeara: Heya God Seven_

_707: Hey God Zifeara_

 

Maybe he could engage in a little sucking up while he was here. He’d just have to work around Zen.

 

 _Zen:_ **_lolol What in the world are you two doing? lolol_ **

_707: Playing God and Pauper_

_707: Heya Pauper Zen_

_[Angry Zen emoji]_

_Zen: But both of you…_

_Zen:_ _did you see Yoosung flipping out?_

 

He did, and it was hilarious. The RFA’s little baby was about to grow up fast and hard to keep his mother at bay. Seven would be having a field day were it not for the current situation. If he had the time, he’d dress up and pretend to be Yoosung’s girlfriend and conveniently show up while his mom was there. If only he had the time.

 

_Zifeara: I can’t believe Mrs. Kim is going to see him! I’m starting to get nervous for the poor little lamb, lol_

_707: I’m nervous too._

_707:_ **_At how much trouble he’ll be in._ **

_707:_ **_So curious._ **

_Zen: Jumin must be crazy. lol_

_Zen: Does he think he’s a father figure or something?_

_Zen: Why would he call Yoosung’s mother?_

_Zifeara: Look, I love my nerd as much as any good gaming partner,_

_Zen:_ **_Your nerd?!?!_ **

_Zifeara: but Yoosung has a lot of horrible habits and won’t listen to us._

_Zifeara: He’s a great big mama’s boy and I’ll bet you money this will work._

 

And Seven would bet money Yoosung really was her nerd. That boy would orbit Zifeara if she’d just _let him_. He could be so much better for her…

 

_Zen: ..._

_Zen: But still!_

_Zen: How can he call his mother without any notice…_

_707: I guess Yoosung will feel like he’s just been terrorized lol_

_Zen: Yoosung is an adult. He can take care of himself._

_Zifeara: Can he, though?_

_Zen: If I were Yoosung, I would have chased that jerk to the middle east and given him Hell._

_Zen:_ **_Yoosung’s too nice to do it._ **

_[Angry Zen emoji]_

_707: Mr. Director’s always the one who makes decisions._

_707: So I guess he thinks he’s always right and did it._

_Zen: Yeah, you’re so right._

_Zen: I would never in a million years understand the way he lives…_

_707:_ **_I think most people can’t understand his life… lol_ **

_Zen: When he signs in, I’m gonna have to tell him some things_

_Zifeara: Let’s not be too harsh on him, hahaha_

_Zifeara: We’ll see if this turns out well or not._

_707: Yup._

_707: Whatever you say, I can’t hear you lol_

_Zen: I feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t say something!_

_Zifeara: Hell, don’t do that. Jaehee will have a fit and go on a murderous rampage lol_

_707: lol_

_707: Don’t worry, I know how to do CPR._

_Zifeara: And have to kiss Zen?_

_707: … Ok, don’t die, Zen_

_[Angry Zen emoji]_

_Zen:_ **_God!_ ** _I should get a beer._

_Zen: Well, that’s that._

_Zen Seven, did you analyze the_ **_email_ ** _?_

_707: Oh…_

_707: I actually came here to talk about that…_

_707: Found who sent it!_

_Zen: Really!?_

_Zifeara: Wow, you managed to find that so fast? You’re such a genius, God Seven!_

 

Saeyoung sat up a little straighter. Just because he actually hadn’t come into the chat for that exactly didn’t mean it didn’t feel good to be acknowledged for working so hard on this. Especially since Zifeara seemed to have adopted ‘God Seven’ as his new title.

 

_707: I★_

_707: AM★_

_707: A★_

_707: GENIUS★_

_Zen:_ **_All those stars are making me dizzy._ **

_707: Yup. That’s the point._

_Zen: Just tell me what you found…_

_Zen: So it really was a spam message, right?_

_Zifeara: Should we maybe have listened to Zifeara when she said it was sketch beyond belief?_

_707: …_

_707: Point to Zifeara._

_707:_ **_It’s not spam…_ **

_Zen: What!?_

_Zen: It’s not!?_

_707: I was surprised too when I looked into it._

_707: I tracked the server’s proxy._

_Zifeara: It’s from the fuckin hacker, isn’t it?_

_707: ...Yes_

 

Why did she have to be so right? Zifeara was always smug about it.

 

 _Zifeara: Oh, whauddup scrubs. I_ **_told you_ ** _I had a bad feeling about this._

_[Surprised Zen emoji]_

_707:_ **_That hacker… is definitely after us…_ **

_Zen: Yoosung said he got it too._

_Zen: So it’s not spam. It’s for RFA members._

_707:_ **_I didn’t get it… But yeah, I think so…_ **

_Zen: I have no idea what he’s after._

_Zen: And what he wants from us._

_707: I... think I kind of know._

_707:_ **_Maybe he’s after information…_ **

_707: I’ll have to discuss this with V_

_707: but I’m worried about Zifeara since she doesn’t have any bodyguards…_

_Zifeara: Blah blah blah, Zifeara is still in trouble blah._

_Zifeara: What do you know about the hacker, Seven?_

 

That… did she really take her own safety _that_ lightly at this point? She really wasn’t nervous at all? Zifeara must not have the same bad feeling he did… He had to do something to protect her…

 

_707: There’s not much I can say right now._

_707: I’m sorry…_

_707: I’ll explain everything once I talk with V._

_707:_ **_Please trust me and wait a bit._ **

_Zifeara: ...Okay. I do._

 

Seven’s heart jumped in his chest. He hadn’t lost her trust yet. That had to count for something.

 

 _707:_ **_Thank you_ ** _, Zifeara._

_707: I promise I’ll get this sorted ASAP_

_Zen: Seven, let me ask you this while you’re here…_

_Zen: What do you think the email means?_

_Zen: What the Hell is_ **_magenta_ ** _??_

_Zen: I have no clue what the message is!_

_707: I don’t know that either…_

_707: I’ll find out more about it, so I think everyone should stick with their bodyguards for the time being…_

_Zen: God… fine…_

_Zifeara: Speaking of, are_ **_you_ ** _going to be okay without bodyguards?_

_Zifeara: As far as I know, you don’t have any either._

_Zen: Yeah, are you fine without a bodyguard?_

 

Aww, they were worried for him. Like anyone could get into this house anyway. Plus Vanderwood would eat them alive. And even if that failed, he was trained well enough to look out for himself.

 

_707: lololol_

_707: I’m the Defender of Justice!_

_707: My faith in God and my gate are my bodyguards._

_Zen: But you need bodyguards when you leave the house._

_707:_ **_I don’t leave the house._ **

_Zen: Isn’t it kind of suffocating?!_

_707: Well now with this hacker fiasco_

_707: I don’t really have time to feel suffocated…_

_707:_ **_I rarely go out anyways, unless it’s for work._ **

_Zen: …_

_Zen:_ **_Isn’t that kind of a problem?_ **

_707: I’m fine._

_707: It’s bearable so far._

_Zen: Bearable?_

_Zifeara: …_

_Zifeara: Alright, listen, once this is all over, I’m coming over there and we’re going outside._

_Zifeara: Do you like the ocean?_

_707: Oh! Good idea. lolololol_

_707: I’ll ask V next time. lol_

_Zifeara: No, bugger V, you’re going out with me and this isn’t negotiable._

 

 _Oh_ . Oh man, she really needed to choose her words better. _Going out with Zifeara_ … he wanted that. Badly. He didn’t think before he typed again.

 

_707: Ya. If all gets resolved and things go well…_

_Zen: lololol Yeah… We can all hang out after the party._

_Zen: So what are you going to do now?_

 

Good question. That depended on if- His computer made a noise that signaled the program he had tracking the hacker’s email was done. Good timing~ Soaking up the information in front of him, Seven pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked. Gotcha. This was checkmate.

 

_707: The fact that I know their IP means I know their physical address._

_[Surprised Zen emoji]_

_Zen: Really!?_

_707: Now that I know their address, I’ll have to get ready to_ **_barge in there myself_ ** _._

_Zen: Seriously!?_

_Zen: Now things are going somewhere!_

_Zifeara: YOU_ **_WHAT_ ** _._

 

Ooooh, he should not have said that in front of her. Saeyoung really didn’t want her to fret over this. She was going to angrily call him after this, he just knew it. He’d have to think of some way to quell her anger.

 

 _Zifeara: Oh_ **_Hell no_ ** _! That’s going to be incredibly dangerous by yourself!_

_707: Are you worrying for me? Zifeara…_

_707: To be honest… I don’t know how else to finish this._

_707: Usually you attack back or tighten the security…_

_707:_ **_but I feel like this hacker is just after us._ **

_Zen: Didn’t you say you’re busy?_

_Zen: Last night… you said you had too much work for the agency._

_707: Ya._

_707: I’m busy… but now that I know that the hacker is specifically after us,_

_707: I’ll have to make time._

_Zifeara: Cram that, you can’t go alone!_

_Zifeara: If you’re so worried about me, let me go with you!_

_Zifeara: I can kick someone’s ass then, at least._

 

There was no way even if God himself demanded it that he was going to take Zifeara with him to some miserably dangerous den of hackers. No. Way.

 

_707: Thank you, but don’t say that…_

_707: How could I take you there when I don’t even know what’ll be there?_

_Zen: At least take me!!_

_707: You can’t go. You have to practice your acting and you might get a new role._

_Zen:_ **_That’s not more important that everyone’s safety._ **

_707: It’ll be hard but I can take care of it myself._

_707: I’ve done similar things as an agent._

_Zen: Hmm…_

_707: I know best. Don’t worry about it. lol_

_707: Then I’ll get going to prepare everything!_

 

_Zifeara has left the chatroom._

 

Oh yeah… she was pissed. He didn’t have a choice; this was for the safety of the entire RFA and if he went over to snuff out the hacker sooner rather than later, there was no feasible way the bastard could get to Zifeara at all.

 

***

 

“Yeah, I know what I said, _fuck that_. This is far more important. Just try to track him down! He can not leave that house!”

 

Zifeara was practically foaming at the mouth. This was _stupid_ and she was trying and failing not to take it out on Mal. She really was. It wasn’t quite working. The second Mal picked up the phone, she was beset upon. She knew finding Saeyoung was going to be damn near impossible, but he could not go into whatever rat’s nest the rival hacker lived in alone.

 

_“You want me to trap him in his house? Won’t he think someone is attacking him?”_

 

“Mal, I don’t care what he thinks, his dumb ass is threatening full on war with the hacker and he’s a one man army with the brain of an overzealous chipmunk. He’s going to get himself killed. Obviously try not to be seen, but I need to know if he really does try to go anytime soon. He’ll need help and I’ll be damned if I stay here while he goes. Just hurry, please!”

 

 _“Okay.”_ Malaya hung up the phone, sounding confused but determined.

 

Zifeara text her quickly.

 

**From Zifeara**

**Would it help you triangulate his position if I had him on the phone for a bit?**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Better than nothing. And nothing is what i've got right now.**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Okay, I’ll call him in about five minutes so you can get things set up for it. How long do you need him on?**

 

**To Zifeara**

**Minimum ten. Anything more will be better.**

 

**From Zifeara**

**Fuck**

 

This was going to be hard. She had never managed to keep him that long before; he was always too busy or Vanderwood was glaring at him and he couldn’t stay on the phone because of her. She had to think of something. Zifeara paced around, trying to come up with a plan for the 5 minutes she’d told Mal she had to get ready.

When she finally did have almost an idea of what she was doing, Mal sent her one last text that she was ready to latch onto whatever number next connected with Zifeara’s phone. It was now or never. She called Saeyoung and started the timer on her phone.

 

_“Gaaaah! Time, time! Okay. I wanted to take breaths before taking the call, but my finger just pressed the button! You know… when you call me and I see your name on screen, my heart starts racing. Just like when I discover Yoosung doing something nice in LOLOL and think of a way to interfere! My heart races just the same.”_

 

Huh. Maybe she really was melting his brain slowly. He’d never been so… direct with her about whatever was going on between them before. Either he was done fighting her on this or…

 

“Saeyoung, if you’re trying to distract me from the fact that you are about to go throwdown with the hacker, that isn’t going to work. Just because you’re being awfully sweet all of a sudden doesn’t quite deter me from being a super annoyed with you… Though I do suppose I could stand to have you suck up a little more. Maybe I’d go from ‘super annoyed’ to ‘slightly forgiving’.”

 

She knew he was aware that she was teasing him, she heard him chuckle softly, but he still had a frantic lit to his voice that he couldn’t be making up.

 

_“My heart... I feel like it’s literally going to explode. What’s wrong with me? I thought my heart stopped from the shock I received while repairing my car engine… It’s flopping around like a fish! Haha… You must be the best lubricant for my heart’s engine.”_

 

Oh yeah, there was the sucking up. As much as she was doing this to keep him on the line for… 7 more minutes, Zifeara could feel her cheeks flush a little bit. That was actually probably one of the sweetest things he’d ever said to her. As kids, there was only one time they ever gave any indication that the feelings they had were mutual. Her face further reddened at the thought of how much she’d like to recreate that kiss. She was a lot more experienced now.

 

“Easy now, Spaceman, that might actually be a little too much flattery to be believable~ If I’m the fix for your heart’s engine, you must be the shining star for _my_ heart… Bright, colorful, and unique.”

 

He paused long enough for Zifeara to go sit down on the bed so she’d stop pacing. The number of times she’d managed to stun him into silence was starting to need a tally board somewhere. This was a rather fun game to play. And she needed to play it carefully for the next 5 minutes.

 

“ _You’re joking, right…? Don’t get me wrong, I like hearing that… but I’m just going to think it’s a joke. If I don’t I’m going to get weirder than I am now…”_

 

“But I like how weird you are. It’s fun and it’s what makes you _you_. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Saeyoung sighed, losing some of his fight against where this was going.

 

_“You know… I keep thinking about what you’d think of me. You don’t talk behind my back or anything like that, do you? You think I’m a nice person even now? I want to get to know you better now that we’ve changed and ask all these questions… but don’t answer them.”_

 

She hummed, the sound she knew drove him crazy before answering.

 

“But I definitely _could_ answer those questions for you. The only time I talk behind your back is to Fang or Mal and they remember you. It’s nothing bad, in case you were wondering. Nothing personal either. I think you’re still the same kind, hilarious, brilliant boy I used to know who loves his brother and has a sense of duty bigger than he knows what to do with. I think you’re nice to a fault even though you want to hide it. I think there’s something you want to tell me but aren’t… What do you think?”

 

Talking deliberately slowly had gotten her down to 2 and a half minutes. His breathing had sped up the more she said. It sounded like Saeyoung was one octave short of a whine escaping his mouth. She was doing things to him that he wasn’t ready for.

 

 _“I… I think... I shouldn’t be thinking this way in the first place. Yeah, why_ **_am_ ** _I thinking this? I can’t. What the Hell is wrong with me? Am I finally going crazy? But I thought I was already crazy? Gaaaahyahaha!”_

 

Zifeara couldn’t help but giggle at his errant sounds even though she felt at least a little guilty for bringing this on him. The more she talked to the redhead day by day, the more hopeful she was becoming that he might still think about the last time she saw him as longingly as she did.

 

“I stole your sanity, babe. I think I took that a looooong time ago~”

 

She could hear his rushed exhale at the term of endearment. She’d never called him anything more serious than ‘hun’ and he knew she did that to everybody. Now he did start to whine. It seeped into his voice like tea in boiling water.

 

_“What? Give it back. I mean it! I’m really weird right now. I can’t focus on anything else if something’s going on with you. Give me back my sanity! No… I have to see you if I want it back, right? Then don’t give it back to me. I need to avoid you. But I can’t… Thinking that I have to avoid you makes me upset…”_

 

30 seconds. She’d done it. The only way she hadn’t was if he hung up right now.

 

“Saeyoung, calm down. You’re stressing yourself out for no reason. You don’t need to avoid me nor do you need to deal with the hacker by yourself. I know you don’t think it’s true but… I really can help you. In more ways than one. If you’d just mellow out a little and come over to the apartment, I could tell you everything. I don’t want to discuss shit like that over the phone, it's easier to explain in person. Okay?”

 

_“No, Zifeara, you don’t understand. I’m a dangerous person and you need to… to stop doing this. We can’t do this. I... I’m seriously all over the place, aren’t I? I’m acting so strange… I’m forgetting my place…”_

 

She couldn’t help the frustrated huff that escaped her. He wasn’t listening to a thing she said anymore.

 

“And what place do you think that is?”

 

_“Oh, forget that last part. I need to go straighten out my thoughts. Call me if anything happens…”_

 

“Saeyou-”

 

He hung up on her. He’d never had the audacity to do that mid-word before. At least she hadn’t actually had to do anything to keep him long enough. For once he’d done that himself. None of that had done anything for Zifeara’s frustrated mood. He was still being an impossible brat. She went to go take a shower and try to decompress somehow. She really hoped he didn’t do anything too stupid.

 

***

 

1, 2, 3, kick. 4, 5, 6, kick. Catch, the, hacker, kick. Save, my, friends, kick. Panting, Saeyoung jabbed at the training bag hanging from the ceiling in his spare room. His bunker was plenty big enough, so he had turned the third bedroom into a training room so he wouldn’t have to leave the house to stay as close to physically fit as the agency demanded he be. He had been slacking in that regard a bit lately, but if he were to take the fight to the hacker in the next day or so, he had to loosen his body up. Plus is was a decent way to let out some of the mountain of frustration he had stored up.

By the time Seven was truly out of breath and had indulged in a satisfying fantasy that made his punching bag resemble the enemy hacker, enough time had passed that maybe one of the programs on his computer had turned up something new. Towel still around his neck, Saeyoung sat back down at his desk and scanned over his monitors. A few things were completed and he typed away at storing the info and making repairs to the bits of the RFA server the hacker had chipped away at. He was so focused on stopping the hacker from getting in again that he barely registered Vanderwood’s voice behind him.

 

_“Zero Seven. Hey!”_

 

This was… really, _really_ bad. The monitor closest to him was telling him that the hacker had what he wanted. The hacker was digging information out about where each of the RFA members lived… while trying to tamper with the special security system. He knew where they all were. _He could hurt Zifeara_.

 

_“What happened to that pact we made before? Do you really want to make me the bad guy here!? What’s that on the screen? It’s about RFA right?”_

 

“The lives of everyone in RFA may be in danger, Agent Vanderwood.”

 

_“Our Clients can put people’s lives in danger as well, Agent 707. I don’t know how much danger your RFA is in, but is their situation worse than ours?!”_

 

Yes, as a matter of fact. His life meant nothing if the RFA was to suffer. With the information the hacker had gained, he could be targeting an RFA member as they sat around arguing about the stupid client the stupid agency had for them. Saeyoung didn’t think it was enough to tamper with the bomb in the apartment, but...

 

“I shouldn’t have accepted this client. It’s too dangerous…”

 

Vanderwood threw his hands up. _“You could have said that three months ago before we accepted the fee! We’re not in the position to choose our clients… but you should have adjusted the deadline then! It’s too late now.”_

 

‘God… I know.”

 

He really shouldn’t have gotten so greedy. He should have seen that these people were far more dangerous than their usual clients and found a way to turn them down.

 

_“Anyways, you… you really have to finish the job by today. I’m serious. You have to be alive to do anything for the RFA, no?”_

 

“Alright…”

 

Saeyoung had to think of something. There was no way he was going to get all of this work for the agency done, not in one day anyway. He had to think of something else. It would probably get him killed, but as long as everyone was safe…

 

***

 

This was… really, _really_ bad. Somehow, his worthless brother had traced him. He knew they shouldn’t have sent that email, but he couldn’t disobey the Savior and he knew better than to voice his opinion on the matter. The worst part about all of this was that Luciel finding out where he was meant that their whole plan was thrown off. Not only was the insufferable fool surely keeping an eye on Magenta with satellites, they were unprepared for receiving the members of the RFA as Believers. That left him with no choice. He would have to distract his pathetic twin. He had the access key to the special security system already, the Savior had given him that, but today he’d modified the system to allow him in with the press of a button. All he had to do was get to the apartment and he could get in. The Savior would be unhappy, but he needed to do this. If he didn’t go get Zifeara now, he would never get another chance. This was what he had been working so hard for. His time had come. Saeyoung was going to get what was coming to him while he got the one thing he had wanted more than anything for the past few days. He was getting his girl back. And he would do it tomorrow night. He was excited.

 

***

 

Okay, with the hacker being handled, the programs running to try to backhack his computer running, recording software running on the satellite feed of the hacker’s hideout, three brand new firewalls up around the RFA’s servers and the special security system, and the video feed at the apartment taking up his largest monitor, Saeyoung finally had time to do something to stop his brain from melting for a few hours. As it had turned out, the cat robot was much easier to build than the dog had been, mostly because he didn’t need to do delicate work on the insides to facilitate the flamethrower and the mechanisms to deploy it. Meowy was almost complete and ready for a test run! If Zifeara liked the dog and thought it was cute, then she was going to love this. He had made Meowy _far_ cuter. All he had to do was screw in one more bit…

 

“If I put this here… okay! Finished.”

 

Unfortunately based on the menacing tone behind him, it sounded like Vanderwood was back from his long drive.

 

_“What the Hell did you make while I was gone?”_

 

“Huh? Oh. A cat Robot. I made it for protection… I couldn’t help myself after Jumin gave me the idea.”

 

Technically it was for protecting Zifeara’s emotional well being more than protecting her physically, but Meowy could do a thing or two to fend off attackers too. Just not as much as the dog could.

 

The older man’s tone was so full of disdain that it practically hung in the air like mist on a moore. _“_ **_That’s_ ** _for protection? The way I see it, it won’t be able to protect a single ant.”_

 

That actually… kind of hurt. Meowy was… just something he made on a whim again. Vanderwood was right. Saeyoung had spent all this time on something that wasn’t even related to the hacker, either. He just wanted Zifeara to be happy… but she had to be alive to be happy.

 

“Oh… I know right? I made another useless thing again. What’s wrong with me? I guess I don’t value my life.”

 

_“I’m sorry to hear that. But my life is valuable. I should just sell you out to the boss and save my own life._

 

Saeyoung could feel his heart sink to his stomach. He wasn’t sure what was worse; the fact that he had wasted all this time making something else that easily could have waited or that he didn’t care about his own life anymore. He couldn’t do anything right these days anyway. Maybe if he was _gone_ gone, Zifeara would give up and do better than him.

 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

_“Go ahead? Are you serious? I’m getting tired of this now… RFA seemed to be in a lot of danger… But you have to be safe to protect that Zifeara girl.”_

 

‘Yes. You know Agent Vanderwood…”

 

_“What?”_

 

He just wished Vanderwood would leave him to his fate. It was clear Seven wasn’t going to do any of the agency work, so the older man might as well get the Hell out of here.

 

“I’m tired of your lectures.”

 

_“What!? God… you’re such trouble. I was about to give you another lecture, but I thought I should at least tell you what the boss just told me when I called him just now.”_

 

“The Boss?”

 

“ _Yes. As you know, this client is someone in the high ranks who not many people can even reach. They are asking why things are getting so delayed. The whole agency can be put under pressure right now. If we delay things further, I’m not kidding, our lives might be in danger. The day is almost over and you haven’t even touched your work. They can’t wait any longer.”_

 

He turned the cat around in his hands. He made Meowy to leave behind. The escape he was thinking of making may or may not be successful. If it went poorly, at least this little guy would find its way to Zifeara with just a word. It would go to her house and wait for her. That knowledge didn’t serve to erase the building dread that filled his mind.

 

_“Are you listening to me right now? This is an ultimatum. If you don’t finish things by tomorrow, your personal safety will be put under threat. Understand?”_

 

“I know… I know, but… my head just can’t get around to that. What if the hacker gets to Zifeara tomorrow? I just have _such_ a bad feeling about this…”

 

_“Feeling? What are you, a psychic? Hey, is your feeling more important, or you life!?”_

 

Saeyoung had never felt _this_ nervous before. Not once on any mission he’d ever been on had it been this bad. Not when he deleted himself out of existence in college, not when he’d been inducted into the agency in the first place, not when he had a scare about his father finding him once. This level of anxiety defied logic. _Something_ was coming for Zifeara. Something bad.

 

“You don’t understand… You can’t feel how anxious I am.”

 

_“Do you have feelings for that girl?”_

 

Tearing his eyes from Meowy, he met Vanderwood’s gaze. The agent raised a brow, frown deepening. Saeyoung quickly wiped the surprise off his face. _Yes_. More feelings than I know what to do with. More feelings than I can remember having as a kid.

 

“It’s… not like that. I just want to help her be safe where she is. She’s… important to me.”

 

_“Did I hear something wrong? Important to you?”_

 

“Huh?”

 

_“Hey, don’t go there. You haven’t forgotten that we don’t deserve to develop relationships, have you? You can’t be responsible for her if she’s put in danger because you involve her in your life.”_

 

He knew that from the start. God, that was why he hadn’t tried to contact Zifeara when he first found her a couple of months ago. He wanted to see her so badly but he knew better. But now she was involved; she could reach him at the push of a button and, Hell, at this point she’d say jump, he’d ask how high and then go a foot higher. He’d bend so far that he would _break_ for her.

 _“Let’s just say you two start going out.”_ Oh man, if only. _“If you end up getting a new identity after a big project, then you’ll be forced to never see her again. And if you make a mistake in one of your missions, I’ve seen several clients harming the ‘important one’ just for revenge. You know how filthy this field is.”_

 

“I know… I know!”

 

_“If you do, then don’t be an amateur. The minute you have something to lose, everyone you love will be in danger. We’re like a nameless time bomb. You have to make sure nothing is around so that less is harmed if you explode.”_

 

“Time bomb…”

 

Just like how the apartment felt right now. Saeyoung looked at the screen showing the video feed. Still quiet. Vanderwood placed himself between the hacker and the monitor.

 

_“So just get rid of all your petty little feelings and work. That’s the best thing you can do for that person. You’ve done well until now. Don’t mess things up, Luciel. Make sure my next target won’t be you.”_

 

The older agent almost fondly ruffled his hair before wandering off into his house again. As much as Saeyoung didn’t want to admit it, he had grown attached to Vanderwood too. They were friends as far as he was concerned, even if the older man did threaten him with a solid tasing just about every day. If things were really about to go as bad as he thought they were… he should do something to help keep Vanderwood out of trouble. He didn’t want his bad choices to affect _any_ of his friends.

 

Meowy was running just as he should, things with the hacker were going, and work for the agency was at least being picked at if only to get Vanderwood off his back. Seven was starting to fidget in his chair. He was starting to get itchy. He hadn’t seen Zifeara out in the hallway once today. Sure he had talked to her, so he knew she was ok, but… He glanced at the cat on his desk. He wanted to see her. He couldn’t do that. He had to start separating now just in case something bad really did happen. Picking up his phone, he almost text her to come out; to come wave at him or draw him something silly to pick his mood up or… or just stand there and smile because missed her. Instead his fingers hit the button for the messenger. Maybe he wouldn’t be so weird if he had to be in front of everyone else. It might help him not to let all his inappropriate feelings right now pour out into a pile.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

_707: Zifeara…_

_707: It's late. You’re still up?_

_Zifeara: Yeah, man, I’m always up late._

_Zifeara: I was waiting to see if you’d get on, though~_

_707: Me?_

_707: Oh… Were you waiting for me because you’re nervous?_

_707: I’m sorry._

_707: I’m sure you must be so nervous about the hacker._

_707: I’m sorry I can’t do anything more for your safety._

_Zifeara: Hun, I’m fine._

_Zifeara: I’m sure you have no choice, so stop beating yourself up about it._

_Zifeara: Did you talk to V yet?_

_707: I tried…_

_707: but it seems V doesn’t have any service right now._

_707: But I left a voice message, so he’ll call me as soon as he hears it._

_707: All the members of the RFA, including you…_

_707: must be careful for the time being…_

_707:_ **_Please… I hope no one gets hurt because I wasn’t good enough…_ **

_Zifeara: You’re trying so hard as it is…_

_Zifeara: There’s no way that the members will be harmed._

_Zifeara: Don’t worry so much and just trust yourself for half a second._

_707: That’s… that’s not always the case…_

_707:_ **_You can’t say that because you don’t know much about me._ **

_Zifeara: What… what do you mean?_

 

I mean that it’s been so long since you’ve seen me,  that you probably wouldn’t recognize me anymore. I’m not the boy you grew up with. I’m so much worse now...

 

_707: I haven’t told you much about_

_707:_ **_what kind of work I do for the agency…_ **

_707: And dark things like that…_

_707: To be honest…_

_707: I wanted to show people in the RFA only my bright and fun side._

_707: Because the work I do is nothing but dark and filthy._

_707: I didn’t want to tell anyone about that._

_707: But…_

_707: now that this is happening… I feel like I should talk about it a little._

_707: Because if anything happens…_

_707: if anything bad happens because of me…_

_707: you… and all the other members_ **_will be in so much shock…_ **

_Zifeara: I trust nothing bad will happen because I trust you…_

_Zifeara: but I really want to know more about what you do._

_Zifeara: Just share what you’re comfortable with._

_707: To be honest, the place I work for is a complete_ **_shithole_ **

_707: where even a mindless joke can get you killed._

_707: So it’s actually weird for me to say that nothing bad will happen._

_707: It’s the only path I could choose, so I don’t want to whine about it._

_707: But… I want you to know this:_

_707: Nothing good will come out of you knowing, but I’m not a clean and bright person…_

 

Seven took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. He had to break her heart to keep her safe.

 

_707: And since you can be put in danger because of me,_

_707:_ **_we need to keep our distance…_ **

_707: If we’re like how we are now, where we can’t meet and you’re neither friend nor family…_

_707: you’ll be safe._

_707:_ **_I need you to be safe._ **

_Zifeara: What are you…_

_Zifeara: Are you trying to get me to ignore the time we spent together?_

 

Saeyoung could feel his eyes tearing up slightly. Yes! For the love of God, _please_ just forget about me. Stop thinking of me in that way so that I don’t have to do this… His emotions kept him from realizing how familiar they sounded in the chatroom for anyone else to read.

 

_707: I don’t know._

_707: You and me…_

_707:_ **_did we ever have any kind of relationship?_ **

_707: Did we really?_

_Zifeara: Are you… serious?_

_707: Deathly. You know…_

_707: I only try to laugh as much as I can in this chatroom_

_707:_ **_because of the dark place I’m really in._ **

_707:_ **_This shithole… is probably the place that suits me best._ **

_707:_ **_I hope the members,_ **

_707:_ **_and especially you aren’t harmed because of me…_ **

_707:_ **_but I don’t know._ **

_707:_ **_I’ll be more careful from now on._ **

_Zifeara: …_

_Zifeara:_ **_You need to knock that shit off._ **

_Zifeara: You need to start thinking about yourself, not just worrying about everyone else._

_Zifeara: Especially with me._

_Zifeara: I’m willing to bet my drawing hand that none of whatever you involve yourself with will make it to the RFA._

_Zifeara: You’re too good to let that happen._

_Zifeara: And frankly, I think I could take a bear in a fight, so being concerned for my safety_

_Zifeara: is just wasting the energy you could be using to get some sleep_

_Zifeara: or eat some real food now and then._

_Zifeara:_ **_Please stop doing this to yourself._ **

 

Every time she said something like that to him, Saeyoung could feel his lungs constrict. He wasn’t worth her concern. He wasn’t worth the trouble he could put her in just from _knowing_ him.

 

_707: I…_

_707: You are always so kind._

_707: I wasn’t wrong._

_707: You are such a good person._

_707: You are so kind to everyone, and even though you just found out about the RFA,_

_707: you fell for my ridiculous threat and told us you’d help._

_Zifeara: Who says I fell for that?_

_Zifeara: Did you ever think that maybe I thought all this sounded like fun?_

_Zifeara: And that maybe I wanted to stay because of the people_ **_in_ ** _the RFA?_

_707: But does that make sense?_

_707: If I had just let you go then…_

_707: told V that this isn’t right, convinced him to send you away…_

_707: You could have deleted this app and be free from all the problems I’ve caused you…_

_707: But it’s already happened now so all I can do is be more careful…_

_Zifeara: I don’t for a second regret coming here and meeting all of you._

_Zifeara: And even if you are as dangerous as you think you are_

_Zifeara:_ **_I wouldn’t change a thing that led me to the chance to talk to you._ **

 

His eyes were threatening to lose those tears. She was so sweet, so protective, so **_stubborn_ ** and it was going to get her killed. If anything happened to her… he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Saeran was safe, but she was so vulnerable and hid her nerves with bravado. Saeyoung would probably die on the spot if Zifeara got hurt.

 

_707: Zifeara…_

_707: Thank you,_

_707:_ **_but those words will have heavy consequences,_ **

_707:_ **_so please be careful of what you say._ **

_Zifeara: Okay, I chose these next words very carefully:_

_Zifeara: Bite me._

 

Seven wished he hadn’t laughed. It was the thing that pushed him over the edge, tears falling from his face as the sob that mixed with his chuckle jarred them out of place. At least through the screen, she couldn’t see him cry nor could she hear the emotion escaping his chest. He was still so in love with her.

 

_707: Zifeara, I mean it…_

_707:_ **_Please don’t think I’m such a good person._ **

_707: Of course, I’ll take care of everything that’s already happened._

_707: I’ll try harder for you because I involved you in all this._

_707: Whatever happens,_

_707:_ **_I’ll make sure you’re never in danger._ **

_707:_ **_I promise._ **

 

That was a promise he could keep. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket, trying to settle before Vanderwood saw him. That man could materialize out of thin air.

 

_707: But…_

_707: once this hacker is taken care of,_

_707:_ _There’s something I have to do first…_

_707: so things might go a bit slow._

_Zifeara: You’re talking about the agency aren’t you? Are you really okay working there right now?_

_707: Don’t worry about anything Zifeara ^^_

_707: I’ll just go back to the Seven I always was and come back after everything is finished._

_707: I’m so sorry for being slow._

_707: Please tell me if anything strange happens_ **_while I finish up my agency work._ **

_707: Alright Zifeara?_

_Zifeara: …_

_Zifeara: You’re such a brat sometimes, you know that?_

 

Yeah, she used to tell him that all the time. Followed shortly after with the fact that he was her _favorite_ brat. Saeran would get offended and Zifeara would tell him that he wasn’t a brat so he didn’t count. She always told his brother that he was an angel facing some major peer pressure.

 

_707: I’m well aware!_

_[Sparkly Eyes Seven emoji]_

_Zifeara: Okay. Don’t worry about me so much, I’ll be fine._

_707: I really hope so…_

_707: ^^_

_707: I have to go now._

_707: I plan to finish the agency work in the blink of an eye._

_Zifeara: Listen, loosen up and just take care of things one by one._

_Zifeara: Be careful, you big nut._

_Zifeara: And…_

_Zifeara: Thanks for looking out for me._

_707: I don’t deserve to be thanked…_

_707: I should be more apologetic about this than I already am._

_707: I’ll come back soon, so take care of yourself._

_707: Then… goodnight._

 

Typing away at the keys, Saeyoung was finally making major progress on his agency work. It hadn’t been long since he logged out of the chatroom, two hours at most, but it felt like the longest two hours of his life. He felt like such a shit for being so mean to Zifeara. All she ever was was wonderful to him in every way, from her constant encouragement to her often blatantly inappropriate teasing… and he had to be so cold and try to get her to hate him. It would be easier in so many ways if she would just hate him. He was turning his phone over in his hand before he could stop himself. He wanted to tell her a story about how serious he was when he said he faced danger all the time. She picked up on the first ring despite how late it had gotten. Zifeara sounded… kind of hoarse? Seven couldn’t stop the immediate concern that overshadowed his logic.

 

“Zifeara? Are you okay, what’s the matter?”

 

_“Hmm? Oh uhm, I just had something stuck in my throat a bit ago… I was coughing a lot so I’m sure I sound kind of odd- it’s nothing.”_

 

Why didn’t he believe her? It wasn’t just the slight rasp in her voice; she sounded a little… droopier was the only word he could think of.

 

“You’re sure that’s it? You aren’t getting sick are you? I told you to take care of yourself… I uh, I might be getting sick too... I feel like I’m acting strange these days.”

 

Zifeara laughed softly, and the tiny hiccup she gave at the end of it was something almost anyone else could miss. Had… had she been _crying_ ? Had he ever seen her cry besides the day he left? Seven forgot himself again for the umpteenth time that day. Something pulled at his heart and it pulled _hard_.

 

“Can you listen to anything I have to say?”

 

_“Uhh… yeah? You’ve always been a chatterbox and I’ve dealt with it just fine, so I can’t imagine why not.”_

 

“Hahahaha, thanks for being so _enthusiastic_.”

 

The sarcasm he slipped in made her giggle again, this time sounding a bit better.

 

“Do you have any idea how special you are? I’ve met a lot of people doing what I do, but I still haven’t met anyone else who reminds me of you. I really like that you’re so bright. On some days, well most days really, I don’t leave the house at all… but I feel like I’m sitting under the sun when I’m talking with you. Very few people can just _do_ that to someone. You deserve to be happy no matter what happens.”

 

Zifeara was so quiet on the other end of the line, that when she finally gave a soft sigh, it snapped him back to reality. He should not have said any of that. He had called to teach her something.

 

_“S-Saeyoung…”_

 

“Just listen for now. A long time ago, I got this mission. I was supposed to infiltrate the facility while the enemies were outside and retrieve information. And you know me: swift 707, successful at once! Or that’s what I thought, but when I sent out all the other agents and was about to leave, the enemies came back. So I hid in the boiler room inside the building. I hid there and looked for the perfect moment to leave. But they just wouldn’t leave. Do you know how many days that took? Three days. For three days I hid in there… It was so hot and I was so thirsty I thought I was going to die… Then I realized I don’t know what I’d leave behind in this world if I die, the meaning of all that. All the hacking work I did, the duties as an agent… they’re all anonymous. No one really knows that it’s me who did it. I thought that when I die… I’d just disappear from this world without a trace.”

 

He’d gotten sidetracked a little, but Zifeara said something before he could put the conversation back where it needed to be.

 

_“Sae, that isn’t true, not entirely anyway. You would leave a trace; you’d leave a picture on my living room wall, countless memories in my skull… a warm spot in my heart for the wiley little trickster who loved his brother so much that he basically sold his own life to keep his other half safe… You leave behind so much, you just don’t think about it. I’m sure there’s one other person who remembers you even more fondly than I do… and who would give anything to see you again. I just happen to be the lucky one.”_

 

It was happening again. Saeyoung was crying before he even knew it. How could she say such things about someone who lived his life like he did? Someone who was about to say things to her that would surely crush her? Someone who couldn’t possibly give her what she deserved from life?

 

“It’s strange… Now that I’m aware of your presence again, ever since I saw you, heard you… I constantly think about who I am. Why is that? I’m just hallow… just memories. I was so distracted by that thought earlier that I was typing your name while coding… If I leave traces of you with my hands, then you might be in danger again because of me… I know you are a good person. I also know that we are very different from birth… and I wonder how time has changed us from who we were. I keep wanting to know more about you, but I’m afraid to approach you. I know I need to stay away for your sake. Even still… I constantly look forward to seeing your face on the security feed. You haven’t come out all day…”

 

There was another silence.

 

_“I can’t say I don’t look like Hell right now, Sae. I also can’t say I don’t blame you for it.”_

 

Before he could ask what she meant, the door moved on the apartment feed. Zifeara inched into the hallway, back to the camera and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked ready for bed, wearing sweatpants and a big tshirt. Her mountain of hair was pulled up into a high bun and Saeyoung could swear he’d never thought Zifeara looked more beautiful than the disheveled mess that was her right now. He gave a stuttering laugh, at which she sounded annoyed.

 

_“Hey, don’t laugh. I was settled in for the night before you called and I gave you fair warning I don’t look my best right now. Shut up, Choi. Be grateful I’m even showing my gross face right now...”_

 

She turned around and looked at the camera, making all his laughter come to a screeching halt. That same thing that had tugged at his heart earlier straight up threw him into gridlock. Her face looked exactly the same as it had 7 years ago. She had definitely been crying, was still trying to smile despite how much she didn’t want to, still had… an immeasurable sadness to her general being. He had fucked up. He should have _never_ asked to see her. Saeyoung almost dropped the phone to race into the garage and drive over to the apartment right then and there. He had done this. For the second time, he had made confident, strong, undaunted Zifeara M. Nightshade cry.This was exactly why he didn’t deserve her. If she hadn’t said something the second she did, he would have been on his way to her.

 

_“There, are you happy now? You’ve seen my in ‘watching Webflix because I don’t want to draw right now but I’m not tired yet’ mode. Satisfied?”_

 

No. God, no. He couldn’t apologize for making her upset, couldn’t drive over there with pizza and chocolate to comfort her, couldn’t scoop her up into his arms and flop onto the couch to offer himself up for cuddles until she was happy again, couldn’t rub away the tears she’d shed on his behalf… couldn’t kiss her till she laughed and forgot to be sad… Seven’s voice wavered as he spoke.

 

“I don’t know what you were talking about… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stop looking radiantly beautiful…”

 

Zifeara’s eyes grew wide and her shoulders hunched up, the only way he could tell he’d embarrassed her from where she was on his screen. She was too far away to tell if she had that cute, faint flush across her cheeks he’d so rarely been able to coax from her.

 

_“I… Saeyoung, I-I think that may be… the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”_

 

Oh shit, it probably was. The fact that he stopped thinking around her was going to get him into worse trouble than not finishing the work for the agency. He had to get out of here before he said anything else nice. Way too nice. He was supposed to be climbing out of this hole, not falling further in.

 

“God... what am I doing? I shouldn’t be doing this… I’m sorry. I feel like I’m just saying weird things all the time anymore. I’ll hang up now. Good night…”

 

He quickly ended the call, trying and failing not to continue to stare at her on his screen. Zifeara hadn’t stopped looking right back at him, but the nearly imperceptible change in her expression when the click of the call disconnecting had his eyes watering again. She looked so… _hurt_. Like she didn’t understand why he was trying not to be completely in love with her right now. She maintained eye contact for probably the longest 10 seconds of his life before turning away to go back inside. Saeyoung hadn’t even stopped staring at the door before he got the text.

 

**From Zifeara**

**please dont**

 

Don’t… what exactly? There were so many things that implied… but she probably meant every single one of them. He could only stare at the screen of his phone, trying so hard not to lose it, not to let Vanderwood find him sobbing over his phone so that he’d have to tell their boss that he was too invested in the RFA to continue to remain in this city. Zifeara wasn’t helping him accomplish that. The next text had an attachment.

He clicked on the image and felt the first hot tears of an inevitable breakdown go cascading towards the floor. She had drawn his cat again, stunning red and white Maine Coon in slightly more realistic style than the last one she sent, eyes closed behind his glasses in contentment. It had its tail wrapped around a cat he had never seen before sitting so that its head was just under his chin. The other cat was lithe and black, one purple eye open and looking up to his cat’s face, its tail curled around his own.

 

**From Zifeara**

**i missed you**

 

There was no mistaking that other cat was her. It didn’t have all of her hair, but it did have her bangs and had eyes exactly the right color. Saeyoung didn’t think something he loves as much as a cat would break him. _They looked so happy_. Standing harshly from his chair, he snuck past the file room where Vanderwood was doing something and made his way to the garage. It was only once he got safely in a car and started making the climb out of his bunker and into the night that he let it go.

The first real sob tore itself out with so much force, Saeyoung couldn’t breathe for a few seconds afterwards. He really shouldn’t be driving like this, but he needed to get out of the bunker and away from his partner long enough to shut his emotions down entirely. He had to let them fall from his body so that he could lock them out. Parking somewhere remote, he pulled his phone back out at stared at the cats, letting everything he was feeling just have control of everything he was.

Saeyoung cried, he screamed, he pounded his fists on the upholstery of the seats and the wheel and the dashboard, he flailed like a toddler throwing a tantrum. He had needed to get this out for so long. It was happening again. He couldn’t have this feeling with this girl. This time it could get her killed. This time he wanted it more than ever before. This time he knew she wanted it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am really mean to characters, but I'm the worst to my favorites ~<3 I love writing Seven, to be honest. I was really hesitant about it at first, but I challenged myself to do this chapter from his POV and I think it paid off; I had a good time writing this one.
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with my really slow writing, everyone!


	10. Caught Between a Rock And a Hard Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is just one thing to turn an already tense situation into a nightmare. One thing to bring two people together in the least positive way. One thing to turn everyone on their heads. And that one thing is named Saeran Choi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen, I think I use sarcasm in tense situations to keep from making myself too sad, so I apologize in advance; this chapter is much more than your daily recommended dose of salt.
> 
> There are two songs in this chapter, so when you see that linked text, be sure to check 'em out! See ya on the other side~

Zifeara felt like she’d been hit by a truck last night. She really hadn’t gotten much sleep and the sleep she did get was riddled with nightmares. She had a really bad feeling about everything going on around her right now. Not only was Saeyoung being an absolute ass, but something just didn’t seem right. Thankfully, he hadn’t done anything stupid yet according to Malaya. They had found his house and were keeping tabs on him. He gave them a pretty good scare last night, getting in one of his cars and driving off, but he hadn’t gone far. It would seem he just needed a minute for himself, which was fair. That didn’t mean she didn’t have a heart attack and nearly bail on the apartment to go find him, but it was whatever.

Now as she sat at the computer downing an energy drink to try to keep herself alive today, Zifeara thought really hard about what she was going to do. If Seven really was about to go deal with that hacker, she obviously was dropping everything to go cover his ass. There was only so many members of the Underground that could be spared, but she was well enough trained for this. She wasn’t going to lose one of her boys again. Especially not to some lunatic with a fancy keyboard and a very clear interest in her new friends. As far as Zifeara was concerned, Saeyoung was hers and taking something that was hers was a deathwish. Thus why she was having his agency destroyed.

About halfway through the third compilation of Lines she was watching to try to improve her foul mood, the chatroom dinged again. She expected to be disappointed since the last few times it had, Seven hadn’t been in, but this time she was in luck.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

_707: Hi hi hi hi Zifeara_

_Hey, Seven… Are you okay? :Zifeara_

_707: Good morning._

_707: But…_

_707:_ **_Zen;; it isn’t good for his voice to smoke;_ **

 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 

_707: Good morning ^0^_

_Morning Jumin. How’s life in the middle east? :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: Good morning._

_Jumin Han: It’s still very early here._

_707: Oh!_

_707: Mister Director is in the middle east!_

_707: Are you drinking wine in the middle east too?_

_Jumin Han: Yes._

_707: It doesn’t taste like oil, does it?_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Wine is made out of grapes._ **

_Jumin Han: Don’t be ridiculous._

_Seven… did you really mean everything you said last night? :Zifeara_

_Cause if I’m honest, you’re really starting to concern me. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: Right._

_Jumin Han: People seemed worried last night._

_707: Saw it lol_

_Jumin Han: Is everything you said last night true?_

_707: Ya?_

_Jumin Han:_ **_You had no choice but to choose a shithole where a meaningless joke can cost you your life?_ **

_707: Oh… lolol_

_Jumin Han: And_

_Jumin Han:_ **_something bad might happen because of you so we have to keep our distance._ **

_707: Haha_

_707: Don’t take that so seriously._

_707: Something…_

_707: something bad just happened last night and_

_So tell us. :Zifeara_

_We’re your friends and we want to help you. :Zifeara_

_Trust us, man. :Zifeara_

_707: Just as everyone thought,_

_707:_ **_work wasn’t going so well, and I felt frustrated and upset. That’s why I said those things._ **

_Jumin Han: I knew it…_

_707: But!!_

_707: more_

_707: than_

_707: anything_

_707: else_

_707: once the moon comes up,_

_707: people get super sentimental…_

_707: Like the late night sentimental syndrome or something like that…_

_What are you even on about right now. :Zifeara_

_707: It’s when you get super sentimental looking at the stars at night_

_707: and send your friends weird texts lolol_

_Ok, but that sounds like you just because it’s Wednesday. :Zifeara_

_You do that anyway. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han:_ **_I’ve never heard of it._ **

_707: It exists._

_707: I just had it last night…_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Don’t you think that you were overly serious to just put it at that…?_ **

_707: You can’t ignore the power of stars._

_707: Detonator for your sentimentality!_

_707: Bang bang!!_

 

He was very clearly trying to pretend like this wasn’t affecting him still and it was maddening. Zifeara wasn’t paying attention while Jumin talked about the desert and posted a picture. She was trying too hard to think of a way to snap him out of this constant state of anxiety he seemed to be in without saying too much. There was a chance they were still being actively spied on by the hacker. When she did focus again, she tried to at least give him a moment of having fun in all this nonsense.

 

_707: It really makes you want to travel to the moon…_

_That sounds pretty awesome. :Zifeara_

_We should totally make a spaceship so that we can go to the moon someday. :Zifeara_

_707: Oh…! That sounds fun! haha_

_707: I’m always up for adventure!_

_707:_ **_And Jumin will be our investor._ **

_Jumin Han: I must tell Assistant Kang to research the cost of creating a spaceship._

_707: Yup._

_Jumin Han: Even if it’s not to the moon_

_Jumin Han: why don’t you plan a holiday trip after you’re done with your current work?_

_707: Hmmm…_

_Please, Seven? :Zifeara_

_We can go somewhere together and have fun! :Zifeara_

_It’ll be good for you :3 :Zifeara_

_707: Well…_

_707: I love holidays._

_707: I would like to take a proper one once this is over haha_

_Jumin Han: The work you’ve been doing for the agency didn’t seem to go so well… are you doing better?_

_707: Uh… lol_

_707: It’s fine that the agency work isn’t working out,_

_707: but I don’t have enough time to work for the RFA…_

_707: That’s what’s hard…_

_[Depressed Seven Emoji]_

_Mate, you work too much. :Zifeara_

_It isn’t good for your health and you’re just stressed all the time. :Zifeara_

_Do you think we can try to help you with something? :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: I thought so too._

_Jumin Han:_ _Why don’t we find other people to search for the hackers that are after the RFA?_

_Jumin Han: It seems we’ve given you too much work._

_707:_ **_That won’t be possible;_ **

_Jumin Han: Why not?_

_707: The RFA has a lot of classified information and since I wrote all the programs,_

_707: the new person will end up spending all his time_

_707: figuring out the program I created._

_Dang it, Seven, why are you so smart, lol :Zifeara_

_707: Lol, keeps me alive, so can’t complain._

_Jumin Han: I see. Have you talked to V?_

_707: No_

_707:_ **_I can’t reach him._ **

_707: I hope we can talk to him soon;;;_

_Alright, what gives.: Zifeara_

_Why in the name of all things excellent is V so damn hard to reach when we need him? :Zifeara_

_707: I think he’s still abroad T_T_

_707: Somewhere without service…_

_707: I left a voice memo so he’ll call me as soon as he sees it…_

_Jumin Han: V…_

_Jumin Han: Considering how hard it is to reach him, he might be in the middle of a desert._

_And yet you seem to have perfect service, Jumin. :Zifeara_

_He must be in a much less fancy desert. :Zifeara_

_707: lol_ **_If you see him out the window, make sure you get him._ **

_Jumin Han: I will._

_707: If I could, I wish I could clone myself and just do everything at the same time…_

_[Depressed Seven emoji]_

_707: Why is it so damn hard to concentrate? ;;;_

_707: Maybe my body needs more vitamins because all I’ve been eating is Honey Buddha Chips._

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW :Zifeara_

_You need to bloody take care of yourself! Go eat something right now or I swear :Zifeara_

_I will find a way to get over to your house_ **_and make you._ ** _:Zifeara_

_Do you understand me, Choi? :Zifeara_

_707: Y-yes, ma’am…_

_707: Jeez, when did you get so scary, Zifeara?_

_I’ve always been like this. However, this is nothing compared to if you don’t eat. :Zifeara_

_Promise you’ll go get real food. :Zifeara_

_707: Zifeara, I’m kinda busy right now_

**_Promise. Me. Luciel._ ** _:Zifeara_

_707: ...Promise._

_That’s better. As you were. :Zifeara_

_707: Alright lol_

_707: I’ll order something haha_

_Jumin Han: That was… rather impressive._

_Thank. :Zifeara_

_707: Mr. Director!_

_707:_ **_I have a favor to ask._ **

_Jumin Han: ?_

_707: Tell me how to focus without thinking about anything else_

_Jumin Han: Hmm…_

_Jumin Han: Alright._

_[Happy Jumin emoji]_

_707: Oh!!_

_707: Gimme your secrets!_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Kill all your emotions._ **

_707: I see…!_

_...what? :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han:_ **_Before I work, I start getting rid of all my petty interests and emotions._ **

_Jumin Han: If you work for the sake of someone else,_

_Jumin Han: you can’t help but think about that person._

_Jumin Han: It breaks your concentration._

_That’s… that’s horrible advice. :Zifeara_

_[Surprised Seven emoji]_

_707: But that’s exactly my state!!_

_Look, just because you’re having a hard time focusing because of me :Zifeara_

_707: What? NO_

_707: No yes_

_707: Yes no_

_… doesn’t mean you should just shut yourself down completely like that. :Zifeara_

_That’s unhealthy. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: … Anyways, I’m going to be harsh here._

_Do you have any other setting? :Zifeara_

_707: lol, burn._

_Jumin Han:_ **_If you can’t focus, you can’t help anyone.._ **

_Jumin Han: You will end up not as the problem solver but the wandering idiot._

_707: Wandering idiot…_

_[Depressed Seven emoji]_

_Ok, I thought you said you were going to be harsh, not a complete ass. :Zifeara_

_707: But he’s right;;_

_707: If I don’t get rid of my emotions and focus, then I won’t help anyone T_T_

_Jumin Han: Right._

_Jumin Han: Wasn’t I much more helpful than Zen_

_Jumin Han: with his_ **_useless stories?_ **

_May I be harsh? :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: As you like._

_Fuck off, Jumin. :Zifeara_

_This ongoing pissing contest you have with Zen isn’t any more helpful to Seven than a sharp stick up his ass. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: That is quite vulgar for a lady._

_Bite me. :Zifeara_

_Jumin Han: People have different opinions and I can respect that._

_707: lolololol_

 

While Jumin excused himself, Zifeara rubbed her temples. That was probably the worst thing Seven could be told right now. She could feel the shitstorm this would cause deep in her gut and had to do something to dissuade him from this path. Unfortunately, they were still not entirely certain which agency he worked for, so skipping out to personally torch a place wasn’t on the list.

 

_707: He left haha_

_707: I will consider Jumin’s rational advice_

_A terrible idea, really. :Zifeara_

_707: and Zen’s emotional advice_

_Also not 100% ideal considering how overly dramatic he is. :Zifeara_

_707: to finish work and come back,_

_707:_ **_is what I want to say…_ **

_707:_ **_but I suddenly smell something stinky…_ **

_The return of the dreaded Vanderwood? :Zifeara_

_707: B_

_707: I_

_707: N_

_707: G_

_707: O!!!_

_707: The smell of Ms. Vanderwood coming back!!! ;;;_

_[Crying Seven emoji]_

_707: I’d like to talk more,_

_707: but I have to leave before she gets here T_T_

_Can I say one more thing? :Zifeara_

_707: If you say it fast!!!_

_As much as I want to side with Zen on this one, :Zifeara_

_I kinda can’t. :Zifeara_

_You’re the only one who knows yourself better than anyone else. :Zifeara_

_Do what YOU feel is right. You know what you want, even if it takes a while for you to figure it out. :Zifeara_

_And for fuck’s sake, eat like a human again. :Zifeara_

_Go. And good luck! :Zifeara_

_707: ..._

_707: YA._

_707: I’ll come back after I finish!!_

_707: Seven is leaving the chatroom!_

_707: Over and out!!_

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

God, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She just really hoped he continued to not do anything stupid. She was going to start getting grey hair if he kept this up. There was going to come a point where she would have to tell him about the other side of her life; one he wouldn’t have found by hacking. The side that could help fix his life. That time seemed to be coming soon… just not quite yet.

 

***

 

Standing over his computer, he made sure everything was still as perfect as it would get. His brother had been awfully absent today, meaning now was the moment to strike.

 

“Ensure the special security system information was rest last night… check. Change all the algorithms so that he can’t easily trace the hacking back to me… check. Now even if I infiltrate, the security system won’t go off, so everything is a-okay.”

 

He was excited. In just a few hours, he would sneak out of here to make the long drive to the RFA fortress. He would be so close he could touch her. After 6 long years… he could feel her on him again. Hear her voice singing to him.

 

“But the CCTV is still in the hallway… I’ll have to send a rope down from the roof and go in through the window. Hmm… It’ll be a bit noisy, but that seems to be the only way unless she leaves again…”

 

Zifeara liked to go outside to draw. He knew; he’d watched her almost constantly ever since he picked her. He wanted to see what she drew so badly...Maybe if he was lucky, she’d decide to wander out by the time he got there… Best be prepared either way. He sighed. He was bad.

 

“The Savior will not agree with my plan… I knew I would have to do this on my own. The original plan was to implant Zifeara in the RFA and steal all the information while everyone was caught up at the party… but nothing will be more certain than me going there myself to get the information. Then the Savior can’t be mad when I bring Zifeara back too… It’s sooner than I planned, but I’ll make sure he pays for tracking me.”

 

He laughed, gathering a few things before making his way across the hall to his room. The thrill of everything to come was putting him in a good mood. This was so exciting.

 

“Just wait, Zifeara. I will invite you to Magenta first. And then bring everyone else in the RFA.”

 

Shoving his things into his favorite backpack, he returned to his office just once more. Maybe, just maybe… He looked at the screen displaying the cameras he was monitoring. All was still yet again. He sighed deeply, about to leave and be on his way… when sudden movement caught his eye. It was likely a passerby, but… Turning to face the screen, his breath caught in his throat. This was truly a blessed occasion. The door to the front of the apartment opened and Zifeara stepped out, bag slung over her shoulder as always, gracefully drifting from one camera to the next. He followed her with his eyes, unaware of the steps he was taking back into the room. He only realized he had moved when the tips of his fingers hit the monitor, trembling slightly. His hand followed her across the screen, trailing her every move until she wandered out of the monitored area. God, he had to get there as quickly as he could. Snapping out of his daze, he started to leave, once again on the train of thought he had been on before he got distracted.

 

“Of course, Luciel is not invited to Paradise, so before the work ends, I’ll delete him with my own hands. Then shall I get moving?”

 

He laughed again to himself, thinking of how nice it would feel to finally have what he wanted. He was the king of Mint Eye, and every king needed his queen. He was going to go slay a dragon and pick up his Princess, whisking her away from the problems of the outside world and setting her next to him on his throne. Here he could make her happy. And then she would make him happy. And he would finally have the perfect life.

 

***

 

While work was finally getting done, the feeling that something bad was going to happen was only getting more and more intense. It hadn’t let up for even a second, though the hacker seemed eerily quiet today. He hadn’t tried anything new since a few hours or so ago. Seven didn’t like it. It was _too_ quiet. But agency work had to get done; he would be stupid to waste the lull in the action. If he could just get this finished…

 

_“Haha…  Hahahaha!”_

 

Seven snapped his head up, looking around his bunker. That didn’t sound like anyone he knew. His… his house had never seemed haunted before… Vanderwood was just coming out of the kitchen, surely finished cleaning it, and didn’t seem affected.

 

“Vanderwood, did you hear something just now?”

 

The agent cast a dry glance his way, shaking his head.

 

_“I didn’t.”_

 

“I… heard someone laughing… did you laugh?”

 

Vanderwood dropped the trash bag he was holding and crossed his arms, cocking one hip to the side.

 

_“Hahaha. Happy?”_

 

“I think I would have known if it was your voice. That wasn’t it.”

 

_“Of course not. Do you think I have time to laugh right now? Just go back to work.”_

 

He bowed his head. He wasn’t imagining things… Just remembering the sound sent a shiver up his spine. This was bad.

 

“...I definitely heard something.”

 

_“If you tell me that you’re hearing things and start making a fuss, I’ll tase you.”_

 

Based on the absolute beating Vanderwood had given him for sneaking off in his car earlier… Seven believed him.

 

“Uhm, uh… I guess I was just tired. Agent.”

 

He turned to face his computers again, lifting the mug in front of him to his mouth. Vanderwood grumbled behind him.

 

_“I said shut it.”_

 

Tipping the cup, the hacker found it empty. He was already running on 2 cups now, looks like it was about to be 3. He could have sworn he… Seven looked around, eyes landing on a mug on the coffee table. He knew he had another mug of coffee somewhere from earlier.

 

“Can you get me more coffee? The one over there?”

 

Vanderwood looked to where he was pointing.

 

_“That? Wait.”_

 

The agent sauntered over to the coffee table, grabbing the requested mug by the handle and turning to bring it into the office. As soon as he hit the first stair, the mug separated from its handle as though it were held on by nothing more than good will, shattering against the stairs and sending coffee everywhere. Vanderwood recoiled and made a noise of disgust, but all Seven could do was stare.

 

 _“What? It broke… The handle just broke off. I_ **_just_ ** _cleaned up your room and now I have to do it all over again! Damn it!”_

 

That… had been his favorite mug. It was sky blue with delicate, sketchy clouds around the rim. It reminded him of… Vanderwood caught him staring at the shards of porcelain on the floor and he must have looked upset.

 

_“Hey, don’t mind this and just work. I’ll get you new coffee. Don’t even think about getting out of that chair. If you move, we both die.”_

 

“Okay…”

 

He was a little ashamed of how weak his voice sounded. It… it was just a mug. But it was the first mug he’d ever bought here. He had seen it while he was out and had to have it. It had been perfect. He could pretend it was from his brother. And now it was strewn across the floor.

 

_“...You look dead. You’re not worried about getting jinxed because this cup broke or anything stupid like that, right?”_

 

Vanderwood’s words were less sympathetic and more… cautionary; warning him not to think too hard about this. But that was his favorite mug. His brother mug. His brother mug that looked like it had been a drawing. He shook his head.

 

“No, no… Probably not.”

 

This was not a sign from the universe that one of two people he loved was in danger. _This was not a sign from the universe that one of two people he loved was in danger._ **_This was not a sign from the universe that one of two people he loved was in danger._ **

 

***

 

_“Leave him alone!”_

 

His ears were ringing even as he heard his brother come to his defence. Even out here where everything should be okay, Saeyoung was having to help him. He had never seen either of these boys before and with the way things were going right now, he was hoping he'd never have to see them again. He was sitting on the ground with his back to the tree he'd stumbled backwards into when the other boy hit him. Saeran was pretty sure he'd called him a not very nice word too, but he couldn't be sure; it was a term he had never heard before and considering his mother’s colorful language, that was rare. Now as the boy bent over to grab his hair and make him look up, he could see that Saeyoung was too busy with the bigger of the two to come to his rescue. Saeran knew from experience it would be worse for him if he fought back, so he stayed still and covered as much of his face with just his hands as he could. He didn't want to have to explain the bruising when he got home. He knew the other boy was gearing up to hit him again. The grip on his hair tightened. He braced for impact.

This seemed to be taking longer than it should have. The solid thudding sound from just in front of him made Saeran peek from between his fingers. The boy above him had his mouth open and was gaping like a fish, slowly loosening the hold he had on his hair. Now that the boy started falling sideways, Saeran could see around him and to where the larger of the two was reeling back to hit his twin. He now could also see why he remained unscathed. That much black could only mean one thing and frankly it scared him; their angel was here.

 

She strode right up to the boy holding the front of Saeyoung’s shirt and tapped him on the shoulder. _“Hey.”_

 

The second he turned to look at the girl he outweighed by at least 60 pounds, Zifeara punched him square in the nose. While he dropped Saeyoung in favor of stumbling back and clutching at his face to stem the blood now pouring from his sinuses, Saeran took that moment to make a break for the safety of the one thing that always at least tried to protect him. Even though Zifeara looked terrifying, he had to get back to his twin. He got up and ran to his brother, practically falling into his open arms as they both turned to watch Zifeara square off with the boy now actively glaring at her. The other one on the ground seemed to be gaining his bearings again, but was still clutching his ribs as he tried to get up. Saeran could only assume Zifeara had kicked him and knocked the air from his lungs.

 

 _“Yeah, not so much fun when you find someone who can fight back, is it?”_ Zifeara yelled at the older boy as she took a protective stance in front of the twins. Her volume and aggressive posture seemed to make him think twice about the options available to him. Instead, he took a step back towards the boy on the ground.

 

 _“What's a girl like you wasting her time with a couple of queers like them for?”_ There was that word again; the word he didn't know what it meant from a moment ago. The word made Zifeara visibly bristle, so it definitely wasn't good.

 

 _“You better get the_ **_fuck_ ** _out of here before I hit you so hard you piss yourself.”_ The venom in her voice made Saeran shiver and his brother tightened his arms over his shoulders. They had never been scared of Zifeara before, but now she was giving them good reason to be.

 

The boy looked confused. _“That… you can't do that. That's not possible…”_ The boy on the ground finally made it up to join him, expression even more fearful and full of apprehension.

 

 _“You don't know a damn thing about me. There is no can or can't when you hurt people I care about. Now you two better tuck tail and run back to daddy before I figure out how to shove_ **_his_ ** _head up_ **_your_ ** _ass!”_ The conviction in her voice clearly had an effect on them. The way Zifeara could go from righteous fury to sickenly sweet to vehement threats did the trick. Both boys did turn and run off into the woods towards the church.

 

She watched them go, still stiff and looking ready to kill. As soon as they no longer heard hurried shuffling through the underbrush, Zifeara dropped her stance and turned to them. Saeran didn't want to say he tensed, but Saeyoung felt it and held him close. If they couldn't handle the two she just single handedly beat down, there was nothing to protect them from her. They were both scared.

 

_“God, are you two okay?”_

 

Zifeara rushed forward, either ignoring how they both flinched or remaining completely oblivious to it. She was looking at Saeyoung, but quickly averted her gaze to him once she got close enough to touch them.

 

 _“Y-yeah…”_ He felt Saeyoung relax. He was choosing to trust her. With both of them. _“We are now, Z.”_

 

She glanced at his twin before returning her eyes to his. He was certain he looked like a cornered rabbit. Saeran wanted to take comfort in the fact that his brother was calm, but he couldn't. Zifeara was dangerous. She just made a boy so much bigger than her run for cover. She could hurt him just as much if not worse than his mother. She could probably kill him. She was reaching for his face and he couldn't move.

He wasn't ready for how softly her fingers brushed his skin and it made him shudder. She cupped his jaw so gently, looking him over for injury, menacing snarl replaced with endless worry. Saeran could feel his eyes start to water from the sheer emotion he was feeling; he could count the number of people who even knew he existed on one hand, and not all of them had ever once touched him. His own brother was the only one who had done so this delicately.

 

_“Where did he hit you, Saeran? Let me see hun, I promise I won't touch, just tell me where.”_

 

Promise. He had heard her say that word a few times in the 3 years he'd known her. He of course knew what it meant and it always preceded things she made certain to make happen. When Zifeara promised things… she meant it. He pointed to the left side of his skull; the other boy hadn't so much hit him as he had vigorously clapped him upside the head. She slowly tilted him till she could look at where he was pointing, carefully scanning over the area in question while Saeyoung still held him protectively.

 

_“Hmm. You look ok, but I still want you to put some ice on this just in case it swells. C’mon, I'll go get some from my house but I don't want to leave you two alone. You can stick to the tree line, but come stand where I can see you.”_

 

Zifeara let go and he sort of missed the feeling. She led them through the forest, nearly rounding a large oak when she put her hand out to stop them. Her aunt was standing with her arms crossed giving a disapproving stare to a large man who had his hands on the shoulders of the boys whom she had just beaten up.

 

They all caught her movement and she pushed the twins further behind the tree they were near when one boy pointed at her. _“Her! She's the one who did this, dad!”_

 

The large man didn't look happy. _“Well Miss Hemlock, I suppose that's your girl? The family resemblance is strong. What are you going to do about this, huh?”_

 

From what Saeran could hear, Hemlock’s tone was chilly. _“She is. She also doesn't do things like this without a reason.”_ There was a pause and Zifeara’s expression darkened. _“Zifeara, I don't suppose the Choi twins are out and about today, are they?”_

 

Both twins shrunk even further behind the tree. Zifeara flicked her eyes to them for only a second. Her tone was low and serious. _“They hit Saeran.”_

 

There was a prevailing silence before her aunt spoke again. _“I see. I take it then, that our business has been concluded to your satisfaction, Mr. Kim. I would ask that you take your leave now. And I won't be seeing you again.”_ She had the same that-is-not-a-request tone of voice Zifeara did, but with decades more practice and refinement.

 

It must have been enough for the man. _“Get in the car. I'll deal with you two later.”_

 

“Z… Zifeara, did we just get you in trouble...?”

 

She had been so nice to him. To _them._ Saeran hated to think the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him was wrong. He was already enough of a burden.

 

 _“No,”_ Zifeara turned to him and smirked, _“she didn't like them from the start anyway. Besides, Aunt Hem is the one who taught me to fight for what was mine in the first place.”_

 

...Hers? Right, they were her friends. _Her_ twins. Just like… she was theirs.

 

***

 

This was the worst. The agency work was basically active torture at this point; it was slow, painful, and mind meltingly infuriating. He really should have been working seriously on this a lot sooner, but… he hadn’t known he wouldn’t be able to focus when it mattered. He thought he’d have all week to finish this and he’d be done in a couple of days like always. Instead, he got to be driven mad in the most visually appealing way possible. Zifeara had come out to draw while Vanderwood was off camera duty to do something else since he ‘was going to kill someone if he had to stare at an empty hallway for one more second’. Quitter. It was no wonder he’d never seen Zifeara.

Now as she sat there brilliantly illuminated by the light streaming in from the window at the end of the hallway, Saeyoung stared, completely forgetting what it was he was supposed to be typing. Whatever it was she was making must have been frustrating her; her brows were perpetually pinched to some degree or another and she kept turning it every few minutes as she worked before turning it back the other way. The more she worked at it, the more she seemed unhappy. He wasn’t certain when he had slunk so far down in his seat to try to get at his phone in his pocket, but that’s where he was when the voice next to him made him jump.

 

_“You’ll slide down from the chair sitting like that.”_

 

“This is comfortable.”

 

He did not want to let the agent know what he had almost done. He tried to look disinterestedly around his other screens as though Zifeara was just an afterthought while he was searching for something pertinent to agency work.

 

_“You haven’t been typing for three minutes in that pose.”_

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

Seven grumbled, sitting up straighter and risking one more glance at the security feed. She was still there but he wished he hadn’t.

 

Vanderwood followed his gaze and the redhead watched his eyes widen a fraction. Before he could think of a good reason to stop the agent, he moved around to look at the screen, laser focused on the girl in the hallway.

 

 _“..._ **_That’s_ ** _her? That’s who you’ve been screwing around because of?”_

 

“Vanderwood…”

 

Seven’s tone was probably the closest he’d come to threatening the older man since… well actually since just the other day. Vanderwood was going to tase him for being so testy over Zifeara. He raised an eyebrow at the screen as she shifted positions, getting up to stretch and… what looked like quietly scream to herself about how much her art wasn’t cooperating.

 

_“Damn, kid. If our lives weren’t on the line, I wouldn’t blame you.”_

 

“Wh… _What!?_ ”

 

Seven stood from his chair in such a way to shuffle Vanderwood out of his way and away from the monitors, not even trying to come up with a reason for it. He pulled his phone out and text Zifeara to go back inside while Vanderwood was refusing to move. She got the text, glancing at her phone and then up to the camera. That was the exact _opposite_ of what he wanted. She gave a questioning look before texting back. She had Vanderwood’s complete attention now.

 

**To Saeyoung**

**Am I in some kind of trouble?**

 

Wasn’t she always? Zifeara looked back up and waited for his response, all the while the agent shook his head and hummed. Seven did _not_ like the sound of that.

 

**From Saeyoung**

**No, but I’m about to be if you don’t get your ass back in that apartment. Please.**

 

Her phone went off and she stared from the screen to the camera before standing and flipping it off, stomping back into the RFA apartment and slamming the door.

 

_“Ooooh, what did you say to her? She’s feisty, isn’t she?”_

 

Vanderwood chuckled and moved off, pushing the computer chair so that it ran into Seven’s legs. It would seem his good mood had run its course and he was back to normal.

 

_“Get back to work, brat. We don’t have much time left.”_

 

Saeyoung huffed, sitting back down and mumbling something along the lines of ‘that’s better’. Vanderwood froze. And then turned back around to glare.

 

_“Do you think you have time for this right now? You seem to not know the severity of the situation because you’ve only heard rumors about our client. So let me tell you. You know the X-Pile?”_

 

Oh God, now he’d done it. Snapping at Vanderwood had gotten him stuck into a lecture hole.

 

“Yeah. Isn’t that our competition company that disappeared a few years ago? That small intelligence agency.”

 

The agent crossed his arms.

 

_“Yeah. You know why that agency disappeared?”_

 

He really just wanted to melt into the floor and maybe appear somewhere else so he could have some peace and quiet for a few minutes. But that wouldn’t make Zifeara any safer, so here he still was. At this point, he couldn’t help but grump.

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

_“It was because they didn’t meet this client’s deadline.”_

 

The least he could do was humor the man.

 

“How late were they?”

 

_“You’ll faint once you hear this… one minute.”_

 

He turned his chair back around. There was no way Vanderwood was serious, that was absurd.

 

“What?”

 

_“The whole company was turned into smoke because they were a minute late. All the hackers from there are still missing. I heard recently that one was living in Africa and has a limp. The client is being exceptionally generous right now. You get it?”_

 

Just… Goddamnit. He wasn’t even sorry, _goddamnit_! This was absolutely horrendous timing to take on the worst client they had ever been offered.

 

“I want to quit this job.”

 

Vanderwood scoffed.

 

_“Don’t be ridiculous. This is the only place that will hide your identity.”_

 

This was bullshit. He knew that, but there were other ways to hide from people you didn’t want to find you. Zifeara was from the United States originally, at least her parents were… How hard would it be to see if she maybe wanted to take a really long vacation? They both had money, he could make that happen. He could afford to give her anything she wanted, just _somewhere else_. He shut down. He had to get Vanderwood out of here so that he could focus on his half baked escape plan from earlier. It was the new best option.

 

“Mahababamitabul.”

 

_“Hey… are you listening to me?”_

 

Not anymore. He knew this worked to get Vanderwood off his back. Guess who in this room didn’t speak English?

 

“Namuamitabul Hanishimbayabaramitdasi jokyonohgo plzhelp.”

 

Based on Vanderwood’s tone, this was slowly working.

 

_“Hey, are you chanting to Buddah right now? You’re catholic!”_

 

In theory. Right now he was whatever religion worked to solve all these problems he was now stuck with.

 

“I’m trying to concentrate, leave me alone. Sariza sebisgood bully bead lifemathzhard.”

 

The agent sighed and probably facepalmed.

 

_“...I’m gonna go out for a smoke so please get back to work.”_

 

“Followthelaw neverendinglife impobenot… Hehe, he left. Hate that he’s always watching me…”

 

He sighed. Zifeara was probably mad at him for being an ass a minute ago… he’d have to apologize for that. Maybe. This might be a good time to start distancing himself if that was what he was going to do. But running away together did sound nice. There… there was a word for that in the best case scenario. If things finally went his way for once… ‘elope’ was never a word he thought he would get to use. As much as that should have made him feel warm and fuzzy like anything about Zifeara did, Saeyoung only felt worse.

 

“I really feel bad about this… I’ll just check the server while Vanderwood is gone.”

 

Turning back to his computer, he brought up everything for the RFA.

 

“ The RFA server… hmmm… nothing wrong here. And since I pissed Zifeara off, the CCTV feed is clear. The apartment security server… server transparency okay, input okie dokies, last activation of gate security system… good. And most importantly… the special security system…”

 

Clicking around to the last system with a flourish, his blood ran cold. He… he had to be imagining things. He had this code _memorized_ with how often he had looked at it over the past few days.

 

“Huh…? The numbers seem to be different. Am I seeing this wrong? Access log! Oh, here it is. The last log...was only a couple of hours ago. Last night it was restarted and reset… someone broke in two days ago… Someone hacked in and changed the system…”

 

This was borderline impossible. Whoever this was… was _better_ than him. They learned at a rate almost inhuman, they had a laser focus that he would kill for right now, a predatory determination that was kinda scary.

 

“ _Shit_! This has the most complicated algorithm of all the security systems… Sent emails, sent alerts… the hacker who led Zifeara to the apartment… this log. Someone is active all over… They must all be the same person!”

 

They had to be. And based on what he was looking at right now, they had his algorithm at their mercy. Hell, if they wanted to they could probably just walk right into...

 

“ _Oh_ ! _Zifeara_ ! **_She’ll be in danger_ **!”

 

His chair went flying across the room as he scooped Meowy off his desk. He had to go _now_. He snagged the backpack he always kept in the corner of his office and started filling it with equipment. He would need an awful lot of things to be able to fix the security system while he was at the apartment, but there was a code he could plug in right now to reset it to its default mode right out. Nothing he did didn’t have a failsafe. Even Meowy would short circuit if he said the correct string of words. He grabbed some of the stuff he was working on for the agency off his main computer too just incase he still really needed to do that for some reason. He’d figure out which plan he was doing once Zifeara was safe. Now he just had to get Vanderwood out of the way. The agent had gone into his garage. Okay, think, think, think, oh crap, Zifeara couldn’t leave. He had to warn her.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 

Come in, come in, I know you’re mad, but _please_.

 

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

_Zifeara!!! :707_

_Zifeara: Why are we so excited! Are we here to apologize! Better be!_

_Listen to me :707_

_I can’t explain in detail :707_

**_but you’re in danger right now._ ** _:707_

_From this second :707_

_DON’T MOVE FROM THE APARTMENT. :707_

**_Something really bad might happen!!!_ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: Are you serious right now?_

_Yes, just :707_

**_Please_ ** _I mean it, don’t even open a window :707_

_just stay still or something :707_

_I’ll explain everything when I get there. :707_

**_I’ll go there right now so just…_ ** _:707_

_Until I get there :707_

_DON’T EVEN MOVE!! :707_

_Zifeara: Alright, Luciel, I understand, calm down._

_Zifeara: I’m sitting on the bed being careful._

_Zifeara: At least tell me why?_

_There’s a problem with the apartment security system right now._ _:707_

_I’m gonna and fix it. :707_

_Zifeara: So you’re coming? Here? Now?_

_Yes :707_

**_I’ll do whatever it takes to get there_ ** _:707_

 **_so just trust me…_ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: You know I do._

_Zifeara: I’m not going anywhere_

_God;; :707_

_I have to leave right now because of Vanderwood… :707_

_but I_ **_promise_ ** _:707_

_I’m coming. :707_

**_Just hang in there, I’m coming._ ** _:707_

 

_707 has left the chatroom_

 

Okay, good, she isn’t moving. Now, how does one escape a Vanderwood? This part of his escape plan hadn’t been dreamt up yet. He didn’t have long to figure this out; Vanderwood had been gone a little while already, he had to hurry up. Looking around the office, he pulled at his hair. The other agent was bigger than him, stronger than him, angrier than him… not smarter than him. There was _one_ other piece of genius in this room that could be of help right now. And it was probably Zifeara’s favorite.

 

“Pooch, come.”

 

The eyes of the robot dog lit up and he sped his way out from under the desk to place himself at his master’s feet.

 

_“Powerful Obviously Offensive Canine Hardware reporting, master!”_

 

“Good boy. Pooch, do we hate Vanderwood?”

 

_“Grrrrrrr, yes master!”_

 

“That’s right. Vanderwood is in the garage. Get him, Pooch!”

 

The dog started motoring his way out of the office, navigating the stairs with no problem, might he add, and the hacker followed close behind, grabbing his jacket and the keys to his fastest car on the way. Not only did he really, really want to see his robot’s first field test, but he had to move fast. If Pooch didn’t work the way he was supposed to… let’s not think about that.

Peeking into the garage, Seven could see Vanderwood was on the phone. Pooch went into sneak mode, moving slower so his gears made less noise. Dang, he was good. He ducked and crept around cars, trying to make it as close to the correct one as he could before Pooch made it to his destination. He was just at the bumper of his blue Astro Marvin when the dog started barking. Vanderwood was understandably confused, flicking his still lit cigarette.

 

_“What? No. We don’t have a puppy? What is… it’s that stupid robot…”_

 

Pooch’s eyes started to glow red. So good so far. Wait-

 

_“Woof Woof! The garage is a no smoking zone! No cigarettes! Useless person! Mean! Woof!”_

 

_“Where the Hell did this stupid thing come from?”_

 

“Alright…”

 

Now was as good a time as any. He tried to open the door to the backseat quietly to throw his backpack and assorted things in, but Vanderwood was fast.

 

_“Se-Seven! Hey! Why are you here? And what the Hell is in your hands!? Hey! Why are you putting all our equipment in the car!?”_

 

He spun around, open door between him and the agent.

 

“Gahh! Caught me!”

 

_“And you thought you’d just leave without me noticing!?”_

 

Vanderwood pulled his taser from his belt, clearly deciding the best way to reach the hacker from his current position. If he did this just right, Seven could dive into the front seat from back here with minimal effort. He just needed…

 

“Pooch, help! Rajul mukhif {a scary man}!”

 

The dog barked again and moved closer, causing Vanderwood to turn to kick it away before dealing with his biggest problem. What he was met with was the bot’s gaping mouth. Seven hit the lock button, diving into the car and shutting the door. Moment of truth.

 

_“Hey- Seven!”_

 

_“No one is mean to my master!”_

 

The sound of the blowtorch activating was louder than expected, but the flames spouting from the dog’s mouth was exactly the right size and shape. Vanderwood ducked and rolled away, screeching like a banshee as Seven started the car and put it into gear, cracking the window only enough to be heard.

 

“Good boy! Pooch, go home! Sorry Vanderwood, I have something to do byyyeeeee~!”

 

The robot barked and started making its way out of the garage, towards the elevator. If he was lucky, he may eventually find out if the dog would make it to its intended destination… For now though, he gunned it to the lift out of here. [He had somewhere very important to be.](https://youtu.be/i2CN5IXlIcc)

 

***

 

_“The special security system will be acti- acti- act… act…”_

 

Great. Now the apartment was having a breakdown out loud. Saeyoung telling her there was a problem was one thing, it actively glitching was another. If she was lucky, she wouldn’t have to hear that till he got there...

 

“What in the holy Hell…”

 

Zifeara wandered around, trying to figure out where the computer was speaking from so that maybe she could shut it up. Concentrating was hard enough today without digital pestering. She was probably a solid 10 feet from the window when the movement caught her eye; something was very close to the glass and it was way too big to be a bird.

The thing collided with the pane, shattering it and sending shards flying across the floor. She hadn’t thought things could get any crazier around her, but now Zifeara was starting to think maybe she should shut up and stop tempting fate to prove her wrong. The man now crouching on the floor ruffled his white hair as he stood, dislodging a few small bits of glass. His mint green eyes scanned the mess he’d caused and he chuckled. Were Zifeara used to a tamer life, she’d probably think it was weird how she could find the sound pleasant in the given situation. Actually, the guy himself looked pretty appealing if she was honest. Too bad she was about to put him right back through that window the hard way.

 

_“Gosh… I didn’t plan on making a sound but I suppose I failed on that.”_

 

...Oh. Shit, he sounded nice too. As he looked over to her, she became aware that he probably had a pretty face under the mask obscuring half of it. Why did all the cute ones have to be too crazy to date? He motioned for her to wait.

 

_“Just stay there, you’ll hurt your feet if you step on any of this glass. I’ll come to you, don’t worry.”_

 

Don’t… worry? Zifeara glanced with more than a little confusion from the guy to her usually bare feet as he crunched his heavy boots over the bits on the floor. Yeah, she wasn’t worried. If he thought she was an idiotic delicate flower, he was about to go skidding _across_ that floor before falling back out the window. He only made it halfway to her before stopping again, seemingly surprised by her defensive fighting stance.

 

_“Hahaha, you know who I am?”_

 

“Uh, yeah, my guess would be the hacker.”

 

He smiled behind his mask as an alarm started blaring in her head. The more she heard him… the more like she felt she could place where she’d heard his voice before. Had she met him somewhere? It would make sense if he had been planning to lure her here. There was something about him that was familiar, she just couldn’t seem to grasp what it was.

 

_“Of course you do, you’re a smart lady. You should still be able to understand me after all.”_

 

She did know him. ‘ _Still_ ’. They’d met. Who was he?

 

“Take it off.”

 

For a moment he seemed confused, slightly tilting his head as if that would help him hear her better. Zifeara’s eyes widened. There weren’t… many people she knew who did that. She could feel her mouth go dry. There was no way that was possible. The only _notable_ person she knew to ever do that was…

 

_“Hmm?”_

 

“Your mask… take it off.”

 

His eyes lit up with realization and he chuckled again.

 

 _“Ah, right. It’s been a long time; you probably didn’t recognize me like this, hmm? Here, look.”_ He slid the mask down so that it rested around his neck, revealing a soft smile, _“I did quite a bit of growing up while I was gone.”_

 

It only took a split second for everything to click. All the emotions roiling around in her skull trampled down her logic and her voice cracked.

 

“S-Sae… Saeran?”

 

His smile grew and he took another few steps forward.

 

“ _Saeran_!”

 

Zifeara forgot about the glass, forgot about the security system, forgot about any potential danger she was in, running the last few feet to tackle her old friend. He barely had enough time to open his arms for her before she threw hers around his shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. She heard him take a deep breath in before exhaling in a shaky sigh, tightening his grip on her.

 

_“Oh, I missed you too, princess. I knew you’d be happy to see me.”_

 

“Are you insane, of _course_ I am! Holy shit, I’ve been so worried about you all this time, I-”

 

She pulled back to look at him again, but gasped when he pressed their foreheads and noses together. She was… not expecting him to be this… different.

 

_“Mmm, I know, I know. It’s okay now, I promise. We- oh, here, you still have to be careful.”_

 

Saeran lifted her off the ground, moving them over to where the floor looked clear before gently setting her back down. Now that she had gotten a _much_ closer look at him, Zifeara couldn’t help but giggle. He quirked an eyebrow at her though they were still essentially holding each other, making her only laugh more.

 

_“What? What’s so funny, huh?”_

 

“Hahahaha, Saeran, what did you do to your hair?” She absentmindedly ran a few of her fingers through his bangs, causing a faint blush to creep into his cheeks.

 

_“W-what, do you not like it?”_

 

“I wouldn’t say that, it’s just… I don’t know, I’ve never see you do _anything_ with your hair. You even always had it cut the same way, too. And since when do you wear contacts?”

 

He looked away from her and was clearly trying not to pout.

 

_“Is it really so strange for twins to want to look distinct from each other? I just wanted to be different…”_

 

“Hun, you _are_ different.” Zifeara waited till he looked back at her to continue. “You’re Saeran and your brother isn’t.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, prompting her to explain, but quickly shook his head and clearing his throat.

 

_“Now then, go put your shoes on for me and get your bag. We have to get going.”_

 

“We… wait what? Go where?”

 

He laughed again, low and soft.

 

_“Home, princess. To Magenta. I know you saw the email; it’s an invitation to Paradise. Everyone is happy at Magenta and I came to personally take you there. You deserve to be happy more than anyone in the world.”_

 

Okay, this was a little too far into abnormal. Zifeara could understand Saeran behaving differently from what she remembered considering he had spent so much time somewhere else, but if _he_ sent the email… the really creepy email that she got a doom and gloom vibe from… Something was very, very wrong with Saeran Choi.

 

“Hun, I have to deal with the RFA still and they need me. In case you haven’t noticed, they’re kind of a burning dumpster fire right now.”

 

She only just now realized the position she had put herself in. She had let Saeran get a good hold on her because she hadn’t thought about anything past how happy she was to see him. This was bad.

 

_“Haha, I have noticed, yes. Zifeara, the RFA is only filled with false hope. Especially V and Luciel, all of them are lying. I will explain everything better once we get to Magenta. Now be a good girl and do as I asked.”_

 

Oh _shit_. That was edging into levels of crazy she didn’t want anything to do with. Non negotiable levels of crazy. She took a step back to at least seem like she was obeying, but he must not have liked the look in her eyes. Saeran gripped her hips tightly before she could get to a safe distance.

 

“Saeran, whatever it is you’re doing right now, knock it off. I’m not going wherever it is you think you’re taking me. You can stay here with me, but I can't leave.”

 

His eyes seemed to darken, but his smile didn’t falter.

 

 _“Sorry, but you don’t have any say. You entered the RFA because of me. And thanks to me, you’ll be able to get out. Zifeara, you were my angel- my best friend and protector, I need to take care of_ **_you_ ** _now. You may not understand this now, and I know you didn’t believe in such things, but this is all for us to live in heaven. Not like what the church told us as kids, the real thing! You’ll be happy in the end too. This is for your own good, just trust me, okay?”_

 

Zifeara knew better than to try to jerk out of his grasp. She didn’t want to hurt him and if he was really as far gone as he seemed, she needed to be careful. She didn’t know how deep whatever delusion he had ran and if he was already this bold with her now where he used to be so shy… she didn’t want to find out how else he had changed. She had to make it seem like he had convinced her and buy herself an opportunity to lure him elsewhere...

 

“I… Okay, Saeran. Just let go of me for a sec so I can go get my stuff like you asked, alright?”

 

She knew she had a convincing bullshit smile, and she turned it on full force. The second she got far enough away, she was out the apartment door. If she was really lucky, she’d run into Saeyoung along the way, but god only knew how far away he still was. She’d figure something out, she just needed Saeran to not be _right there_.

It was as if he knew the exact opposite of what she wanted and was determined to do that instead. His smile went from politely demanding to genuinely excited. Aw crap, if _he_ was still this cute… He didn’t let go. Saeran rubbed his thumbs up and down and stepped back into her space, bending slightly to do what she had done earlier; nuzzling his nose against her neck. She tried not to stiffen, but he didn’t seem to notice.

 

_“Mmm, I’m going to make you happy, princess. I promise.”_

 

_“The special security system has been act- act- act-, act, act...”_

 

Saeran snapped his head back up, eyes wide and furious. His grip on her hips was borderline painful now.

 

_“What is this!?”_

 

_“The special security system has been deactivated.”_

 

He started moving back towards the window, but Zifeara wasn’t making it easy for him. She pushed back on his chest, leaning back to dead weight herself.

 

_“No way…! Where is that sound coming from!?”_

 

“Yeah, I didn’t find it either.”

 

There was always time for sarcasm. He opened his mouth to yell at her, probably to move her ass, but they heard the door to the apartment open. He was out of time.

 

Saeyoung’s voice from the hallway was faint, but it was definitely him. Zifeara assumed this was his way of letting her know he was coming in since he didn’t knock. _“God, that was tough. I made it, but it was so damn hard. How the Hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?”_

 

Saeran was too distracted to think that he probably should have covered her mouth.

 

“Saeyoung!”

 

He turned sharply to glare at her and make her move, but the sound of several things clattering to the floor in the entryway interrupted his angry growl.

 

_“Zifeara!”_

 

Saeyoung turned the corner so fast he almost fell over, skidding to a halt mere feet away from the both of them. Saeran spun her around, wrapping one arm around her neck in what she assumed was supposed to be an immobilizing manner. He had the wrong stance to keep her from doing much.

 

_“Shit! Why? Why are you here!? I thought I could finally put you in pain...”_

 

Saeran screaming in her ear wasn’t great, but what was really killing her was the look on Saeyoung’s face. He… he didn’t recognize his own brother yet. He was too focused on her. He only looked moderately concerned. Goddamnit.

 

_“You’re the hacker, right? Whoah! You broke the window? That takes effort. Zifeara be careful of the-”_

 

“Glass? Yeah, I’m aware, thanks. Do you wanna _focus_ for me?”

 

He actually smirked. God he was dense.

 

_“First, why don’t you let go of the lady there? I hated that the agency made me go through physical training… but I guess it does help.”_

 

“My hero. Saeyoung, can you really fuckin _not_ see-”

 

_“Even now, all you do is ruin my life…”_

 

Yeah no, good. Just ignore the only one with any damn sense, like always. It wasn’t like Saeyoung didn’t know she could get herself out of this, he was just faffing around for some reason. He wanted to play Defender of Justice at her expense this time. She openly rolled her eyes.

 

_“Huh? You know me?”_

 

She was speechless. Mouth hanging open, eyes narrowed, just shy of scoffing. Speechless. It didn’t last long.

 

_“You probably don’t know. I’m sure you’ve long forgotten about me.”_

 

“For _fuck’s sake_ Saeyoung! It didn’t even take _me_ that long to recognize your goddamn _twin brother_! Christ man, keep up!”

 

Saeyoung looked like he was going to cry, but Saeran chuckled behind her.

 

 _“And that is exactly why Zifeara gets to come with me to Paradise and you don’t. She actually_ **_cared_ ** _about me. I prayed so hard that I wouldn’t meet you. Because I knew that seeing you would remind me of my pathetic life!”_

 

This was unbelievable. She was stuck between her twins in what should probably feel less like an episode of a soap opera and more like a life or death battle, but what can you do. She was already using their distracted state to inch herself into position to slide Saeran’s feet out from under him after getting his arm off. The drama was surprisingly helpful.

 

_“What… what happened? Why are you…! Why are you here!? You’re the one who copied my algorithm? God… when did you learn how to hack!? Who taught you?”_

 

[Saeyoung was officially losing it.](https://youtu.be/o0sqWo8BHt8) His line of questioning wasn’t really helping Saeran either; Zifeara could feel his whole body tensing the more his twin spoke. He was back to yelling again.

 

_“Shut up!”_

 

_“Why are you doing this!? Rika told me that you-”_

 

_“You… Don’t you dare say that name.”_

 

Rika? That’s right, she was supposed to take Saeran somewhere safe… What happened?

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Traitor! All the names you spit out will be contaminated, so shut up!”_

 

_“Saeran… why are you doing this now? Tell me! Something bad happened, right? That’s why you’re here? But Rika would never have lied to me...”_

 

Based on Saeran’s body language, Rika was definitely the issue, at least in some form or another. Not only that but…

 

_“You’re the one lying. I can tell, don’t pretend you don’t know.”_

 

_“I’m not lying!”_

 

_“You’re not? That promise about protecting me, about being together- all lies… Even your last promise when you told me that we would be happy after escaping that hellish place was a lie. I remember all of them. I know you changed your name to Luciel to get rid of me. Don’t tell me you don’t remember.”_

 

“Saeran, do _you_ not remember?”

 

He looked at her as much as he could from his position behind her, the bite in his voice still carrying through from Saeyoung to her.

 

 _“Remember what? How he left me for dead? How he never once saw either of us again because he was free? Remember_ **_what_ ** _, Zifeara!?”_

 

“Remember the letter! The one he left in our cave for us when he took off. It told us what happened and why he had to leave. Yeah he broke his promise to come back and I want to kick his ass for that, but Rika was supposed to-”

 

 _“Shut up! You always take his side- always Saeyoung this and Saeyoung that, what about_ **_Saeran_ ** _?!_ **_I_ ** _got left behind,_ **_I_ ** _got beaten twice as hard when he left,_ **_I_ ** _had no family! I only had you… but you still want him, don’t you! When we get to Magenta, you’ll see. You’ll see how much better I can be…”_

 

Well, she knew how deep the crazy went now; Saeran actually didn’t even remember what had happened to him. Not accurately, anyway. Somehow… he had everything twisted. He wasn’t entirely wrong about how she had a thing for Saeyoung, but… she liked to think she had treated them pretty equally when they were kids.

Saeyoung took another step forward and froze as Saeran pulled something from his pocket. Glancing sideways at it, it seemed to be a small cylinder with a big red button at the top. Zifeara knew enough from being in the Underground to assume that anything red meant it probably exploded. When did Saeran have the time to set explosives anywhere near this place?

 

_“Saeran, please, I never wanted to do anything but keep you safe…  I really left because Rika said she would help you if I did… I- I mean it. Zifeara, you remember I-”_

 

Saeran tightened his grip around her shoulders, even bringing his other arm up to pull her closer. _“You’re uncontrollable. Covering lies with more lies. I knew you were lowly, even trying to drag Zifeara into this. Stop asking her to lie for you.”_ He scoffed. _“My Savior was right.”_

 

_“I don’t know what people told you… but I thought you were doing well. I asked Rika to see a photo of you laughing. I knew I couldn’t meet you because it would be dangerous for me to come near you anymore, but I always prayed for you to be happy…”_

 

_“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it. Stop lying to me!”_

 

 _“First… let Zifeara go and then we’ll talk. Please? Let’s take care of this together…”_ Saeyoung seemed to think that would work. He hadn’t heard his brother earlier, wasn’t aware of just how far gone he was, had no clue how unstable the once gentle boy they knew had become. _“You hate_ **_me_ ** _right now, right? She has nothing to do with this.”_ Oh how wrong he was.

 

 _“You’re getting this wrong. I found her again, I brought her here so she’s mine. This time I’m the stronger one- the_ **_better_ ** _one and you won’t stop me from getting what I want. Not anymore.”_

 

How had she not known? Yeah she knew both twins really liked her; she had been one of the only girls they had ever known and she had given them so much. This was different. So many things fell into place; what he said about how he looked and how concerned he seemed to be about her not liking the change, how direct he’d been about the _way_ he touched her- Hell, he’d called her princess. She had no idea how long they’d fought over her, but this was the worst way to find out. If she did this right, she could put a stop to this nonsense. At least she could try.

 

“Saeran, you don’t have to prove-”

 

He didn’t break eye contact with his brother, turning his head to press it against hers, putting his mouth right up against her ear. _“Shhhh, I know. You’re right- I don’t need to prove anything. He can tell I’m better now. He gets to live his sad, miserable life while I’m happy. We should go; we have a long trip ahead of us, princess.”_

 

Saeyoung visibly flinched before shaking his head. His eyes were pleading and his voice wavering. _“There’s no reason to involve her in this! Don’t do something to her because of me… Please, Saeran-!”_

 

Saeran laughed and moved them another step back towards the window. _“What, you think I’ll hurt her? You’re an idiot. No, no- I’m going to make her happier than you ever could. She’s_ **_my_ ** _princess now and I’ll give her anything she wants- everything that you can’t!”_

 

She really didn’t want to kick his ass, but that was strong possibility at this point. There was only one more thing to try that might get him to stop. “Saeran Choi, I swear if you don’t knock this shit off and let me go, I’m gonna lose it. What you’re doing right now is stupid; just calm down and we can work this out. I’m real sick of you two fighting when you really don't need to.”

 

Zifeara was trying to sound authoritative while not upset, but it would seem all reason was already lost between the twins. He glared at her.

 

 _“Zifeara, you've been fooled. I gave you the chance to behave and make this easy, but you took too long and now_ **_he’s_ ** _here. I do so hate to be short with you, but now I don’t have a choice. Blame Luciel, it’s easier that way. Although it is too bad he’ll miss out on your induction to Mint Eye. It’ll be quite a sight to see. You’re going to love it there~”_

 

_“Saeran… just take me instead! Do what you want to me, just let her go!”_

 

_“Why would I ever choose you over her? Not only will I have her, but you'll be left miserable and alone, just like I was. You get to cry to yourself at night knowing that we're together and probably-”_

 

The speaker from earlier crackled back to life and it was honestly for the best; Zifeara wasn't sure she liked where Saeran had been going with this. _“A stranger has been located.”_

 

Saeran clenched his jaw, growling in her ear. _“What is that damn thing saying?”_

 

_“The special security system… I restarted it on the way up to the apartment and it’s only starting to work just now… I have a failsafe for everything Saeran.”_

 

She caught Saeyoung’s eye as the speaker said something else. She darted her eyes down to her feet and back up, hoping he’d realize what she was planning. While Saeran was panicking about the speaker, she shifted her mouth closer to the hand holding what looked like a detonator. Since he had both arms around her, this would be one quick motion. In theory.

 

 _“Sensed location of stranger...”_ There was a pause as Saeran tried to move closer to the window. _“Adjusting target…”_

 

Saeyoung’s expression hardened. _“It’s sensing you as a stranger, Saeran.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“You need to get out of here! You know what will happen if you don’t!”_

 

She could feel Saeran shiver. What… what did they know that she didn’t? His hold on her loosened just the slightest amount. After everything he’d said just a minute ago, whatever his twin was threatening him with was working?

 

The speaker gave her the answer to that. _“Backing up all information… After the back up is complete, the bomb will be activated. Twenty seconds remaining…”_

 

“I’m sorry, the **_what now_ **!?”

 

Saeyoung stepped forward again, now yelling at his brother. _“We’ll all die if you don’t get out of here!”_

 

 _“Shit-!”_ Saeran pressed his face to the back of her head. He knew this meant leaving her here. He actually seemed to be debating on whether or not taking all three of them out was worth it.

 

She helped him make that choice. Sinking her teeth into the hand holding the detonator, Zifeara dropped her weight. He recoiled, cursing more but dropping the device right into her waiting hand. As soon as she was low enough, Zifeara threw herself forward, rolling across the floor and spinning to face Saeran when she rose up next to Saeyoung. The look of utter betrayal on the younger Choi’s face hurt more than any physical pain she’d ever felt.

Saeran rushed to the window, grabbing the rope he’d swung in on, turning one more time. The speaker overhead told him he only had 15 seconds. He scanned her face, recognizing her unwillingness for this to happen. Standing on the ledge of the window, he glanced from her to the floor. With teary eyes, he leaned out… and held his hand out towards her. He wasn’t very far away. If she ran and jumped, she _could_ absolutely make it to him. Granted, it would send them out the window and he might not be able to hold both their weights reliably enough to repel down the building but…

Zifeara didn’t remember taking a step towards Saeran, reaching for him as he was for her, nor did she know exactly when she had started crying, but the tug on the wrist of her other hand brought her back to reality. Now Saeyoung finally looked as afraid as he should. He was holding onto her, the only thing stopping her from what was probably a horrible idea. The second she looked at Saeyoung, Saeran jumped. The security system said something, but she didn’t hear it. She didn’t hear what Saeyoung said either as she ripped her hand out of his to rush to the window, just barely catching sight of Saeran as he made it to the ground. She had to know which direction he was going if she was going to go after him now that he was in no danger of being blown up. She turned to run for the door to jam her shoes on and fling herself down that rope since it’d be way faster than taking the stairs, but the redhead caught her halfway.

 

_“No, Zifeara, stop moving! Whatever you’re doing-”_

 

“Saeyoung, we _have_ to go get your brother! We can’t let him get too far!”

 

She struggled against the hands on her shoulders, getting more and more furious that he was just going to let this happen.

 

 _“Zifeara, listen to- ow,_ **_listen to me_ ** _!”_

 

He grabbed her chin and brought his face close to hers. Tears hadn’t stopped streaming down her cheeks and it looked like he was pretty close to mirroring her sentiments.

 

 _“We can’t leave this apartment till I fix the security system. I want to go get him, God do I ever… but since I just reset the system, it’s still unstable. It could still go off if we leave. At least…”_ He held up the hand he’d first grabbed. Which was still clutching the detonator she didn’t even remember she had. _“You grabbed this. He can’t set it off remotely anytime soon. Hopefully. I… I have to fix this or we could both…”_

 

She started shaking. Her already destabilized logic was starting to crumble. She’d seen both her twins in one day and it had happened this way… The tears shining in Saeyoung’s eyes served to reflect and enhanced the only shade of yellow she’d ever liked in her entire life and it was the final straw. The instant she finally let that sob out, she fisted his shirt in her free hand, headbutting his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest, losing his composure as well. It wasn’t until she felt him shift his weight a little and gasp that she looked back up.

Saeyoung was looking over her to the glass on the floor. Turning her head, Zifeara could see that there was a distinct trail of blood leading from the window to exactly where she was standing. She probably had glass embedded in her feet right now and she couldn’t even feel it. Great. He moved slowly, scooping her up into his arms and gently resting her on the edge of the bed, silently wandering into the bathroom. She wiped her eyes, glaring at the small device she was holding on to. That wasn’t Saeran. Not her Saeran. That was a monster in his skin, a demon to be exorcised from his body, a… _thing_ that was holding her friend hostage. Saeran… had feelings for her. Whether they were real or not was debatable, but from how it had sounded, a decent amount of them were genuine. Another good portion were probably warped just like the rest of his mind. God, she had never wanted…

Zifeara jumped at the hand around her ankle. If she was honest, she almost kicked Saeyoung in the face. He was kneeling in front of her, small first aid kit on the floor next to him and tweezers in hand. He peered up into her eyes with a look of so many emotions; guilt, regret, concern, the urge to not break down into heartbroken sobs again, apprehension… just everything that should never be in the first time they’d really seen each other in so many years. She had wanted to hear him call out something ridiculous to her from the other side of the door. She would open it, leaning exaggeratedly against the door frame like this was some sort of bad porno and tease him. They’d laugh. He’d tell her what she needed to know and then she’d tell him how much she’d missed him. They’d form a plan for finding the hacker and she’d tell him about how she could get him out of the agency. In his gratitude and sheer awe of his impending stress free life, he would profess his attraction to her and how now that he was no longer in danger, he was excited that they could be together. They would kiss and it would be cliche as Hell. It would be great. Not this. Never this.

 

_“Let me see. I bet you have glass in here somewhere and I need to get it out. I’m sorry if it hurts, but it’ll be worse if we leave it.”_

 

She nodded numbly. It would hurt, but no worse than anything else had today. Physical pain she could handle. She would choose that over the searing pain in her heart any day. She just wanted her twins back. This not what she had meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made more art? That's right, [Thwippersnapple](https://thwippersnapple.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> We also have the hilarious crack version of the scene [over here!](https://thwippersnapple.tumblr.com/post/172863781157/thedementeddragon-crack-version-for-those-that)


	11. Problem Is Spelled Z I F E A R A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now Seven is trapped with Zifeara and she is in a MOOD. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, you have a general song for this chapter in the form of [I Can't Love You Too Deep](https://youtu.be/tqyZ-pFcPu0) by Tedy, this chapter doesn't even cover a full day because it's been a month since I updated and I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING, and it's taken me so long because I've also been working on Yoosung's chapter!  
> There is one more song in here and I LOVE IT BUT IT HURTS.  
> Be sure to leave a comment yelling at me over literally everything; they give me life and I love talking to you guys XD

“Alright, so let me get this straight; you knowingly and willingly implanted a _bomb_ that could get hacked into and go off under the floorboards of this apartment just because Rika was kinda nervous and V _said so_ as opposed to telling them that it was without a doubt the worst idea you’d ever heard and figuring something else out? You with all your incredible intelligence honestly _constructed an explosive_ and put it in here, because what could possibly go wrong, and then a few years later let me walk into this room and didn’t think to, I don’t know, _mention_ that there might be a fucking threat on my life here!? Cause I’m pretty sure if I would have known about that, an awful lot of this bullshit could have been prevented!”

 

As soon as Saeyoung logged off the messenger after telling the others what was going on with the special security system, Zifeara lost it. Granted, she probably should have waited to calm down, but after the kind of day she’d had, she was fresh out of giving a shit. She didn’t care that laying into him wouldn’t help anything, she was holy Hellfire pissed off and she wanted answers as to why he thought it was ok to have done _any_ of this. He had let her live with this damn thing for almost 8 whole days. If he didn’t trust her enough to tell her about something that could have killed her without warning, then how was she supposed to trust him with anything anymore? Had his judgment always been this bad?

 

_“Zifeara, I didn’t think this could happen. The code to the special security system is so complex and impossible to decipher… I never imagined someone could actually understand it enough to do anything with it. And of all the people to get in… it had to be Saeran.”_

 

The redhead was sitting on the floor, back against the bed in a small fortress of technical equipment and laptops, head in his hands. He’d taken his glasses off to rub at his eyes and when he looked back up at her, Zifeara almost couldn’t be mad anymore. He was gorgeous… and broken.

 

_“I didn’t tell you about it because I didn’t want to scare you. If you would have known you were sitting on top of a live explosive… you would have left. And I wouldn’t have blamed you.”_

 

The glasses went back on and the anger was back. It just wouldn’t go away. She threw her hands up.

 

“You don’t know what I would have done! I haven’t become some idiotic, delicate, _wallflower_ since you’ve been gone, Saeyoung! I could still kick your ass up and down this room and I have half a mind to after all this shit. Do you really, _honestly_ think that something as mundane as a run of the mill bomb would have kept me from helping the RFA? There’s clearly something much bigger going on here and you _need me_! I’m not stupid, don’t assume I am!”

 

He stood from his sitting position much faster than should have been possible with as buried as he was, fists clenched and speaking volume rising to match her own. Saeyoung went from looking apologetic to just as angry as she was in seconds.

 

_“Then why the Hell did you try to go with him!?”_

 

“I-”

 

...don’t know. She hadn’t done it consciously. Zifeara had taken that step towards the other Choi without giving a single consideration as to why or if it was beneficial in any way whatsoever. Saeran… needed her. He had never been as strong, was never as brave, needed constant reassurances and needed lullabies sung for him and needed her to _care_. He always had. And now that something bad had happened to him, Saeran needed her more than ever. She had to protect him… even if it was from himself. Saeyoung would be fine on his own, but Saeran would not. She wanted to stay with Saeyoung, forever if possible, but… they were twins. Twins needed to be together. It hurt having one without the other.

 

“I had to. If I had, I could have stopped him from going back to wherever it is that made him like that. I lived so many years of my life looking out for you two and I just…”

 

Zifeara could feel herself losing steam. Her shoulders sagged and she gave up. She couldn’t be mad anymore. Everything just hurt; from the new holes left in her feet by throwing common sense out the moving train to run over shattered glass attempting to get to one of the twins to the hole in her heart that had been there for so long she had learned to ignore it. Not once in all these years had another person filled the empty spot the twins had left. But god Saeyoung had been trying to. She bit her lip to stop herself from starting to cry again. She was sick of it.

She shook her head and wandered into the kitchen, feeling the sting of moving on a new injury ground her. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water, Zifeara tried very hard not to scream. It would probably make her feel better, but was a little uncalled for at the moment. There had to be something she could do right now that was productive. She’d called Mal in between Saeyoung telling her there was a problem with the security garbage and Saeran showing up. Mal knew where she was now, so by extension Saeyoung, but due to him taking a weird route to get here so the agency couldn’t find him, Mal hadn’t even _seen_ Saeran. They had no way of finding him right now other than the coordinates the redhead had that he surely wouldn’t just give her. She was going to have to call Mal again here in a bit to update her, though she’d probably leave the part about there being a bomb out; maybe instead just telling her the security system was touchy about non RFA members and leave it at that.

She had two whole glasses of water before figuring she was calm enough now. Zifeara had been ignoring anything from the rest of the RFA ever since the drama with the twins had happened and _everyone_ had been trying to talk to her. Saeyoung had obviously reassured them that she was fine, just… shaken at the moment. Yoosung was the one handling all of this the hardest, but she didn’t think she had it in her to comfort anybody else right now. She was ready for a war, not a come to Jesus meeting. When she finally moved back into the living area, she was kind of surprised to see that the hacker had moved all his things from just at the foot of the bed to a corner of the living room just beside the computer. He could see the whole apartment from there, save for most of the front door since the couch was between them. He was typing away at something, headphones on and seemingly hyper focused.

The second she took a step out of the kitchen and towards the bed to lay down and maybe just read something on her phone before trying to sleep, the typing stopped. She glanced at him and he looked back down at his screen, fingers moving again. He must have assumed she was still pissed. It wasn’t an unfair assumption, but she just didn’t have it in her anymore; that was the first time Saeyoung had seen his brother since he left and it had to have been worse on him. She flopped over onto the bed, pulling her phone out and absentmindedly poked around. It was going to be a long night.

 

***

 

He hadn’t considered the consequences of coming here. He didn’t have time; the special security system was a serious threat to Zifeara’s safety and had to be dealt with no matter the cost. Saeyoung just did what he had to do to get to where she was- to protect her from something she definitely couldn’t save herself from. She hadn’t known it was there, how could she have? Plus you generally can’t fight a bomb, though God knows that wouldn’t have stopped her from trying. On the way here, he tried to reason with himself. He knew what Zifeara was like, knew what she _looked_ like, knew how he felt. He had to keep his cool, at least till he knew if he could just take her and run or not. Until he knew which plan he was doing, all he had to do was _not touch her_ . The second he laid a finger on her, he was doomed. He was hers, always had been and he _knew it_.

He almost lost the fight when she called for him as he walked into the apartment. He could hear it in her voice that something was wrong and that she needed his help. He never in his wildest and worst nightmares could have imagined this would be the situation he’d have come into. His own brother was the hacker threatening the RFA and he looked terrible; Saeran was thin and had the dark rings of exhaustion under his eyes. It took him longer than he would have liked to identify his own brother because he just… he looked so awful. Just thinking about it again brought tears to his eyes all over again. Not only that, but he didn’t seem to have any memory of the events surrounding their separation. Zifeara remembered it so he wasn’t completely wrong, but Saeran… he was under the impression that things had been far worse than they were.

He broke his only rule without thinking. As soon as Zifeara took that step forward, he reached out to grab her. He was ashamed to admit that it was only 80% because she might die if she left the apartment since he couldn’t be sure how stable the security system was. The other part of why he’d done it nagged at him; Zifeara had been so excited to see him but in a heartbeat, she turned away from him to follow his twin. There was something very obviously wrong with Saeran and she… almost jumped out a window with him, moving along to whatever he had in store for her. Did she really lose that much trust in him? Yes, he hadn’t told her about the bomb and she only found that out when he yelled about it, but she’d been saying she trusted him for days now. What had Saeran said to make her retract that sentiment? To make her give up this thing they had that he’d been trying to deny for days in order to follow… someone else she might have had a thing with. They were twins- they were _identical_ twins, what was it that turned her the other way?

When they were kids, she was always touching Saeran, always comforting him the split second he felt a negative emotion, always caring for his twin just as he did. He didn’t ever want to admit that he was jealous of the way Zifeara sang for Saeran but not for him; they were different and she showed them both affection in different ways. She was Saeran’s music box, but his trouble buddy. He could ask her to do any foolhardy thing that came to mind and she would if he begged hard enough. He likely could have gotten her to jump off the church roof if he said he had a way to keep it from killing her. So why in the name of the good Lord did it stir the acid in his gut that she might have actually liked Saeran better? Maybe she flirted only because that’s how she was now; he grew into habits he definitely didn’t have before. He flirted back a lot of the time and he would _never_ have had the balls to do that as a kid. The day he left… she kissed him like she would never see him again, but that could have been because deep down… she knew she wouldn’t. She might have kissed Saeran when he left too. This was stupid, he had to focus.

Zifeara had long ago relocated from the kitchen to the bed, lying there on her side. She hadn’t moved in a long time, so she was probably asleep. It wasn’t super late but after all the stress and anxiety she’d been through, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had passed out already. He had several things in place to protect the security system, though none of them were permanent fixes. Ruffling his hair, it occurred to him that he should really take a shower; he had been working so nonstop on literally _everything_ that he hadn’t been taking very good care of himself in pretty much any way. He had meant to clean himself up before he actually saw Zifeara again, but life kinda had other plans. The RFA had been hovering around and worrying about them both, so he should probably deal with them first though. Taking his headphones off and putting his laptop on hold, he logged in to the chatroom to see who would like to be next in line to yell at him.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

 

He’d give everyone a few minutes to pop in, have their fit, and answer whatever new questions they would have. He could hear Zifeara’s phone chime from the bed, though it sounded faint and muffled by blankets. She had probably fallen asleep while looking at it and lost it to the pillows. He was surprised when after a few minutes that didn’t seem to be the case.

 

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

_Zifeara… :707_

_I thought you were sleeping, but you’re here. :707_

_Zifeara: Yeah. I can’t sleep, especially not this early._

_ZIfeara: What is it that you’re doing right now?_

**_I’m working._ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: On what?_

_Pretty much everything, really. :707_

_Even if you see it, it’ll be too hard for you to understand. :707_

_I just came in so I could answer any more questions anyone had for me. :707_

_And if I was lucky, I might find V... :707_

 

Yeah, cause he had some _questions_ for the leader of the RFA. He was willing to bet Zifeara did too.

 

_Zifeara: Yeah, that would be nice._

_Zifeara: I had a thing or two I might want to_ **_politely discuss_ ** _with V._

 

Yeah, there it was. He almost couldn’t help but smile to himself. She really hadn’t changed and he was probably right about her wanting to straight up fight the bomb. To be totally honest, she might win.

 

_Same. :707_

_At least all the information for the RFA is safe :707_

_and so are you... :707_

_so I can at least tell everyone to stop worrying so much. :707_

_Zifeara: This may seem like a silly question right now_

_Zifeara: but what about your work for the agency?_

_Zifeara: Are you gonna be okay here?_

_That’s… nothing. :707_

_Don’t worry about me, just take care of yourself first. :707_

_I can just work here. :707_

**_Since I can see you..._ ** _:707_

 **_I’ll be able to focus now._ ** _:707_

_Zifeara: You think so?_

_What do you mean? :707_

 

_Zen has entered the chatroom_

 

Well, guess he wouldn’t get an answer to that.

 

_Zen: Seven!_

_Hey Zen. :707_

_Zen: Zifeara!!_

_Zen: Are you okay?_

_Zifeara: Yeah mans._

_Zifeara: Seven has good timing, lol_

_Zen: I’m glad that you’re safe_

_Zen: but Seven, you’re okay too!?_

_Yeah, sorry for making you worry. :707_

_Zen: I just went to a meeting to quit smoking, but I feel like I was on a different planet;;;;_

_Zen: What the Hell’s been happening?_

_[Surprised Zen emoji]_

_Zen:_ **_So that… the special security system or something broke_ **

_Zen:_ **_and you had to go to the apartment?_ **

_Yeah, that’s it. :707_

_Zen: Did you fix everything?_

_Not all of it, but I’ve made temporary measures. :707_

_Zen: My god;;;_

_Zen: I can’t even shut my mouth;;;_

_Zen: I have to be careful of my jaws… I’m an actor. It’s important._

 

He was used to Zen’s theatrics and often either playing along or ignoring them, but he would never stop being impressed by how easily Zifeara seemed to shut Zen down without him even realizing she’d done it.

 

_Zifeara: Yeah, imagine being deprived of listening to you for a whole day._

_Zifeara: Unthinkable._

_[Crying Zen emoji]_

_Zen: Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of myself so that you never have to be put through such a thing._

 

He hadn’t been prepared to hear her reactions to things in real time, but they lived up to his imagination. Zifeara snorted from the bed. _“Hey, Sae? When you make me emojis since I’m in the RFA now, can I have one of me sarcastically rolling my eyes since Zen’s a moron? I feel the need to be able to broadcast my sarcasm when appropriate.”_

 

He chuckled softly, probably too much so for her to hear.

 

“If we make it through everything okay, I’ll make you whatever emojis you want.”

 

She didn’t look at him from where she was, but he heard the smile in her voice. He had missed it.

 

_“I’m going to hold you to that, you know.”_

 

_Zifeara: Goody._

_Zifeara: So Seven, how long are you planning to hole up here with me?_

_Kicking me out already? lol :707_

_I’ll leave once I finish fixing everything. :707_

_Zen: Yes, yes._

_Zen: It’s a knight’s duty to protect the lady._

 

Something that sounded an awful lot like ‘pffffffft’ came from the bed. Yeah, he wasn’t going to be the one to tell Zen that had it not been Saeran, there wouldn’t have been a hacker by the time he got here. Maybe if he was a lucky, there’d be some kind of physical evidence besides one very Dead Dude™ at the base of the apartment they could link to Mint Eye.

 

_Zen: Zifeara you must have been so surprised._

_Zifeara: That’s definitely one word for it…_

_Zen: I knew it._

_Zen: I get surprised when my shower head breaks;;_

_Zen: If the security system breaks? Ugh;;;_

_Zen: I should send her a photo of me right now…_

 

_“Aw, fuck, please no. I don’t think I can deal with this right now, Saeyoung, make him stoooooop.”_

 

Okay, now he did laugh. Somehow despite the circumstances, at least Zifeara was back to normal and it was making him feel like things might not turn to absolute shit the next second he looked away. She must have heard that, but he only got a mumbled ‘thank god’ as Zen continued.

 

_Zen: but I don’t have one I like right now…;;; Should have taken some selfies earlier._

_Yeah… :707_

_Zen: You’re reacting a bit strange?_

_Oh… :707_

_I just can’t relax because the hacker is still out there… :707_

_[Angry Zen emoji]_

_Zen: Who the Hell broke the security system!?_

_Zen: Is it the same guy who sent me that freaking email!?_

**_It is._ ** _:707_

_[Surprised Zen emoji]_

_Zen: Yeah!?_

_Zifeara: It’s more than likely that he did everything._

_Zen: What…_

_Yeah. :707_

_It’s the same hacker who sent that weird alert, who first led Zifeara to the apartment, all of it. :707_

_[Depressed Zen emoji]_

_Zen: But… thinking about it now, it’s weird._

_Zen: At first_

_Zen:_ **_V said that_ **

_Zen:_ **_the person who led Zifeara to the apartment_ **

_Zen:_ **_is probably someone related to Rika!!_ **

 

It was at this point that he had another gut feeling; the same disturbance in the force sort of thing he had gotten a few times since Zifeara had gotten here.

 

_Zifeara: Well V says a lot of things, Zen._

_Zifeara: He isn’t exactly here right now to give his two cents, now is he?_

_… :707_

_Zen: …_

_Zen: Zifeara, are you really okay? You seem a little…_

_Zifeara: Entirely pissed off?_

_Zifeara: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_Zifeara: Bitch, I might be._

_Don’t look at me, I didn’t do it. :707_

_[Angry Zen emoji]_

_Zen: It’s that damn hacker…_

_Zen: Why is he so desperate to have our guest information…;; Bastard._

 

Okay, forget disturbance, now he could practically _feel_ the heat from where Zifeara was sitting. That was her friend Zen was talking about, he just didn’t know it. If he didn’t save Zen, Zifeara was going to tear him a new one and probably say way too much while doing it.

 

_The information may be what he wants… :707_

_or he can have something against one of our members… :707_

**_we’ll have to stay calm and wait to find out._ ** _:707_

_Zen: But all our members are so nice! What’s there to hate? ;;;_

_It’s probably a huge misunderstanding… :707_

 

At least he hoped it was. Better yet would be a nightmare that he’d wake up from eventually, but he was never that lucky. At least Zifeara seemed to take the hint. She was still fuming, but was quiet.

 

_Zen: Hmm…_

_Zen: Oh! So you know his address, right?_

_Zen: You said you found the IP address or something!_

**_Yeah… but I can’t go right now._ ** _:707_

_I have to make sure the special security system is safe, :707_

_and I should do more research before actually going. :707_

_Zen: Yeah, you’re right…_

_Zen: Best to be prepared!_

_Zen: They don’t seem like your regular haters._

 

 _“Yeah, what was your_ **_first_ ** _clue, Einstein?”_

 

He was pretty sure Zifeara reacted to things out loud out of habit, not just for his benefit. She probably talked to herself a lot while she was drawing, too.

 

_Zen: I hate that I don’t even know what that guy looks like;;_

_Zen: Can’t you just give me the hacker’s address?_

_Zen: If we just take all of Jumin’s body guards, I feel like we can pretty much beat up everyone._

 

For the first time, Zifeara sat up and looked at him. She looked as worried as he felt, biting her bottom lip. In that one second, they both silently agreed that the RFA couldn’t handle this. It could get Saeran hurt.

 

_Zifeara: Zen, that’s a terrible idea._

_Zifeara: We need to learn more about the hacker and what’s going on wherever he is before we do anything about him._

_Zifeara: He’s smart and is probably about to prepare some form of retaliation since whatever he was here for earlier…_

_Zifeara: didn’t work out._

_She’s right... :707_

_Zen, let’s wait a little bit more. :707_

_We have to be careful as you just said. :707_

_Zen: Yeah, that’s true. ;;_

_Zen: We don’t know what they might do when they feel threatened._

_Zen: Anyways,_

_Zen: Make sure you’re a good body guard to Zifeara. Just stay with her 24/7!_

 

Again, their eyes met. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. They both knew she could land just about anyone who threatened her on their ass in under a minute flat.

 

_I plan to. :707_

_Zifeara: You heard the man; 24/7!_

_Zifeara: In this one room we now share._

 

Oh… oh _God_ . This was a studio apartment. The only places in this entire space he couldn’t see her from were the kitchen, just barely, and the bathroom. One room. One couch that was technically a loveseat. One… bed… One _massive_ problem he was going to have.

 

_Zen: Yeah! Stay super close to her!_

_Zen: So that you are always touching!_

 

That was it. Zifeara started laughing and he was _gone_. Hearing it over the phone didn’t do justice to the sound currently ringing like church bells over a choir of genuine angels in his ears. One room. He was trapped in a singular room with this goddess that he would kill an army for. Jesus help him.

 

_Oh. :707_

_I have to go take a shower now. :707_

_Zen: Everyone appreciates what you’re doing, Seven._

_Zen: Go ahead._

 

No, Zen, why-

 

_“Yeah, really carrying out the Lord’s work, boyo~”_

 

Zifeara had turned around on the bed, hanging off the end of it smirking, one eyebrow raised at him and that was definitely a _look_ . Zen hadn’t realized the implications of what he had said and it would be the death of him. This was what he had been so afraid of coming here for. He was stuck with her now. And he had to get things done. He wasn’t even looking at his phone as he typed, transfixed by a shade of purple that _knew_ he was weak. She was a panther ready to pounce and he was on the menu.

 

_Yeah. :707_

_Thn I’ll come bak soon, :707_

_Zen: Okay!_

_Zifeara: Thank you for everything Seven ~ <3 _

 

Why? Why did it have to be this right now? Sure she needed to do something to keep herself from being intensely sad over everything that had happened to her today, but why did it have to be making him sweat? He was certain his face was at least a little red from what she was hinting at.

 

_Nno, I’m just doing what I was supposd to. :707_

_I feel bad about putting u in danger. :707_

_Zen: If you feel bad, then go take a shower and guard Zifeara with everything you have!_

_Yup. :707_

 

_707 has left the chatroom_

 

He had to get out of here before-

 

_“Spare towels are in the cabinet above the sink.”_

 

He had finally broken her gaze as he got up off the floor to make a break for the bathroom since he’d just left her with Zen, but she was still looking right at him when he risked another glance. The look she was giving him had an edge of fake innocence that made his toes curl.

 

 _“The one on the rack is mine already. I’m not against sharing, but I figured I’d give you the choice. You know, since you’re a_ **_good little Catholic boy_ ** _.”_

 

Saeyoung didn’t want to admit he probably very visibly swallowed, but holy shit. He had known the temptation would be strong, but he was really not ready for it. She was laying on her stomach, legs up and crossed behind her, head resting to the side on one of her hands. She _had_ to know what she looked like right now. And there was no way she didn’t know what she was doing to him. He made some kind of affirmative noise before shuffling as fast as he could into the bathroom. He could hear her snickering behind him. Man he wished he was as good of a ‘little Catholic boy’ as he had been before she showed up again.

With the door to the bathroom safely closed, he stood up against it for a moment, listening to the sounds from the other room. Zifeara was laughing again and it sounded like Zen may have figured out what he had said. She was messing with him again. He sighed. What she had said earlier in the day still weighed heavily on his mind, but when she laughed like that… he really wanted to go with plan B; Plan Keep Zifeara Safe By Taking Her Away From Here And Living Somewhere Else, A.K.A Plan Ever After. But with Saeran out there somewhere and the agency still hot on his tail, it was looking more and more like that wasn’t an option. Plan A it may have to be. He didn’t like Plan Heartbreak, but… if it was to keep Zifeara Nightshade safe, he would do anything.

 

***

 

No one ever told them this might be a little weird to still be doing at almost 14. There was never anyone around to do so. They were identical twins, so what did they have to hide? It had been a fairly common occurrence for as long as either of them could remember that they bathed or showered together. More often than not, Saeran found it relaxing to feel someone run their fingers through his hair and it was one of the few things Saeyoung could do for him to get him to calm down if their mother had been extra unforgiving that day. Today hadn’t been bad, Saeran had just followed him in and he wasn’t about to say no. Now as he worked the soap into his twin’s red locks, the voice coming from his brother was small and embarrassed.

 

_“Saeyoung… we can talk about anything, right? You’d never be mad at me?”_

 

He didn’t pause his motions even in the slightest.

 

“Of course not. I’m your brother, you can tell me anything.”

 

Saeran took a deep breath in, clearly thinking of how he wanted to word whatever it was that was weighing on him. It was true; Saeyoung didn’t think he could ever be mad at his twin. With everything they lived through, he didn’t think he had it in him.

 

_“You know… how there are some things that the priest… tells us not to do?”_

 

“Yeah?”

 

_“Do you ever… do some of them anyway?”_

 

Now he stopped, but only because he was done. He moved out of the stream of water, pulling his brother with him to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

 

“Eyes.”

 

He assumed Saeran closed them since this was their usual routine and he waited till everything was rinsed out before pushing him forward again, turning him around. His brother brushed the wet hair out of his eyes, looking at him with the same wide eyes full of molten gold he knew graced his own face.

 

“Of course, Saeran. You know what Zifeara always says; some rules were made to be broken. What exactly are you referring to?”

 

Saeran looked down and off to the side, hunching in a little.

 

“Hey, I said I wouldn’t be mad, right? C’mon, I promise you can tell me whatever and I won’t get upset.”

 

He met his eyes again, caution still evident in his tone.

 

_“Have you ever… y-y’know… um-”_

 

Saeran made a general gesture over the lower half of his body and Saeyoung couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Saeran, that isn’t really bad. Yeah, I have. Sometimes when you fall asleep and I can’t I do. My guess is they don’t want us touching ourselves like that because then we’ll get too curious and ruin it for everyone else.”

 

Grabbing the washcloth they had in here and putting soap on it, he spun Saeran back around so he could wash his back and allow his brother not to look at him.

 

“Tell you what will make this seem less weird; tell me what you think about when you do it. Talking about things makes it seem less scary for everything else right?”

 

His twin shook his head furiously.

 

“Zifeara showed us her anatomy book from school and explained how it works to us and she didn’t feel weird about it. She’s a _girl_ and she talked about it with us like it was super normal. So it _is_ super normal. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Saeran was quiet for the longest time before quietly sighing.

 

_“I think… we think about the same thing.”_

 

He didn’t really have an answer for that. It was a little surprising that they had been doing this for who knew how long without telling each other, but that… that would mean Saeran had been thinking about…

 

“D-do you? I uh, I guess that depends on what you think I think about, haha…”

 

His brother looked over his shoulder, face pink but expression determined.

 

_“When did you start?”_

 

He had suggested they talk about it, but now he wasn’t so sure if he really wanted to.

 

“Not… not long after our birthday last year. You?”

 

Saeran was quiet again, but hadn’t broken eye contact.

 

_“A couple of nights after… Zifeara got trapped in our room.”_

 

They had started around the same time. And they had kept it from each other for almost a year.

 

_“What do you think about, Saeyoung?”_

 

Someone he probably shouldn't. Not like that. It was only worse that Saeran was right… They both did.

 

***

 

Zifeara knew she was being a bitch, but with the kind of shit she’d been through today, she had to do something to brighten her mood. As soon as Saeyoung shut the bathroom door, she looked back down to where Zen was finally catching up.

 

_707 has left the chatroom_

 

_Zen: Wait._

_Zen: Wait wait;;;_

_Zen: But…_

_Zen: The hacker led Zifeara to the apartment,_

_Zen: and hacked the RFA server or something,_

_Zen: and now he’s hacked into the security system_

_Zen: which made Seven go and save Zifeara…_

_Zen: and now Seven is guarding Zifeara by himself…_

_Zen:_ **_in the same house,_ **

_Zen:_ **_and now Seven is going to take a shower_ **

_Zen: …_

_Zen:_ **_Wait._ **

_Zen:_ **_Seven and Zifeara…_ **

_[Surprised Zen emoji]_

 

Wait for it...

 

 _Zen:_ **_You two are going to be in the apartment by yourselves!?!_ **

_So nice of you to join me here in reality Zen. :Zifeara_

_It’s a right_ **_shame_ ** _that this is a studio apartment where I can see him from literally every place in here. :Zifeara_

_Drat, guess I’ll have to spend all day drawing him for practice. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Are you being glad right now?!?!?_

_Zen: But he’s a guy!!!_

_That he is. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Oh;;;;_

_Zen: Ok, calm down._

_Zen:_ **_Seven would never do that…_ **

_No? :Zifeara_

_Zen:_ **_He has nothing but pure intentions…!!!_ **

_Pure intentions and a great ass. :Zifeara_

_Zen: asffdfvsvvdbnvgd_

_Zen:_ **_HE WHAT NOW????@!eD_ **

_Yeah, have you never seen him walk away from you? I know you’re ‘straight’, but you appreciate beauty in all its forms. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Haha_

_Zen: hahahahaha_

_Zen: Ah, you got me, Zifeara._

_Zen: … you can stop now._

_Zen: Seriously, though… it’s not that I don’t trust Seven or anything,_

_Zen:_ **_but if something happens, tell me._ **

_Oh honey, you’re really worried about_ **_him_ ** _? :Zifeara_

_If something happens, you’re not going to want me to tell you about it, :Zifeara_

_you’re much more innocent than I am. :Zifeara._

_Zen:_ **_Uhm_ **

_Zen:_ **_kj;iej_ **

_Zen:_ **_My hand. Stiff right now._ **

_Zen:_ **_What do you mean I’m more…_ **

_Zen: Jesus Christ…_

_Zen: I should go._

_Zen: I have to go clear my head… I’m going to go through everything Seven has done so far._

_Zen: If I stay here and talk to you,_

_Zen: I’ll only have inappropriate thoughts…_

_Wouldn’t be the first time someone thought about me like that, :Zifeara_

_and I can bet you it won’t be the last ;P :Zifeara_

_[Depressed Zen emoji]_

_Zen:_ **_Zifeara, please, you’re a lady._ **

_Zen: I have to leave… but I can’t…_

_Zen: Zifeara… Men are genetically different from women…_

_Did you have to ask her how big hers was to find that out, or did it just come to you? :Zifeara_

_Zen: Wha…_

_Zen: Why are you like this?_

_Kicks. Grew up with a bunch of boys. Being a shit just comes naturally to me, I guess. Take your pick. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Just…_

_Zen:_ **_make sure you keep your distance, alright?_ **

_Zen: See you later… Hope nothing changes about you…_

_Me absolutely not. Seven is another story though. He’s ‘Catholic’ but I might be able to fix that. :Zifeara_

_Zen: dsxd,kdkdd_

 

_Zen has left the chatroom._

 

Alright, Zifeara definitely felt a lot better. Teasing Zen always proved to be rewarding. Speaking of who she didn’t tease, she should probably change into her pajamas while Saeyoung wasn’t in here, that way he couldn’t yell at her for not caring if he was right there or not. Unfortunately for him, Zifeara preferred to sleep in a tight tshirt and a pair of men’s boxers because they were hella comfortable. Oh well.

 

Okay, he could do this. This wouldn’t be the most obnoxious test of his resolve to date, wouldn’t be the last thing in the world he wanted to do, this wouldn’t be hard, he wouldn’t be hard, he- shit. He hadn’t even opened the door yet and he had failed. How was it that his own mind was his biggest obstacle? It wasn’t even _everything_ about Zifeara; it was that he himself was too unfocused, too weak to control himself. He was an agent for fuck’s sake, he had to be able to handle this. He couldn’t afford to fail.

Toweling off his hair, Saeyoung took a deep, shuddering breath. It would probably be the easiest to ignore her entirely. Although maybe if he was enough of an ass, she’d do the same out of spite. He hung the towel up, put his shirt on, cracked his knuckles, and steeled himself. Opening the door and cautiously peering around, he was nervous at the silence he was met with. He wouldn’t be fortunate enough for her to have gone to sleep. Regardless, he tried to tread lightly on his way back to his pile of equipment. Either Zifeara had a sixth sense as to when anything happened around her or she caught his movement over her phone because it took all of 3 seconds for her to be sitting up at the end of the bed like an excited puppy. Like this was just a big sleepover.

 

 _“Have a nice shower? I didn’t get to really… y’know,_ **_do_ ** _dinner since everything decided to nearly literally blow up today, do you like spaghetti?”_

 

“Uh, y-yeah? I mean, it’s bad enough I wasted time taking a shower, I don’t really-”

 

_“Good! I should have it done in about twenty minutes~”_

 

He had to be imagining this. Zifeara bounced herself off the bed and towards the kitchen, seemingly not a care in the world. He hadn’t prepared himself nearly as much as he thought he had.

 

“What are you talking about…? You know I have to work right? That I only bought some time and actually still have to fix the security system? You don’t want to be in danger forever, do you?”

 

As she turned back to snip at him, he got a _real_ good look at what she was wearing for the first time. She had changed clothes at some point and was clearly determined to wear as little as possible around a man she had no business doing so with. Thank God there had been only one camera around here and it was out in the hallway or he would have showed up to the apartment a lot sooner. The Bokemon tshirt she had on not only had his favorite starter from the first generation on it, but it had to be a size too small for her; it was probably actually from her childhood from before she grew into that chest of hers. The little orange lizard on the black shirt matched the red dragon print boxers she had on nicely. It also matched all the _unobstructed skin he could see_. This woman practically had a snake draped around her neck and a piece of forbidden fruit shoved in her mouth.

 

_“Does keeping you fed somehow hinder your work ethic? Cause I’m pretty sure you desperately need someone to do that for you.”_

 

She… had a point, but he was too busy trying to look anywhere but at her.

 

“N-no, but can you _try_ not to be such a distraction? I have very important things to do…”

 

_“What exactly have I done to distract you while you’ve been busy?”_

 

Damn his eyes. They had never done him any good. He glanced up and down her form again, trying to find the words to _gently_ tell her she was the living breathing embodiment of sex appeal and that it was killing him slowly and that he needed her to keep the fuck away from him. She definitely caught that. Smirking, she leaned on the archway into the kitchen, doing her best to look like she was posing for a calendar or magazine cover.

 

_“Hm? What’s the matter, Sae? Something catch your eye?”_

 

Mmhmm. 13 years ago. He didn’t manage to stop the least offensive of the things knocking around his head from falling out of his mouth.

 

“Aren’t you cold? I mean, the window is broken and we only had a spare sheet to cover it with…”

 

_“Hahaha, no, not in the slightest. I tend to run hot anyway, so I’ve been quite comfortable in this every night since I got here. Well, except for the first night since I didn’t have anything with me yet. That night I slept in nothing at all and then I was a little cold.”_

 

The sputtering noises coming out of his mouth only proved that he should never talk to Zifeara Nightshade ever again under pain of being left at Vanderwood’s mercy for all the shit he pulled today. He practically _threw_ himself into his pile of technology, stammering something about leaving him alone so that he can do very important things but not wandering off, trying very hard to tune out her harmonious giggling with his headphones. It was official; he had to start work on Plan A right now. Right Goddamn now. Crap, he had to stop doing that. He didn’t have time to hail Mary. He’d have to start an IOU for God.

Pulling up what he needed to fix the security system, he could at least get lost in numbers. At least he could if _someone_ would stop-

Zifeara ruffled his hair to get him to look up and he couldn’t help but jump a little. He was so not used to people touching him.

 

_“Here, eat real food for me. Do it or I’ll make you.”_

 

While there was no hint of jest in her tone, she was smiling softly as she held a bowl of pasta out for him to take. He’d have to eat if he wanted to be left alone. He took it from her and at least put a little in his mouth. He had sort of forgotten how good real food could be. Her smile widened.

 

_“Make yourself at home. It isn’t my home either, so do whatever. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, k?”_

 

C’mon man, just do it. Just be a dick, just a little.

 

“I’ll just stay over here. I’ll stabilize the security system… and once I finish researching about that Magenta Saeran is at, I’ll head there right away. I didn’t want to be alone with you like this, but he left me no choice.”

 

That almost worked. Zifeara seemed a little taken aback, but it was only for a second.

 

_“I wouldn’t have chosen this either, but at least you’re about a million times more reliable than just a CCTV camera.”_

 

“That’s true… but you really can’t feel too safe with me. It might actually be more dangerous that I’m here.”

 

_“Oh? How do you figure?”_

 

Zifeara leaned all her weight onto one hip, placing the hand not holding her own bowl of pasta on the same hip. In all honesty, she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

 

“My agency will track down this place… and take me away. So you really have to take care of yourself.”

 

Now her smile fell.

 

_“How seriously do you think they’re looking for you right now?”_

 

“Heavily. But I’m the only one besides V who knows the address to this place, so it’ll take them a long time to find me here. I left my car someplace far because of that. If I finish my work before I get tracked, I plan to disappear from the face of this Earth… Unless something happens, you’ll be safe.”

 

He looked from his computer to her, taking in her confused expression. The 180 he was doing was definitely working now. He just had to keep this up and he was golden. He was out of her life. She would hate him, he could go find Saeran and do… something to get them both as far away from Korea as possible.

 

“Anyways, my point is that I’m a dangerous person like I told you a million times by now. So I’ll leave as soon as I can. Don’t try to get so close to me anymore.”

 

_“Are… are you kidding me right now?”_

 

There was an indignant edge to her words, but no anger yet. He had to push harder.

 

“If you have a Sharpie around here somewhere, I’m all for drawing a line on the ground for you.”

 

He couldn’t help the grin taking over his face. Trying to picture her reaction to him actually doing that was too good.

 

 _“Have you lost your goddamn mind? Do you really think acting like this, being an utter asshole to me is going to help anything? You_ **_really_ ** _don’t know-”_

 

“The reason why I hurried over here was to protect you, nothing more. I have no plans to pursue any sort of personal relationship with you, so know it as that.”

 

He couldn’t have those kinds of plans anymore. They were at best selfish daydreams that stemmed from being alone for so long. It was wrong to think he could ever have something like that. The only thing that mattered now was Saeran, like always. The distressed look on Zifeara’s face begged to differ, but now he was in the swing of it. He _could_ keep this up. He had to.

 

“Sorry if you had any leftover childish fantasies about me. This is who I am, so get used to it and leave me alone. I have a lot to do and you’re in the way.”

 

There it was; the threshold he needed to hit finally made itself known. At first he thought she was going to cry and that would have ruined _everything_ , but luckily Zifeara’s pride prevented that from happening. She clenched and unclenched her fist a few times before stomping over to the loveseat, setting her food aside in favor of her tablet. He had probably just given her a fair few emotions that were excellent drawing fodder. At least now he was well on the way to what actually needed to be done. Now he just had to try very hard not to let his petty emotions ruin everything again.

 

***

 

Completing the outline for a very nice new mutant horror, Zifeara looked at the clock. It was just after 1 in the morning and she wasn’t tired yet. Peeking over the arm of the couch, she was happy to see Saeyoung had at least taken her threat about eating seriously since his bowl was empty. Gathering both dishes, she went into the kitchen to put them in the sink to deal with tomorrow. Hopping up on the counter, she opened the messenger. Maybe if she was lucky, somebody else would be up for conversation tonight. Sadly it probably wouldn’t be Yoosung since he was in panic mode over his mom coming.

 

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

_Zen has entered the chatroom._

 

_Back for more abuse, papoose? :Zifeara_

_Zen: Uh, what now?_

_Nothing, nothing. :Zifeara_

_How are you? :Zifeara_

_[Depressed Zen emoji]_

_Zen: I can’t sleep;;;_

_Zen: Isn’t Seven that guy_

_Zen:_ **_always saying or doing something weird?_ **

 

Was Zen actually asking for this now? Or was he really just that dense?

 

_I don’t know, I think he’s pretty normal for a guy. :Zifeara_

_Zen: ...normal?_ **_Seven_ ** _?!?_

_Zen: What makes him even remotely normal???_

_Well, he definitely looked me over in my pajamas earlier, so that has to count for something, yeah? :Zifeara_

_[Surprised Zen emoji]_

_Zen: WHAT?!_

_Zen: Who cares about secrets?! Just give me the address!_

_Sorry babe, three’s a crowd. :Zifeara_

_Or a way more fun night, but currently a crowd. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Asdfgjadn_

 

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

 

_Jaehee Kang: ...I_

_Jaehee Kang: ha_

_Zen: DFBHJAF_

_Zen: Zifeara, I swear I think Seven’s lying._

_How so, hun? :Zifeara_

_Zen:_ **_You aren’t a woman._ **

_Zen:_ **_oh_ **

_Zen: Jaehee,_

_Jaehee Kang: Zifeara, Zen…_

_Jaehee Kang: You are both here very late._

_Yup. Just having a lovely chat with Zen ^^ :Zifeara_

_Zen: Hahaha_

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Lovely chat…_ **

_Jaehee, back me up here; :Zifeara_

_he absolutely walks face first into this every time, right? :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: … I’m not doing this._

_[Depressed Zen emoji]_

_Zen: I was just kindly warning her of the dangers of being so close to a guy._

_Killjoy. :Zifeara_

_Zen: But,_

_Zen: Jaehee, why are you up so late?_

_Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is about to arrive soon, so I am at the airport to greet him._

_… Are you also going to go hold his hand because planes are scary and it’s past his bedtime? :Zifeara_

_[Surprised Jaehee emoji]_

_Zen: HOW DO YOU GO FROM MAKING ME RIP MY HAIR OUT TO A PERFECT TEN SO QUICKLY ?!?_

_It’s a gift. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Joking aside… I’m already used to having to work whenever…_

_Jaehee Kang: but I hope I won’t have to write up a report on_ **_golfing in the desert_ ** _._

_[Crying Jaehee emoji]_

_[... Zen emoji]_

_Zen: That trust fund jerk…_

_Zen: I mean, come on!_

_Zen: Look at the situation._

_Zen: You still think he’d care about that?_

_Yes. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: Yes._

_Jaehee Kang:_ **_Mr. Han will still go to work as per usual even when the sky comes crashing down._ **

_Zen: …_

_Zen:_ **_If someone opens up his skull and studies his brain… I’m sure there will be something wrong with the part that’s responsible for emotions;;_ **

_Jaehee Kang: Zifeara…_

_Jaehee Kang: I’m sure you are very nervous because of the hacker._

_Zen: I can barely sleep._

_Zen: It must be worse for you…_

 

Nervous wasn’t the right word for it. Flippantly concerned and worried were better. Saeran was out there somewhere, doing god knows what god knows why, in the completely manic state he’d showed up in but now very likely _worse_ since he had failed whatever he came here for… besides taking her. Actually, she had no idea if he had been here for any _other_ reason. Either way, she was going to have to be very careful to keep her cool anytime Zen said something about the hacker. The RFA couldn’t know about Saeran.

 

_Zen: I hate that you are alone with Seven in that apartment,_

_You’re the only one. :Zifeara_

_Zen: but I can’t believe that the person who led you there is the_ **_HACKER_ ** _!!_

_Zen: And not just any other guy,_

_Are we just ignoring anything that distresses you now? :Zifeara_

_Zen: he’s_ **_so freaking talented_ ** _that Seven is up in arms!!_

_Guess we are. :Zifeara_

 

It was true though; both twins were always so smart, but now Saeran was _competitively_ intelligent, rivavling his twin in a way he never had before. Not only that, but his complete shift in personality was intensely disconcerting. It was as if Saeran was someone else entirely…

 

_Jaehee Kang: I also would have been nervous if Mr. Han did not come back._

_[Jaehee Sigh emoji]_

_Jaehee Kang: The fact that RFA has enemies is_ **_nerve wrecking_ ** _._

_Zen: Ya…_

_We would have been in deep trouble if it weren’t for Seven. :Zifeara_

_Zen: He did really good by going there to save you._

_Zen: I’m glad you’re safe,_

_Zen: but it’s still a problem that there are a bunch of things that aren’t solved…_

_Zen: Where the Hell is V when all this is going on?_

_That… is a very good question, Zen. :Zifeara_

_Gold star for you. :Zifeara_

_I would_ **_love_ ** _to know that too. :Zifeara_

_Jaehee Kang: This occured to me since I’m at the airport…_

_Jaehee Kang: but it would be so nice if V would come out of the airplane landing right now…_

_Zen: I’m disappointed that he’s still unreachable._

_Jaehee Kang: Zen…_

_Jaehee Kang: I understand how you feel but I’m sure V has a reason he isn’t picking up his calls,_

_Jaehee Kang: so I hope you aren’t too upset with him._

_Zen: Well, yeah…_

_Bugger that. :Zifeara_

_I don’t give a holy hot damn where he is right now, :Zifeara_

_if he turns up out of the blue with no inkling of what’s going on and makes Scooby Doo noise about our current situation, :Zifeara_

_I’m gonna kick his ass. :Zifeara_

_Zen: …_

_Jaehee Kang: …_

_Zen: ...Scooby Doo noise?_

_Yeah, you know that noise when he’s :Zifeara_

_Oh right, you don’t have American cartoons. Sorry. :Zifeara_

_My point is, :Zifeara_

_he’s being an irresponsible twit and it’s making me mad. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Yup. More or less what I’m saying._

_Jaehee Kang: If he knew something like this would happen,_

_Jaehee Kang: he would not have gone traveling._

_Jaehee Kang:_ _He still has a strong sense of responsibility._

 _I mean, he still went out cavorting wherever_ ** _right_** **_after_** _I got here. :Zifeara_

_He left you all with me and bailed when he was only mostly sure I wasn’t a psycho. :Zifeara_

_And even if I’m not, the people who wanted me here are a very real threat. :Zifeara_

_But good time for a vacation, I guess. Bye, V. :Zifeara_

_Zen: That’s… a very good point._

_Zen: And if he is really responsible, shouldn’t he have at least given us a way to contact him? ;;_

_Jaehee Kang: That’s true…_

_Jaehee Kang: Well, nothing will come out of feeling upset,_

_Jaehee Kang: so why don’t we all calm down and think about it again?_

 

Zifeara had been thinking quite a lot since this whole thing started, but seeing Saeran the way he was sent her brain into overdrive. An awful lot of things weren’t adding up and it was starting to look more and more like V might not be who she thought he was anymore. People change and it isn’t always for the better. Clearly.

She said goodnight to Jaehee and talked about how impressive it was that Jumin was stepping in so well in this time of crisis before Zen inevitably begged for her to break him again.

 

_Zen: Oh, right…_

_Zen: Zifeara, all joking aside…_

_Zen: Seven’s being good to you, right?_

_Okay, first of all, you might want to word that differently next time because that has some implications you don’t like, :Zifeara_

_Zen:_ **_csfsfa you know what I meant._ **

_[Depressed Zen emoji]_

_secondly, yes. :Zifeara_

_He’s crazy busy but he’s a love as per usual. :Zifeara_

_Zen: ...I… you… what?_

_He’s always been really nice to me? :Zifeara_

_Zen: Yeah okay…_

_Zen: I’m sure he was really surprised last night too._

_Zen: I don’t know the details but a super important security system got hacked._

_Zen:_ _Make sure to comfort him a bit._

 **_I can do that._ ** _:Zifeara_

 _Zen:_ **_AND ALSO MAINTAIN YOUR DISTANCE_ ** _._

_Pick your battles, Zen. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Don’t you make me fight him, I swear I’ll do it._

_You’ll have to fight me first and I will bet you my extensive collection of weaponry that you will_ **_lose_ ** _, pretty boy. :Zifeara_

_Zen: ...Are you even human?_

_Debatable. Depends on how much you piss me off. :3 :Zifeara_

_Zen: ...Okay, well, I should go to bed now._

_Zen: If something happens, don’t even stay still, alright?_

_Zen: And by_ **_“something”_ ** _here,_

_Zen: I mean if Seven_

_Zen: suddenly starts panting as if he’s run a mile~~!!_

_Zen: Or when his eyes half close~!!_

_Zen: Things like that._

_...Zen, have you ever been turned on in your life, because what the Hell. :Zifeara_

_That just as easily describes having a heart attack for as useful as it is. :Zifeara_

_Zen: I_

_Zen: you_

_Zen: !!!!!_

_Night Zen~! :Zifeara_

 

_Zifeara has left the chatroom._

 

Well, with him out of the way now, there wasn’t much left to do. She had already taken a break or two to make herself feel a little better by bothering Saeyoung, but he really was steeling himself against her shenanigans. He had even refused to talk to her till she snatched his glasses right off his face. He tried to be angry about it, but that was short lived as soon as he got close enough to see her expression. She had not been expecting him to be quite so… handsome now. Sure he had taken them off earlier, but she’d been across the room then; at this distance… it was like the eclipse all over again and it made her weak. Enough so that when he regained his senses, it was very easy to take his glasses back and sequester himself once again in the corner, mumbling something about not having time to mess around with her like this. She had to start a quick sketch of him without glasses on before she got back to her monster.

Peeking around the corner and into the living room, Saeyoung was exactly where she’d left him. He was still typing away, ignoring the outside world. Sliding off the counter, Zifeara figured she could at least do what she set out to earlier. One of the things he had unpacked into a pile on the floor was a bundle of clothes and she had taken them and moved them all in here earlier without him even noticing. She’d dumped them on top of the clothes she could stand to wash, intent on doing laundry tonight after dinner. And then he’d been a jerk and she forgot.

Zifeara ducked back around the corner, asking the redhead at least 4 different times at different volumes if he had any particular way he’d like all his clothes washed, all to get no response. Looked like they were all getting put in together with her stuff. She didn’t separate anything out and now neither would he. Opening up the washer, she at least started turning his shirts inside out like she did to hers so the images on them wouldn’t get too messed up. Almost all the way through the pile, something occurred to her; maybe he would pay attention to his phone going off if not her directly. Worth a shot. Holding her phone between her shoulder and ear, she kept putting stuff in the wash. It took 2 rings, but he actually answered with a heavy sigh.

 

_“...Why do you like calling me so much? You can talk to me directly now…”_

 

“Yeah, I tried that already and you didn’t really seem like you wanted to talk to me. You ignored me four times when I asked you a legitimate question.”

 

_“Well maybe that’s because you keep talking about useless things. You think my hair is cute, you want to take off my glasses again, and all that. Why do you want to anyways?”_

 

She figured the answer to that was obvious. Still holding whatever she’d just picked up from the pile, she moved back into the kitchen just far enough to lean half her body in front of the archway to the living room. Saeyoung looked up at the sudden motion, expression halfway between annoyed and nervous. Before she could say anything, he almost scooted back a bit.

 

_“Oh, don’t come closer to me. Uhm, it’s uncomfortable. Okay?”_

 

She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Is it now? Saeyoung happiest-in-a-giant-cuddle-pile Choi is suddenly so nervous around one of two people who knows him best in the world? That’s new.”

 

He was trying to glare, but it had no heat to it. He knew she wasn’t wrong.

 

_“A lot about me is new. Anyways… you’re so strange. You’re so playful all the time even though so much has gone wrong today… How?”_

 

She shrugged and wandered back to the washing machine, stopping just before she tossed whatever piece of clothing she was holding in.

 

_“Wait… Why are you walking around in the kitchen?”_

 

Inspecting the garment to see if she’d need to turn this inside out too, she was almost embarrassed. Almost. Holding it up, she wasn’t really surprised that Saeyoung had boxers with cats on them. Or that he was a boxers kinda guy. She might have to steal these sometime; they were stupidly soft.

 

“Oh, I moved all your laundry in here with mine earlier since you dumped it in the middle of the floor. It was in my way and I wanted to do mine anyway. I’m almost done putting everything in. Hey, do you think your stuff fits me? Cause some of this is super cute.”

 

_“Laundry? Oh…”_

 

Aaaaand he just realized what that would mean she was bound to find. She felt the dread in his voice as she heard the click of him hanging up followed by the tossing of things in the living room. He was getting up to come stop her, so she may as well make the most of the time he would talk to her. His voice echoed around the living room as he still worked to get things off him to come try to save his dignity.

 

_“No, don’t touch that pile! Gahh! Just leave it! I have my shirts and my, my everything in there!”_

 

She put her phone back in her pocket and held his boxers up to her hips. They looked like they just might fit, actually. He froze as soon as he made it around the corner, both horrified and quickly coloring.

 

“I think I could wear these, actually. Gotta say, I’m loving the cats, babe.”

 

Zifeara was starting to think she’d never seen Saeyoung _this_ red. After what had to be a solid 30 seconds of him just standing there trying to function again, he finally stomped over to her, tearing the underwear out of her hands and violently slamming it into the washer behind her. He may not have been that much taller, only 3 inches, but with the way he was standing over her right now, it felt like more. He was going for threatening, but that was not what he was achieving. Being pinned to an appliance just sounded like exactly the kind of heart attack she wanted to give Zen.

 

_“A-are… are you teasing me right now?”_

 

She couldn’t help the grin spreading across her face.

 

“I don’t know, is it working?”

 

He narrowed his eyes, arms slightly shaking on either side of her. Man, if she leaned up juuuust a tiny bit…

 

_“God, I told you I’d take care of it. I can’t let you do my laundry.”_

 

He stepped back, grabbing up what was left on the floor and nudging her out of the way with his hip to toss it all in, dropping the lid unnecessarily loudly and jabbing the button to start it. He leaned back on the machine and slid a hand down his face.

 

 _“Please, I’m begging you, just sleep. Drink things in the fridge. Don’t mess with stuff scattered around me. Do_ **_anything_ ** _that has nothing to do with me or my things.”_

 

He looked almost apologetic for yelling, but just sighed.

 

_“...And stop staring at me all the time. AND! If you keep calling me here, someone might tap us, so please stop. I don’t have time to fight against that too. Things are dangerous enough already…”_

 

Zifeara crossed her arms, but her tone was even. She wasn’t mad at him. She wasn’t sure she could be for long. He was trying his damnedest to do everything all at once and hadn’t even considered that she could be any kind of helpful.

 

“I wouldn’t have to call you if you’d just talk to me, you know. I know you’re busy, that’s why I’m trying to do little things to help you. It’s just laundry, Sae. Everyone wears clothes, it’s no big deal. And I doubt you’ll remember to take this stuff out and put it in the dryer, so let me do it. I’m not disabled, I can do things for you. A lot, if you’d let me.”

 

The muted groan of frustration he gave had just the slightest hint of impatience to it.

 

 _“I know that, I just… I’m on edge, okay? Everything you do, everytime you move or I hear you doing something abnormal or you aren’t where I thought you were when I check on you… all of it distracts me from all the very crucial and time sensitive things I’m doing. If I don’t get this stuff taken care of, I’m in trouble. If I’m in trouble,_ **_you’re_ ** _in trouble. I can’t let anything happen to you, do you understand?”_

 

Yes. He was that way for the same reason she wanted to get his agency out of the picture so badly. For the same reason she wanted to do anything she could to make his life easier. The only difference was, she wasn’t hiding her reasons behind obstinance. That and the fact that he had no idea how capable she really was and every time she’d tried to tell him in the past few hours, he’d shooed her away and told her to stop bothering him.

 

“Saeyoung…”

 

He was so sweet when he wasn’t being manic. She smiled and took a step forward, forgetting about the numerous problems he had in dealing with her, intent on ruffling his hair and making him go back to work so that she could clean up a little in here. His relaxed posture stiffened once she got within about a few inches from him, realizing what it was she was doing. He stood as straight as he could before pointing back towards the living room.

 

_“B-bed! Now!”_

 

Freezing, Zifeara blinked owlishly before cracking up. Unfortunately, she was still in a mood from talking to Zen.

 

“Hahaha, Saeyoung, please! I am a lady you know, I have conditions to be met before you start making such bold demands!”

 

Confusion took over his features before the implications of what he’d just said hit him with the force of a stop sign in a hurricane. While some of the red had ebbed out of his cheeks, now it all came right back with a vengeance. He stammered and stuttered, eventually saying something in a language she didn’t even understand before pushing her out of the kitchen, back through the livingroom, and towards the bed, quickly retreating to his pile of technology. He kept that state of agitation up for at least 15 minutes before he’d let her go get her tablet and return to the bed. She was banished for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

Okay, if he plugged these numbers in here, moved that to over there, remake this entirely… Fixing the security system so that Saeran couldn’t get back in was proving to be a massive pain. He had to come up with basically an entirely new system on the fly, not to mention keep himself from being tracked by any one of the endless number of people trying to find him. He was certain Vanderwood was foaming at the mouth right now, ready to tear him to pieces with his bare hands. It had been quiet and distraction free for too long now.

Peeking over his screen, Saeyoung looked over at the bed, the human-shaped lump in it as unmoving as it had been the last time he had checked on Zifeara. She had been in the chatroom earlier, but now it was nearly 4 am. Pausing his music and putting his headphones around his neck, he listened for any sign whatsoever that she was still awake. Her breathing had evened out to the point it was quiet enough that he couldn’t hear her anymore. Finally.

Getting up slowly so as not to make any noise, he padded into the kitchen to get something to drink. He really wished he had a supply of Phd Pepper in his car like he had Honey Buddah chips. He would have to make due with whatever Zifeara-

Holding the refrigerator door open, he was convinced being sleep deprived was finally making him hallucinate. There were two entire 20 packs of Phd Pepper sitting on the bottom shelf of the fridge, one of which was open and proudly displaying its tantalizing contents to him. He blinked a few times before grabbing a can and softly cracking it open, shuffling back into the living room… before carrying on past the couch to hover near the broken window. It was about a foot away from the bed, and he would rather choke on this drink than admit it made him nervous that Zifeara was sleeping so close to it.

Leaning on the wall next to the new hole in their space, he quietly sipped his soda while he watched her sleep for a little while. He wanted to say she was more attractive when she was silent and not tormenting him, but… it wasn’t true. Her hysterical laugh, her mischievous smirk, the lively glint to her eyes when she was wreaking havoc… they all kicked the undeniable affection Saeyoung held for her into overdrive. Though to be fair, he didn’t think there was anything about Zifeara he _didn’t_ find appealing. He just wished things had gone differently. Now the best thing he could do for her was to [stay away](https://youtu.be/Nskw_uD8fSI) and try his hardest to act like he hadn’t been head over heels in love with her for the majority of his life.

 

***

 

It wasn’t as if this place wasn’t dank and dreary, it was that the place he had been taken to was… much worse than he had expected. He knew a secret intelligence agency couldn’t be some fairytale wonderland, but the building he had been led to was an old abandoned warehouse with a massive operation in the many subterranean levels. The contact V had left him with escorted him to a room that had 4 beds in it, each with nothing more than a small mattress, an old blanket, and a single pillow on them. The man pushed him forward into the space, addressing him for the first time since he’d gotten into the car earlier.

 

_“This is it, kid. Pick a bed and get used to it; you’ll be sleeping here for the next few years till you learn enough to get sent elsewhere. You’re going to wake up bright and early tomorrow. Then your training begins and doesn’t stop till you become a half decent agent or you die trying. Get some shut eye. There’s another new recruit coming, but they’ll get here either later tonight or tomorrow.”_

 

And just like that, the man turned around and closed the door, leaving Saeyoung to settle in. He supposed it didn’t matter which bed he picked, so he just sat on the closest one to him, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands. This was… this was his life now. He knew it would be hard at first, but he had to do this. He hadn’t had other options and it was too late the second V had introduced him to the agent that brought him here. He just had to do this long enough to save up money. Then he would find a way out of here, probably fake his own death or something, and go get Saeran. They would go somewhere they could be happy. Then they would find a way to tell Zifeara where they were. If he was incredibly lucky, she wouldn’t have moved on with her life yet.

Taking off his glasses and getting all the way onto the bed, he got under the blanket to at least attempt to sleep. He couldn’t tell what the worst part about this room was; the way it seemed way too quiet in here or the fact that… yeah no, the worst part was how _empty_ it was. As soon as it occurred to him that he had never once in his life truly slept alone, that was all it took. The tears rushed to his eyes with surprising force, the sheer emotion of the realization knocking the wind from his lungs. He was only half of a broken whole. Saeran had never slept without him either. They were twins, they weren’t meant to be apart. Saeyoung cried for what felt like forever, careful not to be too loud but finding it at least a little easier to breathe if he just let it out.

Once he felt he couldn't cry anymore, he lay curled in a ball under the blanket of his new bed, desperately wishing he could just magically know if Saeran was ok. He knew their mother would be terribly angry, but at least his twin still had Zifeara; she would definitely tell him what had happened and look after him the best she could till V was able to move him to somewhere safer. Without really thinking about it, Saeyoung brought a hand to his face and brushed his fingers over his lips. He could still remember the feeling of kissing Zifeara as if it had happened seconds ago. Replaying the moment in his head was making him feel a little better and he wanted to ingrain it as firmly in his memory as he could, along with the sound of Saeran’s laugh. Those were the two things that would get him through this. The two things he had to work really hard to get back to.

Footsteps in the hallway just barely preceeded the door to the room being thrown open again as another agent ushered someone else into the room just as he had been, receiving the same speech. This kid didn’t seem to be much older than him, but it was hard to say. He definitely was, but Saeyoung was willing to be only by a few years at most. Then again, 14 wasn’t a hard age to beat. The newcomer was… male? He was fairly certain, but without his glasses on, they could have just been really flat-chested for a girl. They marched right over to a bed and sat down much like he had earlier. Life would probably be easier with a friend, right? He gave his best smile when the other kid looked at him.

 

“Hey. I’m Luciel.”

 

They blinked at him a few times, sour look on their face before replying. They were decidedly a boy.

 

_“They didn’t give you your codename yet or what?”_

 

“Huh? Oh no, I just got here not that long ago. You look young to be here too.”

 

The other boy got defensive, crossing his arms and sneering.

 

_“You’re one to talk. You look like you were born five minutes ago in the other room.”_

 

That at least got him to laugh. This kid might seem kind of like a jerk, but maybe if he tried hard enough, they could be friends.

 

“I’m fourteen, thank you. How old are you, fifteen?”

 

_“I’m almost nineteen!”_

 

The other boy snapped at him before laying down on top of his blanket in a huff, arms still crossed.

 

_“Speaking of being a baby, you look like you’ve been crying, kid. Don’t let them see you do that, they might kill you.”_

 

Saeyoung involuntarily jumped a little and wiped his eyes. Noted. He was determined to make this work.

 

“Oh, yeah… I’ve uh, never been away from home before. I’ve… never been by myself before, actually. But hey, try new things, right? Uh, I didn’t get your name when you came in, so…?”

 

The other boy was side-eyeing him, looking like he was deciding if he cared or not.

 

_“What’s it to you, Red?”_

 

“Uhm, I just…”

 

He didn’t want to get emotional again, but… god he missed his brother. He just wanted someone to talk to… he hated being alone. He could feel his eyes water again even though he tried to stop them. He whispered to stop his voice from breaking, laying back down.

 

“Nothing, I guess…”

 

Curling back into his ball, Saeyoung didn’t bother to get back under the blanket. He wasn’t going to sleep tonight and he couldn’t bring himself to care. More tears silently fell from his face, the minutes dragging by. He could almost swear he could _feel_ his twin’s sadness from even this far away. Something dropped itself onto his bed just near his legs.

Shooting straight up with a slight gasp, he found the other boy sitting there staring at him. He still looked moderately unconcerned, but something felt different. The boy’s eyes met his and this time his voice came out a lot softer.

 

_“They call me Vanderwood.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart time! 
> 
>  


	12. When Nothing Goes Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much general nonsense and heavy conversations that don't go the way they should later and it looks like V is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is up really quickly after the latest chapter of TTGT, but I had both very nearly done and got into a good writing groove. There are 2 songs in here, so enjoy!

He hadn't even noticed the passing of time since he was so focused on what he had to get done, but the need for a bathroom break snapped him out of his trance. As he shlumped to the bathroom, Saeyoung somewhat became aware of how bright it was in here now. At least he had made good progress on all the nonsense he had to get taken care of over night. If he kept this pace up, he might even get to sleep for a few hours before he left to go get Saeran.

Finishing up and splashing some water on his face to reenergize himself a little, the redhead dried himself off and wandered back into the living room. The shuffling to his right caught his attention and soft chuckling soon followed. Aw no, it was too early for Zifeara to be awake. Now he’d have to deal with her just that much longer and on only about 4 hours of sleep, no less.

Placing himself back in his pile of technology as quickly as he could to shut himself off from interaction, he put his headphones back on but… didn’t play any music yet. If he was lucky, she’d just do whatever chat was up right now and go back to sleep. She had to be tired, especially since she had never been a morning person, so perhaps she only woke up because the chat had gone off and she wanted the RFA to worry less about her. Based on the amount of giggling she was doing right now, he was willing to bet it was something to do with her favorite blonde with a mommy issue. Either way, he didn’t have time for it. He’d keep an ear out to determine when it was safe to let his guard down again and then maybe he could finish securing the special security system today.

The universe just took every chance it was given to make his life a little harder, didn’t it? After a few minutes, Zifeara got up and stretched, bringing her arms above her head and causing her shirt to ride up a little. Distracted- he couldn’t be distracted- that was bad and he didn’t need this today; he had to keep being an asshole and thank God she wandered into the kitchen instead of tormenting him more. Correcting the code he had been typing and subsequently ruined, he picked some music and started again, aware he would have to begin ignoring his unfortunate roommate early today. It took maybe 5 minutes for her to test his patience.

Zifeara tapped on his head, continuing the motion till he looked up and ripped his headphones off. Before he could even ask her what the Hell was so important that she needed to be this much of a pest already, her deadpan tone and disinterested eyes cut him off.

 

_“How do you take your coffee, Sae?”_

 

That was… genuinely not what he was expecting. He still had some kind of status to uphold, though. Vanderwood never cared how he _wanted_ his coffee.

 

“Whatever, it’s coffee.”

 

Headphones back on, working. Saeran was showing signs of activity again and he had to get things done. The temporary measures wouldn’t stop him for forever. Two more minutes of typing and there was movement around him. This time, however, Zifeara came into his space and moved away just as quickly. Sparing a glance to his left, he found that there was a new mug of steaming coffee. Zifeara herself had plopped down mere feet away on the loveseat, turning on the TV and clutching her mug as though her life depended on it. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as she only somewhat focused on whatever was playing on the screen. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and the dark circles under her eyes proclaimed her 4ish hours of sleep to the world.

This was beyond stupid; Saeyoung _still_ thought she looked cute, even when she amounted to nothing more than a zombie. He shook his head, trying to take the time she was catatonic and use it to his advantage. He could run on no sleep for days by now. He had before and had done quite recently, in fact. Reaching out to grab the mug, he brought it to his mouth and just about dropped it when he got the first taste of the liquid within. The coffee was really… sweet. And tasted vaguely of chocolate?

 

“Zifeara, what did you put in this?”

 

Without even looking at him and still in her flat tone, he only got one word.

 

_“Cocaine.”_

 

He blinked slowly, positive she was joking, yet impressed by her delivery.

 

_“Since you drink a metric shitton of soda, I figured you drink your coffee kinda the same way I do; light and with a good amount of sugar. I’ve also taken to putting a little chocolate syrup in it lately. Like it?”_

 

Now she slid her eyes sideways to meet his, raising her eyebrows slightly. He nodded and she continued.

 

_“There’s more in the kitchen if you finish that. And I can bet you I’ll be making more than one pot between the both of us today. I don’t really do breakfast, so you’re on your own till lunch.”_

 

Saeyoung shrugged before going back to what he was doing. He didn’t really eat that much anyway, so that wouldn’t bother him. At least he would probably have some time to get something done before the coffee kicked in for her. While he was trying to keep up with the chatrooms to at least determine what everyone was talking about, it didn’t escape his attention that the RFA members were calling Zifeara a lot to check on her. They were keeping her distracted which was wonderful, but it seemed… excessive. He was trying to focus on what he was doing, but every time he would hear her voice, a tiny part of him would perk up, worried about what it was she was making noise for. He could only keep the good rhythm he had going for about half an hour at a time.

Not to mention when the repair man he’d called showed up to do something about the window, which took far too long to fix. The man asked so many questions and every other thing out of his mouth was something about how ‘kids these days’ this and how irresponsible they were to have broken such a thing. Saeyoung almost ripped his own hair out when the man kept looking at Zifeara and asking if she was sure she was fine ‘being married to someone unstable enough to break a window’. She was trying so hard not to laugh, but she assured him ‘her husband was usually very responsible.’ He just wanted to scream and disappear into the void. If there really was a God, Seven was certain He was laughing at his plight with tears in His eyes instead of doing _anything_ to make Zifeara shut her damn mouth. He didn’t have the patience for this.

At least by the time she wandered into the kitchen again that afternoon, he had almost completed the repairs to the security system. He could leave soon. He just had to keep up this act for a little longer and then he could go save Saeran and vanish. He could have sworn he heard an odd noise from the kitchen and almost got up to see what it was, but he stopped himself. Zifeara probably just dropped something and he wasn’t supposed to care. Then again… what if she’d hurt herself? No, no- she was probably just making lunch like she said she would and if he acted like he cared again-

His phone started ringing and _look who it was_. He knew it, she just wanted to bother him some more. He almost didn’t answer, but he had to be firm in telling her she couldn’t keep doing this.

 

“Again? You don’t give up do you? I told you not to-”

 

The noise he heard from her end stopped him dead; it was probably the single most pathetic sound he had ever heard come from this woman. It sounded relatively like Zifeara tried to say something but it died in her throat, becoming a squeak on the way out. _Now_ he was concerned. She hadn’t sounded scared probably _ever_. She tried again and it was a flurry of words, just about every other one in a broken pitch.

 

 _“_ **_Fuck_ ** _, there’s a_ **_fucking_ ** _cockroach in here and it was in a pot in the cupboard and I picked the pot up and it crawled out and onto my arm and it touched me and I_ **_swear_ ** _it tried to bite me come get it, please please please come get the damn thing I don’t see it_ **_anywhere_ ** _-”_

 

He was already shoving things off his lap at the sheer horror in her tone, not even stopping to consider how ridiculous it was that the woman who literally picked up a spider with her bare hands the other day to let it outside was now afraid of something objectively more benign.

 

“What? A cockroach? Ok, calm down! First get out of there- I’ll take care of it so you wait on the sofa.”

 

_“I can’t touch the floor I didn’t see where it went, it’s probably down there and-”_

 

The first thing he discovered upon rushing into the kitchen was that Zifeara was just shy of being on top of the refrigerator. She was huddled in one corner on the counter, knees up to her chest scanning the floor frantically with her phone trapped between her hunched shoulders and her head. Were she not so thoroughly freaking out right now, it would be kind of cute how unsettled this one bug had her. He hung up the phone and started trying to locate their new problematic guest.

 

“How the Hell did it come in…? I’ll spray it with enough pesticide for there to be no way it lives, so don’t worry. Just wait a bit, I’ll find it. Is that the…”

 

He had been about to look under the sink for the bug spray when he noticed Zifeara was holding a suspiciously familiar can. And a lighter. He was starting to be really thankful now that he hadn’t brought Pooch. One flamethrower was already far too many for her to be trusted with.

 

 _“Cockroaches can_ **_fly_ ** _Saeyoung and this one was goddamn_ **_huge_ ** _, I am not fucking around, I’m not moving an_ **_inch_ ** _till you find that little bastard!”_

 

He swallowed, edging closer to her and holding his hand out.

 

“Zifeara, please don’t set anything on fire. Can I have that? I need it to-”

 

Her eyes widened and zeroed in on the small decorative rolling island against the other wall. He followed her gaze to the surface, finding their intruder. Zifeara was right, that may be the biggest cockroach he’d ever seen that wasn’t from some tropical island. The beast shuffled around slightly, coming to the very edge of the little table, rustling its wings with its back legs. Before it jumped off and took to the air. _Oh God, cockroaches_ **_could_ ** _fly._

 

Maybe it was actually a good thing Zifeara had the bug spray. The strangled distress noises and click of the lighter were the only warnings he got that he was in the way. Had he not _just_ built Pooch, his knee-jerk reaction to the sound of sparking may not have kicked in fast enough. Leaning to the side, the small burst of flame just barely avoided scorching a portion of his hair, instead flaring up right in front of the winged terror, singing it slightly but not quite killing it. The roach tried to scurry under the fridge, but Saeyoung stomped on it before it could get very far, trying his damnedest to prevent more fire from being spread around the house.

He put all his weight onto that foot before lifting his shoe to make sure the insect was dead before sighing. With that out of the way, all he had to do was disarm Zifeara and coax her down off the counter.

 

“Whew… Alright… It’s dead, everything’s good. Huh?”

 

Alright, now this was just impossible. She was still staring down at where she had last seen the bug, hands slightly shaking… eyes starting to glisten with the promise of tears. Now _he_ was starting to panic a little; what was he supposed to do with this? He had never seen Zifeara even vaguely upset more than twice, how did he fix this?

 

“You-you’re _crying_? Why!?”

 

_“I just… hate cockroaches so much. Bad experience as a kid… god, fuck that thing…”_

 

Oh God, no. The tears started up in earnest, threatening a full on meltdown. He couldn’t stand to have her this distraught again in such a short amount of time. Saeyoung quickly moved forward, taking the improvised weapon and setting it elsewhere and scooping her off the counter. It took all his willpower to not focus on the way she curled herself around him, creating one continuous point of contact everywhere from where she had wrapped her legs around his waist up. He couldn't let himself be too excited by this; not only was he supposed to be preparing to leave and rescue his twin, but right now Zifeara was scared of something and he had to make her feel better. He found a way to carry her that wasn't inappropriate and  moved back towards the living room, uttering what he hoped to be comforting words.

 

“No, no, no, it’s just a bug and it’s gone now. No crying over one stupid cockroach. It was just the one and it’s beyond dead, I promise.”

 

Disentangling himself, he set Zifeara down on the sofa before backing towards the bathroom. She stopped him by grabbing the hem of his jacket, a million percent unwilling to let him out of her sight. This was harder than he thought. She was still shaking slightly and looked like she was trying to hold it together in the way a six year old trying to be brave at the doctor’s does.

 

“Look, I think it was trying to get under the refrigerator, so that’s probably where it came from. I’ll shove a towel under there and then I’ll check the entire apartment for more, okay? Just stop crying, I’ll fix it!”

 

She looked dubious of letting him stray too far, but he pried her hand off and held it a second before snapping his fingers. This was the best time for this. Saeyoung gave a short whistle, causing his backpack in the corner to shuffle around before Meowy made his way out. Zifeara gasped as she looked around him to the robotic cat who zipped over to the foot of the couch.

 

_“Meow~ Mechanical Ever Optimistic Wonder reporting for duty, master!”_

 

_“S-Saeyoung, is that…?”_

 

The cat turned its head, picking up Zifeara’s voice. Its eyes flashed a few times before it spun in a little circle excitedly. So far it was working exactly the way it was supposed to.

 

_“You sound like God Zifeara! God Zifeara yay! What is your bidding, mistress?”_

 

Zifeara looked from the cat to him, at least mostly forgetting why she was upset. He grinned.

 

“Meowy, no insects are permitted within five feet of this couch!”

 

The cat raised a paw in solute, jumping up onto the sofa to get a better vantage point.

 

_“Zifeara is safe with me, meow~”_

 

_“Is… is it supposed to look way too exactly like Elizabeth, or am I hallucinating?”_

 

Zifeara pat its head and the robot started making almost a purring noise. As close to purring as rattling gears could get, anyway.

 

“Yes he is, nice of you to notice. The dog was a little… dangerous, but Meowy is much safer. He could still do a thing or two to protect you if the need arose, but he’s much more of a pet than a protector, haha. I’ll go put that towel under the fridge then look in every corner of the house for any more cockroaches and Meowy will stay here with you, okay? Just give me a minute.”

 

She finally let him set about what he had been trying to while Meowy started telling jokes and exclaiming that his scans for any threats were clear. He was ecstatic that the robot was doing what it needed to since it had correctly sensed Zifeara was upset; the first official test run could not be going any better and from the giggling that periodically came from the sofa, she was pleased with the toy. The redhead did exactly as he said he would, checking cabinets and corners and under anything that could possibly hide another hellbeast. It only took him a few minutes, but by the time he returned, Meowy was on the floor peering under the couch. Oh no.

He heard the gears churning in the cat’s small body and had a pretty good guess as to how Meowy thought it best to neutralize the target. The sharp crackling of electricity and flash of light from under the sofa signaled that they were about to find out if the robot was passing his sharpshooting test or not.

 

_“It’s dead, mistress, I’ve saved you~!”_

 

Aaaaaand Zifeara was in a paranoid ball all over again. He sighed. Coming back around the couch, this time when he picked her up he grabbed her tablet as well, returning the both of them to his pile of work on the floor. He handed her the tablet and turned her around, putting them back to back.

 

“Just… stay here with me. But- but just turn your back on me. I have to work… I can’t focus if you’re looking at me. Sit just like this, okay? Meowy, patrol the apartment to ensure there are no more bugs; I don’t want to see a single one in here today.”

 

The robot meowed and started endlessly circling the space, slowing making its way around to scan for anything else. ZIfeara watched it for probably the first few rounds it made before starting to relax a little again, resuming whatever she had been drawing last while glancing at Meowy’s progress from time to time. Eventually she stopped looking at all, now thankfully absorbed in her doodles. As she should be.

Unfortunately, he now had to tell the rest of the RFA about _why_ there was a bomb in this apartment, something no one took particularly well. As per usual, Yoosung was in a tizzy and Seven didn’t really want to deal with him right now, Jumin was somewhat ignoring the issue, Zen was on the warpath, and Jaehee was the only one reacting like a normal person. Zifeara was trying to help him smooth everything over enough to make everyone calm down to a manageable level, but all that happened was that everyone admired her- or in Zen’s case blew up at her- for being so calm in such a position.

Saeyoung was immensely thankful she was dealing with the RFA while he was busy, but some of the things going around the chatroom weren’t… the best. They wanted to get her out of this apartment for obvious reasons, they wanted to cancel the party for equally apparent reasons and Zifeara… was being a little more openly distrustful of V. He was sure she couldn’t help it, but it definitely was contagious among the other members. He couldn’t say he blamed her, but… exactly how much of all of this was because of V? The man he once trusted with the only thing that mattered to him?

 

***

 

After what was probably the most depressing chat with Saeyoung over the messenger where he continually blamed himself for all of this happening to her and nothing she was saying seemed to deter him from being miserable, the redhead was back to ignoring her. Meaning she was going to have to make him eat when she finished cooking here in a bit. These oscillating moods of genuine care for her and being a straight up dick were starting to wear her patience thin. Meowy was deactivated in a corner near Seven at the moment, so with no one to keep her company, Zifeara was thinking of whether she actually wanted to cook or venture out for a little bit. Saeyoung told her the system was fine, but obviously he didn't want her straying too far. Then again, she didn’t want to keep being ignored and treated like a helpless waif.

Milling around wasn’t doing her any good, but the chatroom sounded again, this time with the arrival of the one person who probably had the biggest reason to be agitated that wasn’t in this room.

 

_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom_

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

_Yoosung★: Zifeara…._

_Yoosung★: Did you read what Seven said?_

_Yoosung★: I didn’t realize he’d feel so bad about this…_

_Well, yeah, why wouldn’t he? :Zifeara_

_There’s an awful lot going wrong around here and he couldn’t have wanted any of this. :Zifeara_

_Nothing about this situation is really Seven’s fault. :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: Yeah!!_

_Yoosung★: It’s not as if Seven hid this on purpose._

 

_Zen has entered the chatroom_

 

_Yoosung★: Oh_

_Alright listen you, if you haven’t calmed down yet, I don’t want to hear it. :Zifeara_

_The last thing that needs to happen is anyone yelling at Seven anymore. :Zifeara_

_Zen: No… you’re right. I was just really upset. I didn’t mean to worry anybody._

_Yoosung★: Do you feel better now?_

_Zen: Yeah… Riding calmed me down so I came back early._

_[Picture of the view]_

 

The boys made a tiny bit of small talk before she thought she was going to have a problem with Zen again. She had neither the patience nor the resolve to hear anyone else shittalk Saeyoung right now; he did that enough to himself.

 

_Zen: I do feel sorry and can sort of forgive him for leaving you there…_

_Zen: But if I were Seven…_

_Zen:_ **_I never would have left her alone with a bomb._ **

_Yoosung★: Me too._

_Look, he didn’t put me in danger on purpose. He didn’t choose for any of this to happen. :Zifeara_

_A lot of things are not going his way right now, so let’s not gripe about stuff in the past we can’t change. :Zifeara_

_I’m fine, the RFA is fine, and Seven is working his ass off right now to keep it that way. :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: Zifeara…_

_[Blushing Yoosung emoji]_

_Zen:_ **_What is that emoji?;;;_ **

_Zen:_ **_It doesn’t suit the situation!_ **

_Yoosung★: It’s just that I’m blushing seeing how nice Zifeara is to Seven!_

_Zen: -_-_

_Yoosung★: Seeing him feel so sorry makes me feel bad…_

_Yoosung★: Even if we have to overlook what happened with Rika,_

_Yoosung★: I’m sure it’s hardest for Zifeara and Seven right now…_

 

Oh boy, you have no idea.

 

_Yoosung★: I feel like we got too angry;;_

_Zen:..._

_There’s a lot going on with Seven right now that isn’t just to do with the RFA and he’s about as stressed as one human could be. :Zifeara_

_So yeah, maybe take everything he says with a grain of salt for a little bit. :Zifeara_

_Or a teaspoon of salt, as it were. :Zifeara_

_Sometimes a goddamn ladle. :Zifeara_

_Zen: I’d like to know what it is that’s got him acting this way._

_Yoosung★: I think we all would like to know…_

_[... Zen emoji]_

_Zen: I don’t want to attack Seven,_

_So don’t. :Zifeara_

_Zen:_ _but this concerns a person’s life._

_Zen: I can’t just let this go._

 

She was all of 2 seconds away from telling Zen where he could stick his concern as they talked about how much of a saint she was and how Seven should have given _some_ indication something was up with the apartment, but she took some deep breaths and tried to remember that someone had to remain the voice of reason around here. She wasn’t the best choice, but she seemed to be the only one trying.

 

_Yoosung★: I would have gotten so mad in her situation…_

_Yoosung★:_ _Why aren’t you angry?_

_To what end? :Zifeara_

_Seven is trying to help me right now and even though he put the bomb here in the first place, it wasn’t like it was_ **_his idea_ ** _. :Zifeara_

_Getting mad at him would not only accomplish fuck all, but give him more stress he really doesn’t need. :Zifeara_

_Someone around here has to be on his side. :Zifeara_

_[Crying Zen emoji]_

_Zen: Zifeara… you’re such a nice person._

_Zen: You manage to stay the same even in this situation…_

_Zen:_ **_Seven better solve this soon…_ **

**_He’s working on it. Shove off._ ** _:Zifeara_

_Zen: I wasn’t…_

_Yoosung★: Since Zifeara is trusting us, we have to do what we can to make sure she’s safe!_

_Zen: Of course._

_Zen: Since Seven seems to be planning to confront the hacker and relocating Zifeara,_

_Zen: he seems to be heading in the right direction._

 

She was getting relocated like the sun was fizzling out tomorrow. There was nothing in this world or any other that was going to stop her from marching into whatever shitshow had her other twin and cutting down everyone in her way to get to him. With or without Saeyoung’s help.

 

_Yoosung★: As always, I trust Seven._

_Yoosung★: Regardless of what he did in the past,_

_Yoosung★:_ **_right now he’s basically putting his life on the line to protect Zifeara… so I feel his sincerity._ **

**_Thank you_ ** _, Yoosung. :Zifeara_

_Zen: It’s fine since we know that Seven is doing his job at least,_

_Zen:_ **_isn’t V the problem now?;;_ **

_Yoosung★: Finally I feel like everyone’s noticing V as a problem;;_

_Actually, I’ve been thinking V has been a problem for… :Zifeara_

_how long have I been here? :Zifeara_

_Let’s go with ‘he’s been a problem for about 3 days now’. :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: Right? We can’t even reach him!!_

_Yoosung★: Think of the weight of the secret Seven’s been keeping._

 

Which one? Which fucking one.

 

_Yoosung★: Don’t you feel mad that V just left Seven to carry that secret around by himself?_

_Actually, I’m kinda pissed that V wouldn’t accept another solution to guarding the information than a bomb. :Zifeara_

_Does that really sound like the best plan to_ **_anyone here_ ** _?? :Zifeara_

_And if I didn’t know any better or wanted to make drastic conclusions from thin air, I’d say he was avoiding dealing with all of this. :Zifeara_

**_IF_ ** _I were that kind of person. :Zifeara_

_[Shocked Yoosung emoji]_

_Yoosung★:_ **_Zifeara’s right!!!_ **

_Yoosung★: This is so frustrating I can’t stand it._

_Yoosung★: V seems so irresponsible!_

_[Angry Yoosung emoji]_

_Zen: Hmmm;;_

_Zen: Let’s talk about V later…_

_Zen: It’s not good to judge before hearing what he has to say for himself._

_Yoosung★:_ _I can’t trust V already, but well…;;;_

_As much as I hate to say it, I’m with Yoosung on this one. :Zifeara_

_He’s started rubbing me the wrong way and I can’t ignore… certain factors. :Zifeara_

_I don’t trust him either. :Zifeara_

_Zen: Guys…;;;;;_

_Zen: For now, let’s give more support to what Seven’s doing._

_See, now this is a good plan. :Zifeara_

_Zen: He’s the only one who knows about computer hacking,_

_Zen: so we don’t have any choice but to rely on him…_

_You wanna make it sound a little less like he’s your last pick for the team there, Zen? :Zifeara_

_Zen: That isn’t what I meant…;;;_

_Yoosung★: He seemed to have fun doing this and that on his computer_

_Yoosung★: so I thought security was_ **_naturally_ ** _Seven’s responsibility,_

_Yoosung★: but can you imagine how hard that would be if someone’s life is on the line?_

_Zen: Yeah…_

_I’m sure he’s feeling way more pressure than he’s letting on, so let’s just be_ **_helpful, supportive friends_ ** _for a while now, yes? :Zifeara_

_Zen: Of course._

_Zen: I should stop being mad now and try and think of a way to help him._

_Yoosung★: Me too!_

_That’s more like it, boys :3 :Zifeara_

_Zen:_ **_But wouldn’t it be better for you to stay out of it and help your mother?_ **

_[Depressed Yoosung emoji]_

_Yoosung★: To be honest,_

_Yoosung★: my mom is going back home soon, so I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her,_

_Told you, Zen. You owe me a drink. :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: but I couldn’t leave the chatroom because I’m so worried._

_Zen: You know what, I’m not even mad about it. I’d gladly take you for a drink if this all turns out well~_

_Yoosung★: Wait…_

_Yoosung★:_ **_Were you two betting on me missing my mom?!?_ **

_[Angry Yoosung emoji]_

_Zen: No!_

_Absolutely. :Zifeara_

_Zen:..._

_And I win. It isn’t shameful to love your mom, Yoosung. :Zifeara_

_Besides, score another one for the Dynamic Duo, amiright? :Zifeara_

_You helped me beat Zen. :Zifeara_

_Zen: ...what are you two talking about?_

_Yoosung★: ...don’t worry about it._

_Zen: So when is your mom leaving?_

 

After teasing her favorite blossoming adult a little more, Zifeara logged out to go get something for lunch instead of making it herself. She didn’t feel like cooking and hadn’t eaten yet today because of the cockroach incident. Shuffling from behind Saeyoung for the first time since he’d put her here, he didn’t really seem to notice. He was muttering something about numbers and colors, so she figured she knew enough about what he would and wouldn’t eat still to not bother to ask him what he wanted. She stood and moved forward, accidentally nudging his backpack and jostling its contents a little bit. That was when she saw it.

Sticking out of the bag was what appeared to be a book; brown cover worn from use and being moved around through the years. It wasn’t the book itself that caught her eye, it was the indented form of what looked to be a spire _on_ the book. She hadn’t seen a book with that exact spire in that exact color in a long time. The last time she had, she was comfortably tucked in between two young boys in a cave. Carefully removing the tome, Zifeara could feel the familiar ache of regret rising. She had been right… it was the book she thought it was. Now the real test…

Flipping just the cover open, the waterworks started up again for umpteenth time that week. Zifeara was getting soft. There in the lower left hand corner of the cover in nice, neat writing was the one thing she had almost hoped not to find: _Saeran Choi_. This exact copy of the book was his. She flipped through a few of the stories, scanning the pages for the little stars she knew to be in the margins; Saeran had marked which stories were his favorites once he had read the whole book. There was… something in here? The irregular bump in the book proved to be a floppy disk. Pulling it out and looking over to Rika’s old computer, she was surprised to find it did have a slot for this. She had thought there was pretty much no machine on Earth that could read these anymore. Just as she was about to find out what this ancient artifact contained, Zifeara heard Saeyoung start paying a lot more attention to what she was doing. He gasped and whipped around, shooting up from the floor so fast he ripped his headphones off while snatching for the floppy and book, but only coming away with the disk.

 

_“What did I tell you about messing with things near me!? Give it back!”_

 

As far as she could tell, this was all just defensive anger; she had something she wasn’t meant to know existed and he _knew_ she was irritated he had kept this from her.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had Saeran’s book?! How… how long have you had this, Saeyoung?”

 

He was scanning her features, trying to determine precisely how mad she was and how much of a fight he was willing to put up about her holding the one thing of his brother’s he possessed. He knew she had given Saeran that book. He knew his twin was important to her. He looked at the floppy disk in his hand, sighing and tucking the thing into his pocket.

 

_“Almost two years. I begged Rika for some indication that Saeran was doing okay and… for my birthday the year she left us, she sent me that. Told me Saeran wanted me to have it.”_

 

That popped up a little red flag in her mind. Saeran loved this book. He cherished this book above any other trinket she had ever given him. She shook her head slowly as he held his hand out, trying to persuade her to give it up.

 

“Sae, why in the world would he give _this_ to you of all things? I’ve seen Saeran nearly deck you for touching this thing just a little too long, much the less _getting rid of it_. You’re sure this... came from Rika and not V?”

 

He narrowed his eyes, considering what she was insinuating before nodding.

 

_“I’m positive it was Rika’s handwriting on the packaging…”_

 

Zifeara looked back down to the book again, careful not to drip tears onto it, brushing a hand over the cover. Thinking. Trying to figure out what this _meant_. Saeyoung shouldn’t have this. If Saeran had really missed her as badly as he seemed to, there was no way in Hell he would have given the one thing he still had from her to his brother. Not willingly. The twins shared everything but… apparently they didn’t really want to share her anymore.

The redhead took a step forward, reaching to take the book but she recoiled, hugging the fairytales to her chest and returning his hard stare.

 

“Something is _wrong_ Saeyoung and has been for a long time. Whatever happened to Saeran… I think… it has to do with V and Rika. Saeran would never have given this to you.”

 

Now he was starting to get irate, clenching his fists and scowling, looking ready to have this fight after all. They were both reaching their boiling points.

 

 _“Are you implying that I don’t know my own brother? That after all this time of trusting V and doing what he asks me to, selling my very_ **_life_ ** _to ensure that Saeran lived happily because V said it would work, that he’s been looking me in the eye and_ **_lying to my face_ ** _for years?”_

 

“You didn’t know your own brother when he was ten feet in front of you!”

 

Zifeara clapped a hand over her mouth. She had _not_ meant to go there. The hurt that overwhelmed his expression was instantaneous. He dropped his stance, blinking quickly and visibly swallowing, turning to return to his work.

 

“Saeyoung, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean…”

 

But she wasn’t wrong. She had known it was Saeran without even looking at all of his face. He sounded the same but deeper, held himself the same way but with an edge of confidence she was certain was only skin deep, still cared for her though it was tainted with insanity. She held the book out, now begging the redhead to take it.

 

_“No. It isn’t mine.”_

 

She fucked up. Hard. It was probably best to let this one cool off. Zifeara retreated to the bed, still cradling the book, sitting and starting to rock back and forth. Thinking. There were so many pieces to this and an awful lot of them didn’t fit together- she just had to figure out _why_ . What was missing and _why_ . How it had happened that Saeran Choi was no longer who he used to be to the degree she had seen. There was no good explanation for it; just a lot of things that hurt. Like her feet still did. She put extra pressure on them, focusing on the intermittent sting as she moved. Every time it went away, she picked a piece and put it down. Pain. Saeran was mentally unstable when he used to be very normal considering his circumstances- one of the most fantastically wonderful human beings she’d ever known. Pain. V had been missing ever since thing with the hacker started to get more serious, meaning no one could even question if he knew anything about who was after them or not. Pain. Rika had supposedly committed suicide but Yoosung said there was no body and that V was the only witness to what happened. Pain. Rika herself had sent Saeyoung the one thing his twin would never have given up without a fight. Pain. The Choi’s old house had burned down years ago with their mother trapped inside and yet this was what Saeran chose to take with him and subsequently just _give away_ ? Pain. Zifeara had never liked Rika Kim in her entire life and couldn’t explain why other than she was just generally the opposite in their personalities. She just… had never _felt_ right. Pain. Pain. Pain. Everything hurt.

 

***

 

Inhaling deeply, Zifeara was happy it was a nice night out here. Going down to the Chinese place she’d seen on her way to the park seemed to be just what she had needed; her head hurt just like everything else did from trying to figure out what in the Hell she’d stumbled into for the past few hours. She’d been gone probably a good 40 minutes and was almost all the way back when her phone rang. The bright, happy, cat-based chiptune seemed out of place with her current mood, but at least _someone_ finally noticed she’d been missing. She barely had the phone to her face before he yelled into the receiver at her.

 

_“Where are you?! Where did you go on your own?”_

 

He sounded worried enough, though he was likely still sore from earlier.

 

“Hi Seven, I’m out getting dinner for us because I feel less like cooking and more like shoving something probably bad for me into my face. How are you?”

 

He exhaled loudly before taking a deep, steadying breath.

 

_“You were so quiet I thought you were asleep… I had to check the security feed in the hallway to see that you had left. That was almost an hour ago! I didn’t realize you’d left for nearly an hour… What if something happened to you in that time?”_

 

Now he was irritated again, but it sounded less like ‘I hate you’ anger and more like ‘overly stressed parent’ anger. Even after she’d finally snapped at him, he was still worried about her.

 

“Well, I did try to tell you I wanted to go get something for dinner, but either you didn’t hear me because you were so focused or were ignoring me because you were still mad… I am _really_ sorry about that, Sae. I didn’t meant to say that to you and I feel terrible about it.”

 

_“I… You were right. I didn’t even notice it was him at first. He just looked so…”_

 

“I know.”

 

She swallowed past the lump trying to form in her throat. Saeyoung took another breath and continued, still a bit annoyed.

 

_“If you felt that frustrated staying inside… you should have just taken off my headphones and made me listen to you. You’re good at that. Are you… mad that I was ignoring you?”_

 

“No, but I know you’re working hard on a lot of things, and frankly I- hahaha, I’m pretty confident I could kick Saeran’s ass if he tried anything. I was close to doing it earlier.”

 

She shifted the bag of food she was holding as he sounded more and more exasperated by the second.

 

_“Zifeara, I know you’re strong and independent and whatnot, but it isn’t just Saeran I’m worried about. What if whoever he’s working with sent more people this time? Some strange people could have been waiting outside to kidnap you! I-”_

 

He paused and it sounded like he ran a hand over his face. Trying so hard not to yell. She appreciated the effort.

 

_“Where are you right now?”_

 

“About a block away from the apartment.” She was hoping to lighten his mood up just a little bit since it sounded like he had accepted her apology. “Why, do you want to come see me that bad now?”

 

_“Not see you; save you.”_

 

“Have I not told you a million times that I’m not the-” … princess. _I’m going to make you happy, princess._ Saeran’s voice in her head made Zifeara shudder, “ damsel, Sae, I’m the dragon. I don’t need saving. Though once we figure out who did this to Saeran… _they’re_ definitely going to need saving from me.”

 

She was starting to live for the moments of stunned silence where Saeyoung realized she might not be who he thought she was anymore.

 

_“I get so anxious at the tiniest things right now. Where do you get the courage…”_

 

She snickered.

 

“Mostly spite, but every once in a blue moon righteous anger.”

 

He sighed for the millionth time before softly chuckling.

 

_“Why in the world did you leave without me in the first place?”_

 

“Well, that seems to be the only way to get your attention anymore; doing something drastic and kinda dumb.”

 

A blatant lie, but she was almost all the way back and couldn’t resist teasing him at least a little. He seemed to buy into it way too well, sounding almost embarrassed now.

 

_“Attention…? From me?”_

 

“I mean, you are devilishly handsome and still far from the worst choice I’ve ever made~”

 

_“I-I… God… Stop messing with me.”_

 

He didn’t take that seriously? Well she would have to fix-

 

_“Don’t be such a child. I’m tired… Hurry back inside, I get nervous when I can’t see you…”_

 

Even though he hadn’t seen her in forever. Pushing the button for the elevator, it was already on the ground floor so Zifeara hopped on.

 

_“Oh… I just heard the elevator. You’re on it, right? I can’t focus till I see you… Hurry.”_

 

“Saeyoung, are you waiting at the bloody elevator right now?”

 

He sputtered and gave a very unconvincing ‘no!’ before promptly hanging up. When the elevator arrived on their floor however, she was pretty sure she saw the door to Rika’s apartment just finish shutting. Zifeara shook her head. This boy of hers was impossible.

As soon as she punched in the code and opened the door to the apartment, she wasn’t surprised to find Seven in his pile, but his face was a nice shade of pink and he didn’t look up at her as she made her way to the kitchen to unload food. Grabbing dishes and piling food into them, she carried both into the living room and resumed her sitting position behind him, making sure to set his dish where he would see it. She picked up her tablet while shoving food in her face, looking over sketches and deciding which one she wanted to finish tonight once she had eaten, settling on the rough outline of something she was making for Saeyoung. He was going to appreciate this once he was done being a dick. Speaking of…

Zifeara side-eyed his bowl, glowering at the untouched meal. She knew he had seen her put it there; his fingers stilled briefly when she’d set it down and sat again, so he was aware this had happened. He was just being a brat again. Two could play at this.

 

“Eat your dinner, Saeyoung.”

 

She had spoken loudly enough that she was certain he heard her- she was inches away from his head for crying out loud. She felt him flinch slightly, further confirmation he had heard her, but after a tiny stumble, he continued typing. She would give him a singular minute to finish what he was doing before she started getting more insistent. He was not going hungry when he was _right here_. The typing didn’t stop again and he was already on strike one.

 

“I know you heard me, eat.”

 

He didn’t jump this time, only typing in an exaggerated manner, every single press of the keys a little louder than before. She didn’t care how busy he was, he had claimed to be a world class multitasker, he absolutely could eat and work at the same time. Strike two. He was on thin ice.

 

“Saeyoung Choi, if you don’t eat I swear I’m going to hold you down and put that food in your mouth myself. Do it yourself or I do it for you.”

 

Now he stopped, coughing a little and she could swear he grew a few degrees warmer. The typing started back up somewhat reluctantly as he clearly decided she either wasn’t serious or was incapable of carrying out the threat. Strike three. He got _one_ more chance to listen to her… only because he was so cute. Zifeara picked up her phone and hit the button for his number, acting like she wasn’t literally touching him right now. If he was so worried about people tracing their calls, he’d either pick it up to make her stop before turning around to yell at her or she was about to make good on her promise to make him eat. After the first ring, she could feel him sigh but to his credit, he did pick the phone up and answer it. He slumped backwards, being sure to squish her just a little bit to communicate his irritation with her.

 

 _“Why would you call me when you are_ **_right_ ** _behind me? Now I hear your voice twice and my heart- I-I mean it’s distracting! Gah… never mind. I’m just gonna work now, stop bothering me.”_

 

He hung up the phone and made a show of sliding it across the floor, under the sofa and well out of his reach. Oooooookay then. Hard way it was. She turned her torso so that she could reach around him, poking his cheek and making him flinch before glaring at her. He looked away to type but she did it again. Everytime he went to touch his keys, she would poke him. By about the fifth time, he wasn’t doing a very good job of looking angry and trying not to laugh.

 

“I’m going to keep poking you till you eat, you know.”

 

Heaving another sigh, the redhead turned himself as well, bringing a hand up and covering her whole face, pushing her slightly backwards.

 

_“Zifeara, I swear to God-”_

 

He lost it when she poked him again anyway like nothing had happened. In the middle of his bought of laughter, he moved his hand and poked her back, turning all the way around.

 

_“Then I’ll poke you too!”_

 

It was maybe 3 rounds of back and forth poking before he realized he was getting too caught up, swatting her hand as she reached towards his stomach to see if he was still as ticklish as she remembered.

 

_“Stop… stop messing around and let me work. I need to take care of this as fast as I can for the both of us so I need to focus.”_

 

She didn’t want to pout too hard since he did indeed need to get a lot done, but now that she had him in almost a good mood again, it was even harder not to tease him. Zifeara opted for almost serious.

 

“You need to eat. Take five minutes to put food in you and _maybe_ I’ll leave you be for a bit. If you’re lucky.”

 

She crossed her arms and waited, making it at least look like she was enforcing some sort of order here. Saeyoung crossed his arms back and put on a halfhearted glare.

 

 _“No, I don’t want to eat._ **_And_ ** _I don’t want you to waste my time anymore than you already have. Can’t you eat on your own?”_

 

“I _can_ but you’re being a little shit and not taking care of yourself. While you’re here with me, it’s my way or the highway and I’m not going to sit around and watch you starve yourself just because you’re stubborn. You’re already not sleeping, you aren’t doing this too. You will not convince me to stop looking after you, Choi. You need an adult.”

 

He narrowed his eyes before hanging his head, groaning and slumping over. She was winning and he just didn’t want to give up.

 

_“God… What am I supposed to do with you…?”_

 

“Wisely admit defeat and eat your damn dinner?”

 

He was quiet for a moment before quickly raising his hands in a manner that was probably supposed to resemble claws from the way he growled at her. She may have flinched at the suddenness of his action, but scared was _not_ the feeling that noise caused. His tone was the same teasing/mock threatening one he would use over the phone sometimes, but paired with the mischievous glint in his golden eyes that she had missed _so badly_ for all these years… it was giving her almost a buzz. She knew he really hadn’t changed and she was starting to get the better of him.

 

_“I’m going to bite you if you keep interrupting me!”_

 

It took everything in her power not to say ‘you promise?’. Absolutely everything. Instead she had a better idea. She was going to play the player.

 

“You… you wouldn’t dare. You don’t have it in you.”

 

Bingo. She watched that sparkle in his eye go from a just a singular ember to a raging bonfire; she had issued him a direct _challenge_ and he would get her for it. At least he was still just as competitive as he had been when she saw him last. Zifeara could feel her muscles coil in anticipation as she watched him gather his knees under himself to tower over her, making himself look at least almost like a problem.

 

 _“I said I’d bite you…”_ Saeyoung’s smile turned into a wolfish grin, one definitely befitting a predator. _“Come here.”_

 

As tempting as it was, she wasn’t going to go easily, especially with how much of a pain he’d been. Not only that, but everything only got better if you riled him up. Springing from her sitting position to slide across the floor and then up and over the couch, Zifeara was really, _really_ hoping this would work.

 

 _“What? You’re running away_ **_now_ ** _? Wait!”_

 

 _Yes._ Hearing his scrambling across the hardwood, it was fairly easy to stay one step ahead and consistently keep the couch between them. At least it was till he vaulted it and landed very nearly right on top of her. As fast as she was, he was faster this time; she didn’t have enough traction on the floor to jump up again and Saeyoung dropped his _entire_ weight down, trapping her in place. Unfortunately this also meant she had no way to defend herself from what she knew to be coming since she’d been facing away from him and there was only so far she could bend her arms backwards to swat at him.

 

The redhead chuckled low and deep, sliding his arms along her sides and taking what sounded like a little too much sadistic joy in her helplessness. _“You should have just taken your punishment and let me be, but no. Now I’m going to have to really teach you to mess with me. Are you still ticklish like you used to be? Guess we have to find out~”_

 

Zifeara tried hard to buck him off before he could try, but he was just a little too heavy and pushing down on her a little too hard. “No, wait don’t-!”

 

It was too late; the second he pushed in to just the right spots in her ribs, Zifeara let out a faint squeaking noise and that sealed her fate. The snickering above her was the only warning she got before she was in Hell, Saeyoung’s weight still keeping her from escaping as he proceeded to run his skilled digits along every single point that made her shriek and yell at him to get off of her. Despite her protests, he continued his assault until she was out of breath and in tears, begging him to stop. When he finally did… she got something she wasn’t expecting.

 

 _“Hahaha, you’re even_ **_worse_ ** _now! Although, I did make a threat I intended to follow through with~”_ He leaned further over and lightly sank his teeth into her shoulder, quite obviously more to prove a point than anything.

 

The noise of surprise she made was not only excessively inappropriate but also served to remind Saeyoung what exactly it was that he had just done. And how little he’d thought this through. Zifeara could feel him shiver through every inch of his body and he jumped up with the speed of a dog learning that porcupines are not friends.

All she could do was stare dumbfounded from her place on the floor as he stammered words that weren’t really words and gathered up his things to go work in the hallway for a while. She wasn’t sure which of the two of them was redder in the face, honestly.

 

***

 

The sound of the chatroom going off snapped Zifeara out of her drawing. She very nearly dismissed it since she was so involved in what she was making, but the second she looked at the screen, she swore and dove from the bed to try to find where Saeyoung’s phone had ended up. V was in. As soon as she scooped the device from under the sofa, she threw the door to the apartment open to try to figure out where he had parked himself. He was only a few feet away and immediately scowled at her. Something about her expression must have made him think twice about being an ass right now though because he lowered his headphones. She beat him to saying anything.

 

“V.” She waved her own phone for emphasis and ducked back inside, tossing Saeyoung his phone as she entered the chatroom.

 

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

_V: Zifeara. You’re here!_

_You! What in the Hell is going on right now? :Zifeara_

_You’ve been gone for days. :Zifeara_

_V: I’m so sorry. I really don’t know what to say…_

_V: I don’t know how to apologize for putting you in such danger._

_V: I have something to tell everyone, but I don’t have good service here, so I might lose service at any time…_

_V: I must hurry._

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

 

_707: e_

_707: V_

_V: Luciel._

_V: I’m glad you’re here!_

_V: I wanted to talk to you._

_707:_ **_Why didn’t you answer any of my calls?_ **

_V: I’m sorry I was out of reach…_

_V: I had bad service so I couldn’t read all of the messages, but I spoke to Jumin._

_Wait, you talked to_ **_Jumin_ ** _before you talked to us?! :Zifeara_

_In what situation does that make sense? :Zifeara_

_V: Zifeara please…_

_V: I know everyone is upset right now,_

_707: Where the hell are you?_

_V: I’ve been in the mountains trying to take photographs._

_707:_ _When your eyes are like that??_

_V:Let’s talk about that later._

_Alright fine. :Zifeara_

_First things first: please tell me someone told you about the security system. :Zifeara_

_V: That’s actually why I came._

_V: I never imagined in my wildest dreams that the system would be hacked…_

_V: You must have been so surprised._

_That’s a word for it, sure. :Zifeara_

_V: Luciel, I’m glad you were able to make it to the apartment._

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Zifeara could see Saeyoung clutching at his hair. He was very clearly trying not to lose it all at once.

 

 _707: No really, Zifeara had a point:_ **_Why did you call Jumin first?!_ **

_707: What about me?_

_V: I did try to call you._

_V: You remember the phone you gave me before I left, the one with the bug detector?_

_707: Yeah…_

_V:_ **_The red light kept turning on when I tried to call you._ **

_707: What? For real?_

_V: Yeah._

_So we can’t say for sure if those calls were bugged or not. :Zifeara_

_V: I came here because I couldn’t talk to you on the phone._

_707: I have a bunch of questions I want to ask you,_

_707: but there’s one I_ **_need_ ** _to ask so I’ll ask that._

_V: Yes, I heard the special security system was recovered… That’s what Jumin told me._

_707: Yeah, I changed all the algorithms, I have the materials in hand so I’ll send them later._

_V: I see. Alright._

_707: More importantly-_

_707:_ _I think we should evacuate Zifeara. What do you think?_

_And you didn’t tell me this earlier because? :Zifeara_

_707: Not your decision._

_Like Hell it isn’t. :Zifeara_

_V: We only have three days left until the party,_

_V:_ **_so I think we should move her after the party._ **

_V: Please stay there and protect her until then._

**_I’m sorry_ ** _, we still think we should have the party? :Zifeara_

_Seven, does that even make any sense to you? :Zifeara_

_707: Actually…_

_707: There are still people who are after us right now, I think it is safer to just stay still and pretend nothing has changed._

_707: Since the security system’s been recovered, there’s no safer place…_

_V: You’re right._

_V: Moreover, I’ll be there for the party, so if something happens, we’ll be able to discuss it right away._

_V: Oh right, Luciel…_

_V: I have a personal favor to ask_

 

Saeyoung sighed out loud and the frustration in the air was borderline palpable.

 

_707: What?_

_V:_ _You know that all the information stored in that apartment is classified._

_707: Yeah, that’s why I put the bomb here._

_V: Yes_

_V: I’m just saying this as a precaution…_

_V: It’s a bit embarrassing,_

_V: but the drawer in the desk will contain some personal letters, so please don’t touch them._

 

Zifeara looked up from her phone to meet Saeyoung’s confused gaze. Almost simultaneously they both hardened. They had had a split second conversation and had come to the same conclusion.

 

_What… :Zifeara_

_what the fuck, V? :Zifeara_

_Are you doubting that Seven wouldn’t just go rooting through stuff in here because he can? :Zifeara_

_V: No._

_V:_ **_I’m not._ **

_707: Then why would you say that?_

_707: You really did think that I’d look at the RFA’s secret documents without your permission._

_V: No… I was just saying it out of caution._

_V: It’s because I don’t want to rehash things related to Rika._

_V: It will only hurt me._

_V:_ **_You understand how I feel... right?_ **

 

“Did… did he just make a jab at you about Saeran?”

 

Once again they looked at each other with very similar expressions. Disbelief, uncertainty… and then contempt.

 

_“At least I wasn’t the only one thinking that…”_

 

_707: What in the world are you talking about?_

_V: Luciel…_

_V: I understand that you’re on edge because I’ve been mia for a while…_

_V: I apologize if it sounded as if I can’t trust you._

_V: That’s not what I wanted to say…_

_V:_ _I just didn’t want anyone to read the letters._

_V, we never would have known they were there if you hadn’t said anything. :Zifeara_

_Plus even if we cared about them at all, :Zifeara_

**_why would we read them and then tell you we did?_ ** _:Zifeara_

_707: That’s what I don’t get._

_707: Why did you think I’d rummage through this apartment in the first place?_

_707:_ **_Why are you suspecting me?_ **

_V: I wasn’t. I was just saying it so you could be aware of it._

_So you thought you would keep us from looking at something we didn’t know existed… :Zifeara_

_by pointing out they were there in a suspicious manner_ **_and then telling us not to touch it!?_ ** _:Zifeara_

_V: No, that isn’t it at all…_

_707:..._

_707:_ **_You feel really weird right now._ **

_707: I don’t want to doubt you, but you’re doubting me first… and that’s really stange._

_V: I said I’m not doubting you._

_707: V…_

_707: Are those letters_ **_that_ ** _important right now?_

_707: There’s a million other things more important happening._

_V: Yeah, you’re right._

_V: You’re completely right._

_V, that is suspicious as fuck. :Zifeara_

_There is no way something as simple as letters between you and Rika that might be a little_ **_embarrassing_ ** _should be so important :Zifeara_

_that you go out of your way to tell Seven not to touch them. :Zifeara_

_707: I don’t know if he made a mistake or if his doubts just slipped out…_

_707: But I really don’t get it because I know you’d never make a mistake like that._

_707: I’ve been trustworthy for all these years… right?_

_V; Luciel… I was just flustered_

_V: since no one has ever entered Rika’s apartment before this…_

_V: I make mistakes too…_

_707:_ **_V, listen to me._ **

 

The air in the room had enough electricity in it to create a thunderstorm. One quick glance to the couch proved that all that energy was coming from Saeyoung. His countenance had hardened something she had never seen from him before.

 

_707: It’s not just letters and files here._

_707: There are people._

_707: I’m here,_ **_Zifeara_ ** _is here._

_707: Now that you’re finally in touch,_

_V: Luciel…_

_707: the thing we should feel worst about and most_ **_worried_ ** _about_

_707: is Zifeara’s safety. She walked into a place with a bomb with good intentions to help us_

_707: and we let her get pulled into all of this._

_707:_ **_Shouldn’t we worry about her safety first and foremost?_ **

 

“Saeyoung…” Now she was starting to get nervous. He hated not being able to control bad situations and V really wasn’t helping put him at ease that things were in good hands. If _she_ felt nervous about whatever it was V was up to right now, it had to be 10 times worse for him.

 

_V: I understand what you mean._

_Understand or agree with? Are we saying human lives are more important, or paper, V? :Zifeara_

_707: I’ve been waiting to talk to you all this time,_

_707: and now that I’m finally talking to you,_

_707: you just came here because you got nervous_

_707:_ **_that I’d stop the security system and read the secret documents?_ **

_V: That’s a misunderstanding, I made a mistake._

_V:_ **_That’s not it._ **

_Made a mistake in that you mentioned letters with no significance in the grand scheme of things, :Zifeara_

_or made a mistake in that you let things get so out of hand that now Seven is in here with whatever you’re hiding from us? :Zifeara_

_V:_ **_That is enough, Zifeara._ **

 

The hushed gasp had barely left her mouth before Saeyoung stood straight up off the couch and nearly dropped his phone. That thunderstorm was a full blown _hurricane_ now. He kicked the entertainment center that the tv sat on and for just a moment, Zifeara was worried he had hurt himself, but he started pacing and said something under his breath in a language she didn’t understand.

 

_707: So that is it._

_707: V, what are you hiding? Why are you so nervous?_

_V: Listen to me, Luciel._

_V:_ **_RFA’s safety is my top priority. You would know that if you think about everything we’ve gone through._ **

_707: I did a couple of days ago_

_707: but know I’m not so sure._

_V: I guess I should head back as soon as possible._

_V: I know you’re mad at me._

_V: But let’s not get too excited right now._

_V: Whatever you’re misunderstanding…_ **_I’ll go take care of everything._ **

_I honestly… don’t think we should let you do that. :Zifeara_

_Something about whatever you’re doing right now doesn’t seem kosher. :Zifeara_

_V: Zifeara, please._

_V: You’ve been put under a lot of stress because of all this and I’m sorry, I really am._

_V: But this is something that as the leader of this organization it is my duty to handle._

_V: You shouldn’t needlessly stress yourself anymore than is necessary._

 

Alright. _Alright._ There was no way this was good. There was something in that drawer that she needed to see. It would seem that it took Saeyoung a moment to process what had just happened. The maelstrom of emotions he was going through right now was only picking up speed and Zifeara was pretty sure V basically telling her to shut the fuck up wasn’t helping.

 

_707: Take… take care…?_

_707: Before I meet you,_

_707: there’s something I have to ask you._

_707: Can I?_

_V: Luciel, I think we should talk face to face after I get back._

_707: In that_ **_‘everything’_ ** _you just mentioned,_

 _707: is_ **_Saeran_ ** _included there?_

_V: What?_

_707:_ **_Answer my question, yes or no._ **

_V: Why are you suddenly bringing up that name?_

_Don’t pretend you don’t know, V. :Zifeara_

_V: Luciel,_

_V: I don’t know what you’re thinking,_

_V:_ **_but you must have heard something wrong._ **

_707:_ **_Do you know where Saeran is and what he’s doing right now?_ **

_V, this is not a hard question._ **_Do you know where he is and what he’s doing at this very moment?_ ** _:Zifeara_

_V: That’s_

_V:_ **_we decided not to talk about that._ **

_V: Don’t be like this here, you know everyone can read this._

_V: Let’s talk by ourselves when I get back._

_707: No, I don’t want to._

_707:_ **_Don’t run away and say it here._ **

_707: So that I know I can trust you again._

_Say it, Jihyun. You either know or you don’t,_ **_is Saeran okay right now?_ ** _:Zifeara_

_V: Zifeara, I know this must be just as important for you,_

_V: but please,_

_707:_ **_I saw Saeran with my own eyes. I didn’t_ ** **_hear_ ** **_anything wrong._ **

_V: What are you talking about?_

_He was here. We_ **_both_ ** _saw him. You should really consider telling the truth, V. :Zifeara_

_707: Explain to me._

_707:_ **_Explain why he was like that._ **

_V: You must have seen wrong._

_You fucking_ **_what now?_ ** _:Zifeara_

 

That was it. Saeyoung finally let out a sob, frantically typing at his phone, trying to get _any_ explanation from this whatsoever.

 

_707: Why did he appear right in front of me like that?_

_707: All the filthy hacking jobs I do,_

_707: why is that boy_

_V: Luciel_

_707: Why is that boy_

_707: why is he doing it,_

_707:_ **_when you were supposed to protect him?!?!_ **

_707: Tell me what you know._

_707:_ **_Tell me, V._ **

_707:_ **_Explain._ **

_707: Say anything so that_

_707: I can trust you again_

_707: and get Saeran back._

_707: Please._

 

Zifeara stood up off the bed, making her way around the couch to grab his trembling shoulders, trying to keep him together enough to even get his answer. “Saeyoung-”

 

_V: Luciel,_

_V: I don’t have_

_V: good service right now._

_V: later I’ll_

 

_V has left the chatroom._

 

They both looked at their phones, a new type of silence hanging over the room.

 

_I… :Zifeara_

_don’t really think he lost service… do you? :Zifeara_

_707: I don’t know._

_707: I don’t know if he really did or… just wanted to avoid us…_

_707: No,_

_707: I don’t care which it is_

_707:_ **_I don’t trust V anymore._ **

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

Zifeara had to think fast to stop Saeyoung from hurling his phone across the room. She placed her hand over his just moments before the offending device made its last flight anywhere, dropping her own somewhere over the safety of the couch cushions.

 

“Hey. _Hey._ ”

 

It took him a few seconds to look up but eventually he did. He was clenching his jaw so hard that she could see his muscles strain.

 

“We’re going to find him. We are.”

 

He shook his head, slowly lowering his arm and his phone until she let go.

 

_“I don’t think… you should be involved with the RFA anymore. He told me not to open that drawer because there’s something in there. An alarm will ring if someone like you opens the drawers or one of the cabinets.”_

 

Oooo, good thing she never got curious enough to do that this whole time. But… now she knew there was an alarm she had to disable on that drawer. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

 

_“But I can control all the alarms, so if I want to, I can see everything… I’m sure he logged in because he heard I was here and got nervous about something I shouldn’t see.”_

 

Zifeara nodded, eyeing the desk.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s what happened too. We should open it; figure out why he had such a big fit over something we would have never come across anyway.”

 

He also looked over the desk, a clear debate happening behind his eyes.

 

_“I will someday, but not right now. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s something an RFA member should never see… Now that my trust in V is shattered… I can barely keep sane at the moment.”_

 

She placed both hands on his arms, gently rubbing up and down.

 

“Well, at least you’ll always have me. I’m not buying his shit either and I’m here for you. Is there something I can do right now to help?”

 

She was trying to be serious for once- to help him process the fact that one of only about 3 people he’d ever trusted in his life had probably betrayed him at at a horrible cost, but he didn’t seem to be having it. He pulled out of her grasp, waving his hand dismissively.

 

_“God… It’s nothing. I’m just making you worry again. I don’t know what I’m blabbering right now.”_

 

“Saeyoung, this isn’t nothing, you aren’t-”

 

 _“Anyways, don’t worry about the drawer. And by ‘don’t worry’, I mean_ **_leave it alone_ ** _. I’ll take care of it.”_

 

“But… I can’t help but think that there’s something related to Saeran in there- I have _such_ a bad feeling about this, Sae. I really do.”

 

He was doing that thing again. That thing where a flash of pain crossed his face before he settled into the most neutral expression he had.

 

_“You can think whatever you want, but you need to listen to me; I know how the security system works and I’m the one keeping you safe right now. Actually, from now on, I think you should start to forget everything related to the RFA. Forget about the party. You’ll only be in danger by staying in some place like this. As soon as the hacker issue is solved, please leave.”_

 

He turned away to gather his things and get back to work, but this was about where she drew the line. Zifeara had run out of patience. She was trying to help him keep himself together because she knew what a mess he was whenever anything had to do with Saeran, but he should know she would do absolutely anything for the younger twin too. She would go to the ends of the Earth for either of them and he was just Hellbent on being an utter ass.

 

“Fuck you. I’m not going anywhere until we find Saeran and bring him home.”

 

Saeyoung stopped, posture stiffening as he slowly faced her again. He looked as though he thought he hadn’t heard her correctly.

 

 _“I’m telling you this because I know much more than you do. I know how dangerous this is going to be and how much it could get you killed. As soon as I can make sure it’s safe for you to do so, you_ **_will_ ** _disengage from the RFA and you_ **_will_ ** _leave this apartment. You_ **_will never_ ** _have any contact with me ever again. Even if you try to get involved with me, I_ **_will_ ** _refuse everything. This is nothing for a person like you to get involved in. You’ll only end up getting hurt.”_ Zifeara could feel her eyes start to water with not only hurt, but pure anger. God, she _hated_ crying when she got mad.   _“I’m done talking about this. From now on, if I have to tell you anything, it’ll only be about your safety and I’ll do it through the messenger. No more messing around and wasting my time with you. I’m going to go work. Don’t bother me.”_

 

He moved to do what he had originally intended, but that was the last straw.

 

“Saeyoung Choi! You can’t just tell me what to do or how to feel when-”

 

He whipped around fast enough that she flinched when he screamed at her.

 

 _“I told you not to bother me! I don’t care about your feelings, alright!? They’re_ **_pointless_ ** _and petty and completely_ **_useless_ ** _! Think about the fact that you’re living on top of a_ **_bomb_ ** _right now. You’re already in danger because of me and the RFA! There’s no guarantee that something worse won’t happen to you in the future! And your chance of being in danger will multiply exponentially by being with a guy like me.”_ He moved forward till he was pressing what little height advantage he had over her. _“Do you understand!? It’s not the time to go on about your_ **_stupid_ ** _emotions you_ **_stupid_ ** _woman! Just-”_

 

Never in all her life did Zifeara ever think she would hit either of the twins, but she slapped Saeyoung across the face so hard that his glasses flew off. As her shoulders shook with the force of her barely contained concoction of rage and hurt, all he did was stare into the wall the force had turned him towards, wide-eyed and mouth slightly ajar. With what was half a huff, half a sad sound that meant she was seconds away from crying, she shoved him away from her and gathered her phone and bag before storming out of the apartment. At this point she was kind of hoping that Saeran would come and find her. Then she could at least be with the twin that still cared about her.

 

***

 

Sitting with his back to the end of the bed, it took a good 5 minutes for everything to sink in before he started crying. He wasn’t even quiet about it either. Saeyoung sobbed until he felt every breath drag across his raw throat. His glasses lay where they had landed, broken and cracked- just like he felt. He couldn’t trust the one man he had placed on a pedestal for most of his life and would do anything for, his only family and twin was somewhere that had turned him into some sort of monster and was doing God only knew what to him, and he had just successfully pushed away the only woman he had ever wanted to give his whole heart to. She only wanted to help him just as she always had, but he needed an excuse to spare her from everything he was about to bring upon himself and this anger from dealing with V was exactly the push he had needed. My God, why did it have to _hurt_ so badly, though? The coloring mark across his face was one thing, he was used to worse on rare occasion in the agency, but his insides felt like they were tearing him apart. He had long since started to ignore Meowy; the robot wouldn’t leave him alone in such a state since he had programmed it to react this way whenever Zifeara was in a mood, but he couldn’t get the thing to leave _him_ be. He had to resort to opening it up just to jab the emergency shut off, but that button ran on a timer and would try to restart the cat in half an hour. He didn’t have time to reprogram it, only to get himself together enough to finish the work he needed to get done. And try to figure out where [Zifeara had gone off to so that she didn’t get hurt](https://youtu.be/2LYWsKjkn1w).

Tracking her phone told him she hadn’t wandered too far, just off to what looked like a park and into a stand of trees, probably to blow off some of her frustration without being bothered. Which was fair enough. He wasn’t going to call her and demand she come back or go get her. He had needed to push her to her limit so she would move on from him and he had most certainly done that. He had made her so intensely upset, that for the first time in the months he had been watching her… she left without her drawing tablet. He stood and ran his fingers over the device where it sat on the bed, thinking of how he would never get to see the works it contained now.

He left it there, reaffirming his place in the pile of his equipment and trying harder than ever before wall himself off. He didn’t want to have to talk to Zifeara when she came back. His relationship with her was a slippery slope he had almost fallen down face first too many times already.

 

By the time the front door opened and then slammed shut, it was pretty late. It was the same with the bathroom door and when the water to the shower shut off, Zifeara went straight to bed. At just a little after 1am, that was pretty odd for her. Then again, she had definitely had an exhausting day. Another hour went by and he was pretty sure Zifeara hadn’t even moved. He was calm enough now to leave a summary of what was going on in the RFA chatroom and after a little thought… told them who Saeran was and why they had blown up about him earlier. That way the RFA could decide for themselves what to do with all of this. Once that was done, he just sat and stared at his phone for a while. And then he sat and stared at the unmoving shape on the bed for a while. His own guilt was gnawing at him. He stood silently and made his way over near the bed. At least he’d brought a spare pair of glasses so he could still see.

The moonlight coming in from the window did strange things to Zifeara’s features. Her skin gained an unearthly glow, her eyelashes appeared longer and covered in stardust, her hair shimmered as though it produced the moonlight itself, and the rise and fall of her chest seemed far more hypnotizing than simple breathing should be. He had no other explanation for this; he was weak for her and he always had been, especially ever since the night so long ago that the sky swallowed the moon. He sighed softly to himself before whispering more to that sacred moonlight than anyone else.

 

“Zifeara… you’re asleep. You’re so weird, you know that?” He chuckled quietly at the thought. She was weird and that was why he’d fallen so hard. “I must have hurt you so much by saying all those things and yet you still put up such a brave front…”

 

He swallowed hard to contain the ball of regret trying to lodge itself in his throat. “You can get angry at me, I understand… but seeing you reminds me of the 707 I am in the messenger. You always try to joke and laugh even if the world is falling apart. But that’s 707. I wish… I wish I wasn’t so ashamed of who Saeyoung is now. Saeyoung is so dark and pessimistic that he cannot be with you. I’m not who you remember. Not… who you deserve. I want you to realize that and be disappointed so that you don’t waste your feelings on me. I didn’t mean it when I said they were unimportant; they are so special that I shouldn’t be the one to have them. I’m not a fun and cool person anymore… if I ever was. I can put you in danger. But you don’t listen when I tell you these things because… hahaha, because you’re stubborn. And while I love that about you…”

 

This was bad. He was starting to rethink everything again. He wanted nothing more than to climb into this bed and hold her close to his heart, wake her up with an apology and beg her to accept that he was being selfish and stupid and say ‘I know’ every time he told her how much he loved her. Maybe even say it back, just the once was all he needed. He couldn’t do this; he had to let go and he had to do it now.

 

“I can’t let you have what you want. So I think I’ll end up hurting you again tomorrow. You’re so warm and kind and funny, I- I can’t let you waste that on me. So I’ll just dream about you. At least there I can have you and it’ll keep you safe. Just… stop being so nice to me so that it won’t hurt as much when I leave again. Okay? Just forget about me and be happy. That’s enough for me.”

 

Reaching out hesitantly, he ran his fingers over a stray lock of her hair. He wanted to remember how it felt.

 

“D-do you… You know how you always used to… sing for Saeran? Sometimes…”

 

His emotions were getting the better of him again.

 

“...I wish you would have sung for me. Just so I knew how it sounded.”

 

He slowly sat down on the floor, still gently playing with the strands he was holding. Before he even knew what he was doing, [he started softly singing](https://youtu.be/J8lWIDya_yA). He knew he didn’t have the best voice, but… he couldn’t ask her for something he wanted if he wasn’t willing to give her the exact same thing.

 

He closed his eyes and poured his feelings into the song, good and bad, as best he could without being loud enough to wake her up. If he had kept them open, he would have known she’d been awake the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter was 80% angst, no I'm not sorry.


	13. The Beating of a Dead Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day it all changes. Zifeara is sick and tired of Seven being so abrasive, but what will she do to fix him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 9, where everything gets worse and then better! Your songs before the chapter starts are [You Wouldn’t Like Me](https://youtu.be/bfK9C5fGn8A) by Sleeping At Last and [Strange](https://youtu.be/PBLvYaZc7zk) by The Score. Don't forget to look for the other links scattered in the text (There are four more in there, this chapter has SEVEN SONGS TOTAL, holy cats)!
> 
> I feel... so bad for Saeyoung and yet I do all of this to him anyway...

Zifeara couldn’t quite explain how she knew she was having one of her… _special_ dreams, but she just did. It felt different. All the colors were sharp just as though she were actually seeing through her own eyes, the sounds just a little too loud and realistic, her actions too rational and out of her control. Often times, she was in places that looked like they could be real but the flora and fauna that she usually saw were certainly impossible. She had these dreams more often when things were stressing her out and was honestly surprised that it had taken so long to have one this week.

She was sitting in the middle of what looked like a sprawling plain, legs in front of her and palms flat to the earth as she leaned back. The long, golden grass around her swayed with the slight breeze and she could hear the soft rustlings of what she knew to be field mice nearby. In her mind, she knew that there was physically no way she should be able to pick up on that, but she often did a lot of things she shouldn’t be able to in these dreams. If this weren’t one of those weird dreams, she would think she might be in Kansas or somewhere similar.

No more had she thought about where she could be before she felt a slight tremor in the soil beneath her splayed fingers. It didn’t last but a moment, fading just before another echoed through the ground. She smiled, some hidden knowledge quelling her instinct to run. Gazing over her shoulder, the source of the disturbance made itself known.

What looked to be the top of a barren tree started cresting the hill behind her. The stronger the vibrations became, more and more of the tree revealed itself until it became clear that it was attached to something. Something _huge_ . The behemoth somewhat resembled a wildebeest; long, shaggy greyish brown fur over its head and shoulders, large and powerful legs, small tail flicking to and fro. This thing had to be at least 4 stories high at the shoulder, and yet she wasn’t the least bit afraid of it. _Young male. Must be looking for a new herd._ She wasn’t sure how she knew that. She didn’t even know what it _was_.

If it continued on its current path, it would miss her by a wide berth, though the closer it got the more she swore she could hear… birds? Further observation proved that to be the case. A whole flock of small, colorful birds were darting around between the massive antlers, disappearing into equally small holes drilled right into the keratin. The birds dove down and swooped around its feet, clearly preying on insects the thing had to be stirring up.  

She watched the creature lumber on, nearly bouncing as it passed her because of how strongly it was shaking the ground around her. She was absolutely going to draw this thing the second she woke up. As it moved across the plain, the wind picked up causing all the grass around her to sway wildly. It whipped her hair around and she closed her eyes to wait for it to pass.

As she opened them again, ZIfeara was in her room. Well, _Rika’s_ stupid room. A very faint, yellow light was filtering in from the window to her right, signaling the coming of dawn. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she looked out the window. It could only be _maybe_ 5 am if that this time of year. The pop of red slightly lower caught her attention.

Zifeara had known Saeyoung had been right next to her and emotional last night, but she hadn’t thought he’d… slept there. The hacker was slumped against the wall, mouth slightly agape, glasses askew, and fast asleep. Sighing to herself, all she could think of was that she was happy he was finally getting some rest. Quietly shuffling out of bed, she moved next to him but hesitated. She wanted to move him somewhere more comfortable, like onto the bed since she probably wouldn’t be using it any more tonight, but she wasn’t sure how heavy of a sleeper he was; she didn’t want to risk waking him.

She settled for taking the blanket sitting over the back of the sofa and very carefully tucking it around him. He didn’t stirr, prompting her to test her luck a little. Zifeara slowly and gently removed his glasses, intending to leave them by his computer later when she got up, but then it happened again. That thing where she seemed to be caught in an indefinite loop of just… staring at him.

She hadn’t seen him sleep this entire time she’d been here but now that he was… he looked exactly the same as he had before he’d left. That same round innocence to his face that she knew was a straight up lie, the same long eyelashes that hid the gold of his irises just as effectively as reeds did a waiting tiger, the very same smathering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and the very tops of his cheeks. God _damn it_ he was pretty. Zifeara wanted that. All of _that_.

Now that she had gotten far too distracted and found herself kneeling on the floor mere inches from all of that, it was easy to forget every terrible thing that had happened in this room. She could believe she had just imagined every harsh word he’d said and only keep all the immeasurably sweet things he’d done. She could pretend she hadn’t caused the lingering reddish stain across one side of his face because he’d taken his charade too far.

 

“You’re a fucking asshole, Saeyoung.”

 

Her whispered words made her feel better, but there was no conviction to it. Even though he couldn’t hear her, it was nice to get it out. This was probably why he’d done this exact same thing last night.

 

“But you’re _my_ asshole and I’m not giving up on you. Or your idiot brother. I made you two a promise to take care of you and you know how I am about promises. I said forever and I meant it.”

 

With renewed resolve, Zifeara nodded, ready to deal with this once and for all today. She would get him when he woke up. For now though… she leaned just that tiny bit further, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. If she could still love him all these years later, she could still love him now that he was being insufferable. Saeyoung had gotten somehow even more stubborn over the years and she just had to make him realize he was wrong. About everything, really.

 

***

_No, stop… leave him alone!_

 

That was his voice but it wasn’t at the same time. The figure standing over a familiar hunched form was wrong; it was too tall, arms too long, features pointed and obscured. It was all bone and shadow, pure malice hung over a human frame. The thing lurched towards him, unsettling sway to its gait, unnatural tilt to its head. He was scared. He was _always_ scared, but every second this _thing_ focused on him was one more second that it wasn’t on his weaker half. He steeled himself as it raised one of its clawed hands, reeling back to smite him. One more blow he could prevent from impacting his twin. One less bruise to mar Saeran’s delicate skin. He would do _anything_ for his brother. **_Always_ **.

Just as the demon’s talons would have raked across his skin, Saeyoung awoke with a start. His face burned from the impact, but he was no longer in his childhood home. His hand instinctively covered the sore spot on his face, though the lingering sting there had been caused by the last person he ever would have expected. For once he deserved it. Looking around at Rika’s apartment, he realized he must have fallen asleep at some point. Like an absolute idiot!

As soon as he tried to scramble up from the floor to assess how much time he’d lost, he became aware of the weight on him. Looking down, he was surprised to find that he was tucked into a blanket. There was no way he could have gotten this thing himself. And everything was kinda blurry. Where were his glasses?

Darting a glance to the bed and finding it empty, he stood and was just about to dive for his laptop to figure out where Zifeara had gone this time when he heard something in the kitchen. Hoping it wasn’t just the cockroaches having an uprising, he almost called out til he realized _what_ he was hearing; running water and the soft clinck of dishes could hardly be anyone who didn’t belong here. He sighed and nearly went to get back to work but… it almost sounded like Zifeara was… very quietly singing.

Saeyoung couldn’t help it; his curiosity had once again won out over any kind of common sense. He had always wanted to hear her sing and now he might be able to if he actually did this quietly enough. Maneuvering through the room was easy since there wasn’t much furniture in the apartment, yet he still managed to bump his hip into the small end table by the couch. Resisting the urge to curse since that would blow his cover, the redhead simply hustled to the edge of the kitchen and peered in the archway while he hid around the corner.

Okay, this did explain why Zifeara hadn’t heard him. She was indeed doing the dishes, headphones in and swaying her hips to whatever she was listening to. She didn’t look too terrible considering how much yesterday had sucked and even had a smile on her face. He really couldn’t fathom how she did it.

Wait… was that _his_ jacket she was wearing!? He’d left it on the couch last night when he’d gotten too hot, making it all too easy for her to steal it. Jesus, he was never going to get that thing back. Saeyoung had really never thought that in all his life, he would have the problem of a girl stealing his jacket, much the less him not particularly wanting it back. It was a little too big for him, meaning it was definitely too big for her; he had 30 pounds on her and it was still nice and roomy. He should not be getting this warm just from Zifeara wearing something of his, _especially_ something as benign as his jacket. His _favorite_ jacket.

She stilled a moment, putting a newly washed bowl on the drying rack before starting to move to a different rhythm; [a new song must have started to play and it seemed _good_](https://youtu.be/ogI_pMoDKAA)based on the fluid movement of her body.

 

_“Uhuh. Yeah!”_

 

The sass infused in the first two words she sang absolutely should have told him to turn back now, but of course they didn’t. Because he was an idiot and wanted to hear this.

 

_“Tell me am I goin’ crazy? Uhuh. Tell me have I lost my mind? Yeah! Am I just afraid of lovin’? Uhuh. Or am I not the lovin’ kind? Yeah!”_

 

At this point Saeyoung _really_ should have known better, but now she was getting _into_ this, those breathtaking hips of hers now making most of her whole body rock with them. She still managed to keep cleaning though she was essentially dancing in place. It put him off his game enough to not realize Zifeara had increased the volume of her voice as well.

 

_“Kissin in the moonlight, movies on a late night- getting old~ Uhuh. I’ve been there, done that- supposed to be hot, but it’s just cold~ Yeah!”_

 

Oh… _oh_ , it was that kind of song. He could feel the heat already settling into his body from the jacket thing shooting up into his face, but he just could not seem to snap himself out of this trance that she had trapped him in. Zifeara sounded _and_ looked amazing, making this a really big hurdle in that slippery slope he’d thought about earlier. His brain tended to become dumb around her at the most inconvenient times.

 

Jesus, for a secret agent, that boy was not stealthy. Zifeara had heard Saeyoung crash into something and very soon, the feeling of being watched surfaced, meaning she had an audience. She had a very particular playlist running right now and was curious which song it would be that he got to hear first. She was not disappointed. She was going to put on a half decent show to this and maybe that would be what finally broke him. She had slipped his jacket on earlier this morning more as a reflex; at first she was kinda cold and refused to put on pants, but… then the jacket smelled like him and she didn’t want to take it off. Now this was an added bonus to her current plot.

She put at least some conscious thought into the gyration of her hips, still intent on making it seem like she had no idea he was there by continuing to clean the last few things in the sink. The more she sang, the more she became certain that she continued to hold rapt attention, meaning she’d have to kick it up in a second. This was _such_ a good song for this.

 

“Somebody wake up my heart, light me up, set fire to my soul~ Yeah~ Cause I can’t do it anymore~! Yeah!”

 

She put that kind of curve into moving her whole body that she usually used when going out for the night and intended to come home with _company_. The kind that showed how flexible her spine was and very nicely accentuated just how toned her ass was. She was far less focused on the dishes now.

 

“Gimme that can’t sleep love~ I want that can’t sleep love~ The kind I dream about all day, the kind that keeps me up all night- gimme that can’t sleep love. Yeah!”

 

She could practically feel the heavy breathing behind her. Just because she knew she had him, Zifeara dried her hands off on a towel and pretended to take a break just because she really liked this song. Now stretching upwards, she ran her hands into her hair as if to put it up.

 

“Maybe I’m too picky honey~ Uhuh. But I’m not in the world you’re in. I’m not in it for the money, oooooh, I’m here lookin for the _real thing_ ~ Yeah!”

 

Letting that drop and swaying/dancing her way over to the dryer as she sang the chorus again, she popped it open and pushed a basket underneath the door to catch clothes. She pulled them out, definitely bouncing in time to the music still since Saeyoung certainly had a great view while she was bent down like this.

 

She slid the basket across the floor with one kick, hugging his jacket closer to her just as she sang the next words. “Ooooh I’m tired of dreaming of no one. I need some _body_ next to mine. Cause I’m dyin to give it to _someone_. Give it to someone because I can’t do it anymore~”

 

When the final chorus came in, she just really poured it on thick. There was no way he could misinterpret this. She was dancing around in not much more than his jacket and some very tight pajamas, singing about what was very obviously wanting to love him in _multiple ways_ despite how much of a shit he’d been. He could have this jacket back when he pried it out of her hot little fingers, too; it was damn comfortable.

Zifeara didn’t miss him ducking around the corner to get out of here as soon as she turned to go back to the dishes. She very clearly heard him scraping together all his things and beating a hasty retreat into the hallway. She sighed. She was going to have to do something a little more drastic to get Saeyoung to stop being a jerk. She had exactly 2 more ideas. One was definitely more of a gamble than the other.

 

***

 

Shit, _shit_ , **_shit_ ** . Knocking his head back against the wall, Saeyoung knew he was in trouble. He had to work faster. _Get out of here faster_ . He was almost ready to leave, but now there was a new sense of urgency to his tasks. Based on how uncomfortable his jeans were, he was about 2 _inches_ from blowing his entire plan and ruining everything he’d done to separate himself from the new owner of his jacket. He’d leave that damn thing here if he had to; he couldn’t risk trying to get it back at this rate. He would miss it, but it was just a piece of cloth. It wasn’t more important than making sure everyone was safe by getting the Hell out of their lives. Even under the circumstances, he almost made himself laugh dryly by thinking it was like using the move Substitute in Bokemon; Zifeara had the jacket so he could slip out.

Setting his things up and working was helping him calm down. Putting all the walls back up and repairing the damage done to his emotional fortress took up a decent amount of time. He was fairly confident he’d completely hacker-proofed the messenger, but he had to log in to test the coding. He read through the backlog of conversations he’d been ignoring, but of course, his presence in the messenger prompted a conversation he didn’t really want. He was a rock, an emotionless rock, he could be normal with her again. He could pretend last night hadn’t happened… and that he hadn’t been fighting his own body on the definition of ‘forbidden’ for far too long today.

 

_707 has entered the chatroom._

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom._

 

 _Zifeara. :707_ _  
_ _Hello. :707_

_Zifeara: Hi… How’s work going?_

_It’s going well. :707_

_Jumin… :707_  
_plans to keep going with the party… :707_  
_But RFA won’t mean anything now that the leader is a liar… :707_ _  
_ I guess he’s still hoping. :707

_Zifeara: It’s kind of all the RFA has right now, I can’t really blame them._

_Zifeara: As hard as everything is over here…_

_Zifeara: they’re having a rough time too._

 

_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom._

 

 _Yoosung★: Seven!!_  
_Yoosung★: Are you okay?_ _  
_ Yoosung★: How’s your sanity? Okay?

 _Yeah. Don’t worry about me. :707_ _  
_ _Just be careful. :707_

 _Yoosung★: T_T_  
_Yoosung★: Oh,_ _  
_ Yoosung★: hey, Zifeara.

_Zifeara: Hey, Yoo._

_Zifeara: So for the sake of asking, you understand what’s going on right now, yes?_

_Zifeara: You get that I’m not dealing with the party now for a good reason?_

_Zifeara: I don’t want everyone crazy upset over this and you’re really the last one I have to talk to._

_Yoosung★: Of course!_  
_Yoosung★: I understand everything that Seven said._  
_Yoosung★: I understand 100%_  
_Yoosung★:_ **_that there’s something more important than the party._ **  
_Yoosung★: Seven!_  
_Yoosung★: Is there anything I can do_ _  
_ _Yoosung★:_ with catching the hacker… or finding information?

 

God, how did this kid stay so positive? How was Zifeara’s confidence this contagious? He had never seen Yoosung act like this… not when something was going wrong.

 

_No. :707_

_Yoosung★: Still,_  
_Yoosung★: we might find some clues on why Rika committed suicide!_ _  
_ Yoosung★: Please let me help with anything!

 

Ah, _that_ was why he was interested. Right.

 

 _I appreciate it, but it’s okay. :707_ _  
_ _You’d better not be involved with the RFA now. :707_

_It’s best to just let this whole thing fall apart. :707_

_Zifeara: Look, I think V is an absolute bag of dicks just as much as you do_

_Zifeara: but that doesn’t mean the entire RFA is bunk._

_Zifeara: All that means is that V owns the number one spot on my list of ‘Asses That Need Kicking’._

 

To be fair, Saeyoung was pretty sure he’d occupied that spot till she followed through yesterday. Then again, if he ever _saw_ V after this, he couldn’t say the man was safe from him either.

 

_Zifeara: However, you should stay out of this, Yoosung._

_Zifeara: I know you really want to help, but this is going to be dangerous_

_Zifeara: and you’re on the teddy bear side of squishy._

_Yoosung★: Okay, first of all that’s mean and I can’t believe you’d say that about me._

_Yoosung★: Secondly,_ **_I am not_ ** _._

_Zifeara: Sure, puppy. Sure._

_Yoosung★: If you’d give me a chance, I’ll prove you wrong._

_Yoosung★: But besides that…_  
_Yoosung★: I think I’ll understand Seven the best_  
_Yoosung★: out of everyone in RFA…_ _  
_ Yoosung★: I’m sure that I can be of help!

 

 _God_ , this was infectious too!? Zifeara was bad enough because she used to know him, but now Yoosung was on this kick. While it was true that they’d spent the most time together in the RFA, _no one_ knew the real him around here. And it had to stay that way. He was _not_ looking forward to doing this…

 

 _Yoosung… I’m sorry to break your enthusiasm and all that, :707_  
_but this isn’t just dangerous. :707_ _  
RFA is already buried deep in V’s secrets. :707_

_Yoosung★: I can handle it…_

_Don’t think it’s that easy.: 707_

_Yoosung★: I’m stronger than you think._ _  
_ _Yoosung★: We can join forces~_

_I said I don’t need your help… :707_

_Yoosung★: I know that I won’t be a huge help…_  
_Yoosung★: but I’m sure there’s **something** I can do! _  
_Yoosung★: Can’t I go to the apartment too?_

_Zifeara: Honey, that isn’t a good idea._

_Yoosung★: Why? It’s safer with two gatekeepers!_

_You’re seriously :707_  
_being pathetic right now… :707_  
_I’m not just working for the RFA now. :707_ _  
_ _I’m working to find my brother._ :707

 _Yoosung★: It’s all the same thing_  
_Yoosung★: right now._

_  
_ _Yoosung★: We must help each other to get through this!_

 

This was what he’d been afraid of; Yoosung was too optimistic and wasn’t going to get the hint. Not unless he broke the boy too. Zifeara was bad enough… The redhead could feel his traitorous eyes start to burn with the promise of tears. _This was the worst._

 

 _I don’t want to get help from anyone in the RFA… and never will. :707_  
_Besides, :707_  
_I plan to leave RFA as soon as Zifeara’s safety is secured. :707_

 _Yoosung★: What?_  
_Yoosung★: akjh_ _  
Zifeara: Seven._

_Yoosung★: Wait._

 

It was a warning and he knew it. He could hear the low, cautionary tone in her voice already but he couldn’t do this any other way. Yoosung had chosen to be difficult.

 

_I was about to mention it soon anyway. :707_

_Yoosung★: Seven… What’s up with you?_ _  
_ _Yoosung★: You’re upset with V right?_

 _It’s not that simple. :707_ _  
_ _I already decided to leave. :707_

_Zifeara: We’re all upset about V in varying degrees but_

_Zifeara: Seven is_ **_making bad choices right now_ ** _._

_Zifeara: He’s worked up about Saeran and isn’t thinking straight._

**_Like Hell I’m not._ ** _:707_

 

He’d never wanted to shut Zifeara up so badly before. Nor had he ever even considered hitting a woman. Right now he was edging dangerously close to both. She wasn’t going to keep him from doing this, no one was and she was not helping him to keep this composure he’d scraped from the bottom of the barrel this morning.

 

 _Yoosung★: Seven._  
_Yoosung★: I hated V ever since Rika left._  
_Yoosung★: So I really sincerely understand how you feel…._  
_Yoosung★: but you leaving the RFA_ _  
Yoosung★: doesn’t mean that you’re never going to talk to us, right?_

_You’re right… I’m going to forget everyone here. :707_

_Zifeara: You’re going too far and you know it. Stop it. Now._

_Yoosung★: Seven;_  
_Yoosung★: You’re not serious, right?_ _  
Yoosung★: You’re scaring me…;;;_

 _I meant everything I just said. :707_  
_So don’t try to get involved with what I do. :707_ _  
It will have nothing to do with you and I’ll be gone soon anyway. :707_

_Zifeara: Goddamnit, did you learn nothing?_

_Zifeara: Literally everything that happened yesterday meant nothing to you?_

 

What… what was she talking about? If anything, yesterday’s events should have more solidly told her that… There was no way she was referring to anything past when she came back last night; she passed out well before he’d even moved from his place on the floor. He just had to ignore her and things would be fine. Painful as Hell, but fine.

 

_Yoosung★: What’s wrong with you?_

_I should have said that this would be the ending all along. :707_

_Yoosung★: What are you talking about…?_

_I am sorry to mention it so abruptly… :707_ _  
_ _but I’m going to disappear soon- even feeling sorry about it is meaningless. :707_

_Zifeara: Don’t you do it, I’m serious._

_Zifeara: I will come out there if you don’t back the fuck up_ **_right now_ ** _._

 

Gathering up his laptop, Saeyoung was very glad he hadn’t needed to bring a lot out here this time. He moved down the hallway, into the stairwell and down a few floors before sitting in someone else’s hallway. Zifeara couldn’t kick his ass if she couldn’t _find_ him. Added bonus of not seeing him trying not to cry.

 

 _Yoosung★: Seven…._  
_Yoosung★: This si ssriuosyl_  
_Yoosung★: Seven._ _  
Yoosung★: I get that you’re really mad at V._

 _No… It’s not just that. :707_ _  
_ **_I’ve always been like this._ ** _:707_

 _Yoosung★:_ **_Seven._ ** _  
_ _Yoosung★:_ **_I’m getting mad._ **

_Zifeara: He isn’t the only one._

_Zifeara: Where the fuck did you go?_

 

Could have called that. She probably went out to the hallway to take his phone seconds after he’d moved. Saeyoung took his glasses off, wiping the first of the tears to escape the deathgrip he had tried to maintain on them. He’d never cried more in his entire _life_ than he had this week and it was starting to really piss him off. He shouldn’t be this much of a crybaby anymore.

 

 _As you know now, :707_  
_I can never have an identity. :707_  
_So having friends, :707_ _  
is only temporary. :707_

 _Yoosung★: You’re saying that all the time we spent together_ _  
_ _Yoosung★: was just temporary?_

_Yes. Finally you’re getting it. :707_

_Zifeara: Son of a_

 

_Zifeara has left the chatroom._

 

 _Yoosung★: This is ridiculous._  
_Yoosung★: You bragging about your new car,_  
_Yoosung★: trashing your agency boss,_  
_Yoosung★: going to the movies with me_  
_Yoosung★: were all temporary?_

 

He swore he could almost hear Zifeara moving around upstairs trying to find him. He knew that was impossible, but it was a gut feeling. There was no way she’d figure out where he was fast enough to stop this from happening.

 

 **_They are all memories that will become meaningless to me._ ** _:707_

 _Yoosung★: I can’t believe this._  
_Yoosung★: I don’t know how great that agency of yours is,_  
_Yoosung★: but why are you only thinking about yourself?_ _  
Yoosung★: What do we do now!?_

_You sort out your feelings on your own and move on. :707_

_**I will too.** :707 _

_Yoosung★: I can’t believe_  
_Yoosung★: that we’re having this conversation._  
_Yoosung★: It was set from the beginning that our friendship would be temporary?_

_Yes. :707_

_Yoosung★: Can’t you just say that you’re leaving because you’re upset with V?_ _  
_ _Yoosung★: Can’t you just say that?!!_

_I would if it was because of that? :707_

_Yoosung★: Then it’s because you’re a secret agent!?_

**_What use would it be for me to explain?_ ** _:707_ _  
_ **_I’m saying the same thing, but I was supposed to disappear in the first place._ ** _:707_

 _Yoosung★: Seven…_ _  
_ _Yoosung★: You were always so cold?_

_Yeah, thanks for noticing. :707_

_Yoosung★: I’m so shocked._  
_Yoosung★: Who are you…?_ _  
Yoosung★: What the hell do you do!?_

 _You… :707_ _  
_ _don’t know anything. :707_

 _Yoosung★: Who are you to do this?_ _  
_ _Yoosung★: Why are you deciding everything on your own!?_

 _Where I was born :707_  
_who my parents are :707_  
_what V’s been telling me… :707_  
_what I do at the intelligence agency- :707_ _  
You don’t know anything about me. :707_

_You never did. :707_

_You never will. :707_

_Yoosung★: No, I don’t!!!_  
_Yoosung★: I thought I understood you_  
_Yoosung★: even without knowing those things, but I guess I was wrong._

_Yeah, you were. :707_

 

Now there was no pretense; Saeyoung was crying and it wasn’t helping that Yoosung seemed determined to prove a point.

 

 _Yoosung★: The Seven I know_  
_Yoosung★: was always bright and fun,_ _  
Yoosung★: did everything he had to do,_

_I’m not that person. :707_

 

Stop it.

 

 _Yoosung★: and always said weird things._  
_Yoosung★: But he was still warm and kind,_ _  
Yoosung★: always worried about us despite all the work,_

 **_I said it’s all temporary!_ ** _:707_

 

_Stop it!_

 

_Yoosung★: and helped Zen succeed from the back,_

_Yoosung★: was always there for me when I had a rough day at school,_ _  
_ _Yoosung★: that’s the Seven I knew…_

 

 **_Just fucking stop!_ ** He really wished he had his jacket now; he needed the sleeves to be able to mop up the veritable river pooling from his eyes. _He didn’t want to do this_ . Yoosung was his best friend, his favorite member of the RFA… He was so young and didn’t deserve this. No one in the RFA deserved the shit he was pulling right now, but _least_ of all Yoosung…

 

_So what? :707_

_It was all an act. :707_

_Yoosung★:_ **_What do you mean so what!?_ **  
_Yoosung★: Unless you erase my memories,_ _  
Yoosung★: I will never be able to forget you!_

 _Yoosung★: I never thought that the Seven I know would say these things…_  
_Yoosung★: I’m so jealous that it’s so easy for you to_  
_Yoosung★: forget about us and live a new life  
Yoosung★: when we can’t._

_Yoosung★: What…_

_Yoosung★: what about Zifeara?_

 

 **_No_ **. Don’t pull that card. It was the one thing he’d been dreading far more than anything else about this. Once he was done making Yoosung hate him, he was going to have to go back into that room to get his things. He couldn’t stay there anymore- it was far too risky. He was going to have to leave amidst new tears. He’d have to look Zifeara in the eye and tell her she didn’t mean anything to him… without breaking down and promising to flay himself for doing all of this in the first place.

 

_What about her? :707_

_Yoosung★: What do you_

_Yoosung★: How could you_

_Yoosung★:_ **_Can you read what you’re writing right now?_ **

_Of course I can. :707_

_Yoosung★:_ **_‘ What about her’_ **

_Yoosung★: She has_ **_feelings_ ** _for you_

_Yoosung★: that’s what about her!_

_Yoosung★: Are you really going to do this to not only_ **_me_ ** _but_ **_her_ ** _!?_

_I don’t need you to understand why I’m doing this. :707_

_It’s going to happen and that’s the end of it. :707_

_You should go cry and get it over with. :707_

_Yoosung★: I can’t accept the fact that_  
_Yoosung★: you’re just saying those things_  
_Yoosung★: without a care for my feelings_  
_Yoosung★: with the excuse that it’s the truth._  
_Yoosung★: It hurts so much._ _  
Yoosung★: Why are you…_

_You would never understand. :707_

 

_707 has left the chatroom._

 

This was bad. Very, _very_ bad. He had to stop breaking down like this. Not only was he very unproductive this way, but he was sick of crying. Sick of hurting himself like this. He shouldn’t have made friends in the first place, but now he knew why. This was why the agency told him not to. Saeyoung should have done what he was told.

 

***

 

_“Alright brat, think you can handle this?”_

 

Seven rolled his eyes. Of course he could. Just because he was new to field missions didn’t mean he was clueless. Vanderwood knew he was the most promising agent this dump had seen in years and so did everyone else. That was why he was doing fieldwork at 17.

 

“Relax, Vandy, I was made for this. Copilot picks music, no dibs!”

 

He quickly jammed the button for the radio before the older man could stop him, turning the dial to see what was on.

 

_“Seven! God, could you not be such an obnoxious little shit while I’m stuck with you for the next few hours?”_

 

In response, Seven just stuck his tongue out at his partner, still scanning for a decent channel. Vanderwood could be cool, he knew it, but more often than not, he was a stick in the mud. Seven really hoped he wasn’t like _that_ at 21… Finding something half decent, he pulled the Nimtendo out of his bag and began to play, humming along with the good songs and leaving Vanderwood to drive. They had a long way to go but this just meant he finally got to spend time on the new Bokemon game. Seven didn’t have a ton of time to play for obvious reasons, so long car trips were his favorites.

3 hours in and his battery was dead, meaning he now had nothing to do besides brighten Vanderwood’s day. He was just about to ask his partner if they wanted to play a road trip game, but the start of a song on the radio caught his attention. [He _loved this song_!](https://youtu.be/EYY2iZxP4LU) Vanderwood shot him a look as he started tapping his index fingers on his knees to the beat of the drums.

 

_“Zero Seven-”_

 

“Just a couple kids on the summer street,  
Chasing around to a flicker beat,  
Making mistakes that were made for us,  
We brushed ‘em off like paper cuts.”

 

_“No, absolutely not, you are not-”_

 

“You said you’re sick and tired of it, it  
But I need you morning, night and day, ay, oh oh oh,”

 

He poked at Vanderwood with every ‘ay’ and it made the older man growl.

  
I miss you every single way, ay ay  
We said forever but forever wouldn’t wait for us.”

 

_“I swear if you don’t stop-”_

 

His volume increased exponentially for the next part of the song and it stayed that way.

 

“You were my last young renegade heartache,  
It only took one night,  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane darling,  
We had to say goodbye!”

 

_“Zero Seven, enough! I’m trying to drive and-”_

 

He couldn’t help but pour emotion into the song, now no longer hearing Vanderwood at all. Seven couldn’t help it- he _felt_ this song so hard and every time he heard it… he was back home. Not the terrible house he never wanted to see again, but in a little cave with the feel of soft hair between his fingers and the taste of heaven on his lips. His eyes fluttered shut just remembering what was both the best and inarguably _worst_ day of his life.

 

“You were the best thing,

Ever happened to me,

And I’ll keep on fighting,

Just to make you believe~!”

 

That was what he was doing all of this for; for him and more importantly his twin to get that fairytale ending. Just a few more years and he could get out of here; he was getting paid more than he used to and was learning how to hide himself from anyone. He was almost done. Then he could go running back to them… back to her. Hopefully she’d still be right there waiting.

 

“I want to know that you’re somewhere out there,  
Somewhere down this road,  
You were my last young renegade heartache.”

 

He leaned back in his seat, no longer dancing as much as the small space allowed. He tried not to sigh too wistfully as the last few lines of the song worked their way out of his mouth. He hoped that every time he sang this, she could feel him too.

  
“How could I let you,  
How could I let you,  
Don’t want to let you,

I’ll never let you go…”

 

His happy little bubble burst as he got a very clear reminder that he was not alone right now.

 

_“Agent.”_

 

The tone in Vanderwood’s voice was as low as he’d ever heard it and upon whipping his head around, he discovered that the man’s glare was equally as threatening.

 

_“We are not allowed to have personal relationships nor should we dwell on our past lives. You know how dangerous that is, do you not?”_

 

Of… of course he did. No one said this was a song about the girl he left behind. It was heavily implied, but that didn’t mean anything. And if anyone ever asked, he didn’t have a past. No family, no pinning, nothing he was planning on fucking this place over for the first chance he got.

 

“What, am I not allowed to _like songs_ now, Vanderwood? Man, you are so frumpy! I bet if you _liked things_ , maybe you’d enjoy what miserable lives we lead a little more! Here, let me try to find something for you!”

 

The other agent took one hand off the wheel to slap his hands away from the radio controls and turned it off.

 

 _“Silence. I like silence and I never get any with_ **_you_ ** _around. Happy now?”_

 

No. And he wouldn’t _be_ happy again until he knew his family was ok somewhere. Or Vanderwood lightened the heck up. Whichever came first.

 

***

 

Man, she knew this was coming, but that didn’t make it any easier. Looking for Saeyoung had turned up nothing and she didn’t want to search the whole building. Now as she glanced at her phone and confirmed she was going to have to do damage control, it rang in her hand. [ The cheerful ringtone ](https://youtu.be/l1OhrrnmJaI) she had set for Yoosung had never sounded so awful. Zifeara took a deep breath and answered, ready to try to fix this however she could. The blonde was her very best gaming friend- they were the Dynamic Duo and she had to do anything in her power to make him at least somewhat ok again. The immediate sobbing she was met with was heart wrenching.

 

 _“Zi-Zifeara? I’m sorry, I-”_ He sniffled and it sounded like he was trying to at least be coherent. _“I didn’t- didn’t know who else to call and I…”_

 

“It’s okay, honey, I know. Just let it out, I’m here for you.”

 

 _“Seven… Seven…”_ And he was gone again.

 

Zifeara had never heard him anything other than extremely happy, furious, or getting murdered by something in LOLOL. She was… not as ready for this as she would have liked. Just hearing the genuine heartbreak he was going through was starting to make her tear up. Making Yoosung Kim cry like this was the last straw; she was going to punch Saeyoung in the nose if he tried to keep this facade of his up any longer.

All she could do for a little while was say ‘I know’ multiple times and murmur reassurances that it would be ok because trying to actually _say_ anything to Yoosung wasn’t getting through to him yet. While she was waiting for this to die down a little, she eyed the pile of technical garbage still in the corner of the room. She moved all of it along with the backpack into the space between the bed and the wall, ensuring that if Saeyoung needed any of that still, not only was he going to have to come back in here to get it, but he’d need to go _through her_. By the time she was done, Yoosung was with her again.

 

_“Why would he even s-say any of that…?”_

 

“Because he’s doing this really stupid thing right now where he thinks he’s helping. The agency he works for is really mad that he’s missing and they could try to hurt us to get to him. He has good intentions, honest, he’s just… kinda dumb, okay?”

 

_“Hahaha… I-If you say so…  But I feel so hurt… I had no idea he’d say any of that to me… I’m… I’m shocked...”_

 

“I know, baby. I can’t believe he’s going this far either…”

 

She heard him choke through a sob at the pet name, but he chose not to bring it up. He was too distraught to give much credence to her teasing, but she’d thought it was worth a try just to make him feel a tiny bit better.

 

_“I thought we spent a lot of time together… Everyone else is so much older than me… He was a friend… I saw him at least once a week before school started. We were close enough to go to that arcade together. If we teamed up… no one could beat us. We were a legend in the neighborhood…”_

 

As much as she was going to tell him this wasn’t the end of the world… it was oddly kind of nice to hear that he really had been the same boy she grew up with before all of this happened. He’d been happy for a while. She wanted so badly to hear that the same was true of Saeran, but…

 

_“I said we should take over other neighborhoods and eventually this whole country. He laughed so hard… I can’t forget how sad his smile looked though… Was he sad because he knew he’d leave one day?”_

 

She didn’t really know if she should be doing this, but… she was going to anyway.

 

“Do you know why he was really sad, Yoosung?” He made a questioning whine and she continued, “He was sad because he’s done this before; left everyone he knew and loved because he thought it was for the best.”

 

_“Wha… what d’you mean…? How do you know that?”_

 

“Because the first time he did it… I was the one he left.”

 

She hear the hushed squeak from his mouth but didn’t let him ask the million questions before she could answer them. Zifeara curled up just in front of all of Saeyoung’s crap, digging into his backpack and pulling Saeran’s book back out. Holding it made her feel like she could still fix this. Like she could get her boys back. No one was telling _her_ it would be ok, so this was as close as she could get. If they were going to have a weepy phone call, there was really no reason for her to hold any of this in anymore either.

 

“I met him when I was just ten years old. We were friends so fast that I honestly thought I’d have him around for forever. Sae- Look, you need to promise me this whole trip down feelings lane I’m about to have with you isn’t going to get repeated. Can you do that for me?”

 

_“Y-yeah… of course Zifeara.”_

 

Fuck it.

 

“His name isn’t Luciel. That _was_ his baptismal name, but Saeran and I could never call him that. The Choi _twins_ are Saeran and Saeyoung.”

 

_“His brother is his twin? Identical?”_

 

“Down to damn near the very last detail, hahahaha. I’m one of the only people I’ve ever known to tell them apart if Saeyoung takes his glasses off. I was so close to them back then… They didn’t have a very good home life and I would sneak around to see them all the time. Eventually… he found a way to get out of their house to try and make enough of a living that he could get Saeran out too. Not… not many _nice_ places will take in a fourteen year old kid but… he didn’t tell me where he was going. He barely told me goodbye- wouldn’t have if he could have helped it.”

 

_“Oh… I’m really sorry, Zifeara. I didn’t know that…”_

 

“Hahaha, how could you have? Saeyoung never talks about anything serious with anyone cause it could get him or _us_ hurt. I didn’t have Saeran for more than a bit past a year before he left too but…”

 

Now she was starting to get a little too emotional over this. It had been years since this happened, she shouldn’t be this bad still. Hunching over the book and pressing it tightly to her, Zifeara tried not to be nearly as loud as she could have been. That meant that she lowered her speaking volume so as not to let herself do what Yoosung had done.

 

_“But you loved him before he left, didn’t you?”_

 

God, why was this kid so friggin smart? She giggled a little, it sounding far less joyful than usual.

 

“I was only sixteen but… yes. Did and still do. No one’s ever been the same; I’ve never felt the same spark since.”

 

_“Hehe, that’s really cute though. That’s the kind of love story people like me daydream about, you know.”_

 

“I’m pretty sure your daydreams don’t involve a cult or a bomb or any of the shit he just pulled though, do they? Because if they do, I need to talk to you about unhealthy relationships, Yoo.”

 

He giggled again, sounding somewhat better than he had.

 

_“No, they don’t. But that means you know him really well, the real him, so at least I can believe you when you say he didn’t mean any of what he said.”_

 

“Yeah. I’m going to fix this, Yoosung, I am. I’m not exactly the delicate flower he thinks I am either. He isn’t the only one with secrets around here.”

 

 _“Wow… that sounds so ominous. Are you going to be okay, though? I… feel better after talking to you, but… I don’t think listening to me cry at you was very helpful… He didn’t say very nice things to you either and I’m sure actually_ **_being_ ** _there has been hard on you.”_

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little too worked up for my own good. In fact… I’m about to do something to make me feel a lot better. Listen, you’re a good friend, Yoosung. I’m glad I got to join the RFA and actually kind sorta meet you, even if it did come to this.”

 

_“Zifeara… thank you, I… Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye too?”_

 

Standing and dusting herself off, she tossed Saeran’s book onto the bed.

 

“Because if I do this wrong, I might blow myself up. Love ya, Yoo.”

 

She hit the end call button and turned her phone off. If Saeyoung was going to be this way, then she was going to have to start taking things into her own hands. Zifeara still had one twin to save and she needed answers to do that. She was getting into that fucking drawer V told her not to look at and there was no one in here to stop her.

 

***

 

At least the nice thing about Saeyoung being a tech nerd was that he had a lot of very special tools that Zifeara would have otherwise not had access to. Meaning she would have had to try to disarm the alarm attached to this damn drawer the hard way. As it happened, an expansive kit in his backpack for repairing computers that seemed to have some mismatched parts was perfect for the task. This _looked_ like just an alarm, but… with Saeyoung and a bloody bomb in this place, she couldn’t be sure. She’d pried the bottom panel of the drawer open and disconnected the alarm without incident, now she just had to see about getting the lock separated and she was in. There was something important in this desk, she would have bet her tarantula on it.

While she was busy with that, Meowy had wandered over to see what she was up to, talking to her about nothing in particular and making jokes she would have expected from Saeyoung. Considering he’d made the thing she wasn’t surprised, but it was a little odd to hear them in a voice that wasn’t his. As much as she appreciated Meowy and the thought that went into him, she somewhat wished she knew how to get him to fuck off for a little bit because asking him was not working. It was stressful enough trying to determine how all of this was wired up and disabling it under threat of possible explosion, she did not need a helper.

The wires were disconnected and the lock gave way, falling slightly forward as now there was nothing keeping it securely on the drawer. She was in. Zifeara shoved the excess wires behind the desk so they’d be out of the way and returned the ‘borrowed’ equipment back to the exact place she’d gotten it from. She was about to return to her conquest when the keypad by the front door started beeping. _Shit_. Saeyoung was coming back in. He had such bad timing. Setting herself up on the bed, she made a wall between the rest of the room and his things. Guess they were doing this first.

As soon as the door opened and he stepped inside, Saeyoung visibly flinched at the sight of her. Considering she knew she looked like a cartoon villain who had been waiting for the hero to enter her lair right now, Zifeara figured that was understandable. His expression didn’t falter from indignant agitation, but that didn’t last long. Meowy switched targets. The small robot zipped right over to him, whirring as it tilted its head as it looked up at him.

 

_“Cheer up meow! You’re with the person you like meow!”_

Oh jeez, this cat was not messing around today. He’d programmed it to do _that_? Of all things? All Saeyoung did was glare down at it, trying to scoot it out of his way.

  
_“Why is this on again…”_  
  
_“I turn on when I sense depression meow! You’re with the person you like meow!”_ Meowy walked circles around him like a real cat, endlessly chirping its happy observation. _“You like meow! You like meow! You like meow!”_

Saeyoung snapped his head towards her, obviously horrified that the cat was continuing to point out this thing she’d known all along. He lost it as Meowy pressed more firmly against his leg and increased his volume.

 _  
_ _“Damn it. Shut up…!”_

 

He punted the poor bot across the room, hard enough that it broke apart and shorted out against the closest wall.

 

 _“Why did I even_ **_make_ ** _that thing?”_

 

Seemingly unphased by his own outburst, he took exactly one step towards where he’d last seen all his things before freezing. All of it was gone. He once again focused on her, glaring daggers and gripping his laptop tighter.

 

_“Where is it? What did you do with my stuff?”_

 

“It’s all right here,” Zifeara jerked a thumb behind her, “but you aren’t getting to any of it. You and I are going to have a talk about this attitude you have. And how you’re going to stop doing that right this second and call Yoosung to apologize.”

 

The only way to describe the look he was giving her was gawking marbled with disbelief. _“My… my_ ** _attitude_** _!?_ _You mean trying to protect you and the RFA from not only the organization attacking you but also the agency I work for? The people who would rather see me dead and would gladly use any one of you to find me? The attitude where I want to keep you all_ ** _safe and alive_** _?_ ** _That_** _attitude!?”_

 

She was less than happy about him yelling at her, but Zifeara had enough experience dealing with people that she held firm. She was not backing down on this one; Saeyoung had hurt too many of her friends by doing this and she wanted him back.

 

“Yes, _that_ one.” She stood up and crossed her arms, establishing her unmoving stance on the issue. “Do you have any idea how livid I am? _I_ started crying when Yoosung called me- that boy is a wreck right now. I _hit you_ yesterday, Saeyoung, this has gone well beyond too far and you damn well know it. There’s always more than one way to solve every problem and this is the _wrong choice_.”

 

She would have been able to tell him that she could help deal with the agency, but for the millionth time, he didn’t let her get that far. _“Do you want to be in danger? Is that why you came here? You just_ **_get off_ ** _on the thrill of something potentially happening to you? If you hang around me, there is a_ **_very_ ** _real possibility that someone will come for you, they will take you, and they will kill you. After they torture you to try to get me to come out of hiding to rescue you. Do you want that!?”_

 

He tossed his laptop haphazardly onto the sofa, stepping closer to put himself right in her face.

 

“That isn’t going to happen-”

 

 _“Are you even listening to me? How many times do I have to repeat myself? I can’t be with you. We can’t_ ** _be_** _anything together! Everything that surrounds me… They are all things that will disappear from the temporary life created by a secret agent named Seven Oh Seven. My house, my cars, RFA, you, this place, everything… one day they will all disappear like the morning fog.”_ He was starting to lose steam; the anger was slowly being smothered by an overwhelming sadness that she’d rarely seen in him.

 

 _“A real life, real things I can_ **_have_ ** _… don’t ever think or hope those things can exist. Even if you all say that you like me.. my life… I can’t embrace anything… You don’t know how it feels to live that kind of life. Don’t be nice to me when you don’t know anything. I’m so completely different from who I used to be- I’m nothing like who you_ **_want_ ** _me to be. Please… get away from me. Just leave me alone… The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me…!”_

 

He was so close that she could see the pure anguish swimming through the golden pools she’d been lost in so many times before. _He didn’t want to do this._ He never had. Zifeara reached out to take his face in her hands, to soothe the worry and guilt from his features, to _fix this_ like she so badly wanted to. She only got about halfway before he snapped back into the mindset he’d been in a moment ago. He grabbed her hands, painfully so, keeping her from touching him.

 

 _“Why are you doing this to me? I told you,_ **_this can’t happen_ ** _. My life was wrong from the beginning and you know that. It’s a life that’s dangerous and filled with lies…  I couldn’t even protect my one and only brother, and I had to abandon the person I like… My life is good for nothing. I don’t want to involve you in that kind of life… why can’t you get it through your thick skull that I’m just trying to keep you safe!?”_

 

 _Alright_ . This was without a doubt her tipping point. Not only was he yelling at her from right in her personal space, but now he was starting to get physically involved. Zifeara’s fight or flight kicked in and she never ran from _anything_ except maybe fire. If she didn’t think she would win.

 

She was clearly stronger than he thought she was, pushing him backwards a step even with a firm grip on her hands. That startled him enough to let her go.

 

“Because you don’t _need_ to save me, asshole! Do you _really_ think that in the fucked up world we live in that you’re the only one leading a double life!?”

 

His eyes widened owlishly, but she didn’t give him a chance to voice his confusion. He’d pushed her over the edge and now she was just pissed.

 

“I’ve been involved in shady shit since _before you were born_ ! My parents, my aunt- all three career criminals! Every member on one side of my family all the way back _to the eighteen hundreds_ made a fortune killing people, stealing shit, fencing shit, or smuggling shit! I’ve been in a criminal organization myself since I was nineteen! But sure, _you’re_ dangerous, _you_ need to protect _me_ \- it would take an army to stop me!”

 

She pushed him again, one step closer to the kitchen wall with no resistance.

 

“Maybe if you’d _fucking listen_ once in a while, half your goddamn stress and all this grief you’ve caused could have been avoided- but _no_ . You’re too busy sitting in your little corner going ‘noooo, I’m dangerous’, ‘no stay away from me, you don’t understand’, ‘nyah nyah you can’t do anything because you’re a girly _girl_ ’! **_Bitch_ ** , I could fuck you and anyone you’ve ever known up and you would _know that_ if you had just _shut_ -” she shoved him and he took another step back, “ _the-_ ” another push, “ **_fuck_ ** ” yet another, “ **_up!_ ** ”

 

This time he hit the wall. She had him completely boxed in and the color had been slowly draining from his face this entire time. Now with one hand fisted in the front of his shirt, Zifeara was certain to make herself perfectly clear.

 

“I haven’t been in love with your sorry ass for nine _goddamn_ **_years_ ** for you to just pop back up, flirt with me, and then disappear! You are _never_ leaving me again, do you understand!? You are _mine_ , you’ve always _been mine_ , and I will fight the legions of _Hell itself_ before I let anything happen to you! We are going to gear up, go get your brother, blow your agency to kingdom come, and then you are going to spend the next _week straight_ apologizing for being an utter cunt to the warrior goddess that saved your ass!”

 

Now a ridiculous amount of red was seeping in as it was dawning on him what exactly it was she was saying. Zifeara was pretty sure she had finally gotten through to him. She was still mad enough to smack him, but there was an easy way to diffuse that anger.

 

Nine years. _Nine years._ **_Nine years._ ** Those two words kept repeating themselves in his mind. He was 12. That was 2 years before he left. That was since… the eclipse. She’d… Zifeara had felt it too. He’d been gone for 7 of those years. He was amazing at math but that completely didn’t add up. Why hadn’t she moved on? How could she still claim such strong feelings? He’d changed so much, there was no way she could-

The hand holding his shirt hostage pulled, hard and fast. With how lax his muscles were from the shock of what in the world had just happened, this forced him to nearly fall forward into her, a searing warmth shooting straight through his heart from his lips. _He knew this feeling. He’d felt this once before._ This time her kiss was far less inexperience and more… pure hunger mildly tempered by rage.

After all this time living in the dark, horrid Hell he’d sold himself into for his brother’s sake... it was as if color had started bleeding back into the world. He felt human. He felt _alive_ for the first time in years. [The heart he didn't think he still had started beating again.](https://youtu.be/3qm66N829mw)

 

_707.exe has stopped working. Force shutdown. Rebooting. Run Saeyoung.exe._

 

There was no real way to describe the feeling Zifeara was having in this one moment. She didn’t believe in silly things like soulmates, but it was almost as if… the pieces of the universe were falling into place right now. Nothing had ever been quite right for so long and now everything was putting itself back together in just the right order. She could feel her tense muscles relaxing as she practically melted into the man she’d needed ever since she met him. He hadn’t changed, she could _feel_ it.

Saeyoung’s hands had been raised near his shoulders ever since she pushed him, but as he sharply inhaled through his nose, he seemed to be having the exact same problem she was. He didn’t have bones anymore. Every shred of pent up emotion sloughed off him in nearly palpable layers as those warm hands of his worked their way over her. She could feel him shaking slightly as one traveled across her waist and up her back while the other lingered on one of her hips, pulling her flush against him. _Fuck, he felt so perfect, so_ **_right_ ** _._

Zifeara hummed in appreciation for finally ending up where she had wanted to for a solid week now, but that one noise set him off. The redhead opened his mouth with a sigh, inviting her in while tightening his grip on her and pushing back from the wall. The second her tongue touched his, Saeyoung was gone; the deep growl vibrating at the back of his throat didn’t sound like anything Zifeara had ever heard him make and there was an unprecedented urgency to the motion of his mouth against hers. Her hands ran over his chest, up his neck, and into his hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer- further into the heat flaring up between them.

She could feel the corners of his mouth quirk upwards as he started moving, taking a single step forward and pushing her with him. She was really, _really_ hoping they were going where she thought they were. Those hacking hands of his were moving again, the one on her back sliding upwards to scrape through the hair at her nape and the one on her hip splaying its fingers as it tried to touch as much as it could while wrapping around the rest of her waist.

Another step, another swipe of his tongue over hers, another tug at his crimson locks, another noise from him that sent a tingle through her whole body. Saeyoung was going at a feverous pitch now; fingers constantly moving just to feel, mouth rushing to consume what he’d been denied all these years… something else a little lower down apparently _also_ quickly rising to the occasion, quite literally. The next few steps went much faster since now Zifeara was pulling him with her, so hitting the edge of the bed and collapsing onto it in a writhing mess was a mercifully hasty process. She wrapped her arms around his neck, scooting them both further up and delighting in the weight of his entire body against her. If he kept this up, he wasn’t going to get anymore work done today and she was honestly pretty okay with that.

Now that his hands weren’t behind her, one was free to support himself with an elbow and tilt her jaw up to give him a better angle for working as much of his tongue inside as he could manage. The other ran itself down her side to rest dangerously close to the hem of her skirt. It took barely a breath for those deft fingers of his to dip under the fabric, gently grazing her skin and climbing her thigh. The sound of pure desire the sensation drew from him nearly made Zifeara cum right there and then. She needed to have less clothes on for this. Far less. That and now she wanted to know exactly what it was she was dealing with. Shifting her weight a little, she lifted the leg he hadn’t laid claim to up, rubbing her thigh against what _had to be_ a good sevenish inches of utter bliss meant only for her. Maybe there was a god.

With a muffled yelp, Saeyoung shot straight up on his elbows and knees, panting and blown pupils starting to focus a little.

 

_“Alqarf!”_

 

The heat surging through every inch of his body shut down everything else; he had no emotions besides rampant lust and a complete disregard for the rest of the word. Saeyoung had lived completely shut off from normal human interaction for so long. He’d been starved all these years and now he’d had an entire banquet laid before him, each bite better than the last. His unquenchable thirst for the taste on his tongue blinded him to anything but satisfying the resurfacing need he’d buried deep down so long ago. _His. This smelled like his, tasted like his,_ **_felt_ ** _like his._ The only thing that snapped him back into reality was the sheer electricity shooting through his body from the delicious feeling of friction along his aching cock.

Instinctively jumping up, Saeyoung felt out of breath as the situation he’d fallen into was becoming clearer. He was hovering mere _inches_ above Zifeara, her arms around his neck, her cheeks flushed and the biggest grin plastered on her face, _still wearing_ **_his_ ** _jacket with a bit of her skirt hiked up,_ **_on the bed_ ** -

 

“Alqarf {shit}!”

 

The realization jolted him into Arabic. He was probably at best 5 _minutes_ from having sex for the first time in his life. And he only had half an idea of how he’d gotten here. His heart was beating a mile a minute and Zifeara’s lidded gaze wasn’t helping. He was pretty sure his glasses were crooked.

 

“Uh, I- I uhm, I didn’t put us here, d-did I?”

 

She slowly nodded her head. _“Uh huh.”_ She didn’t sound the least bit sorry about it, just a strange… almost dreamy, spaced out tone to her voice.

 

“O-oh…” Jesus _God_ , how had he let himself do this? Maybe Zen was _right_ for once… Glancing down to determine where he could put his legs to get up without touching Zifeara anymore, his eyes shot straight back to hers when he realized her skirt was displaced enough that he could see lace. He could have _sworn_ she had been wearing shorts under this skirt ever since he got here. _He had probably just touched her underwear and he didn’t even remember doing it_ . He needed to get out of here. “D-did, I didn’t- uh, _do_ anything to you, did I? I didn’t do _that_?”

 

He nodded down to her clothes and almost cursed again when she leaned up, using the arms still around his neck to pull him barely a hair’s breadth away from those bewitching lips of hers. He could _feel_ her whisper. _“Uh huh.”_

 

Fuck. _He was so fucking fucked and it was too late to run. He didn’t want to anymore._ Saeyoung swallowed, very nearly falling right back into this trap. Zifeara knew she had him, that she’d broken right through every wall of lies and bullshit that he’d put up and that he was done. She had won and he was just going to have to deal with the consequences. At least… he didn’t have to do it alone anymore. He still had work that had to be done. They had to go get Saeran.

 

He lowered his volume to match hers. “I… Will you let me… have a minute? I- I need to finish things and- I don’t- I can’t stay right now. I need… I need time.”

 

Since her eyes were so close, he could see the endless eddies of stardust swirling in them, years of heartbreak, worry, and sorrow mixed with all the adoration she’d been harboring; all tinged the most breathtaking shade of purple he’d forgotten was possible.

 

_“You are going to go calm down and finish what you were doing and then you’re going to come back in here and eat.”_

 

That was not a suggestion.

 

“Yes.”

 

_“You are going to apologize to Yoosung.”_

 

That was not a question.

 

“Yes.”

 

_“You are going to tell me which organization you work for so that I can worry about them and you can worry about Saeran.”_

 

That was not a request.

 

“...Yes.”

 

Now that familiar glimmer was back. He had pleased his starlit queen and there was nothing else worth living for besides his twin. He needed her. This was where he’d always dreamt of being and he was not going back. _She would save him. Save_ **_them_ ** _._

 

_“Do you trust me?”_

 

“Absolutely. With my life.” He meant every word.

 

Her smile was just about blinding. _“Good. No more lying, no more sadness, no more hiding from problems. Let’s do this, Spaceman.”_

 

She worked one of her hands up near their faces, pinkie extended and the fire of every sun to exist in those entrancing eyes. Saeyoung was pretty sure he might be about to cry again. He brought his own hand up, firmly clasping their pinkies together, holding back the wave of nostalgic infatuation that he never thought he would feel again. His smile effortlessly matched her own.

 

“Hell yeah. Time to kick some ass, Dragon.”

 

***

 

When Saeyoung came back in from the hallway, he offered no resistance when she told him to grab lunch. Zifeara was busily coloring the picture she was making for him, so she almost didn’t notice the busywork he occupied himself with while he was eating. It was only as she completed the piece and got up to go to the bathroom, almost stepping on 3 different and very sharp mechanical components that she became aware of the minefield covering half the room.

Saeyoung was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by different bits of what was once Meowy, chopsticks handing out of his mouth as he scanned the mess for something in particular.

 

_“…Where did I put the blue print… The nut here… should fit bolt 42. Oh right, this fits here… Get your shit together man…”_

 

He was mumbling to himself and she couldn’t help but stumble through all the bits on the floor place herself closer. Sitting in what little space there was around him, he didn’t even notice she was there til she said something.

 

“Wow, how did so many parts come out of such a small cat? This is a huge mess for such a little robot…”

 

Jumping in surprise, he settled quickly and smiled. It was small and somewhat sheepish, but it was there. _“Yeah, things are a bit messy right now. I’ll finish fixing it soon so please bear with me. If something happens and I disappear, at least Meowy could comfort you… The AI program I installed here is similar to how I talk in the chatroom. I was too busy fixing it to organize.  Anyways, I’ll finish fixing it quick. Don’t mind me.”_

 

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Zifeara sighed. She was sure he was still shaken up from earlier, just a little more composed now. It would probably take some time before he started acting like himself again.

 

“Nothing is going to happen to you, Saeyoung. I won’t let it.”

 

She could feel him tense under her, seeing a light dusting of pink starting to find its way to his face. Considering where those busy hands of his had been earlier, she didn’t know where he was finding it in him to be this awkward.

 

“What are you thinking about right now? Tell me what you’re worrying over; it’ll help get rid of the feeling.”

 

He took a deep breath in before continuing his tinkering, keeping his gaze purposefully averted. _“That you’re such a strange person. I’ve pushed you away multiple times saying that I can’t give you what you want, but you’re not discouraged at all and still at my side… Even if what you said about your own life is true… I’ve been so terrible to you and you’re still with me.”_

 

Zifeara couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Saeyoung, I’ve been around the block a few times, you know. Part of my job is distracting men from noticing Malaya running around stealing everything valuable they own. I’ve been in so many dangerous situations that I’ve lost count. Honestly, I came to this place with enough sharp things that I could have put a porcupine to shame.”

 

 _“What… do you mean?”_ He finally looked at her, small mechanical cat temporarily forgotten.

 

“Did you think I found a random phone, talked to a shady ass man, agreed to go somewhere that easily could have been a trap by some crazy human trafficking ring, and burst into a _stranger’s apartment_ without being armed to the teeth? There are five different knives in this room right now that definitely did not belong to Rika. All of varying sizes and sharpness.”

 

All he seemed capable of was staring, attempting to determine how honest she was being. Once he had mulled it over and had come to the conclusion that the answer was ‘completely’, he set Meowy on the floor and turned all the way towards her.

 

_“Since we’re talking about it… you don’t say any of the things you did to me to other people, do you…? You know there are a lot of dangerous men in this world. If you’re too nice, you might end up facing a lot of trouble. So, be-be careful about saying things like that. No! Don’t say that ever… especially to other guys. Well, I mean… never say never, but…!”_

 

Zifeara grabbed his face, preventing him from talking about such things anymore. Now that he was back, flirting with other guys would only ever be business. Them touching her was entirely off the table.

 

“No, no, no. No one has ever meant as much to me as you do, not like that. Everything is different now, hun. We’re _together_ together and there isn’t a man on this Earth that could do a thing about it so long as you want me.”

 

The pink across his cheeks grew deeper as he searched her eyes for any sign of insincerity, though he probably knew he wouldn’t find any. Shuffling nervously, he returned to the cat. _“Ugh… I feel hot. Let’s talk about something else. I don’t usually talk when I work… but because you want to I have to think. Hmm… what should we talk about? How about we talk about your safety? Don’t you want to know anything? I’ve strengthened the security system. I upgraded it but explaining that would be boring since the jargon’s complicated… Ask me anything. I’ll tell you everything I know.”_

 

Thinking about it, there weren’t too terribly many questions she had at the moment. Zifeara knew all about Saeran, everything about Rika and V, most of why the twins left…

 

“Saeyoung, what in the world is on the floppy disk you got so defensive over? You had to have freaked out like that for a reason…”

 

Sighing heavily, he removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. He once again set Meowy down and stood, holding his hand out to help her up. _“I’ll show you.”_

 

Fishing the disk out of his pocket, he powered up the computer and shoved it into the slot. Opening the folder it contained, he brought up a multitude of pictures… all of Saeran. The younger twin looked remarkably like he had when Zifeara had seen him last and she could feel her breath catch. He was happy in a lot of these pictures.

 

_“I became an intelligence agent so I had to forget about everyone I knew, but I always needed assurance that Saeran was doing well. So I kept begging to Rika to tell me how Saeran is doing. So… she saved these photos on the disc and sent it to me in secret to congratulate my 20th birthday. She sent them in Saeran’s book, just like you found them. She told me that Saeran is healthy and happy, and that I shouldn’t worry…”_

 

While Zifeara still felt sketchy about the fairytales, she remained quiet and studied Saeran’s face. She hadn’t seen him like this in so long and it broke her heart to image he’d been this way for who knew how long before he…

Her eyes came to rest on one picture in particular. Saeran was a little cross-eyed, looking at a butterfly that was dangerously close to his face. A small cut just on the edge of his jaw hadn’t healed yet. This one must have been taken right after he left… It was such a little thing, she wasn’t sure how she’d even seen it in the first place. Looking at another, he seemed to be lost in reading a book, though Zifeara squinted at it. Making the picture a little bigger, she focused it on his face.

 

_“I can’t believe he used to look so… normal. I wish I could have been there for that…”_

 

She barely heard Saeyoung behind her. She grabbed another picture, one of Saeran smiling directly at the camera. What… what the fuck.

 

_“This was so recently, I can’t imaging what happened to make him like he was just a few days ago…”_

 

Another one of Saeran sleeping under a tree. One of him sitting on a brick wall. One of him pointing to a rabbit in a bush. One of him eating icecream. One of him looking up at the sky.

 

_“We have to find him. We have to make this all okay again.”_

 

All the pictures had exactly two things in common and Zifeara felt like she was losing her mind. The first thing that was similar was that they were all taken outside in the same season; none of the plants showed any signs of seasonal change whatsoever, portraying a beautiful spring. The second thing that caught her attention also made her stomach twist itself into impossible knots. Saeran had that exact same cut in every single picture she could see that side of his face from. It never looked any more or less close to healing, meaning that even with Saeran’s immune system… all of these pictures had to have been taken within a very short period of time.

 

“Saeyoung. How closely have you studied these?”

 

She looked over her shoulder, nervous eyes meeting the same bright gold once reflected in these images. He was immediately attached to the screen. He knew by her tone that something was amiss.

 

_“I never had the time to spend on these that I would have liked. Why, what is it?”_

 

Zifeara put some of the pictures next to each other.

 

“Look. Your brother took longer to recover from injuries than you did, but in these pictures… this cut on his face never changes. I don’t think Saeran is nearly as old in these pictures as you think he is based on how he was when he was here and… these were probably all taken by V on the same day. I’m not so sure Rika was being honest with you…”

 

Carefully scanning each image in turn, one after the other until there were none left in the folder, Saeyoung brought a hand to his face again. His tone was uneven and quickly breaking. _“I… I didn’t think about it. I guess I just- just thought that he didn’t look th-that much different because… I don’t either. I only look like this because I have to work out for the agency. With Saeran… I thought he was just young… and that his- the way he is meant he would always be thin. Oh God, how- how long do you think…?”_

 

Spinning the computer chair around, Zifeara pulled him down, forcing him to sit on her. It was easy to run her fingers through his hair with him straddling her like this and the action caused him to melt, breaking down right in front of her.

 

“I don’t know, Saeyoung, but we’re going to go get him and then everything will be alright. We’re going to fix this… and bring him home.”

 

She had a very good idea of whose fault all of this was, but at the same time, Zifeara doubted V had done that to Saeran all by himself. Whoever had touched her other twin had better pray to whatever god they believed in that she didn’t catch sight of them when they broke into Mint Eye to get her boy back. She was a ‘me and mine’ sort of woman and someone was about to catch the wrath of all Hell’s demons for this one. You did not touch things that belonged to Zifeara Nightshade.

 

***

 

_707 has entered the chatroom_

_Zifeara has entered the chatroom_

 

 _707: Hiya_ _  
_ _707: hey hey_

_Well this sounds much better than the last time you were in here! :Zifeara_

_707: I’m trying to be positive!_  
_707:_ **_I have to be brave._ **  
_707: I have something to say_  
_707: to the RFA Yoosung_  
_707: and not the comet Yoosung._  
_707: I was going to call him,_  
_707: but the phone might be bugged…_ _  
707: so I wanted to say it here._

_I believe **someone** owes that boy an apology. :Zifeara _

_707: You are correct!_   
_707: I think I was very bad_   
_707: to Yoosung earlier…_   
_707: Since I live a life that’s completely devoid of human relationships,_   
_707: sometimes the ‘other me’ pops out,_   
_707: and that was just bad timing._   
_707: I didn’t mean  
707: to hurt him…_

_That and you were pretty sure you were about to go on a suicide mission, never to return. :Zifeara_

_Because you’re a little shit, lololol: Zifeara_

_707:_ **_MOI?!?!?!_ **

_707: How could you say such a thing about the great God Seven????_

_Did I stutter? :Zifeara_

_707: lololololol, no, lol_

 

_Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom_

 

__

_Wow, you have the best timing, boyo! :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: Hmm…?_ _  
__Yoosung★: …What’s that up there?_

 _707: Dude… awesome timing._ _  
__Yoosung★: Seven…_

__

_707: Super sry about earlier!_  
_Yoosung★: You think a sorry will do!?_  
_707: …_ _  
_ _707:_ **_Yes._ **

__

_What did I say about being serious not_ **_5 minutes ago???_ ** _:Zifeara_

 _707:_ **_Oh..._ **  
_707:_ **_That was a mistake…_ **  
_707:_ **_I must be flustered._ ** _Old habits and all that..._ _  
__Yoosung★:_ ;;;

_Yoosung, are you a little better now? I know this was hard on you… :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: I was really hurt earlier,_  
_Yoosung★: but I feel better since you’re going to apologize._  
_707: I really am sorry about earlier…_  
_707: I just got too emotional…_  
_707: and said things to hurt you…_  
**_Yoosung★: So we’re not cutting ties?_ **  
_707: I’ll try…_  
_707: to make sure it doesn’t happen…_ _  
_**_Yoosung★: It won’t happen!_ **

_You’re damn right it won’t. Not while I’m around. :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: I don’t know what complicated things are happening to you,_  
_Yoosung★: but we’ve known each other for years._  
_Yoosung★: You can’t just say good bye_  
_Yoosung★: without giving us a chance to understand!_  
_Yoosung★: That’s not a human thing to do!_  
_707: Nope, it’s not._ _  
__Yoosung★: EXACTLY!!_

 _Yoosung★: Fyi, a person grows_  
_Yoosung★: with trust and love!_  
_Yoosung★: When deceit and doubt fills you up,_  
_Yoosung★: you cleanse your mind through creative activities such as making organic soap_  
_Yoosung★: and escape your deep solitude by devoting yourself to society._  
_Yoosung★: Huh,_  
_Yoosung★: wait a minute…_ _  
__Yoosung★: this is one of my mom’s lectures;;_

_So uh, you kinda… miss your mom, don’t ya, Yoo? :Zifeara_

**_Yoosung★: NO!_ **

__

_707: You wanted to make soap with me!!_  
**_Yoosung★: No, that’s not it;;;_ **  
_Yoosung★: Anyways;;_  
_Yoosung★: I can feel that your heart’s back to the way it was._  
_Yoosung★: Hmm_  
_Yoosung★: Hmm……_  
_Yoosung★: I’ll…._  
_Yoosung★: forgive you._ _  
707: Okay, thank you._

_Ah, half the balance of the universe has been restored~ :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: You’re not forgiving V too, are you?_

**_Hell no._ ** _:Zifeara_

_707: No… That’s another issue._

_Yoosung★: Seven… does she scare you sometimes...?_

_Yoosung★: Because if I’m honest… I’m worried about you both and I don’t know…_

**_Yoosung★: who scares me more_ ** _._

_707: Who, Zifeara?_

_707: Oh, she’s terrifying, but that’s not the problem._

_707:_ **_V is the promblem._ **

_And V is about to_ **_have_ ** _a problem. :Zifeara_

 _Yoosung★: Ok..._  
_707: I’m now going to think of V separately from the RFA._  
_707: Until now, I basically did everything he said.._  
_707: but I’m going to be independent from now on._  
_707: I think in that process…_  
_707: I became really scared of the future that didn’t even come yet._  
_707: I became really defensive because I got so scared._ _  
707: But…_

_We’re in this together now. Everything is going to work out. :Zifeara_

_As long as we have each other and the RFA for support, we can do this. :Zifeara_

__

_707: Wasn’t that a super cool thing to say?_

_707: I’m sure the RFA will support us all the way ^^_

__

_Yoosung★: Support support support!_ _  
__Yoosung★: I’ll cheer for you, Seven!_

 _Yoosung★: That’s what I’ve been saying all along !!_  
_707: lololol_ _  
707: I could think this way because Zifeara is right beside me…_

_707: and talked me out of really bad ideas, lol_

_You’re welcome, shithead. <3 :Zifeara _

_Yoosung★: You two seem to be getting along better…_ _  
_ _707: Yeah, I feel like we played a game of finding our heart._

_...Is that what you kids are calling it these days? :Zifeara_

__

_Yoosung★: ...What are you guys talking about?_

__

_707: You don’t need to know…_  
_707: Come to think of it,_  
_707: I’m way past the age of not thinking for myself, haha._  
_707: I’m embarrassed that I used to be so dependent on V…_  


_Yoosung★: Oh,_  
_Yoosung★: I’m also… way past that age -_-_  
_707: lolololol_  
_Yoosung★: You’re smart and capable,_ _  
__Yoosung★: so you’ll be fine without V!!_

_No doubt about that, you’ve always been the smartest guy I know! :Zifeara_

_707: Thank you lololol_   
_707: I came here to apologize to you,_   
_707: but I feel like I’m leaving with more support lol_   
_707: I’m going to be pretty busy from now on,_   
_707: doing everything I’ve decided to do._

_Yep, there’s a lot to be done. Actually let me help this time? :Zifeara_

_707: I will._  
_Yoosung★: Seven, don’t forget that I’m here for you!_  
_707: Okay!_  


_Yoosung★: Don’t worry about the party or about our safety!_  
_Yoosung★: Just focus on what you have to do!!_  
_707: I will._  
_707: I feel so encouraged…_  
_707: Then I’ll get going to do some work, Zifeara…_  
_707: See you later._  
_707: And you too Yoosung…_  
_Yoosung★: Okie!_ _  
__Yoosung★: Focus on what you have to do!_

__

 

_707 has left the chatroom_

 

 _Yoosung★: Earlier today,_ _  
__Yoosung★: I felt like my heart was going to sink…_

_I know, hun. But it’s all good now. I just had to kick him into gear ^^ :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: Again, I don’t know which one of you two I’m more concerned about..._  
_Yoosung★: But I knew it would be a happy ending in the end!_  
_Yoosung★: But…_  
_Yoosung★: I’m hungry._  
_Yoosung★: I didn’t eat anything after we fought T_T_ _  
__Yoosung★: I should go grab something to eat._

_We just ate over here, so I’ll get back to work too. :Zifeara_

_I have an awful lot to do now. :Zifeara_

_Yoosung★: Well then don’t let me keep you!_

_Yoosung★: Oh…_   
_Yoosung★: You’re the one who helped Seven open up, aren’t you…_   
_Yoosung★: Thank you, Zifeara. ^^_

_Yoosung★: I’m so glad you’re here._

  
_Yoosung★: Then see you later!_ _  
__Yoosung★: bye bye!_

 

***

 

Leaning up against the foot of the bed, Saeyoung sighed and craned his neck back to rest a moment. He had just finished the last of what he could do to prepare to go get his brother from Mint Eye and would need to start doing what he could about his agency. He had told Zifeara who they were, sure, but he would need some information from their servers. He had a few loose ends to tie up. Feeling the bed bounce slightly behind him, he couldn’t be bothered to move. His lack of sleep was catching up to him.

 

The fingers exploring through his messy forest of hair were oddly relaxing. _“Hey. Finally taking a break?”_

 

He hummed in response, letting himself sink into the feeling. He hadn’t thought he’d missed being touched so much. There was a soft silence before she spoke again.

 

_“What are you thinking about, Spaceman?”_

 

He was really starting to get used to that nickname. “Why do you keep asking me that so much?”

 

_“You’ve been gone a long time, Saeyoung. As much as you haven’t changed… you’ve grown up. Learned. You don’t think like you used to anymore. I want to know how you think now.”_

 

She didn’t stop petting him and it was lulling him into this odd, dream-like state. Words started pouring out of his mouth.

 

“I thought I should never let someone remember me… If I make them sad or miss me, I will be in their hearts… Ever since I became an agent, if someone grew to like me, I ran away. I’d just suddenly disappear one day… I couldn’t afford to be a problem for them and it had to be that way. At first, I felt so lonely and empty… but after a couple of times, I got used to it. The RFA helped me cope too. I kept the RFA a secret to the agency… and wanted to believe that the members will always be my family. I thought and judged in my own terms and drew the line. I knew how hurt you’d feel… but I tricked myself into thinking this was for the best. When I first joined the agency, thoughts of you and Saeran got me through it, but… overtime I had to stop or I was scared I’d say something to give you away. Thank you for letting me remember what I had forgotten.”

 

Zifeara was strangely quiet behind him, magic fingers still but radiating a calming warmth.

 

“My life is even more messed up than when I started, but now I have hope… You’ve always made me braver than I really am, but now I feel like we can do anything… and I want to be with you. This is the energy you give me. Are you listening?”

 

_“Mhm.”_

 

She started moving again, the hand in his hair gently running down the back of his neck and over his shoulder, resting on his chest. She drew small circles over his heart, surely able to feel it pick up speed. He could hear her slide against the sheets, scooting forward to bring her other hand over the opposite shoulder, draping herself over him and burying her face in his hair. Her voice was small and he wouldn’t have been able to hear her if she hadn’t been so close to his ear.

 

_“I missed you so much, Saeyoung. Nothing was ever the same without you. I started sleeping around a lot more than I had been after Saeran left, trying to fill the void but it never helped. No one could ever replace you two. The longest I ever had a stable boyfriend for was a little over five months; it wasn’t the same and I just… I felt so… incomplete without you two. It sounds stupid and cheesy, I know, but I can’t think of a better word for it.”_

 

Zifeara nudged him with her nose, shifting to place her head in the dip of his shoulder. Her breath tickled against his neck, but it… wasn’t making him hot anymore. She was _sad_ and he felt terrible that he had put her through so much when she had been over the moon to see him again.

 

 _“Tell me you’ll stay this time. I_ **_need_ ** _you to stay…”_

 

He reached up and placed his hands over hers, flattening them against his chest and rubbing his thumbs over them.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Zifeara, I promise.”

 

She knew what promise meant between them. His original plan had always been to come back to her and by God, he was going to stick to it now that he could. This wasn’t how he had pictured their reunion and there were so many things he would change, but this was what life delt him and he’d salvage it. He had to; he needed her just as much as she needed him.

 

“We’ll figure everything out and _make_ us work. I’ve come too far and been through too much to give this up again. I need to win for once and this is the battle I _will not_ lose.”

 

Saeyoung could feel the moisture on his skin and knew his path was set in stone. He loved this woman more than anyone else, obviously excluding his brother, and he would fight tooth and nail for her. It was high time he got his fairytale ending, just like he’d always wanted. They stayed this way for a while, simply enjoying existing together again now that they were certain of their status.

 

When Zifeara finally spoke again, the satisfied hum against his skin started bringing that more unfortunate feeling back. It reminded him too much of what he had been about to do mere hours earlier.

 

_“Mmm. Come up here.”_

 

 _Oh no._ He did _not_ trust himself with that.

 

“What? Ho-how can I go up on the bed!?”

 

He turned to look at her, not quite displacing her arms, meaning she was for the too-manyth time that day very close to his face. The mischief in her eyes was muted, but still there.

 

_“Well you certainly didn’t have any problem being up here earlier, now did you?”_

 

“I- I, uh, I still have stuff to do and well, if I bring my laptop up there, the air won’t flow! And then the CPU will get overheated… yeah, uh, anyways.”

 

She clearly wasn’t buying this. She raised a single eyebrow, grinning and daring him to continue trying to bullshit her. They say if looks could kill… He’d die of just how attracted he was to her under any circumstances before anything else, especially this making-trouble-and-loving-every-minute smile he’d thought he’d never get back. God, he was just incapable of saying no to her…

 

“If… if you want me to come up… I’ll do it later. After I’m done with what I started earlier. I was just taking a break.”

 

Her expression changed to mildly disappointed and the guilt won out. He’d been so bad to her over the past few days and now all he was doing was work... Saeyoung sighed, bumping their noses together and resting his forehead on hers.

 

“Should we just look at each other like this right now? ...I have to work, but sitting here with you is making me sleepy. I’m sure I’ll want to come sit beside you later since you’re so cute, but I also have a lot to take care of before we leave. Do you think you can let go of me long enough to do that?”

 

Watching Zifeara blush, no matter how slight, made his heart soar. Especially now that he was close enough to see exactly how many of her faint freckles it erased. She only had a precious few across the bridge of her nose, but he had always been in love with every single one.

 

_“Maybe, what’s in it for me? I rather like having you right here, you know. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”_

 

She sounded too sickeningly sweet to be sincere, and yet he knew she was.

 

“Hmmm… What if I promise to cherish you beyond the realm of human affection for the rest of my days? Would that be a fair trade, my love?”

 

She was working up to a beautiful rose color across those cheeks of hers. As much as she pretended to consider such a hard bargain, he felt her hold on him loosen. He had gotten a surprise attack in and now he really would have to see exactly how red he could make her with spoken words only.

 

 _“I_ **_suppose_ ** _I can accept that. As a bonus condition, you need to get real sleep tonight. Six hours minimum, alright?”_

 

Flopping his arms dramatically onto the bed, he let out a whine.

 

“Ugh, first you make me eat and now _this_? How am I supposed to be a garbage human if you keep taking care of me!?”

 

_“Hahahaha, Saeyoung, you need to sleep. I know you’re busy, but I need you to be alive and well if I’m ever to hope of kissing you again. If you won’t take care of yourself for you, do it for me, babe.”_

 

Check and mate. The first time she’d called him ‘babe’, she’d been kidding… sort of. Now it was bringing color to his own face, not to mention the thought of repeating his earlier actions but much more purposefully. He knew what his heart wanted, what his _body_ wanted, Hell at this point his _soul_ wanted her. Following through with such desires was another matter entirely.

 

“Oh-okay. I need to uh, get back to work but… as soon as I’m done, I don’t have anything else I need to do before we leave. I don’t know if I can finish this tonight…”

 

_“Well even if you don’t, you have a sharp eleven o’clock bedtime, mister man. You’re getting sleep if it kills me.”_

 

As much as he wanted to argue about not having time to take a full break before trying to find Saeran, Saeyoung couldn’t quite do it. She was looking out for him and sleeping more than a few hours at a time would probably do him some good right now. They had a long journey ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I have had how she puts an end to his dickery planned for so dang long now. Feels good to finally get it out~  
> Your song for the end of the chapter now that everything is said and done is [More Than Friends](https://youtu.be/24htfRu0Lo0) by Gabrielle Aplin. I really love this song for the two of them, good lord. I can't tell you how many times I've listened to it...
> 
> Thanks for coming and see you next time!


End file.
